Assignée déviante
by Doucetbete
Summary: Qu'est-il arrivé pour que James et Lily se rapprochent ? Quelles raisons ont poussé Regulus à changer de camp ? Comment Peter en est-il venu à trahir ses meilleurs amis ? Et si ces événements possédaient une origine commune ? Une personne. Une Maudite.
1. Chapter 1

**'Jour à toutes et à tous, de l'aventure et du piment, de quoi émoustiller les papilles. J'espère que cette histoire vous sera aussi agréable à lire qu'elle ne l'est à l'écrire.**

 **Très bonne lecture, faites moi par de vos impressions s'il vous plait. D'avance merci !**

 **Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages appartiennent bien entendu à notre sublime JK Rowling.**

* * *

La jeune fille disparaissait pratiquement sous l'épais manteau à la trame usée qu'elle avait revêtue. Bien trop grand, les épaulettes bayaient, accentuant sa maigreur maladive. Comme dans l'espoir de passer complètement inaperçue elle avait vissé jusqu'aux oreilles un béret de laine feutrée duquel il s'échappait quelques mèches d'un gris perle.

Entre la visière et l'énorme écharpe de laine brune, seuls ses yeux aux iris pâles étaient visibles, et celles-ci balayaient la foule de la gare. Ici et là, sur la voie neuf, se distinguaient des personnes qui sortaient de l'ordinaire morne et austère typiquement moldu. Il s'agissait de familles aux lourds chariots chargés de valises et de chouettes. Leurs enfants trépignaient d'impatience alors qu'ils se rassemblaient au niveau d'un des larges piliers de briques.

Pour se donner du courage, elle serrait ses poings qu'elle avait fourrés dans ses poches, tentant d'oublier ce cœur rempli d'appréhension qui battait si rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de réussir.

Les sorciers sur le point de passer le quai 9 3/4 adoptaient différentes attitudes, les plus jeunes couraient en hurlant et riant malgré leur peur. Les plus âgés, calmes et décidés, s'avançaient parfois même en discutant, à peine gênés par la surface à traverser.

Elle ne _pouvait_ pas avoir peur de ça.

Elle ne _devait_ pas avoir peur de ça.

Sa respiration se fit plus lente, elle inspira profondément tandis que yeux fermés elle se positionnait juste en face du mur. Les pieds solidement enfoncés dans le sol, elle se prépara à courir, prête à s'élancer.

C'était sa rédemption, son seul moyen de fuir et de survivre !

Mais quand elle déporta son attention vers la foule, son regard resta figé sur une ombre.

C'était _Cette_ _Femme_ , elle était là.

Debout parmi les moldus, il aurait été impossible de la manquer. Grande et élégante, ses cheveux noirs avaient été soigneusement coiffés en un chignon strict qui accentuait la maigreur de son visage aux traits durs. Ses pommettes saillantes étaient teintées d'un rouge naturel qui trahissait l'effort d'une course. Ses yeux, que la jeune fille savait bleus, balayaient la populace avec cette prétention propre aux Sangs-purs.

\- Tu voulais y aller ? intervint un garçon à ses côtés la coupant dans sa contemplation.

Plutôt grand, ses yeux d'une couleur noisette étrangement chaleureuse s'étaient posés sur elle. Fin, presque maigre, habillé aussi salement qu'elle, il n'avait rien d'avenant. Et pourtant après avoir aperçu cette femme qui pour elle représentait une vision d'effroi, il lui semblait être son dernière espoir.

\- Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il en la voyant figée, incapable de lui répondre. C'est ta première année à Poudlard ?

Elle hocha doucement de la tête, son attention oscillant entre la silhouette sombre dans la foule et le miraculeux arrivant.

\- Allons-y ensemble, proposa-t-il en lui indiquant son coude, l'invitant d'un petit geste à le prendre. Ferme les yeux !

Tremblante, les yeux rivés sur la femme qui se rapprochait dangereusement, elle glissa son bras à celui de l'inconnu. Acceptant sans se faire prier son aide. Quand la chaleur du garçon l'envahit, un frisson de courage la gagna, lui permettant de déverrouiller ses jambes qui s'étaient immobilisées à la vue de la Pure-Sang et elle courut avec lui jusqu'au mur.

Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, il n'eut aucun choc, aucune sensation venant de l'extérieur, juste la chaleur dans sa poitrine qui s'était ravivée à la vibration caractéristique de la magie. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, l'inconnu la contemplait avec l'ombre d'un timide sourire. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il libéra son bras des mains de la jeune fille et la salua poliment :

\- Bon courage pour la suite.

Avant de s'éloigner, tête baissée, les épaules courbées tandis qu'il traînait derrière lui une unique large valise à la anse abîmée et dont les fermoirs si vieillissants que seule la magie pouvait leur permettre de rester en place.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec lui, elle s'était senti trop à l'aise avec lui pour que cette sensation soit normale.

Le regard toujours rivé vers lui, elle continua son analyse méticuleuse. Qu'avait-il de différent ? Elle réalisa rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un différence, plutôt d'une ressemblance avec elle. Elle pouvait le voir dans la manière dont il se tenait, les épaules enroulées comme pour se faire plus petit et passer inaperçu, ainsi que dans cette tenue crasseuse qui détonnait par rapport aux vêtements rutilants que les autres jeunes sorciers portaient.

S'agissait-il de ça ? S'était-elle reconnue à travers lui ? Craintive, pouilleuse par rapport aux autres personnes qui l'entouraient ?

Peut-être en partie. Mais il y avait autre chose, cette démangeaison persistance sous sa peau en était la preuve.

* * *

\- Tiens regarde, signala James en donnant un coup de coude à son ami pour attirer son attention. Il est là !

Levant les yeux vers le passage, Black fronça les sourcils en contemplant les deux personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Comme son meilleur ami lui avait indiqué, Remus était bel et bien là _mais_ accompagné d'une personne.

Remus ?

Une jeune fille au bras ?

Du moins il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une fille à la vue de sa frêle carrure et de ses jambes nues indiquant sans aucun doute le port d'une jupe. Mais difficile d'en être persuadé car elle disparaissait presque entièrement sous son écharpe et son immonde bonnet feutré.

\- C'est impossible, souffla-t-il.

\- On va devoir le cuisiner et….

Peter se tut, étouffant un soupir de désespoir que Sirius et James rejoignirent en cœur lorsque Lunard se détacha de la fille pour la saluer et s'éloigner. Sans même tourner la tête pour la regarder.

Alors ?

Elle n'était donc qu'une inconnue ?

Quand Remus les aperçut enfin, il se rapprocha d'eux, une mine réjouit sur le visage. Air qui se détériora au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait, remarquant enfin que l'attention de ses meilleurs amis étaient portés sur la gamine qu'il avait aidée. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il les contempla un moment, sourcils froncés avant de demander avec amertume :

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez cesser de m'imaginer en relation avec toutes les filles que je rencontre ?

\- Nous ne pensons qu'à ton bien, Lunard, confia James, penaud, les yeux vers le ciel tentant de mimer une totale innocence.

\- Même pas un bonjour ? signala Sirius surpris en écartant les bras.

L'air désespéré de Remus disparu en un instant, remplacé par un grand sourire profondément amical. Il serra ses amis contre lui à tour de rôle et n'étouffant qu'un soupir en se séparant d'eux, bien décidé à oublier leur comportement pour ne se concentrer que sur le bonheur de les retrouver.

Peter s'était baissé pour attraper sa mallette et lui demanda :

\- Alors les vacances ?

\- Terriblement longues, soupira le loup-garou en escaladant le petit escalier qui menait jusqu'au wagon. C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas réussi à nous voir plus souvent, il faudrait que l'on s'organise la prochaine fois pour essayer de…

Il s'était retourné en entendant une voix sombre et morne dont il connaissait bien trop les intonations. Il s'agissait du Docteur Sternbleak, membre du département des soi-disant droits aux Créatures Magiques, sang-pure hautaine et sans la moindre considération pour les personnes qu'elle considérait comme inférieures.

 _Créatures,_ _monstres_ étaient des termes qu'elle utilisait pour les nommer.

Pour _le_ nommer.

Un frisson de terreur se propagea dans son corps alors qu'il tentait de reporter son attention sur autre chose pour parvenir à sortir de cet état de crainte. Mais les souvenirs des mots, des gestes brusques étaient encore vifs dans son esprit. Ses yeux qui parcouraient la foule s'arrêtèrent sur la jeune fille qu'il avait aidée. Elle se tenait en recul, observant avec horreur Dr Sternbleak.

\- Remus ? lança Sirius inquiet, une marche plus bas. Tout va bien ?

\- Oh, heu… Oui, répondit-il en reprenant sa marche par automatisme. Tout va bien.

Pourtant les questions s'enchainaient dans son esprit.

Qui était cette fille ? Fuyait-elle la Sang-Pure ?

Pourquoi devait-elle la fuir ?

Elle avait l'air humaine !

 _Du moins autant qu'il l'était_.

Une fois, installé dans le compartiment, il se glissa à l'une des places contre la vitre, cherchant l'inconnue parmi la foule. Toujours courbée, elle n'avait pas l'air de voir à quel point elle jurait dans ce paysage d'élèves turbulents. Elle agissait avec trop de prudence, pas assez d'énergie, n'importe qui aurait pu voir qu'elle se cachait.

Par chance, Dr Sternbleak était bien trop absorbée par son observation de la pointe du quai pour la voir. Mais elle ne tarderait sûrement pas à la remarquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? s'enquit Peter en collant pratiquement son visage contre la vitre.

\- C'est la fille, remarqua immédiatement Sirius. Celle qu'il a aidée toute à l'heure.

\- Oh, je la vois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Pourquoi elle ne monte pas ? demanda James.

\- Arrêtez de la fixer comme ça, s'exclama Remus. Vous allez attirer l'attention sur nous !

 _Et sur elle_ , pensa-t-il.

\- C'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à savoir qui elle est, dit James.

\- Sous toutes ses couches ça pourrait être n'importe qui, peut-être même Avery.

La remarque de Sirius parvint à leur tirer à tous un petit sourire. Mais l'attention de Remus restait centrée sur la jeune fille qui se faufilait entre les élèves, trop concentrée à l'idée de s'éloigner de Sternbleak. Malheureusement, elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui tourner le dos, et n'avait donc pas remarqué que celle-ci avait terminé son inspection et se rapprochait dangereusement.

Devait-il agir ?

Mais s'il le faisait il risquait de porter l'attention de Sternbleak sur lui et c'était une très _mauvaise_ chose. Il avait déjà eu de la chance que même après son inscription au registre des Lycanthropes, le ministère l'ait laissé rejoindre Poudlard.

Chance ?

Il s'agit plutôt d'un miracle dont Dumbledore était la source, et il ne pouvait pas tenter de diable et jouer avec le feu en se faisant remarquer maintenant. Il avait promis de ne pas faire de vague.

Pourtant il ne pouvait pas la laisser entre les mains de cette femme !

Comment faire pour lui venir en aide ?

Il était sur le point de craquer, de courir la rejoindre pour la prévenir, lorsqu'il se retourna vers ses amis. Son regard glissa sur l'un puis l'autre jusqu'au dernier. Tous s'étaient tus sûrement en réalisant l'intensité de la réflexion dans laquelle il se trouvait, ils avaient tous cette lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Il pouvait leur faire confiance. Il leur avait confié son plus grand secret et ils ne s'étaient pas détournés de lui.

Jamais.

Retournant vers l'observation de la foule, il regarda la fillette.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de vous, souffla-t-il terrifié pour celle qu'il ne connaissait pas.

* * *

Cette fois elle était si proche de réussir, elle allait pouvoir atteindre Poudlard après tant d'année à se battre ! Là-bas elle pourrait demander l'aide à la Sous-Directrice, le Professeur McGonagall. Mais elle peinait à s'avancer jusqu'au train, trop d'étudiants s'y dirigeaient, la poussant sur le côté à grands coups d'épaules.

Plus loin derrière un groupe, elle remarqua le regard bleuté et glacé de La Femme qui balayait la scène dans sa direction. Il ne fit que glissé sur elle, sans s'attarder, signalant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais maintenant qu'il était dirigé dans son sens elle ne tarderait pas à la remarquer.

En rebroussant chemin, en retournant dans la gare moldue elle aurait peut-être encore une chance de s'éloigner d'elle. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à attendre une année supplémentaire pour essayer de rejoindre Poudlard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était forcée d'abandonner sa quête, peut-être la cinquième ou la sixième.

Mais elle était si proche !

Pouvait-elle réellement abandonner maintenant ?

Son immobilisation allait attirer le regard de La Femme. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait réagir, et vite ! Ses genoux se déverrouillèrent mais lorsqu'elle se prépara à courir vers le portail, une main lui attrapa l'épaule, la stoppant dans son élan.

Un garçon aux cheveux mi- longs sombre lui offrit un merveilleux sourire. Sûrement le plus beau qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de contempler. Ses yeux étaient sublimes, d'un camaïeu de gris dans lequel elle aurait pu s'y perdre pendant des heures.

\- Allons-y, dit-il avec un ton amical alors qu'il la tirait jusqu'au wagon.

Trop surprise pour se débattre, elle se laissa diriger jusqu'à la petite porte, un regard tourné vers La Femme. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé à fixer chaque personne seule.

Elle grimpa la marche, suivant le grand jeune homme qui la tenait toujours fermement par le poignet comme s'il était effrayé à l'idée qu'elle ne s'échappe. Cette étreinte était brûlante sans être désagréable, elle n'y ressentait aucune colère, aucune force. Elle ne s'en dégagea donc pas, observant avec envie le train dans lequel elle venait de grimper.

Elle y était !

Elle était dans le Poudlard express !

Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle contemplait chaque détail des lieux. Le garçon devant elle la tira jusqu'à un compartiment où trois autres personnes attendaient sans aucune patience.

Quand elle eut passé le seuil et que la porte se referma derrière elle, Son Sauveur aux cheveux mi-longs noirs demanda :

\- Bon, Lunard, et si tu nous expliquais ?

* * *

 **Ancien résumé :** Skeen a passé sa vie entre les mains du Département des Droits des Créatures Magiques. Malgré les tests et tortures pratiquées par des chercheurs sans principe, elle parvient à gagner Poudlard dans l'espoir d'obtenir l'aide du Professeur McGonagall. Mais comment vivre une vie normale lorsque l'on est maudit ?

 **Toute remarque est bonne à prendre (et chaque remarque, review est un petit plaisir ainsi que l'un des moteurs de l'imagination, c'est si agréable de savoir que l'on partage nos récits avec des gens réels)**

Les réponses aux reviews des invités se fera soit directement sur le chapitre suivant (si message sur chapitre en court) soit directement sur le chapitre commenté :D.

Les bisous à mes lectrices seront distribués de manière régulière.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour à toutes, c'est incroyable et merveilleux._**

 ** _Comme première expérience tout ceci est vraiment très excitant._**

Je suis folle de joie car j'ai découvert que je pouvais stalker absolument TOUTES les personnes qui me suivaient (oui oui même toi qui m'ajoute discrètement en follow, mouhahahaha) et j'ai adoré lire vos profils (quand vous en aviez un, d'ailleurs devoir peur celles qui n'en ont pas - pour la semaine prochaine faites-en un !).

Ca donne l'impression d'avoir une personne réelle qui nous lit et pas juste un nom !(d'ailleurs si elle me lit aujourd'hui Zeriame c'est en quel langue ? :D).

C'est amusant de voir que souvent nous aimons les mêmes choses mais ce n'est certainement pas étonnant vu que l'on se retrouve ici ;).

Hahahaha (Oui, je sais je m'emballe alors que je n'ai que 5 followers ! mais au moins je sais qui vous êtes mouhahahaha !)

J'ai aussi découvert les reviews et ça m'a réellement emballé ! Merci beaucoup à Luna-black, Read-again, Guest (trop chouette), et Lyriana. Mon petit coeur s'est agité si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai réussi à pondre trois chapitres supplémentaires ! Alors n'hésitez pas couvrez moi de review si vous voulez que je bosse avec acharnement sur cette histoire.

 **Dans ce chapitre, il s'agit la véritable mise en place de mon histoire et de ma petite héroïne :**

* * *

 _Lunard_ , drôle de nom pensa-t-elle en contempla le gentil jeune homme qui l'avait aidé pour le passage du quai 9 ¾.

Peut-être aussi étrange que le sien.

Le garçon semblait gêné, à la recherche de ses mots. Une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, il maugréait quelques excuses inintelligibles alors qu'il la regardait elle, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui apporte son soutien. Mais elle en était incapable puisqu'elle-même souhaitait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pourquoi ce groupe venait-il de la sauver ?

Elle détailla un à un les quatre garçons de la pièce.

Son Sauveur était le plus grand, sûrement le plus élégant avec ses vêtements soigneux qui dénotaient d'une certaine richesse. Malgré une mâchoire large et dure, le reste de ses traits étaient d'une noble finesse, celle de l'aristocratie et des Sangs-purs. Et pourtant, il ne possédait pas dans le regard cette arrogance qui leur était si caractéristique. Au contraire, il était épuré, gris, sans être froid, bien qu'elle pouvait y lire une certaine crainte.

Son ami juste à ses côtés avait une expression semblable. Longiligne, aux cheveux bruns ornés de multiples épis, ses yeux derrière les verres de ses lunettes étaient fixés sur elle. Etait-ce de l'appréhension qu'elle y lisait ?

Derrière lui, se tenait le plus petit. Rondouillard et discret, il avait un visage amical et était le seul avec Lunard à lui sourire.

\- Alors ? lança le noble en se laissant tomber sans grâce sur l'un des sièges.

\- Je connais celle qui était à ses trousses, commença Lunard. Elle appartient au ministère…

\- A ses trousses ? Tu veux dire que l'on vient d'aider une criminelle ? le coupa le petit rond, accusateur, dont la mine réjouit s'évapora en un instant.

\- Au ministère des _Droits_ des Créatures Magiques, termina le garçon en laissant tomber son visage dans ses mains.

\- L'endroit où… commença le brun en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Oui, celui-ci, confirma Lunard sans pour autant redresser la tête.

La jeune fille était restée silencieuse, en retrait, n'écoutant plus la conversation que d'une oreille. Elle venait de sentir la légère impulsion du départ du train. Derrière la fenêtre, le paysage s'était mis en mouvement.

Ils avançaient, quittaient la gare.

Et elle était à _bord_ du Poudlard-express.

Un sentiment de libération grandi en elle, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle aperçut de l'autre côté de la vitre : _La_ Femme restée à quai. Toujours alerte, celle-ci continuait son inspection sans savoir que sa proie venait juste de s'échapper.

Elle était _libre_.

\- Comment être sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? demanda l'aristocrate.

\- Oui, Remus ! Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle n'est pas _dangereuse_ !

Le mot siffla dans son oreille et elle se tourna vers le grand brun pour le fusiller du regard. Pendant des années elle avait entendu ses termes, pendant des années elle avait supporté que l'on parle d'elle comme étant une _chose, monstre_ , ou simple sujet de recherche sans la moindre conscience. Mais maintenant la lettre froissée dans sa veste lui semblait presque brûlante.

D'un geste rageur, elle enfonça ses mains dans ses larges poches, empoignant le papier chiffonné priant pour qu'il puisse lui donner le courage dont elle manquait. Celui dont elle avait besoin pour se faire entendre.

Remus avait pensé, par sa petite taille, qu'elle n'était qu'une fillette. Mais quand le béret et l'écharpe tombèrent, il comprit qu'il s'était trompé. Quoi que fine, elle possédait les traits d'une adolescente. Ses cheveux blancs-gris dégringolèrent sur ses épaules en une cascade argenté qui s'accordait parfaitement à son visage si particulier. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté banale, nez en trompette et lèvres rosées bien dessinées s'accordaient à son ossature fine au menton rond.

\- Je m'appelle Skeen, dit-elle avec énergie.

Elle combattait la peur, tentant de paraître confiante, mais sa voix tremblante venait de la trahir : elle n'était qu'une jeune fille terrifiée tentant de maintenir une façade assurée.

\- Je suis à la recherche du Professeur McGonagall, continua-t-elle en sortant un parchemin fripé, jauni, couverts de tâches de marronnasses.

Elle le tendait, avec l'espoir que l'un d'entre eux ne se décide à le prendre pour le lire. Mais James et Sirius trop dégoûtés par l'aspect de la lettre se tenaient en retrait et Peter avait effectué un mouvement de recul, toujours persuadée qu'elle n'était qu'une criminelle. Remus se força donc à avancer pour lui prendre le papier des mains.

Tendant de le défroissé, il contempla avec surprise l'enveloppe qu'il connaissait si bien. Il s'agissait de la même que celle qu'il avait reçu cinq ans auparavant.

Une lettre pour Poudlard.

« Miss S. Loren,

Cage n°579,

Niveau 9 du Ministère,

Londre ».

La trame même du papier semblait usée, les plis étaient si marqués que le parchemin boulottait et c'était un miracle que l'encre de l'adresse bien que palie soit toujours visible. Le cachet du Poudlard avait disparu depuis des lustres ne laissant qu'une vague trace rouge au dos, se mêlant aux marques plus sombres en forme de doigts laissaient penser qu'elle avait été maintenue pendant de longues heures.

 _Cage,_ se répéta Remus.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la lettre, il savait ce qu'elle contenait. C'était la même chose pour chaque étudiant.

\- Je dois trouver la femme qui m'a envoyé cette lettre. Elle doit pouvoir m'aider, souffla la jeune fille avec une ardeur nouvelle, celle de l'espoir. Elle sait comment je m'appelle, elle sait où j'étais ! Dans quelle sorte de prison ! Elle va pouvoir m'aider !

Remus souleva l'enveloppe dépliée pour la montrer aux autres. Chacun la fixa avec intérêt, jusqu'à ce que leur expression à tous ne se fasse désolée. Skeen resta immobile, observant sans comprendre leur air dépité.

\- Pourquoi vous faites cette tête-là ? grinça-t-elle inquiète.

Remus hésita. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire que les lettres étaient écrites magiquement, que jamais le Professeur McGonagall n'avait réellement inscrit son nom sur cette enveloppe et encore moins cette adresse aberrante. Mais avant qu'il ne parle, Sirius rompit le silence gênant qui s'était instauré :

\- Nous t'emmènerons la voir, promit-il avec un sourire.

Ses véritables amis savaient qu'il s'agissait d'un faux, simple étirement poli de ses lèvres sans la moindre émotion, mais Skeen se laissa prendre au jeu, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Sirius s'était rapproché, arrachant l'enveloppe des doigts de Remus pour en tirer la lettre.

Il contempla les mots, la mine soucieuse. Son regard bloqué sur les premières phrases, alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient sur son front, il demanda :

\- Comment se fait-il que ce soit daté de 1971 ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, le menton enfoncé dans les épaules alors qu'elle contemplait ses chaussures. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte légèrement rougi.

\- J'ai eu quelques… _difficultés_ à sortir, murmura-t-elle en tirant nerveusement sur ses manches.

Quelques ? Cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle était en possession de cette lettre !

 _Cage n°579, Cage n°579, Cage n°579, Cage n°579,_ se répéta en boucle Remus en tentant d'oublier la boule qui avait pris place dans sa gorge.

C'était abominable. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'horreur qu'elle pouvait avoir vécu. Il avait toujours été inquiet à cause de sa propre condition mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que des personnes étaient traitées ainsi !

 _Non_ , _pas des personnes. Juste des créatures et des monstres_ , se rappela-t-il en repensant au Dr Sternbleak.

\- Skeen, c'est un nom bizarre, lança Peter.

\- Pas autant que Lunard, souligna-t-elle en tournant un regard vers Remus.

\- Ce… ce n'est qu'un surnom, se défendit-il. Je m'appelle Remus.

\- Moi c'est Peter.

\- James Potter, salua le brun.

\- Et moi Sirius.

\- Skeen Loren, répéta-t-elle une certaine fierté dans la voix.

\- Oui tu nous l'as déjà dit, soupira Sirius.

Lorsque le coude James vint se plonger dans ses côtes, il retint un petit grincement de douleur en se penchant en avant.

\- C'est mon ami qui m'a trouvé ce nom, continua-t-elle les yeux brillants d'innocence. Comme la lettre indiquait S il fallait trouver bien trouver quelque chose en rapport : il a tout de suite pensé aux souries qui font « squeak » et comme mes cheveux sont gris-souries ! C'était parfait ! Skeen !

\- Charmant, railla Black récoltant un nouveau coup de la part de son ami.

\- Pourquoi t'ont-ils enfermé, parvint finalement à demander Remus espérant que Sirius cesserait d'embêter la jeune fille.

La question sembla la heurter car elle resta immobile quelques secondes, son regard pâle dans le sien, il était difficile d'y lire la moindre émotion tant il était clair mais ses sourcils froncés et ses traits lui confirmèrent le dégoût qu'elle semblait ressentir.

\- Est-ce… Est-ce que tu es une lycanthrope ? demanda Peter d'une voix tremblante.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, ahurie et alarmée, alors qu'elle tirait avec insistance sur ses manches. Tremblante, elle avait fait un pas en arrière, comme un animal effrayée. Inquiet à l'idée qu'elle ne se décide à prendre la fuite dans le couloir, Remus se précipita de lui dire en tendant les mains vers elle :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je le suis également !

Jamais Remus n'aurait pu croire obtenir ce genre de réaction à cet aveu. Les yeux brillants, elle le contempla un moment, soudainement rassurée. Elle étouffa un petit soupir de soulagement et lui offrir un merveilleux sourire. Une vague de chaleur se propagea dans la poitrine du jeune homme alors qu'il était incapable de détacher ses yeux des siens. Il ne la connaissait pas, ne savait pas qui elle était, et pourtant jamais il ne s'était senti si proche de quelqu'un.

Mais une question amère restait en suspense. Celle qu'il n'osa pas poser mais que James le fit pour lui :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le ministère chercherait-il a enfermé une lycanthrope ? Ne vous suffit-il pas d'être sur le registre ?

\- Il y a quelque chose en moi qui les intéresse, commença-t-elle en croisant les bras, blottissant ses avant-bras contre elle. Quelque chose qui pourrait soigner la lycanthropie, termina-t-elle sans oser regarder Lupin.

Frappé par ses paroles comme par un coup, celui-ci avait effectué un mouvement de recul. Avec le peu d'espace dans le compartiment il se retrouva bien vite à s'effondrer sur l'un des fauteuils derrière lui.

Sonné, des milliers des questions s'éveillèrent à nouveau dans son esprit.

Un remède à la lycanthropie ? C'était merveilleux n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant si elle s'était échappée alors les recherches n'avanceraient plus.

Il y avait espoir qu'il puisse être soigné ?

Mais pour cela il devait accepter qu'une fille de son âge soit enfermée : dans une cage, comme un animal.

Il lui suffirait une fois arrivée à Poudlard de la dénoncer.

Un remède pour cette chose abominable qui le dévorait chaque mois, qui faisait de lui un monstre.

Mais ne le serait-il pas encore plus s'il la livrait au docteur Sternbleak !

\- Ils n'ont rien trouvé pour l'instant ? supposa Sirius en déposant un regard inquiet vers son ami qui palissait à vue d'œil.

\- Non, affirma-t-elle en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules, pour se faire plus petite.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Remus en parvenant enfin à la regarder.

\- A en croire cette lettre et vos paroles, cinq ans et bien plus avant, leur apprit-elle les yeux parfaitement sec et une expression d'une terrible neutralité.

C'était impossible. Comment pouvait-elle rester aussi stoïque ? Après ce qui lui était arrivé !

\- Tes parents ont laissé faire ça ? s'indigna Peter.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, avoua-t-elle.

Devant leur mine stupéfaite, elle ajouta avec l'ombre d'un sourire :

\- J'imagine que j'ai eu un gros choc avant de recevoir cette lettre car tout est très flou avant ça.

Aucun n'arriva à trouver les mots, ils se contentaient de fixer leurs pieds en imaginant la vie qu'elle avait menée sans y parvenir.

C'était trop brutal.

Inhumain.

Skeen poussa un soupir. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage alors qu'elle se laissait tomber en arrière dans un des fauteuils du compartiment, le regard vide, elle esquissa un sourire factice :

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais enfin parvenir à m'en sortir, dit-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre son accoudoir. Quand j'aurais trouvé le professeur McGonagall, tout ira mieux.

 _Si seulement_ , pensa Remus en serrant les poings.

* * *

Skeen avait fermé les yeux, les doigts serrés sur ses accoudoirs, elle tentait de se raccrocher au doux tremblement du train en marche pour se persuader qu'elle y était bien. Qu'elle y était parvenue.

Jamais aucun siège ne lui avait paru si confortable. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle en empruntait un. Elle avait déjà essayé de gagner Poudlard par le biais des rumeurs qu'elle était parvenue à entendre ici et là. Mais jamais aucun transports moldus ne l'avait emmené suffisamment loin, suffisamment rapidement pour qu'elle échappe à Cette Femme. A chaque fois, elle avait été là : à l'attendre patiemment à sa sortie, avec un calme déconcertante. Comme si sa fuite ne s'était limitée qu'à quelques mètres et non pas aux centaines de kilomètres véritablement parcourus.

Mais cette fois elle avait réussi.

Grâce à Pomme.

Ses doigts se contractèrent sur l'accoudoir alors qu'elle essayait de balayer les pensées qui encombraient son esprit.  
Et si Pomme était mort ? Et si en lui permettant de s'échapper il avait perdu la vie ? C'était impossible ? N'est-ce pas ? Il était bien trop précieux aux chercheurs…

Les murmures de ces camarades de voyage lui permirent de sortir hors de ses interrogations. Elle n'était avec eux depuis un peu plus d'une heure, peut-être deux, et pourtant elle reconnaissait déjà leurs voix. Celle de Remus était la plus distincte, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans sa voix par rapport à celles des autres. Une vibration supplémentaire qui avait quelque chose de magique sûrement dû au fait qu'il était un loup-garou...

Un bruit de glissement lui fit ouvrir brutalement les yeux. Une jeune fille venait d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment pour demander d'une voix forte :

\- Remus ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu dans le wagon des préfets ! Il fallait nous rejoindre pour récupérer les consignes de….

Skeen scrutant la nouvelle venue avec crainte. Quelques centimètres de plus qu'elle, elle était rousse avec un visage en cœur et de magnifiques yeux verts foncés. Celle-ci la regardait avec surprise.

\- Lily ! s'exclama Remus en se redressant quasiment dans un bond. Je suis… Complètement désolé ! J'avais… oublié !

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda la rouquine les paupières écarquillées, incapable de détacher son regard de Skeen.

\- Rien qu'une première année ! se précipita de répondre James.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en train de l'embêter, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-t-elle en rentrant tout à fait dans le compartiment, fermant la porte derrière elle. Tout va bien ? reprit-elle en se tournant vers Skeen.

Cette fille semblait réellement se soucier d'elle mais Skeen ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle affichait une mine si inquiète. Comme si le groupe de garçons représentait, à ses yeux, un réel danger.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle incapable de retenir un sourire.

\- Tu vois Lily, nous ne sommes pas des bourreaux, grogna James en croisant les bras, vexé.

\- Tout à fait, soupira la rouquine en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout ça pour dire que Remus tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi avant qu'on arrive. Et vous devriez vous mettre en tenue aussi !

Une fois Lupin parti, ils se retrouvèrent seuls avec Skeen. Elle avait sur le visage, cette expression rassurée qui donnait mal au cœur à Sirius. Il était celui qui avait coupé court aux discussions, celui qui avait omis la vérité en ne lui disant pas que McGonagall n'avait sans aucun doute jamais eu conscience de son cas. Et maintenant il avait honte.

\- Vous connaissez le Professeur McGonagall ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant qu'il la regardait.

James lui répondit le premier :

\- Oui bien plus qu'on ne le devrait, j'imagine !

\- C'est notre directrice de maison, continua Peter.

\- Les étudiants dans notre école sont séparés en différentes maisons en fonction de leur caractère, précisa Sirius en lisant l'incompréhension sur le visage pâle de Skeen.

Elle plongea son regard laiteux dans le sien tandis qu'un sourire radieux étirait ses lèvres si bien dessinées, accentuant la rondeur de ses joues.

La première chose à laquelle il pensait fut qu'il s'agissait d'une Vélane, cette fille ne pouvait pas être humaine, il y avait quelque chose bien trop différent chez elle. Puis il se demanda si le sang des lycanthropes avait-il ce genre d'effet sur les femmes ? Etait-ce de là qu'elle tirait sa chevelure grise ?

Pauvre Remus, il n'avait certainement pas tiré les bonnes cartes de cette infection. Il était condamné à rester maigrichon et griffé pour le restant de ses jours ! Au moins, ces cheveux bruns passaient plus inaperçu que ceux de Skeen.

\- Je me demande à quelle maison je pourrais appartenir, dit celle une joie non feinte dans la voix. Peut-être que le Professeur McGonagall me laisserait en rejoindre une…

\- Tu as déjà fait de la magie ? demanda curieux Peter en ajustant sa cravate.

\- Ca m'est arrivé ! dit-elle avec force, comme si cette question l'avait vexé, avant de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Tu as une baguette alors ? continua Queudver sans la moindre pitié.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Entre quelques tests, une fois les Chercheurs m'ont offert une baguette, ironisa-t-elle avec rage.

Son visage s'était assombri, chose que Sirius n'aurait pas crue possible. Elle se détourna dans un mouvement rageur, faisant mine que l'observation du paysage était plus intéressante que de discuter avec eux.

Aucun ne chercha à faire de nouveau la conversation, se contentant de vaquer à leur occupation dans un silence pesant.

Quand le train ralentit, Remus venait tout juste de revenir au compartiment. Il avait été surpris de remarquer que personne ne parlait et malgré un regard interrogateur en direction de ses amis, aucun d'entre eux ne prit la peine de lui parler de la situation. Skeen, elle ne s'était même pas tourner vers lui, les bras croisés, boudeuse.

Elle fut pourtant incapable de retenir son enthousiasme lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la petite gare du village de Pré-au-lard. Pratiquement collée contre la vitre, elle regardait les yeux brillants d'admiration le terminus, essuyant par intermittence la buée qu'elle créait à se tenir si proche de la fenêtre.

Pourtant quand le train s'arrêta complètement, son enthousiasme disparu dans un souffle alors qu'elle s'écartait brutalement comme brûlée à vif.

Remus se précipita vers elle tandis que les trois autres se penchaient pour voir ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle réaction.

Dehors, le garde-chasse attendait comme à son habitude sur le quai mais accompagné par un groupe de sorcier en cape sombre. Des membres du ministère à n'en pas douter. L'un d'eux, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, à l'allure soignée et aux cheveux plaqués en arrière était en train de discuter avec Hagrid, lui fourrant entre les mains une série d'avis de recherche.

\- C'est impossible, non, se lamentait Skeen en se blottissant dans un des fauteuils agrippant les accoudoirs comme une bouée de sauvetage. C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas arriver comme ça. N'est-ce pas ?!

Remus leva un regard implorant vers ses amis tandis qu'il essayait de soutenir la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser repartir ! S'il faisait ça jamais plus il ne pourrait se regarder en face !

\- James, supplia-t-il.

Le brun grimaça, incapable de résister à la supplique de son ami, déposa à terre sa grande valise, l'ouvrant rapidement, pour fouiller entre les boules de vêtements mal rangés. Finalement, il extirpa d'entre une paire de chaussette et une chemise froissée, une longue cape de velours argentée qu'il lança Remus en lui ordonnant :

\- Couvre la avec ça !

\- Faites-vite ! Ils sont en train de monter dans le train, signala Peter qui observait toujours avec attention l'extérieur.

Remus déplia à peine la cape, juste suffisamment pour recouvrir entièrement Skeen qui toujours en position fœtal contre son fauteuil ne mesurait plus grand-chose. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, contemplant surprise le groupe avant de disparaître sous le tissu d'invisibilité.

D'un rapide geste de pied James referma sa valise, et à peine celle-ci eût elle claquée que la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'Edward Abbott, serpentard et préfet en Chef, il contempla le groupe et dit d'une voix ennuyée :

\- Des membres du ministère sont à la recherche de quelqu'un, ils vont passer dans les compartiments. Tâchés de rester calme… Enfin…

Un petit sourire narquois prit naissance sur ses lèvres alors qu'il observait à tour de rôle, James, Sirius, Peter et Remus.

\- Tâchez de ne pas être trop _vous-mêmes_ …. Ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour prévenir les autres compartiments.

Remus souffla à ses amis :

\- Il a dit des _membres_ du ministère, pas de Aurors, qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire d'après vous ?

\- Qu'elle n'est pas si dangereuse que ça ? proposa Peter en observant le siège vide où il savait que la jeune fille se trouvait.

\- Sinon on aurait déjà eu le droit au gratin, acquiesça Sirius en croisant les bras.

Ils se turent en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Et tous les quatre tentèrent de présenter une attitude relaxée en faisant mine de discuter. Mais ils n'eurent pas à jouer beaucoup la comédie car l'homme qui arriva dans le compartiment semblait plus que sous-qualifié. Petit, au visage glabre qui trahissait sa jeunesse. La rougeur de ses joues, le bégayement et ses mains tremblantes qu'il tenait serrées devant lui, étaient de parfaits indicateurs de son incompétence.

\- Bon… Bonjour… J… Je suis… Doc… Doc… teur… Erudime Victor. No… Nous sommes… A la re… recherche d'une…. D'une créa… créature très…. Très dangereuse… No… Nous comp…. Comptons sur vous pour… pour nous prév… prévenir si vous la voyez !

Les Gryffondors hochèrent simplement de la tête, retenant difficilement leurs pouffements. Le Dr fronça les sourcils tentant d'oublier que les gamins devant lui se payaient sa tête et sortit sa baguette. Après s'être éclaircit la gorge d'une petite toux nerveuse, il lança un premier sort. Puis un deuxième, sans le moindre résultat.

Alors que les garçons s'étaient tendus lorsqu'il avait commencé ses sorts, au bout du troisième échec ils se relâchèrent dans un soupir silencieux.

Avait-il échoué dans ses sorts de détections ?

Peter étouffement un ricanement quand le docteur lança une quatrième fois le sort toujours sans résultat. Mais plaqua une main sur ses lèvres quand il s'attira le regard froid du petit homme qui rajustait sa cape d'un geste saccadé.

\- Tr… très bien… je vous re… remercie de votre… coopération, vous… pou… pouvez sortir, termina-t-il en se détournant pour reprendre sa route, la poitrine si gonflée et le menton si haut qu'il en était ridicule.

Quand ils furent sûrs qu'il se trouvait suffisamment loin, tous éclatèrent d'un rire sonore.

\- Comment ce type a-t-il pu trouver une place au ministère ?

\- Quelle chance qu'il est été incapable de lancer le moindre sort, soupira Remus alors que le poids sur ses épaules se faisait plus léger.

Skeen, elle, était restée immobile sous la cape, terrifiée. A travers la trame discrète de la cape, elle avait pu contempler toute la scène.

Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, il n'avait jamais fait partis de ceux qui s'étaient _occupés_ d'elle et pourtant son cœur battait fort tant la terreur était grande.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. La cape lui avait sans aucun doute offert un abri magique, elle sentait la vibration caractéristique de celle-ci dans le tissu fluide et doux. Mais lorsqu'il avait lancé les sorts, elle les avait sentis passer sur elle, comme un souffle. Et tout avait été si simple. Il lui avait suffi de les faire disparaître.

Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?

Tirant son bras droit hors de sa poche, elle contempla le bracelet de jade à son poignet. Simple cercle de pierre vert, il l'avait toujours empêché de faire de la magie, alors qu'avait-elle fait ?

Que s'était-il passé ?

* * *

 **Bon j'veux pas vous donner envie mais le prochain chapitre est une petite perle de miel par rapport à toute cette brutalité et j'ai pris tout autant de plaisir à l'écrire** (c'est la folie je me demande si c'est toujours comme ça décrire une fanfiction ? Etre contente à chaque chapitre) **. A la semaine prochaine (ou un peu moins si je suis aussi enthousiasmée),**

 **Doucetbete votre obligée.**

ps : si j'avais su qu'un jour j'écrirai des fanfictions, je pense que je n'aurais pas pris ce pseudo débile et humiliant. (Non mais sincèrement, ça fait pas très très sérieux tout ça).


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à toutes, voici un nouveau chapitre :) je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture.**

 **Lyriana :** tes reviews me vont droit au coeur, je suis très contente que tu partages ton avis à chaque fois,c'est très encourageant :) Merci beaucoup :D.

* * *

A travers le voile de la cape d'invisibilité, Skeen observait l'immense château dont ils se rapprochaient au rythme lent de la carriole. Encore plus grand que les bâtiments de Londres, Poudlard se déployait sur une partie de la petite colline, étendant une de ses ailes sur la rive du lac à l'eau opaque et sombre qu'ils contournaient. Composés d'une base solide, bloc sombre de pierres aux quelques arches voutées il s'élevait, ici et là, de l'édifice principal, des tours aux allures célestes et aux toits perçants le ciel de leur flèche cuivrée.

Agenouillée sur son siège Skeen tentait désespérément d'embrasser du regard l'entièreté du domaine. Mais lorsque ce n'était pas les arbres aux cimes hautes qui l'en empêchaient, c'était l'étrange attelage qui s'en chargeait.

Terriblement maigres, les chevaux qui s'occupaient de faire avancer la carriole possédaient d'étranges ailes d'os parcoururent d'une peau translucide. Surprise par leur apparence terrifiante, elle n'avait pourtant pas osé faire la moindre remarque puisque le groupe n'avait pas fait mine de s'en inquiéter. Elle s'était donc contentée de les suivre, de les imiter.

En cachant quelques-unes de ses lacunes peut-être se ferait-elle accepter plus vite ?

L'air mordant de froid, chargé d'une lourde humidité et d'un parfum enivrant qui devait être celui de l'herbe mouillé, s'était engouffré sous sa cape jusqu'à titiller son imagination. Elle se voyait bras écartés, s'offrant pleinement à lui, laissant le souffle lui chatouiller le visage, s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux.

Cette idée propagea une rapide décharge d'adrénaline dans son corps, mêlant impatience et convoitise. Serrant les poings, elle tourna un regard vers le groupe de garçons qui discutait. Aucun d'eux ne semblait faire attention à elle, ne voyant donc pas d'interdit, elle se redressa pour se mettre debout sur la banquette.

Malgré les soubresauts de la carriole sur le chemin, elle tint bon avant d'écarter doucement les bras pour imaginer le vent sur elle. Les yeux clos, elle ne put jouir de cette liberté durant quelques secondes seulement car Sirius poussa un cri en portant sa main à son œil :

\- Hey ! Skeen ! grinça-t-il. Je viens de me prendre la cape en plein visage !

\- Skeen ! s'indigna Remus en remarquant que le renfoncement sur le coussin où elle aurait dû être assise indiquait plutôt qu'elle se tenait debout. Dépêche-toi de t'assoir c'est dangereux !

\- Tu pourrais tomber, te faire mal, continua Peter l'air inquiet.

Se penchant légèrement sur le côté, Skeen observa la route qui défilait à côté. Scrutant cailloux, herbes et ronces qui se mêlaient aux pavés lisses, elle se demanda un instant qu'elle serait l'effet de sa chute. Si c'était dangereux et que ça faisait mal, qu'elle serait l'effet sur son corps ? Que pourrait-elle ressentir ? Serait-elle enfin capable d'avoir mal ? D'être blessée ?

L'impatience de Remus qui se racla la gorge la ramena à la liberté et elle s'assit, docilement, sur la banquette.

* * *

En rejoignant la Grande Salle, ils avaient longuement cherché McGonagall du regard dans l'espoir de la trouver avant la répartition afin qu'elle puisse leur venir en aide directement. Mais elle n'était nulle part, sûrement bien trop occupée avec les premières années.

James et Sirius avaient décidé de placer Skeen entre eux deux, retirant l'assiette qui trônait devant elle, au grand malheur de la jeune fille qui afficha une mine boudeuse qu'aucun ne put voir à travers la cape d'invisibilité. Par chance, ils faisaient partis des premiers et personne ne prêta attention à leur remue-ménage.

Marlène fut la première à les rejoindre au niveau des places pour les cinquièmes années. Longiligne et fine, elle avait soigneusement peigné ses cheveux sombres et les avait retenus dans une pince dorée aux fines zébrures rouges. Comme chaque rentrée, elle avait pris soin de se pomponner, assortissant des boucles d'oreilles et un collier, vernissant soigneusement ses ongles. Mais une fois le repas terminé, elle abandonnerait toutes ses parures pour retrouver son apparence de chat sauvage qui allait si bien à son fort caractère.

\- Franchement, je savais que vous étiez gros mais vous n'étiez peut-être pas obligés de prendre _autant_ de place, siffla-t-elle en se glissant sur le banc en face de James et Sirius qui avaient pratiquement laissé l'espace d'une personne entre eux.

Elle fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux en faisant mine de réfléchir et lança d'un faux-murmure que toutes les personnes autour eurent le plaisir d'entendre :

\- Ah moins que… Vous n'êtes plus en couple ?! Dans ce cas le plus simple c'est de mettre Remus ou Peter entre vous deux !

\- Toujours un plaisir de te revoir Marlène, lança d'une voix joyeuse Lupin qui se trouvait juste à leur gauche en face de Peter.

\- Oui, merci Marlène de nous permettre de regretter encore plus amèrement les vacances, soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh Siriussounette, railla-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux. Je t'en prie, c'est toujours un plaisir de royalement t'emmerder.

\- Bonsoir, bonsoir, chantonna Emy en s'installant juste à gauche d'elle, à côté de Peter.

Sa taille lui avait valu de nombreux surnom mais les plus nombreux d'entre eux venaient de la douceur de son caractère et de sa gentillesse sans limite. Ronde, aux magnifiques yeux bleus, ses cheveux bruns restaient libres dans son dos, caressant le creux de ses reins. Elle contemplait les garçons, sourcils froncés en examinant la place entre eux, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire la moindre remarques, Sirius l'en empêcha :

\- Oui, oui, on sait. On a pratiquement laissé une place entre nous, mais bon ! Ça va ! C'est un banc, les autres n'auront qu'à se serrer un peu !

\- Oui, les pauvres petits premières qui vont arriver, soupira Lily s'installant.

\- C'est parfait ! Il faut leur apprendre rapidement les dures lois, affirma Marlène en frappant du poing sur la table. Pas de place pour manger et ce soir on les fait dormir dans la forêt interdite !

\- J'ai hâte de voir ce que donnerait Poudlard si tu étais Directrice, murmura Emy avec une teinte d'admiration dans la voix.

\- Elle serait mieux pour diriger Azkaban, grinça Alice en enjambant le banc juste à côté de Sirius pour s'installer.

Cheveux coupés courts, une allure féérique dans ses pommettes hautes et son visage si fin, elle possédait des yeux couleurs terres d'ombres qui sous certains jours paraissaient pratiquement orangés.

\- Tu es presque en retard, nota Lily en tapotant le cadran de sa montre.

\- Je te raconte même pas, souffla Alice en levant les yeux au ciel. Un des premiers est tombé à l'eau, McGonagall est dans tous ses états.

Cette nouvelle serra le cœur de Skeen mais elle resta immobile, lançant quelques coups d'œil aux garçons qui paraissaient aussi déçus qu'elle ne l'était.

\- J'imagine qu'on ne pourra pas la voir tout de suite, souffla James à Remus.

\- Je confirme, dit Alice. Sauf si vous voulez lui annoncer une très très _très_ bonne nouvelle mais venant de votre part je suis sûre qu'elle préféra attendre de s'être remis de ses petites mésaventures du soir et…

Elle se tut, perplexe, en scrutant l'espace entre Sirius et James mais lorsqu'elle voulut faire une remarque, Marlène l'arrêta avec de grands gestes exagérés :

\- Difficulté de couple, relation compliquée, tout ça, tout ça !

\- Oh, je vois…

\- Un peu de silence s'il vous plait » tonna la voix de Dumbledore.

Serrée entre les deux garçons, Skeen considérait les alentours les yeux brillants. Malgré la peine de ne pas pouvoir voir le Professeur McGonagall immédiatement, elle pouvait apprécier avec bonheur les évènements. Elle se savait invisible et pourtant c'était comme si elle appartenait à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Ses filles, qui l'avaient fixé sans savoir, auraient pu être ses amies, venues la rejoindre pour rigoler. Elles auraient parlé de garçons comme Pomme lui avait confié : _Les filles passent leur temps à parler de garçons_. Les sourires lui auraient été adressés et elle y aurait répondu, elle aurait ri avec elles.

Les mains sur le cœur, elle sentait sous ses doigts les battements affolés de son cœur, incapable de contrôler toute cette joie qui était en train de l'envahir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle tourna le regard vers le directeur qu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas seulement la cape qui brouillait sa vision mais également les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Elle était si heureuse, tout était comme dans un rêve.

Reniflant, elle passa une main sur son visage.

\- Sirius ? questionna Alice dans un souffle en se penchant vers lui. Tu pleures ?

\- Hein ? s'étonna celui-ci en se tournant vers elle, une mine ahurie sur le visage.

\- Pardon, se précipita de répondre James à sa place en faisant mine de renifler. J'ai le nez qui coule, rien que de t'entendre parler du première année tombé à l'eau et j'ai l'impression d'avoir attrapé froid !

\- Ne mens pas James, murmura Marlène de l'autre côté. On sait que les longs discours te font cet effet-là !

\- Sinon pourquoi s'acharnerait-il à prendre autant de retenue si ce n'était pas pour avoir le plaisir d'entendre les remontrances de professeurs, railla Lily accompagnant ses paroles d'un petit sourire narquois.

\- Tu attaques déjà si fort dès la première journée, hoqueta James en faisant mine de s'effondrer sur la table comme un blessé.

\- Si ce discours ne vous intéresse pas, peut-être que vous pourriez dormir, lança un poufsouffle de l'autre table.

\- Oui oui, soupirèrent-ils en cœur sans cacher leur profond ennui.

Marlène leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par un tel comportement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que des gens arrivaient encore à s'intéresser au discours de Dumbledore au bout de la cinquième fois ! Tout ce qu'elle attendait, elle, c'était que les plats se remplissent pour pouvoir se remplir la panse et surtout pouvoir parler.

James et Sirius, en plus de l'étrange distance qu'ils avaient placée entre eux deux, avaient une mine pleine de secret et les regards qu'ils ne cessaient de se lancer signifiaient qu'il préparait quelque chose. Quand elle se tourna vers Lily, celle-ci plongea son regard émeraude dans le sien et elles rentrèrent dans une discrète communication par expression.

\- _Ils préparent un sale coup_ ¸ disait le visage de son amie.

\- _Nous devons absolument trouver ce dont il s'agit_ , répondait le sien.

Acquiesçant en cœur, elles reprirent leur analyse, faisant mine dès que les garçons se tournaient vers elles qu'elles écoutaient avec attention le monologue interminable de Dumbledore.

Peut-être avec un peu _trop_ de sérieux car Sirius le remarqua rapidement et envoya un coup de pied dans le genou de Marlène pour attirer son attention.

\- Hééé, souffla-t-il. Marlène, pas besoin d'être aussi sérieuse, je sais que tu es en train de penser à un pain de viande feuilleté au miel…

Elle voulut lui répondre d'un geste rempli de violence comme elle pouvait le faire habituellement mais elle se retint imaginant son assiette, pour l'instant vide, avec ce merveilleux pain de viande feuilleté au miel, accompagné d'une petite salade de croûton _pour faire semblant_.

Sublime !

Elle se contenta donc juste de le regarder avec le plus de mépris qu'elle le pouvait avant de se laisser aller dans ses pensées, imaginant le croquant, la douceur, la saveur, de la nourriture qui l'attendait.

Quand _enfin_ la table se remplie de mets, avec l'ardeur qui lui avait valu d'être batteuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch dès sa deuxième année, elle attrapa les couverts de services des cuisses de poulets, assassinant du regard toute personne qui aurait été tenté de l'affronter.

\- Cesse ton petit jeu McKinnon, on sait que tu es la meilleure à ça, soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Mange donc jusqu'à t'en faire péter la panse.

\- Oh mais j'y compte bien Très-cher-et-adorable-Siruissounette, dit-elle un petit sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'une tour de pise en cuisse de poulet s'élevait dans son assiette.

\- Est-ce que tu penses aux animaux morts lorsque tu te décides à manger autant de viande ? demanda la petite voix de Peter qui s'était penché pour pouvoir regarder la jeune fille.

\- Est-ce que tu penses à tous les pauvres brocolis agonisants que tu as dans ton assiette quand tu les manges ? rétorqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

\- Très mature, soupira Emy face à cette réaction.

\- J'adorerais continuer ce débat futile, lança Alice en se redressant, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Mais mon petit pain a dû tomber, je ne le vois pas !

\- Tu ne l'as pas déjà mangé ? proposa Remus en haussant les sourcils.

\- Non ! souffla-t-elle vexée en reprenant sa place.

\- L'heure est grave camarade ! s'exclama Marlène en contemplant le plat de poulet devant elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu comptes faire passer un avis de recherche dans la gazette pour le petit pain d'Alice ? proposa Sirius rieur.

\- Non. J'ai exactement cinq cuisses de poulet dans mon assiette, et il n'en reste que treize dans le plat. Hors…

Elle considéra d'un regard vif les assiettes de chacun avec la concentration d'un auror.

\- Aucun de vous n'a de trace de nourriture dans l'assiette, ce qui signifie que deux cuisses de poulet sont portées disparues !

Skeen s'arrêta de mâcher le petit pain qu'elle avait engouffré dans sa bouche, contemplant avec surprise les deux cuisses de poulets qu'elle tenait dans chaque main. Elle se savait toujours sous la cape d'invisibilité et pourtant elle avait l'impression que le regard de la jeune fille la transperçait.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que quiconque le remarquerait !

\- Oh bon sang, s'exclama Remus en se redressant, une main sur le ventre tandis qu'il se penchait en avant comme prit d'une effroyable douleur. Je… Je dois absolument monté au dortoir.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Lily.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas très chère Lily, lança Sirius. Je suis sûr qu'il a juste besoin d'évacuer.

\- Oh Black, par pitié, épargne nous les détails, soupira la rouquine regrettant d'avoir demandé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit celui-ci en regardant Lunard. Je t'apporterai des choses à grignoter.

\- Super, alors j'imagine que tout va bien aller, je vais donc y _aller_ , dit Remus avec insistance.

\- Oui tout à fait, je t'en prie vas-y, reprit Sirius en se raclant la gorge.

\- Oui, je suis prêt à partir. Tout à fait prêt à _partir_.

\- Oui tu devrais _partir_.

\- Oui partir serait au mieux, je vais y aller… je vais…

\- Bon sang mais ce n'est pas bientôt terminé ce cirque, s'impatienta Marlène en les scrutant avec incompréhension. Casse-toi pour de bon et va chi…

\- Marlène, ton langage, la coupa Lily étrangement calme.

Skeen sursauta en sentant les mains de Sirius et James de chaque côté d'elle lui pincer fortement les cuisses. Réalisant enfin que Remus voulait qu'elle le suivre, elle se redressa en silence, prenant à gare à ne pas toucher le banc pour ne pas signaler sa présence et suivit le brun jusqu'en dehors de la grand-salle.

Pour s'assurer qu'elle le suivait, il avait attrapé un bout de la cape et montait doucement les marches, la forçant à marcher à son rythme. Très peu préoccupée par le fait qu'il la tirait jusqu'en haut des escaliers, elle termina de mâcher son pain, puis s'attaqua aux cuisses de poulets abandonnant les os quelque part sur le chemin sans trop savoir où.

Alors qu'elle se léchait les doigts avec appétit, elle remarqua qu'ils venaient de rentrer dans une nouvelle salle.

Il dégageait de la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse étonnante et réconfortante. Des tables de bois accompagnés de chaises étaient éparpillés au quatre coin, canapés et fauteuils larges de cuire rouge aux montures dorées encadraient l'âtre d'une cheminée de marbre dans lequel crépitait un feu sublime. Elle avait eu le réflexe de s'écarter sans pour autant être capable de détacher son regard des flammes rougissantes et bleutées qui s'entrelaçaient dans un étonnant ballet.

Pomme lui avait parlé du feu, de sa dangerosité, de ses effets, sans pour autant être capable de lui décrire l'étonnant sentiment apaisant qu'il pouvait provoquer.

\- Nous allons monter, lui confia Remus. Nous allons être seuls tu peux enlever la cape si tu veux.

Alors qu'ils entamaient l'escale des escaliers de la tour, elle fit tomber la cape, la roulant dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un petit paquet de velours argentée. Elle ferait sûrement un appréciable coussin si elle n'avait pas été ainsi enchantée ! Car la vibration magique qui émanait d'elle ne promettait pas une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il s'arrêta finalement devant une porte de l'escalier. L'ouvrant à la volée, il lui tint la porte à la manière d'un majordome :

\- Tadam !

La pièce n'était pas petite mais entre les cinq lits à baldaquins aux lourds rideaux rouges et les immenses armoires de chênes, l'espace semblait réduit. Au centre, un immense poêle émettait une douce chaleur sûrement appréciable au cœur de l'hiver.

Remus retira sa valise d'un des lits et lui expliqua :

\- Le temps que nous trouvions le bon moment pour parler à McGo tu peux dormir ici, nous partagerons un lit avec les garçons pour que tu puisses en avoir un.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle, touchée en s'imaginant enroulée dans cette couette.

\- La douche est là, tu as des toilettes ici, continua-t-il en ouvrant les deux portes. Je peux te prêter une serviette et de quoi te laver si tu as besoin.

Il s'était agenouillé sur le lit, fouillant dans la valise pour y trouver une serviette ainsi qu'une petite trousse de toilette.

Déboutonnant sa veste, Skeen était sur le point de la retirer lorsqu'elle la referma brutalement, réalisant ce qu'elle portait en dessous. Les doigts serrées sur les pans du mantuea, elle finit par demander d'une petite voix :

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me prêter ? A mettre en haut, s'il te plait.

\- Humm ? Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il surpris alors qu'il continuait de sortir ses affaires.

\- J'avais réussi à trouver les chaussettes et les chaussures mais je n'ai rien d'autre, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Oh !

Il se retourna, l'observant un moment entre surprise et confusion, les yeux rivés sur le col ouvert de la veste qu'elle maintenait d'une poigne de fer. Le rouge monta aux joues du jeune homme, jusqu'à s'étendre sur ses oreilles. Il attrapa sur sa pile de vêtement un t-shirt et un pantalon qu'il se précipita de lui donner avant de détourner le regard, terriblement embarrassé.

\- Merci bien, dit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Attrapant ses nouveaux biens, elle se glissa jusqu'à la salle de bain, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle fit sauter les boutons de la veste et la laissa tomber, libérant la blouse en papier du Département. L'attrapant par le devant, elle l'arracha d'un coup sec, libérant son buste menu et ses maigre bras. Les yeux clos, elle sortit hors de ses chaussures, fit glisser les collants jusqu'à ses pieds à s'avança en tâtonnant jusqu'à la douche.

Paupières toujours soudée, elle caressa le pommeau s'assurant qu'elle se trouvait bien en-dessous et attendit. Quand ils la lavaient au Département, elle n'avait qu'à se mettre dessous et attendre que l'eau coule mais ici le phénomène tardait et ses genoux ne tarderaient pas à s'entrechoquer à cause du froid.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et observa avec attention l'étrange mécanisme sous la tête de la douche. Tournant l'un des deux larges boutons dorés, elle poussa un cri lorsqu'un jet d'eau glacée l'inonda.

\- Tout va bien ? s'exclama Remus en frappant avec insistance sur la porte.

\- Oui, se précipita-t-elle de répondre en tendant les bras devant elle, s'empressant de tourner l'autre bouton pour prendre de l'eau chaude. Tout va parfaitement bien.

Apparemment rassuré, le sorcier s'écarta de la porte.

Une fois le danger éloigné, Skeen contempla avec horreur ses avant-bras qu'elle tenait juste devant elle. Décharnés, les tatouages de peinture rouge sang accentuaient la finesse de ses membres. Dégoûtée, elle referma les paupières. Mais ce geste était futile. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier la rougeur de ces marques, elle ne pouvait pas les fuir. Se laissant tomber dans le fond du bassin de la douche, elle ramena jambes contre elle, glissant ses bras entre, tandis que du bout du pied elle bouchait le siphon.

Elle détestait les voir.  
Ses tatouages.

Fermant les yeux, elle repensa aux mensonges qu'elle avait osé leur dire. Une lycanthrope, elle ? Cette pensée fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. D'une certaine manière, elle n'avait pas menti, elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle l'était. Elle ne les avait juste pas contredis quand ils avaient énoncé cette possibilité.

Aurait-elle dû leur dire ? Qu'elle était belle et bien utilisée comme une possible voie de traitement contre la lycanthropie, mais non pas parce qu'elle l'était elle-même mais uniquement parce qu'elle était l'une des dernières Maudite en vie ?

Aurait-elle dû agir différemment ?

Leur dire la vérité ?

Pomme l'avait prévenu, personne dans la communauté magique ne réagirait bien si elle leur apprenait qu'elle était maudite. Si quelqu'un voyait ses lignes sur ses bras, la Peinture Vermeille apposé par un Enchanteur, il pourrait vouloir la tuer sur le coup.

L'eau était montée un peu, lui donnant une sensation de chaleur supplémentaire tandis que le jet de la douche continuait de glisser depuis son crâne jusqu'au bas de son tronc, drainant avec lui une eau grisâtre.

Dans la trousse de Remus, elle chercha longtemps avant de parvenir à trouver quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce qu'elle utilisait au Département : un pain de savon. Celui-ci était parfumé et non pas par l'odeur de l'antiseptique mais quelque chose de fruité et agréable.

Une fois qu'elle se fut frotter avec vigueur, elle se décida enfin à sortir, se parant de la serviette, elle commença à démêler du bout des doigts ses longs cheveux à présent plus blanc que gris. A chaque mouvement devant la glace, le rouge de ses bras agressait sa vision.

A présent parfaitement sèche, elle arracha à la chemise de papier deux grandes bandes qu'elle noua sur les tatouages pour s'assurer de les faire disparaître et enfila le t-shirt se réjouissant de la longueur des manches, puis tenta de mettre le pantalon, légèrement gênée par la forme de celui-ci.

Se contemplant une dernière fois dans la glace, elle regarda cette fille qui lui faisait face. Misérable dans sa tenue trop grande pour elle, à la peau translucide presque transparente qui laissait apparaître le bleu de ses veines au niveau de ses tempes et sous ses yeux.

Elle savait que sous ses manches se cachaient les stigmates de la malédiction, elle savait que sous sa propreté apparente la jeune fille qu'elle fixait dans la glace n'était qu'un monstre sale et répugnant, ainsi qu'une menteuse qui profitait de la gentillesse de garçons innocents.

Mais elle se demandait : Jusqu'où cette fille serait-elle prête à aller pour protéger son secret ?

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, je suis contente mon histoire est bien en place, je prends donc un rythme plus "normal". Le prochain chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine :D.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me glisser des mots doux avec des reviews, c'est la chose la plus motivante qu'il existe. Merci d'avance :).**

 **Si jamais des lectrices/eurs se sentent l'âme de correcteurs, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler, je cherche un petit coup d'oeil supplémentaire ;).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonsoir, postage un peu plus tôt car je n'aurais pas le temps demain :). Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture (et je vous retrouve en bas pour quelques blablas).**

 **Shana :** _Merci pour ta review :D J'espère que les chapitres suivants de plairont également :). Pour McGominouchou j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille attendre encore un peu ;)._

* * *

Pratiquement avachie sur son bureau, Hélène soutenait difficilement son visage entre ses paumes. Les yeux clos, ses index massaient ses tempes dans une tentative vaine de faire passer le martèlement de son crâne. Ses cheveux s'éparpillaient autour de sa tête en mèches irrégulières qui s'échappaient d'un chignon bien trop stricte.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se redressa et parvint à quitter sa chaise dans un ultime élan d'énergie. Déséquilibrée par ses pieds douloureux, toujours coincés dans ses bottines à talons vernis, elle s'avança en boitillant jusqu'à l'immense tableau recouverts de diverses informations. Croisant les bras, elle attrapa son châle pour l'ajuster et se couvrir les épaules.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la petite image au centre. Poudlard express trônait en roi sur la photo magique aux couleurs sépia tandis que les élèves s'agitaient autour.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, comment avait- _Elle_ pu s'évaporer entre le départ du train et son arrivée ?

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, lui arracha un grincement de surprise.

\- Docteur Sternbleak, je suis désolé, s'excusa Victor en baissant les yeux. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

\- Des nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant un petit peu, peut-être dans l'espoir de paraître plus présentable qu'elle ne l'était.

\- Aucune, soupira-t-il. Le directeur de l'école a tout de même répondu à notre hibou. Mais il n'a pas encore accepté que l'on interroge ses élèves.

\- Pas encore ? répéta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

\- J'ai bon espoir qu'il comprenne l'horreur de la situation avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, affirma Victor avec un peu trop de force dans la voix.

Hélène ne dit rien, se contentant de détourner le visage pour cacher la raillerie qui s'y était peinte. Son condisciple semblait réellement penser que Dumbledore finirait par les laisser interroger les élèves. Cette idée était stupide ! S'il était venue de lui refuser cette offre alors jamais il ne changerait d'avis.

\- Connait-il la nature de l'Expérience ? souffla-t-elle inquiète.

\- Non, bien entendu que non, se précipita de répondre le jeune homme en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Est-ce que Dougl….

Elle se tut brutalement, écarquillant les yeux en réalisant son erreur.

\- Est-ce que le numéro 86 s'est décidé à parler ? se reprit-elle après s'être éclairci la gorge.

\- Pas depuis la disparition de l'Expérience, admit Victor en refermant son costume trois pièces dans un mouvement nerveux. Voulez-vous que nous employons des moyens… Plus _radicaux_ pour le faire parler ?

\- C'est hors de question ! gronda-t-elle immédiatement en se retournant brutalement, l'incendiant du regard. Faites attention à ce que vous dites docteur Erumide. Vos erreurs nous ont déjà coûté la perte d'un élément plus qu'intéressant, si vous dépassez de nouveau les limites je n'hésiterai pas à rédiger le rapport qui vous fera renvoyer.

\- Bien entendu _Docteur Sternbleak_ , dit-il en s'inclinant trop abruptement pour qu'elle ne remarque pas l'ironie dans ses paroles et ses gestes.

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, elle se retrouva à nouveau seule dans son bureau. Epuisée et lasse, elle quitta ses chaussures, avançant pieds nus jusqu'à sa chaise pour s'y laisser tomber. Ecrouée d'un poids trop lourd, elle repositionna son visage dans ses mains, tentant désespérément d'ordonner ses pensées, à la recherche d'une solution à tous ses maux.

Elle se doutait que Victor irait directement voir leur supérieur dans l'idée de bien se faire voir. Il était nouveau et semblait penser qu'ils se battaient tous les deux pour une même promotion. N'ayant jamais pris le temps de détromper, elle s'amusait de le voir jouer cette étrange comédie dont il croyait être le seul acteur. Hélas pour lui, le reste de l'équipe de chercheurs lui était toujours fidèle et elle était au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait à l'étage. Et de toute manière, elle s'était déjà suffisamment battue pour obtenir cette place et elle n'avait aucune envie de la quitter.

Se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, elle rabattit d'un mouvement fatigué les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Elle devait cesser de se soucier de ces jeux puérils d'enfants, des choses plus importantes l'attendaient.

Il fallait prévenir Poudlard du danger si jamais l'Expérience c'était bel et bien mêlée aux élèves comme elle le suspectait.

Pourtant, Albus Dumbledore ne se fiait qu'à lui-même et elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui tant qu'elle ne lui relevait pas la nature exacte de l'Expérience. Elle était pieds au mur et avec Victor partit courir vers les jupes de Nesferatus pour le mettre au courant des non-informations qu'il avait réussi à collecter, elle serait obligée de rendre des comptes à leur supérieur. Mais le caractère imprévisible de celui-ci l'inquiétait plus que tout.

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'Expérience, il s'était découvert une passion nouvelle pour leurs recherches. Il n'avait eu de cesse d'observer les avancements de l'étude avec un intérêt qu'aucun de ses subordonnés ne lui connaissait. Il lui était même venu féliciter et même parler régulièrement avec _Cette_ _Chose_.

Il avait perdu toute preuve de bon sens, que serait-il capable de lui dire quand elle le mettrait au courant sur ses doutes ?

Etouffant un soupir, elle l'imaginait déjà, lui annonçant qu'il souhaitait que l'Expérience se continue au sein même de l'Ecole. Et ce crétin d'Albus Dumbledore dont la curiosité maladive ferait qu'il serait prêt à accepter une telle folie !

N'y avait-il personne de censée autour d'elle ?!

A la rigueur… Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que son attention se dirigeait avec la Sous-Directrice de Poudlard. C'était une femme intelligente et surtout bien plus soucieuse de la sécurité de son Ecole que ne pouvait l'être Dumbledore. Elle ne laisserait pas son ambition prendre le pas sur l'intérêt de ses élèves.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle fixa avec un espoir nouveau le tableau sombre en face de son bureau tandis qu'une question se marquait au fer rouge dans son esprit :

 _Comment pouvaient-elles être dirigées par ces hommes aux capacités de discernement hasardeuses ?_

* * *

Les garçons étaient arrivés dans le dortoir et avaient exposé leur récolte à Remus. Le jeune homme attrapa deux pains beurrés et commença à expliquer entre deux bouchés qu'il avait libéré un lit pour Skeen et que celle-ci était en train de se doucher. Il demanda également à ses amis si à leur tour ils pouvaient prêter des vêtements à la jeune fille car il lui avait déjà confié une tenue mais il pensait qu'elle aurait sûrement besoin de plus.

James l'arrêta dans son monologue en levant la main, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

\- Tu lui as aussi donné des sous-vêtements alors ?

Remus resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps que l'information ne se décide à atteindre son cerveau avant de s'étouffer avec son morceau de pain. Et malgré l'aide désespéré de Peter qui frappait avec force contre son dos, il ne parvint à reprendre son souffle qu'après quelques minutes d'une quinte de toux douloureuse.

\- Tu es complètement fou ! s'exclama-t-il enfin.

Avant que James n'ait le temps de répliquer autre chose, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit dans un nuage de vapeur. Skeen s'extirpa lentement de la pièce et s'avança timidement dans la chambre, saluant les nouveaux arrivants d'un vague geste de main.

Potter lui offrit un sublime sourire alors qu'il se glissait vicieusement contre Remus. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le forcer à rapprocher son oreille de sa bouche et lui murmura :

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle est complètement nue sous ce pantalon ?

Le préfet repoussa sans ménagement son prétendu ami et se redressa alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues et accessoirement aux oreilles. Ebouriffant ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux et tenta désespérément de fixer autre chose que la jeune fille mais il n'y parvint pas.

\- Tu… Tu peux dormir si tu veux, proposa-t-il en tentant de trouver quoi dire.

\- Je pense manger, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en se rapprochant de la table improvisée contre le poêle.

Lorsqu'elle lui tournait le dos, le regard de Lupin descendit de sa nuque pâle, jusqu'au t-shirt trop grand qu'il lui avait prêté, puis il s'arrêta sur le pantalon qu'il lui avait confié. D'un textile souple et léger, il suivait parfaitement la courbe de ses fesses.

Sans la moindre marque de sous-vêtements.

Une vague d'embarrant le submergea alors qu'il se précipitait vers son coffre pour attraper son pyjama et courir vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer.

Alors que le verrou cliquetait, Skeen observa sans comprendre la porte fermée.

Tournant un regard inquiet vers le groupe, elle leur demanda :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Sans comprendre, elle regarda les trois gryffondors rirent aux éclats.

* * *

Severus s'était finalement couché. Sur le dos, il observait le plafond de son lit à baldaquin alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations de ses voisins de chambrée. Quand ils finissaient par l'oublier, ils leur arrivaient de dévoiler des informations intéressantes qui lui permettaient de se tenir informé de leurs plans. Mais aujourd'hui ils ne parlaient que d'Elisabeth et de ses soi-disant _magnifiques_ formes.

Il attrapa son oreiller et le plaqua sur son visage alors qu'il étouffait un long soupir de désespoir. Il s'ennuyait déjà.

Les cours ne reprendraient qu'après le week-end mais il avait déjà commencé à feuilleter le manuel de potion. Il avait hâte de pouvoir enfin se plonger dans cette matière mais s'était retrouvé bien déçu du peu de sujets qu'offrait le livre.

Rien de transcendant de nouveau.

Peut-être pourrait-il refaire comme l'année dernière avec Lily ? S'organiser pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur chaque chapitre ?

Alors que son esprit galopait vers l'image de sa rouquine, un sourire se plaqua malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Retirant le coussin, il reprit sa contemplation attentive de son lit, tentant de conserver son calme.

Il espérait que la jeune fille serait aussi motivée que l'année dernière pour l'accompagner dans ses recherches. De toute manière, il en discuterait avec elle dans leur Base puisqu'elle lui avait donné rendez-vous avant le petit-déjeuner.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une salle secrète, plutôt une impasse bien dissimulée derrière une série de tapisseries qu'ils avaient découverte en première année. Mais ce n'était qu'en quatrième qu'ils l'avaient réellement aménagée, moins soucieux des règles.

Lily avait eu l'idée des coussins, lui s'était contenté de proposer d'y installer de quoi étudier : un kit transportable de potion et quelques livres qu'il avait acheté pour s'avancer sur les cours, et peut-être même faire des recherches supplémentaires.

Il se redressa dans un élan, le visage blême. Le souvenir de la dispute qu'ils avaient eue au sujet de Ses Recherches Supplémentaires était encore vif dans son esprit mais celui d'avoir abandonné un livre de magie noire là-bas l'était encore plus.

En quittant les lieux l'année dernière, il avait préféré le laisser ici plutôt que de le transporter avec lui où sa mère ou même son père aurait pu le trouver.

Mais maintenant, si Lily arrivait avant lui demain matin et qu'elle le voyait, que penserait-elle de lui ?

Tirant discrètement le lourd rideau vers de son lit, il scruta les garçons qui discutaient encore. Il ne pouvait pas sortir maintenant car ils prendraient un malin plaisir à lui rappeler les règles bien qu'ils étaient les premiers à les enfreindre.

Les jambes croisés, il se frotta la pointe du nez du bout des doigts alors qu'une grimace brisait ses traits.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que tout le monde soit endormi pour pouvoir y aller…

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, après plusieurs heures de discussions, les maraudeurs avaient fini par s'assoupir. Assise sur le lit, Skeen les observait dormir. Les yeux clos, blottis sous les couvertures confortables, ils semblaient avoir d'agréables rêves.

Comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire de même. Dormir et avoir ses songes remplis de rêves. Mais le sommeil se refusait à elle et les trop nombreuses pensées qui s'affolaient dans son crâne l'empêchaient de se reposer. S'étirant dans son lit, elle finit par tirer les couvertures pour s'en extirper. Alors qu'elle allait se rapprocher de la fenêtre, un marmonnement inintelligible capta son attention.

Peter était agité sans pour autant s'être réveillé. Se redressant, sur la pointe des pieds, elle se rapprocha lentement pour s'accroupir à côté du lit du jeune homme. Les sourcils de Peter froncés sur son front créaient entre eux deux une petite ride d'anxiété tandis que ses yeux roulaient sous ses paupières closes.

Pomme faisait souvent ce genre de _rêves_ , il agissait de la même manière : se débattait contre cette chose que lui seul voyait et il s'apaisait lorsqu'il la touchait.

Elle déposa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns, elle les repoussa doucement laissant courir la pulpe de ses doigts sur la peau tiède du garçon. Mais contrairement à Pomme le garçon ne se calma pas. Au contraire, il se redressa brutalement, le soufflé coupé, laissant son regard parcourir l'obscurité. Mais pour lui, la maigre lueur de la lune à travers le rideau tiré de la fenêtre ne suffisait pas pour voir et il scrutait la noirceur sans rien n'y distinguer.

Silencieuse et discrète, terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir fait une erreur, la jeune fille s'était repliée contre la table de chevet, une main plaquée sur son nez pour empêcher sa respiration de la dévoiler.

Peter attrapa sa baguette mais après plusieurs vérification décida de l'abandonner sous son oreiller. Il étouffa un soupir, honteux de s'être ainsi inquiéter pour un simple cauchemar et se laissa retomber sur son matelas. Malgré son souffle court et son cœur battant à la chamade, il parvint à retrouver le sommeil rapide.

Quand Skeen fut certaine qu'il ne bougerait plus, elle se détendit et sortie de sa cachette d'un pas de loup. Pendant un moment, elle resta à la fenêtre pour admirer l'extérieur, puis elle tourna en rond un moment dans la chambre. Elle n'y trouva rien à faire.

Peter avait rangé le puzzle qu'il lui avait montré avant d'aller se coucher, les livres de Remus avaient disparu sous une pile de vêtements chiffonnés que James n'avaient pas pris le temps de ranger dans son coffre, et mise à part compter les dalles au sol il ne restait pas grand-chose à faire en toute discrétion.

Ennuyée du manque d'activité autour d'elle, elle guetta la porte du dortoir avec désir.

Elle ne ferait rien de mal, non ? D'après ce qu'elle en avait compris, les couloirs seraient déserts et tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs seraient en train de dormir. Elle pouvait donc se permettre de sortir. C'était sans danger ?

Laissant son regard courir sur ses camarades assoupis, elle finit par se redresser pour se rapprocher en douceur. Avant que sa main ne se dépose sur la poignée, elle se tourna vers les lits, vérifiant qu'ils étaient toujours profondément endormis.

Son cœur battait pratiquement aussi vite que lorsqu'elle avait pris la fuite au département mais l'appréhension, l'inquiétude de l'après n'étaient pas présentes. Elle voulait juste se précipiter dehors et profiter pleinement de l'école.

Après une déglutition difficile, elle finit par tourner la poignée en douceur. Celle-ci pivota entre ses doigts jusqu'à libérer le mécanisme dans un léger cliquetis qui ne réveilla même pas les quatre compères.

Lançant un dernier regard vers les garçons léthargiques, elle se faufila par l'ouverture. Ses pieds nus touchaient à peine la pierre glacée du sol quand elle dévala les petites marches de l'escalier. Elle poussa le portrait et s'extirpa hors de la salle commune sans même la voir.

Comme prévu, elle était complètement seule. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de bruit : à peine le murmure du vent au sein de l'immense bâtisse et peut-être de légers craquements provenant des quelques rares structures de bois.

Elle courut à en perdre l'haleine, laissant l'air se glisser dans ses cheveux et caresser la peau de son visage. Sautillante et bondissante, elle ne s'arrêta que pour contempler l'extérieur au travers d'une des grandes fenêtres.

Les quelques rayons d'une lune à moitié-pleine épousaient avec douceur les formes indistinctes des arbres, caressant de leur éclat blanc la surface parfaitement lisse du lac, lui offrant un aspect miroitant et clair singulier. Il y avait quelque chose d'étonnamment captivant dans cette immense étendue d'eau, pratiquement attirant.

Peut-être pourrait-elle se rendre sur les berges ? Pour le contempler de plus près ?

Des bruits de pas la ramenèrent au temps présent. Coincée dans ce couloir sans le moindre repli, elle effectua un mouvement de recul en essayant de savoir d'où provenait le bruit. Quelqu'un se rapprochait et d'une démarche bien trop assurée pour n'être qu'un élève.

Elle se précipita en arrière, à la recherche d'un endroit où se blottir. Ne trouvant aucune cachette adéquate, elle se contenta de se glisser entre deux armures. Agenouillée à même le sol, elle tenta de se faire la plus petite possible.

Suffisamment petite pour passer inaperçu comme avec la cape d'invisibilité.

Les yeux clos, elle visualisait la plénitude du paysage qu'elle étudiait quelques secondes auparavant.

Elle devait comme cette eau qui dormait, lisse, sans le moindre mouvement.

Passer inaperçu.

Jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

* * *

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il lui serait possible de croiser qui que ce soit à une heure aussi tardive. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps et même les préfets ne circulaient plus. Et comme tout début d'année normal, aucun élève ne souhaitait se faire remarquer si tôt.

Pourtant, il n'était pas seul. Elle était là, totalement insouciante, virevoltante dans le couloir.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne faisait ni partie de sa maison, ni de son année. Et il avait été également attentif à la répartition, il était donc sûr de ne pas l'avoir vu. Et il était impossible qu'il ne soit parvenu à oublier une personne comme elle.

Il avait tant été subjugué par cette apparition qu'il avait décidé de la suivre plutôt que de s'arrêter aux tentures du Joueur de Flûte, à l'arrière desquels se trouvait la petite Base secret.

Il y avait quelque chose d'irréelle dans cette scène : une fille à peine humaine qui se promenait si librement dans les couloirs. Il était persuadé qu'elle était faite de chair et d'os, pourtant elle aurait pu passer pour un fantôme tant elle était pâle. Son teint blafard, s'accentua lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à la fenêtre, laissant couler sur sa peau la lumière pâle de la lune quasi-pleine. Ses cheveux longs, lisses et brillants, glissaient sur ses épaules et caressaient le creux de ses reins à la manière d'un voile de soie d'argent. De son visage, il n'avait pu admirer que la finesse de ses traits.

Quand la jeune fille se figea, il réalisa qu'une personne se rapprochait.

Tirant sur sa montre de gousset, ses dents claquèrent quand il resserra la mâchoire avec colère.

Quel idiot ! Il avait tout fait pour éviter précisément les rondes et voilà qu'il s'était laissé déconcentrer jusqu'à se retrouver précisément sur le passage du Professeur Chourave. Un regard vers l'arrière, il observa la tapisserie du Joueur de Flûte qui était non loin.

Il lui suffisait de courir pour s'y glisser et d'attendre que le professeur ne s'éloigne. Mais que ferait la fille ?

Quand il reporta son attention sur elle, il retint un frisson de surprise et d'émerveillement. La silhouette pâle semblait à présent floue et il ne lui fallut que deux battements de cils pour disparaître complètement.

Immobile, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la zone où elle aurait dû se trouver. Il ne restait plus rien.

C'était impossible ! Il ne l'avait même pas vu tirer sa baguette et les sorts d'illusions de ce type était bien trop compliqués ! Comment avait-elle pu faire ?

Les pas du professeur se faisaient de plus en plus proches et il l'apercevait dans le fond du couloir. Tentant d'oublier son ébahissement, il se précipita en arrière vers sa zone secrète. Il s'y glissa sans écouter les grognements du Joueur de flûte.

La tapisserie avait dû être placée là pour éviter les courants d'air, elle cachait un maigre couloir où une seule personne pouvait passer de front. Il suffisait de marcher deux ou trois mètres pour atteindre un renfoncement plus large qui formait pratiquement une pièce. Il n'y avait qu'une petite lucarne, sûrement une ancienne meurtrière qui éclairait légèrement les lieux en plein jour mais de nuit le noir était totale.

Illuminant l'endroit d'un lumos, il contempla la zone avec appréhension. Malgré ses craintes, rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il y était passé juste avant les vacances d'été. Tout était resté à sa place. Il pouvait même voir le livre à la couverture sombre qui dépassait d'entre deux coussins, à peine caché.

Il l'attrapa, le glissa sous son bras.

C'était une chance qu'il ne soit arrivé avant Lily. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter son regard accusateur, il lui avait de trop nombreuses fois promis de ne pas continuer ses recherches en magie noire.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la couverture de cuir.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre que la magie noire était la seule qui puisse l'aider, elle était celle qui lui permettrait de se défendre, elle offrait un panel de possibilité bien plus grand que n'importe quelle autre technique.  
Mais Lily n'arrivait pas à concevoir ça et il avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire comprendre. Il se contentait donc de continuer discrètement, sans qu'elle ne le réalise.

Quand il ressortit sur le couloir, il tourna les yeux en direction des deux armures où la jeune fille avait disparu où un éclat vert avait attiré son regard.

Se rapprochant prudemment, il s'accroupit pour récupérer les morceaux de pierre. Malgré les fissures, il réalisa qu'il devait s'agir d'un bracelet. Un bracelet de de pierre verte brisé.

La fille l'avait-elle laissé là ?

* * *

Skeen s'était fait aussi silencieuse que possible, les yeux toujours clos, elle se concentrait uniquement sur l'image du lac, tentant de s'apaiser le plus possible. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'entendait plus les bruits de pas, elle rouvrit les yeux, fière d'elle.

Mais le paysage qui l'entourait la fit bien vite déchanter.

Elle n'était plus dans le couloir mais avaient les pieds enfoncés dans la boue du bord du lac.

Comment avait-elle pu arriver ici ?

Par réflexe, elle porta sa main vers son poignet, là où aurait dû se trouver la menotte magique qui lui rendait la pratique de la magie impossible.

Il était nu.  
Le bracelet avait disparu.

* * *

Quand Peter ouvrit les yeux, son regard resta bloqué sur le lit vide juste en face de lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sirius n'était pas du genre à se lever tôt et les ronflements qui le caractérisaient si bien résonnaient encore dans le dortoir.

Frottant péniblement ses paupières pour faire disparaître le voile blanc devant ses yeux, il mit un moment à réaliser que si James et Sirius dormaient dans le même lit, blottis l'uns dans les bras de l'autre, ce n'était pas parce que les estimations de Marlène s'étaient avérées justes mais plutôt que Sirius s'était sacrifié pour laisser son lit à la jeune lycanthrope qu'ils avaient récupéré.

Lycanthrope dont il n'y avait plus aucune trace.

\- Heuuu, les mecs, souffla-t-il incapable de détacher son regard du lit vide. Elle est passée où Skeen ?

Remus se redressa dans un bon, la marque de son oreiller balafrant sa joue alors qu'il scrutait avec terreur le lit abandonné. Il bondit hors du lit, ouvrant à la volée la porte de la salle de bain puis celle des toilettes.

Mais aucune trace de la jeune fille.

\- C'est impossible, souffla-t-il en tournant un regard vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Il est encore tôt, tenta de le rassurer Peter en lui montrant le cadran de son petit réveil. Nous aurons peut-être le temps de la trouver avant que tout le monde se réveil.

\- Mais comment on est censé la retrouver ? Poudlard est un véritable labyrinthe ! On ne va jamais s'en sortir ! commença à paniquer Remus.

Lançant un regard vers les deux derniers qui dormaient toujours, les coins de ses lèvres sursautèrent en spasme, jusqu'à former un sourire brisé et ironique.

Il se précipita vers eux, leur arracha leur couette sans la moindre pitié.

Sirius poussa un petit gémissement en tentant d'utiliser en vain James comme couverture mais celui-ci se débattit, jusqu'à faire tomber le premier hors du lit.

\- Traitre, grogna Sirius en se redressant.

\- Je vous en prie, s'impatienta Remus en serrant les poings.

\- Oui, oui, souffla James attrapant ses lunettes sur le bord de la table de chevet. Ne t'inquiète pas, Poudlard n'est pas si grand. On va bien réussir à la retrouver….

* * *

Lily s'était réveillée tôt, elle était déjà habillée lorsqu'Emy commença à peine à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait revêtu le pull de son uniforme par-dessus un large t-shirt et un jean simple tout à fait moldu, une fois ces baskets enfilées, elle salua d'un vague geste de main sa seule amie réveillée et encore un peu somnolente.

Dans la salle commune, quelques premières années qui s'impatientaient sûrement à l'idée de pouvoir goûter au petit-déjeuner de Poudlard attendaient avec une impatiente non feinte. Elle leur rappela rapidement quelques règles et prit la fuite avant d'avoir à répondre à leurs trop nombreuses questions.

Manche soulevée, elle scruta les aiguilles de sa montre avec appréhension : elle n'était certainement pas en retard mais elle avait tellement de chose à raconter à Severus sur sa journée d'hier ! Il fallait qu'elle lui parle des suspicions qu'elle avait à propos des Maraudeurs, du fait qu'ils cachaient quelque chose !

\- Vous auriez dû prendre directement rendez-vous avec le Directeur, lança la voix sereine et calme du professeur McGonagall alors que Lily s'apprêtait à rejoindre le couloir.  
\- Il n'y a que vous que je pouvais voir à ce sujet, Minerva, lança l'inconnue en étouffant un soupir. Vous vous doutez bien que c'est important si je viens vous voir.

Par réflexe, Lily s'était arrêtée de marcher, restant en recule, cachée derrière le coin du mur. Elle ne voyait pas les deux protagonistes de la conversation mais pouvait écouter tout à son aise. Ce n'était pas un comportement _très_ Gryffondor, et à l'idée qu'elle était en train d'épier sa directrice de maison le rouge lui monta aux joues. Mais trop tentée à l'idée d'écouter la suite, elle ne chercha pas à faire savoir qu'elle était là.

\- Je ne vous accueillerais pas dans mon bureau si vous n'avez pas une bonne raison de vous inviter ainsi à Poudlard sans même vous faire annoncer, reprit le professeur de métamorphose avec dureté.

\- Minerva, je vous en prie. Je comptais sur vous pour être consciente du danger que risque de courir vos élèves !

Lily déglutit difficilement. Il était impossible qu'ils courent un risque à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient dans un des lieux les plus sûrs du pays !

\- Je ne peux qu'écouter vos craintes mais pas vous promettre quoi que ce soit, soupira la Sorcière.

\- Le… Le département travaillait sur une Expérience particulièrement dangereuse. Et nous craignons qu'elle ne se trouve au sein de vos murs.

Le silence qui suivit cette tirade était pesant. Lily ne les voyait pas mais elle imaginait la mine sombre et grave du Professeur.

\- Comment une _Expérience_ , commença-t-elle, sa voix s'était faite plus rêche sur ce mot permettant à n'importe qui d'y desseller tout le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait à ce propos. Aurait-elle pu se retrouver au sein de Poudlard ?

\- Elle a l'apparence d'une jeune fille, frêle, cheveux pâles, blafarde, continua l'inconnue.

Une main sur la bouche, Lily retint un petit gémissement. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle avait reculé tandis que la description lui évoquait parfaitement bien la première année qu'elle avait croisé avec les Maraudeurs.

\- Suivez-moi Hélène, soupira McGonagall alors que la porte de son bureau grinçait dans ses gongs.

La rouquine se pencha légèrement, juste le temps pour elle d'apercevoir l'Inconnue avant qu'elle ne suive le professeur jusqu'à son antre.

Qui était cette femme à l'allure élégante ?

Les poings serrés Lily examina de nouveau sa montre. Si elle n'y allait pas tout de suite, elle serait en retard. Et en même temps, elle était persuadée que les Maraudeurs s'étaient encore fourrés dans les problèmes, dès le début de l'année.

En tant que préfète, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

Et elle était persuadée que Severus l'excuserait pour cette fois.

Grimaçant, elle prit le chemin inverse, gravissant les marches pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors, les maudissant tous un à un, même Remus.

Quand Lily retourna dans la salle commune, les quelques premières qu'elle avait croisé à l'allée avaient dû descendre manger, et c'était à présent Remus, James, Peter et Sirius qui peuplaient les lieux, s'engueulant sans aucune pitié pour les autres élèves qui devaient encore dormir.

Son arrivée marqua une pause dans leur dispute et quatre regards se portèrent sur elle.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle d'une voix plus que sérieuse alors qu'elle laissait son regard courir aux alentours à la recherche de la soi-disant première année.

Elle se demandait où elle avait pu passer.

Ils l'avaient sûrement caché dans leur dortoir.

Se rendaient-ils compte des risques qu'ils encouraient ? Et faisaient encourir au reste des élèves.

\- Où est-elle ? lança-t-elle en lançant un regard vers l'escalier des dortoirs des garçons.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, souffla Sirius tout à fait paisible en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et il n'avait pas l'air de mentir mais Black était doué pour ce genre de chose. Manque de chance pour lui, Peter et Remus étaient bien moins bons à ce jeu-là et la culpabilité qu'elle lisait sur leurs traits voulait tout dire.

N'attendant pas leur autorisation, elle se jeta en courant dans l'escalier, bientôt suivie par toute la bande qui ne cessait de répéter qu'elle n'y trouverait rien.

\- Lily, soupira Remus. Je t'assure ça ne sert à rien, nous n'avons rien à cacher dans le dortoir !

Et elle aurait pu le croire mais elle ouvrit malgré tout la porte.

Elle était là.

La jeune fille était agenouillée parterre, couverte de boue et de vase. Elle se tenait repliée sur elle-même, tenant ses avant-bras contre sa poitrine comme si elle cherchait à les protéger, ou les faire disparaître.

Quand elle redressa son visage, Lily eu un mouvement de recul tant la terreur qu'elle y lisait était communicative.

\- Skeen ! s'exclama Remus en bousculant Lily pour rejoindre la fille aux cheveux gris souris. Où est-ce que tu étais passée ?

* * *

Minerva était à présent seule dans son bureau, Hélène ayant quitté les lieux quelques minutes plutôt après l'avoir remercié mainte et mainte fois. McGonagall était restée silencieuse malgré toute l'amertume que les paroles de la Chercheur avaient éveillée en elle. La femme n'avait eu de cesse de lui parler d'une Expérience, une simple _Expérience_ , mais elle avait également parlé d'une jeune fille.

Sternbleak s'était refusée à toutes explications supplémentaires, la priant de croire que les élèves de Poudlard courraient un risque réel si ses suppositions s'avéraient justes.

Mais comment accepter ce que cette femme disait ? Alors qu'un loup-garou faisait sa rentrée à Poudlard pour la cinquième année consécutive sans qu'ils n'aient à déplorer le moindre souci de grande envergure ? Les membres du Département des droits des Créatures magiques avaient été les premiers à hurler à la catastrophe. Et ils avaient tous eu tort. Elle avait donc appris à se méfier de ces soi-disant menaces que le Ministère parvenait à trouver par le biais de l'oppression d'une minorité.

Etouffant un long soupir, elle se redressa dans un froissement de robe, bien décidée à rejoindre le bureau d'Albus avant que celui-ci ne se décide à petit-déjeuner. Ils allaient avoir une conversation.

Elle n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :)**

Personnellement je regrette de ne pas avoir pu le faire plus long (étude oblige) mais je tiens à respecter une certaine... linéarité dans la longueur des chapitres.

J'aurais aimé qu'il y a des milliards d'informations supplémentaires, plus de choses croustillantes et tout le patatra mais je ne veux pas surbooker mes écris et qu'ils restent agréables à lire d'une traite mais si ils peuvent peut-être paraître fade en aventure quand on attend les chapitres semaine par semaine.

 **Malgré tout, je suis contente d'avoir pu m'incruster dans la crâne de plus de personnages :D J'espère que ça vous a plu autant qu'à moi :) Très bonne soirée et bonnes fêtes et tout la tralala !**

PS : je cherche toujours un(e) béta, n'hésitez pas :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes. Nouveau chapitre (j'en peux plus ça fait cinq jours que je trépigne à l'idée de le poster !) :D.**

 **J'ai oublié de vous dire la dernière fois : j'ai réalisé quelque chose d'incroyable - Light of the Seven (OST de GOT) est le thème parfait pour Hélène Sternbleak ! Je vous invite donc à l'écouter pour vous faire une image sur le personnage que j'ai voulu créer :).**

 **Merci à Avonbathory, Arya Lou et Lilly de Jimens pour leur review, z'êtes les meilleures, en espérant vous retrouver sur les prochains chapitres :D.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lily s'était figée pendant que les garçons s'activaient autour d'elle. Peter l'avait poussé gentiment dans la chambre pendant que Sirius et James fermaient derrière elle en vérifiant qu'aucun curieux n'ait pu faire la même découverte qu'elle.

Remus soutenait toujours la jeune fille aux cheveux pâles et celle-ci ne détachait pas son regard de la rouquine.

En scrutant la fillette à la maigreur maladive qui disparaissait sous les vêtements d'homme trop grands qu'elle portait, Lily comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être la Menace dont cette femme, _Helène_ , avait parlé.

\- Lily, souffla Peter avec une mine inquiète. On peut tout t'expliquer.

Les Maraudeurs la regardaient avec une appréhension, en attente de son verdict.

Allait-elle les dénoncer ?

James et Sirius semblaient déjà en être certains, leurs regards se faisaient accusateurs sans aucune lueur d'espoir. Contrairement à Peter et Remus qui se faisaient plus suppliants. La rouquine se décida à détacher son regard de ses camarades pour observer de nouveau la jeune fille.

Toujours agenouillée à même le sol, elle frissonnait de tous ses membres, son pantalon imbibé de vases et de boue. Malgré le soutien de Remus, elle semblait incapable de se redresser. L'instinct protecteur de Lily était trop grand et elle se décida à s'occuper d'elle avant de demander des informations supplémentaires. Elle se rapprocha donc en remontant ses manches et sortant sa baguette.

Remus étouffa un cri en se plaçant entre elle et Skeen, effrayé, main dans sa poche intérieure prêt à intervenir.

\- Remus ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je m'apprête à faire ! La tuer peut-être ? Je veux juste la débarbouiller ?!

Elle avait crié ses derniers mots et ne le réalisa que trop tard, laissant le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'elle détournait le regard pour y cacher sa gêne. Elle ajouta d'une voix plus douce :

\- Après ça, je veux l'histoire.

Un _tergio_ plus tard, Skeen était sèche et propre mais n'avait pas cessé de trembler. Lily réanima le poêle d'un coup de baguette pour essayer d'augmenter la température de la pièce et insista pour que la jeune fille ne s'asseye. Peter avait sorti une large couverture de son coffre et l'avait entouré autour des épaules de Skeen.

Lily ferma les yeux en se laissant tomber sur un des lits. Ses doigts appliqués sur les paupières, elle tentait de trouver une explication cette situation mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire le moindre mot, Remus annonça :

\- C'est une lycanthrope. Ce n'est _qu'une_ lycanthrope, se reprit-il.

Elle redressa le visage, surprise.

\- Une femme est venue à l'école pour prévenir McGonagall qu'un risque courait sur l'école, leur apprit-elle.

\- Une femme ? répéta Sirius mal à l'aise.

\- Une dénommée Hélène apparemment.

\- Le docteur Sternbleak, grinça Remus en se retenant à l'une des barres de son lit.

Lily tourna un regard interrogateur vers lui.

Comment pouvait-il être sûr de l'identité de cette femme ? La connaissait-il ?

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Skeen dont les poings étaient si serrés sur la couverture de Peter que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchi.

\- Skeen a été utilisé par ces monstres pour servir d'expérience, lança Sirius sans prendre aucune pincette.

Il ne remarqua ni le frisson de la jeune fille aux cheveux gris, ni celui de Remus qui détourna le visage pour y cacher son dégoût.

\- Ils ont pu dire n'importe quoi à McGonagall ! continua-t-il la voix brisée par la colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda James les lèvres pincées.

Cette question n'attendait pas de réponse, elle pouvait le lire dans ces yeux. Et cela anima en elle une colère sourde. Elle s'avança, tirant sur ses manches d'un geste nerveux, pour lui faire face.

\- Que crois- _tu_ que je vais faire ? le défia-t-elle.

\- Ta foutue insigne de préfète parle pour toi, rappela Sirius qui non loin, fourrait ses mains dans ses poches. Tu vas fuir dans les jupes de McGo.

\- Et bien sachez, espèces de crétins, que malgré _cette foutue_ insigne, je reste une Gryffondor ! Et apprends bien, _Black_ , que cette _foutue insigne_ signifie également que je possède quelques capacités de discernement que vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir !

A présent elle se moquait bien d'hurler. Elle était prête à faire trembler les murs pour montrer à ces idiots qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'ils pensaient.

\- Comment pouvez-vous penser être capable de vous vous charger de cette histoire, seuls ? reprit-elle en se tournant vers Remus. Vous auriez déjà dû aller voir le Professeur McGonagall depuis belle lurette !

\- Pour qu'elle livre, Skeen ? hoqueta Peter les sourcils froncés par l'irritation.

\- Non ! Mais enfin, non ! grinça Lily déçue. Comment pouvez-vous penser que McGonagall pourrait faire ça ? Vous avez besoin d'adulte pour gérer cette situation ! Vous ne pouvez pas par vous-même cacher cette fille ! Les professeurs sont des adultes qualifiés et dont vous connaissez les qualités ! Ils ne seraient pas assez stupides pour agir ainsi et ignorer l'horreur de la situation parce que Skeen est une lycanthrope !

Remus déglutit difficilement, cherchant ses mots alors que la rouquine reprenait son souffle.

\- Ca ne te fait rien qu'elle soit une lycanthrope ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Ca ne te fait rien que je sois une Sang-de-Bourbe ? rétorqua-t-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches. Je ne crois pas avoir perdu suffisamment de neurones pour être capable d'avoir un comportement raciste envers n'importe quelle créature magique !

Remus et Skeen eurent une réaction commune : leurs épaules s'affaissèrent alors que l'ombre d'un sourire traversa leurs lèvres, signe d'un soulagement profond. Mais il brillait dans le regard du garçon une joie supplémentaire. Lily aurait voulu creuser le sujet, en savoir plus, mais pour l'instant elle n'en avait pas le temps, il fallait gérer la situation de Skeen.

Au plus vite.

\- Je vais aller lui trouver des vêtements convenables, reprit-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Nous pourrions ensuite aller voir le professeur McGonagall.

Elle était persuadée que son plan avait été accepté de tous puisque personne n'avait osé émettre le moindre son après sa tirade. Mais quand elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, Sirius la bloqua.

\- Une minute, lança-t-il en s'accoudant contre l'entrée. Je voudrais juste te poser une question.

Surprise, elle le dévisagea d'un air interrogateur. Les mains sur les hanches, elle l'affronta silencieusement, le poussant du regard à continuer de parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait d'avoir tort ? demanda-t-il en haussant un unique sourcil, une moue moqueuse sur les traits.

C'était là l'une des célèbres mimiques de Sirius Black, celles qui faisaient craquer tant de jeunes sorcières et sorciers, et elle arrivait tout à fait à comprendre pourquoi. Cette expression mutine aurait presque pu la charmer si jamais elle n'avait pas tant abhorré le reste de sa personne.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, avoua-t-elle alors qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu t'apprêtes à courir dans les jupes de McGo, persuadée qu'elle va bien vouloir t'écouter et accepter de nous venir en aide. Mais si tu as tort ?

Remus étouffa un soupir. Il comprenait parfaitement d'où pouvaient provenir les doutes de Sirius. Il en était l'origine. En effet, lors de sa première année, seul Dumbledore avait réellement souhaité qu'il fasse parti de cette école. Remus avait d'ailleurs entendu l'un de leurs débats par un pur hasard. McGonagall s'inquiétait de la sécurité des autres élèves, elle avait raison, bien entendu, lui-même se considérait comme un danger pour tous. Pourtant, cette découverte l'avait blessé et il en avait parlé avec ses amis lorsque ceux-ci avaient été dans la confidence de son problème de fourrure.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait conservée les mêmes aprioris mais pouvait-il risquer la liberté de Skeen sur de simples hypothèses ?

Lily n'avait pas paru dégoûtée, effrayée ou surprise quand ils avaient énoncé le mal qui habitait Skeen. Remus avait toujours su qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces rares personnes foncièrement bonnes. Mais il craignait que cette gentillesse soit une sorte de naïveté qui ne lui permettait pas de réaliser la dure réalité.

Comment être sûre qu'une autre personne réagirait aussi bien ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin Black ! Laisse-moi passer ! ordonna la rouquine en s'acharnant sur la poignée.

\- Réfléchis bien, Lily, répondit simplement celui-ci en dégageant l'entrée.

Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte, lui lançant un dernier regard glacé avant de s'échapper.

* * *

\- Et qu'est-ce que sommes-nous censés faire d'après vous ? demanda Minerva en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

Albus avait sorti la lettre. Il considérait une à une les lettres sombres et noires apposées sur la page, tentant d'y déceler une vérité. Pourquoi cette lettre portait-elle le cycle du département des Mystères ?

\- Hélène Sternbleak, elle appartient au département des Créatures Magiques, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Département des _Droits_ des Créatures Magiques, corrigea la Sous-directrice d'un sérieux feint.

\- Je me demande quel genre d'Expérience peut unir ces deux départements, continua-t-il alors qu'il se servait à nouveau un peu de thé.

\- Si vous pouviez parler d'elle différemment, soupira Minerva en reposa sa tasse sur sa soucoupe.

\- Miss Sternbleak ne vous a-t-elle pas donné plus d'informations ?

\- Autant qu'à vous, confia-t-elle en lui indiquant d'un vague geste de main le parchemin.

\- Autrement dire, _rien_ …

\- Peu, le reprit-elle les lèvres pincées.

\- Nous n'avons qu'une description de l'Expérience.

\- De la jeune fille, grinça-t-elle sur le ton de la réprimande. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille Albus, rien d'autre ! Quand bien même, il s'agirait d'une Changeline, d'un Tanuki ou bien même d'une Huli Jing, ça ne leur donne pas le droit de faire la moindre expérience sur elle ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Hélène ait pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que je pourrais lui donner raison ! Nous ne sommes plus il y a 100 ans ! Les expériences de la sorte ont été interdites !

\- Depuis à peine vingt ans, lui rappela Dumbledore avec un rictus peiné.

\- Professeur ? intervint l'un des tableaux. Des élèves sont en train de vous chercher dans les couloirs.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demandèrent Minerva et Albus en cœur.

\- Il semblerait qu'un première année de Serdaigle ait ramené une Chamcraque.

Minerva s'était redressée dans un sursaut, une main déjà sur sa baguette alors qu'elle imaginait déjà l'étendue des dégâts. Ces lézards magiques avaient la dangereuse habitude de faire exploser n'importe quoi et pouvaient se fondre dans n'importe quel environnement.

\- Merlin me garde, grinça-t-elle. Ces premières années vont réussir à me tuer avant que les cours ne reprennent.

* * *

Une fois rentrée, Hélène ne s'était pas arrêtée devant la porte de son bureau, elle avait continué le long couloir sinueux du Département des Mystères. Baguette en main, elle libéra les nombreux mécanismes magiques qui entouraient la zone réservée aux recherches. Une fois la porte du laboratoire atteinte, elle marqua une pause pour contrôler son appréhension grandissante. Mains tremblantes, elle laissa la pointe de sa baguette caresser dans une danse parfaitement maîtrisée les runes afin de désactiver les dispositifs de protection.

La mélodie connue des tintements de rouages s'accompagna de l'ouverture en douceur de l'immense porte blindée.

La lumière se déversa dans la pièce, inondant de clarté les épais barreaux des grandes cellules. Toutes les cages étaient vides à l'exception de la dernière où un jeune homme s'était recroqueville sur sa paillasse. Il avait sursauté lorsque la porte s'était ouverte mais à présent il ne bougeait plus. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, le visage plongé dans le creux de ses bras pliés, position qui élargissait l'ouverture dans le dos de sa blouse de papier. Permettant à Hélène d'apercevoir les longues marques rouges et violacées.

Horreur et rage envahirent la femme, elle se jeta contre la porte de la cellule appelant son enfant d'une voix brisée :

\- Douglas ?! Douglas ! Mon chéri ! Que s'est-il passé ?!

L'adolescent redressa doucement sa tête, dévoila un visage au teint cireux et aux yeux rougis par les larmes.

\- Oh Douglas, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait…

Elle savait qui était à l'origine de ce traitement, c'était sans aucun doute Victor qui avait voulu faire du zèle et s'était permis d'utiliser les moyens plus _radicaux_ comme il lui avait proposé la veille.

Les Doloris avaient été exclu depuis longtemps, trop d'effets secondaires, pas assez efficaces, de plus les sorts de magie noire restaient une pratique controversée auprès de nombreux sorciers du département. Ils s'étaient donc résous à utiliser des moyens plus moldus qui n'avaient plus à faire leurs preuves.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Hélène tendit le bras à travers les barreaux, tentant désespérément de se rapprocher de son fils :

\- Douglas, je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle.

\- Assez ! Assez ! Assez ! hurla-t-il en reculant pour se blottir dans un des coins les plus éloigné. Dégage ! Je ne suis plus Douglas ! Je ne suis plus Douglas !

\- Je t'en prie, implora-t-elle. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il à savoir _Maman_ , cracha-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

Il avait prononcé ce mot avec tant de dégoût et d'aigreur, qu'Hélène en resta meurtrie. Elle s'était encore laissée aller, les émotions avaient pris le dessus et elle s'était comportée comme une idiote. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu l'amour de son fils. Elle le gardait depuis trop longtemps ici entre ces murs. Son regard se perdit sur le numéro inscrit sur sa blouse.

86.

\- C'était pour ta propre sécurité, lança-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour le garçon. Elle était la seule qui pouvait te permettre de survivre.

\- Skeen ne méritait pas tout ce que vous lui avait fait, souffla-t-il.

\- Mais quand vas-tu arrêter de te soucier de Cette Chose ! Elle n'est même pas humaine ! soupira-t-elle.

\- Si elle n'est pas humaine alors qu'est-ce que je suis ? Elle n'a jamais mérité tout ça, personne ne mérite tout ça. Pas même moi, hoqueta-t-il entre ses larmes.

\- Quand réaliseras-tu que c'est pour ton propre bien ! Je fais tout ça pour toi ! Je suis obligée de supporter tout ça pour avoir une once d'espoir pour toi ! Accepte que c'est pour ton bien, Douglas ! Accepte-le ! hurla-t-elle.

Il s'était rétracté dans la cellule sous la terreur que provoquaient ses vociférations. Tremblotant, il s'était mis à pleurer, répétant dans une inlassable litanie :

-Je ne suis plus Douglas, je suis Pomme. Je ne suis plus Douglas, je suis Pomme.

Chaque répétition augmentait la rage d'Hélène qui frappa brutalement sur les barreaux, lui hurlant de se taire, mais chaque nouvel haussement de voix ne faisait que l'inciter à continuer. C'était toujours la même chose, toujours !

Elle s'écarta lorsque ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa baguette et qu'elle se sentit sur le point d'exploser. Elle ne voulait pas faillir dans son rôle de mère, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Et un jour il comprendrait qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour son bien.

Du moins… S'il survivait jusqu'à là.

S'éloignant dans un soupir, elle tenta d'oublier les pleurs de son enfant et claqua la porte avec brutalité. Adossée contre celle-ci, elle prit une minute pour écouter le doux murmure du mécanisme qui lui rappelait celui d'une comptine capable d'apaiser son esprit.

Une fois son courage récupéré, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa pour rejoindre d'un pas assuré son bureau. Il fallait qu'elle continue d'avancer dans ses recherches, Minerva n'avait pas semblé véritablement enthousiaste mais au moins l'idée que Poudlard courait un danger avait germé dans son esprit. Il serait facile de faire la faire murir jusqu'à obtenir les réactions voulues.

Malgré la réjouissance à cette idée, toute bonne humeur s'évapora lorsqu'elle rentra dans son bureau.

Une enveloppe de papier épais à la teinte cramoisie trônait en maître sur le cuir tanné de la table et elle y reconnaissait les lettres soigneusement dessinée dans cette encre blanche et brillante que Nesferatus appréciait tant.

* * *

Lily avançait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir en tentant désespérément de détendre ses doigts qui s'étaient fermés en poings. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Sirius pouvait penser ce genre de chose ! Il était l'un des mieux placé pour savoir que le professeur McGonagall était une personne juste, non ? Après tant d'année à défier les règles, n'avait-il pas réalisé à quel point elle se montrait gentille avec eux ? Comment pouvait-il avoir si peu confiance en elle ?

Quand elle arriva devant la porte du bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor elle marqua une pause. Le poing levé prêt à frapper.

Pouvait-elle réellement faire ça ? Malgré les doutes ?

N'était-ce pas la meilleure chose à faire en tant que préfète ? Ne devait-elle pas prévenir une personne compétente pour lui demander de l'aide ?

 _Toc, toc, toc_.

Sa main avait agi d'elle-même et s'immobilisa dans l'air quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Pourtant elle n'avait fait que frapper à une porte ! Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle déjà coupable de la capture de Skeen ?

Seule l'absence de réponse lui permit de se calmer.

Le silence qui s'en suivit, stimula ses appréhensions qui revenaient au galop, mobilisant son esprit sans le ménager.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser quatre gamins de son âge s'occuper d'une affaire aussi importante. Ils n'en avaient pas les qualifications !

\- Vous ne semblez pas comprendre l'ampleur du problème, Albus, gronda la voix ferme de la sous-directrice au bout du couloir.

Surprise Lily observa de gauche à droite, à la recherche d'un endroit où disparaître mais les professeurs étaient déjà là. Trop absorbés dans leurs conversations, ils ne firent que la saluer dans mouvement de tête avant de continuer leur marche en direction des escaliers centraux, sûrement pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de prévenir le ministère pour ça, ria le Directeur en haussant les épaules.

\- Si nous ne la débusquons pas au plus vite, nous serons obligé d'utiliser des méthodes plus radicales !

\- Le ministère a toujours exagéré sur ces choses, je ne pense pas que cela puisse être aussi dangereux, soupira-t-il.

Lily avait reculé d'un pas sous l'effet du choc. Ses yeux étaient restés portés vers les deux silhouettes qui s'éloignaient sans qu'elle ne puisse plus discerner leurs mots. Sa gorge s'était serrée dès les premiers mots du professeur McGonagall mais avec les suivants elle s'était figée.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était trompée. Qu'elle s'était réellement trompée ! Comment avait-elle pu être si crédule ? Croire que le professeur de Métamorphose se montrerait ouverte ?

Les yeux inondés de larmes, elle prit ses jambes à son cou pour rejoindre à toute hâte le dortoir et prévenir les garçons.

* * *

Minerva salua d'un petit signe de tête, Miss Evans, sans vraiment s'attarder sur la raison de sa présence dans le couloir. Elle était trop absorbée dans sa conversation.

\- Si nous ne la débusquons pas au plus vite, nous serons obligé d'utiliser des méthodes plus radicales, signala-t-elle avec aigreur.

Albus lui lança un petit regard en coin au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune accompagné d'un sourire taquin

\- Le ministère a toujours exagéré sur ces choses, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse être aussi dangereuse que ça.

La Sous-Directrice poussa un long soupir de désespoir. Cet homme était-il véritablement inconscient du danger ? Les Chamecrakers étaient des créatures qui se tapissaient dans l'ombre pour mieux attaquer. Pire encore si un élève s'approchait trop près d'elle lorsqu'elle serait camouflée, le lézard serait capable de blessé quelqu'un !

\- Avez-vous déjà vu les dégâts d'un Chamecraker ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils descendaient les marches des escaliers.

\- Juste dans les livres distribués par le Ministère. Et tout ceci semble bien terrifiant, ria-t-il toujours en conservant ses mains dans le dos, sans afficher la moindre inquiétude sur le regard.

\- Mais ? espéra-t-elle.

\- Mais je sais aussi d'expérience qu'il se tapira dans l'ombre en attendant une période plus agréable, comme l'été. Nous pourrions essayer de le débusquer maintenant ou simplement attendre qu'il se montre de lui-même ? proposa-t-il.

\- Je pense prendre la première option, confia-t-elle. Mais pour l'instant, je dois aller rendre visite à ce première année…

\- Dois-je vous accompagner pour éviter que vous n'attentiez à sa vie ?

\- Je ne suis pas un tyran, Albus, ricana Minerva en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais attendez que je prenne votre place.

\- Merlin nous garde, murmura le directeur un sourire illuminant son visage.

* * *

Skeen s'était allongée par terre sur le ventre, toujours roulée dans la couverture en polaire. Les deux coudes enfoncés dans le sol, elle avait placé son menton dans le berceau de ses mains, alors qu'elle observait avec envie Peter qui triait les pièces.

\- J'essaye d'abord de trouver tous les coins, lui expliqua-t-il. Ensuite je mets tous les bords dans un tas et le reste ici.

La jeune fille attrapa une petite partie du puzzle pour la placer devant ses yeux. Elle distinguait par intermittence une main fine et longue. Sûrement celle de la danseuse qui était dessinée sur le couvercle de la boite.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu compliqué quand les personnages bougent ? s'enquit-elle.

Peter fit une petite moue avant d'acquiescer d'un petit hochement de tête. Sirius qui était sur le lit à côté, somnolant quasiment, ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, esquissant un merveilleux sourire avant de dire :

\- Tu peux tricher, il suffit de figer l'image.

\- Mais ça perd tout son intérêt, se précipita de dire Peter en voyant la lueur d'intérêt dans le regard de Skeen.

\- Il existe des sorts pour nettoyer, il doit bien exister des sorts pour ordonner, continua la jeune fille en observant les petits tas de pièces. Est-ce que d'un coup de baguette il est possible de faire le puzzle ?

\- Ouip, confirma Sirius malgré le désespoir de Peter.

\- Mais ça n'a aucun intérêt ! reprit Peter.

\- L'intérêt n'est-il pas de terminer le puzzle ? demanda Skeen.

\- Si bien entendu.

\- Et un sort pourrait terminer le puzzle bien plus vite ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai ?

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de le faire sans magie ? s'enquit-elle très sérieuse.

\- Parce que ça fait passer le temps !

Remus s'était désintéressé de la conversation. Assis au bord de son lit, il feuilletait un manuel sans vraiment le lire. Trop de questions se ruaient dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse lire le moindre paragraphe, ses yeux s'attardaient à peine sur les gravures.

Il attendait que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le Professeur McGonagall et Lily.

Alors qu'il avait été persuadé, comme sa camarade préfète que prévenir les professeurs étaient la meilleure solution, Sirius était parvenu à le faire douter.

McGonagall avait sûrement changé d'avis sur les lycanthropes depuis le début de sa scolarisation, mais en était-il véritablement convaincu ? Comment s'assurer qu'elle ne le considérait plus comme une menace pour l'école ? Et quelle serait sa réaction quand elle apprendrait que Poudlard possédait en son sein non plus un unique mais deux lycanthropes dont une qui avait vécu enfermée ?

De plus il ignorait tout de la discussion entre elle et Sternbleak. La doctoresse avait-elle su faire naître des craintes _infondées_ dans l'esprit de leur professeur ?

Remus lança un regard vers la jeune fille qui discutait toujours avec Peter et Sirius.

Ces craintes étaient-elles réellement _infondées_ ?

Avec l'arrivée de Lily il n'avait pas osé la questionner sur sa disparition et surtout son retour surprenant. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment cela était possible. Personne ne pouvait disparaître et réapparaître comme ça.

Comment avait-elle fait ?

Et si le Département des Droits des créatures magiques avait raison ? Et si elle était véritablement un danger ? Pouvait-il être sûr qu'elle ne l'était pas ? Pour l'instant il s'était uniquement fondé sur le fait qu'elle était comme lui. Mais le seul Loup-Garou qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, celui qui l'avait transformé, était un monstre sans pitié ! Alors comment se fier uniquement à ça ?

Le soupir qu'il poussa dû alerter James car celui-ci roula sur son matelas pour lui faire face.

\- A quoi tu penses mon ptit Lunard ?

\- Je…

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Lily se tenait sur le seuil, essoufflée, une certaine appréhension dans le regard. Quand elle la remarqua, Skeen se redressa dans un bond comme sur le point de s'éloigner, de fuir. Mais Lily était seule, aucun professeur ne surgit derrière elle.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, une légère incompréhension dans le regard.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu, avoua-t-elle en détournant le regard. Je n'en ai pas été capable.

Elle n'osa pas leur dire quelle genre de conversation elle avait également surpris car elle avait toujours espoir de trouver une justification.

Et il était surtout hors de question de perdre la face devant Sirius. Sa fierté l'en empêchait.

Les lèvres pincées, elle serra les poings en réalisant qu'elle adoptait de nouveau une attitude qui lui semblait parfaitement indigne de sa Maison. Mais malgré ça, elle resta campée sur ses positions et n'ajouta rien d'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire alors ? demanda Peter après un instant.

Les adolescents se regardèrent tous à tour de rôle, incapable de trouver une réponse à cette question. Question qu'ils se posaient tous. Lily brisa le silence la première :

\- Nous pouvons l'accueillir dans notre dortoir, vous ne pouvez pas rester avec une _fille_ ici.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, certaines personnes ont tendance à oublier bien vite que Skeen est du sexe opposé, ricana James en envoyant un clin d'œil à Remus.

Les joues du lycanthrope prirent une teinte écarlate tandis qu'il attrapait son coussin pour attaquer son voisin de lit. Reprenant son sérieux après un raclement de gorge, il rappela à Lily :

\- Marie n'a pas besoin de ça, elle a déjà suffisamment de problème.

La rouquine grimaça mais acquiesça à cette triste vérité. La jeune fille, née-moldue tout comme elle, n'avait jamais supporté le changement. En plus d'arriver dans un monde nouveau, elle n'avait jamais eu la curiosité de sa camarade de chambrée et s'était renfermée au fils des années. Comportement qui avait fait d'elle une proie facile pour les serpentards qui prenaient un malin plaisir à lui rendre la vie plus dure qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- Nous savons bien que nous pouvons faire confiance aux filles, reprit Sirius. Mais avec la grande gueule de Marlène, toute l'école serait au courant dans les trois jours qui viennent.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel mais ne chercha pas à défendre son amie, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se lancer dans des débats idiots. Ils devaient trouver une solution. Même s'ils n'étaient que des adolescents, ensembles ils pourraient peut-être trouver une solution adéquate.

\- Nous pourrions essayer de voir ce que McGonagall en penserait mais sans lui dire directement, juste chercher à voir comment elle pourrait réagir à une telle révélation, proposa Peter.

La jeune fille détourna le regard, pour cacher sa honte d'avoir menti. Enfin… Ce n'était pas véritablement un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'avait fait qu'omettre cette conversation qu'elle avait surprise.

\- Faire passer un message subliminal, continua Remus en croisant les bras. C'est peut-être une bonne option.

\- Tâtonner le terrain, continua Sirius. C'est sûrement notre seule option.

\- Allons manger, proposa James en se laissant rouler jusqu'au bord de son lit. Nous réfléchirons le ventre plein !

\- Je vais aller chercher des vêtements pour Skeen, je vous rejoindrais en bas, dit Lily avec un sourire dirigé vers la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés.

* * *

Lorsque le dortoir fut enfin vide, Skeen se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Soulevant les manches, elle scruta attentivement son poignet où seuls ces bandages de fortunes étaient visibles. Le bracelet avait disparu. Caressa sa main du bout de ses doigts, elle tenta d'analyser l'étrangement fourmillement sous sa peau.

Puisqu'il était apparu après la perte de la menotte, pouvait-il s'agir de sa magie ?

Si c'était le cas, était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

Malgré le filet d'eau du robinet qui courait sur ses doigts, la sensation persistait.

Et si cela provenait du fait qu'elle était maudite ? Sans le bracelet arriverait-il quelque chose de terrible ? Risquait-elle de blesser quelqu'un ?

Sa vision se brouilla sous l'affluence des larmes.

\- Skeen je te pose les affaires sur le lit, ça te va ?

Trop concentrée, la jeune fille n'avait pas entendu Lily arrivée. La surprise de la voir si proche la fit sursauter et elle s'éclaboussa.

\- Je suis désolée, s'exclama Lily en attrapant en vitesse l'une des serviettes. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

\- Ce n'est pas un souci, ria Skeen en acceptant son aide.

Mais son sourire ne fut pas communicatif. Le regard de la rouquine était resté figé sur elle alors que l'horreur et la surprise se peignaient sur ses traits. Ses yeux étaient dirigés vers les avant-bras de la jeune fille, là où elle avait roulé ses manches.

Les bandages avaient été humidifiés et la trame de papier menaçait de se déchirer. Ils collaient à la peau de la Maudite et laissaient la couleur rouge de ses tatouages jaillir.

Skeen recula avec horreur, plaçant bras derrière elle.

\- Je peux tout expliquer, hoqueta-t-elle.

Lily la contempla désespérée et les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Tu n'as rien à expliquer, souffla la préfète. Tu n'as pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis tellement désolée pour ce qui t'ait arrivé là-bas. Tu es en sécurité ici !

Sa voix tremblait sous l'émotion sans que Skeen ne puisse interpréter sa réaction.

\- Nous feront en sorte que tu sois en sécurité, corrigea la rousse. Je…

Elle marqua une pause en sortant de la salle de bain.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille te chercher de véritables bandes et des onguents pour tes blessures ? proposa-t-elle timidement.

Skeen la regarda un instant sans comprendre. Ramenant ses bras devant elle, elle scruta les bandages primaires. Les marques rouges y étaient indistinctes mais d'une teinte si proche du sang qu'elle réalisa enfin qu'il était tout à fait possible, sous cette couche de papier, de les prendre pour des plaies.

\- Je veux bien, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle encore sonnée.

Lily ne se fit pas prier, disparaissant dans un nuage de cheveux roux par la porte du dortoir.

La poitrine vibrante de soulagement, Skeen se laissa doucement tomber à terre pour retirer en douceur le reste de papier humide qui couvrait ses avant-bras. Elle bougea sa main, tournant son bras de face et de côté pour observer d'un air dégouté les stigmates de sa condition.

* * *

Lily courait encore dans les couloirs. Pour la quatrième fois de la journée. Elle aurait pu ralentir, marcher vite sans avoir à courir. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir du crâne l'image terrifiante des bras ensanglantés de Skeen.

Comment pouvait-on faire ça à une enfant ?

Et ces plaies-ci étaient visibles mais qu'en était-il des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ?

Elle s'en voulait à présent de ne pas avoir tout dit aux garçons. Les connaissant, eux et leurs discrétions dignes d'un bœuf en rut à moitié décérébré, ils finiraient par tout dévoiler au professeur McGonagall en tentant leur technique de message subliminale.

C'était une véritable catastrophe !

\- Lily !

Elle s'arrêta brutalement, pour faire face à Snape qui l'observait entre surprise et joie.

\- Je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir, lui avoua-t-il en la rejoignant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il tourna un regard vers la porte de l'infirmerie qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

\- Tu as eu un souci ? Tu es blessée ? s'enquit-il.

Tremblante, elle le regarda, réalisant brutalement que beaucoup trop de chose s'étaient passées dans cette petite matinée.

Elle tenta de maîtriser ses larmes, reniflant difficilement.

Mais elle était terrifiée.

Elle avait peur de la réaction des professeurs lorsqu'ils réaliseraient que des élèves à cacher une fugitive, mais elle avait encore plus peur pour Skeen si jamais cela arrivait. Les images de ses bras décharnés et ensanglantés étaient inscrites au fer rouge dans son esprit, revenant dès qu'elle tentait de penser à autre chose.

Quand elle s'effondra dans ses bras, Severus la soutint difficilement, bégayant quelques mots. Inquiet et embarrassé, incapable de savoir comment agir, il lançait des regards apeurés autour de lui. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était pas blessée, il accepta son étreinte malgré son embarras. Une fois capable de se décrocher de lui pour essayer ses larmes, elle lui avoua tremblante :

\- Ce n'est pas moi le souci. Je vais bien, vraiment… Mais je pense que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

* * *

 **Je tiens à préciser par rapport au comportement de Lily qui n'est pas allée voir McGo :**

 **Tout d'abord :** Lily est stressée, Lily est une fouineuse qui n'aurait pas dû écouter "aux portes", Lily est un Gryffondor qui même si elle est plus réfléchie que d'autre, reste trop pleine de courage et ce qui l'incite à faire des erreurs (l'erreur est humaine/sorcière/très très gryffondor également (j'ai été répartie chez poufsouffle alors je passe ma frustration en cassant du sucre sur les gryffons)).

 **Ensuite :** Hihi, je suis dieu ici, j'fais c'que j'veux. Na ! _(bravo Doucetbete, très mature !)_

 **Voilà, voilà, c'était tout pour moi. J'espère que vous êtes allée écouter Light of The Seven :)**

* * *

 **= Vous avez des idées de musique/OST que vous aimez énormément ?** (je ne sais pas si vous connaissez Battle Scar des OST one piece qui met les larmes aux yeux, *Ace reviiiient*).

 **= Et chez qui avez-vous été réparties (pottermore addict réveillez-vous!) ?**

Perso ma Maison est un blaireau et mon patronus est une belette... C'est la cata (j'aime poufsouffle mais la belette, j'm'en remets pas)... J'ai fait le test en même temps qu'un pote, il a chopé Serpentard, et un dragon (j'hurle au scandale !) !

 **PS : j'ai des bugs d'images avec le site, il n'arrête pas de remettre une vieille image (bien moche) une fille renard au crayon toute loupée alors que j'essaye de mettre une petite fille adorable. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez en Cover de l'histoire ?**

 **D'avance merci de vos réponses. Très bonne et belle journée et à la prochaine :D**

 **(Critiquez moi, afin que je puisse m'améliorer)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à toutes, très bonne lecture :)**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews :D**

 **Skaelds :** _merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)._

 **Lyriana :** _Hahaha, je suis vraiment contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices :). Tu te poses de bonnes questions ! En effet, c'est ce que le professeur McGo imagine étant donné les quelques paroles du Docteur Sternbleak. Mais ce ne sont que les suppositions de la sous-directrice. Pour en connaître plus sur les origines de Skeen je t'invite à continuer de me lire :). Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je te souhaite une très agréable lecture._

 **Lareviera :** _Enchantée, bienvenue dans l'aventure ;). Je suis très heureuse que tu apprécies les personnages, j'espère que tu les apprécieras d'autant plus dans ce nouveau chapitre :). Pour l'histoire de la malédiction, je ne peux que t'inviter à continuer de lire pour en savoir plus, je ne peux hélas pas te répondre comme ça. J'espère que tu as apprécié les dessins de Ni-nig, je les trouve vraiment très beau. Pour ce qui est de ta répartition, heureusement que tu es fière de ta Maison, mais comme tu dis, je m'inquiéterai à ta place d'avoir obtenue Serpentard et Vautour en patronus, je crois que Pottermore essaye de te faire passer un message ;). Très bonne continuation sur ses pages je l'espère._

* * *

\- Je te demande pardon ? hoqueta Lily en se laissant tomber sur un des gros coussins de leur Base où Severus l'avait emmené.

\- Tu dois immédiatement prévenir les professeurs, répéta-t-il avec aigreur.

\- Mais et s'ils l'enferment à nouveau ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Ils ne l'aideront pas !

\- Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ? railla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne vas tout de même pas risquer d'avoir des problèmes avec le Ministère pour un Loup-Garou !

\- Elle a notre âge !

\- Elle n'est pas humaine, rétorqua-t-il en se détournant.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre ! Tu es complètement… Complètement…

Les mots lui manquaient, l'exaspération lui faisait tourner la tête et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il réagissait de cette manière. Etait-ce là la véritable nature de Severus ? La lui avait-il cachée ? Ou était-elle trop attachée à son meilleur ami pour le voir comme il était réellement ?

\- Réaliste ? Conscient ? grinça-t-il sans être capable de la regarder dans les yeux.

Il avait débuté une série d'aller-retour, les bras croisés, les pupilles fixées sur ses chaussures alors qu'il répétait inlassablement que ces Gryffondors n'étaient que des idiots.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte dans quelle histoire ces abrutis de Gryffondors t'ont traîné ? s'exclama-t-il plus pâle encore qu'à son habitude.

\- Tu sembles oublier que je suis une abrutie de Gryffondor également, signala-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, ricana-t-il jaune.

Les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent alors que la colère grandissait en elle. Poings serrés, poitrine gonflée, elle prit un instant pour parler, hésitante entre les milliers d'insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit, pour finalement opter pour un simple et basique :

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin !

Claquant des pieds, elle se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas assuré. Mais avant qu'elle ne passe la tapisserie, elle s'arrêta pour lui dire :

\- Si jamais tu fais quelque chose contre Skeen je peux t'assurer que ça sera la fin de ça !

\- La fin de _quoi_ ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

Elle se retourna brutalement pour lui faire face et le toiser de toute sa hauteur, puis en désignant l'ensemble de la pièce d'un mouvement vague, elle reprit :

\- La fin de tout ça, nos réunions secrètes, notre base, _notre_ _amitié_ !

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, murmura-t-il en reculant pour se retenir contre l'un des pans du mur.

\- On ne peut plus sérieuse ! cracha-t-elle, amère.

Ils se scrutèrent un moment, l'une enflammée de colère et l'autre brisé par la surprise. Quand elle rompit le contact visuel se fut pour disparaître dans le couloir et l'abandonner seul dans la pièce qui lui parut brutalement trop grande, trop froide.

Toujours debout, figé dans la même position, il laissa ses pupilles dérivées sur les différents objets.

Les coussins épais de Lily, ceux qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer d'une des vieilles salles abandonnés et qu'elle avait remis à neuf de quelques sortilèges. Les livres empilés qu'ils avaient lu pendant des heures durant, le set de potion qui leur avait permis de s'avancer pour les cours et être les meilleurs de leur classe.

Elle ne pouvait pas mettre fin à tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Pas uniquement à cause d'un Loup-Garou ! Pourtant il n'avait vu aucun humour dans son regard, ce n'était pas qu'un caprice ou qu'un uniquement moyen de pression, elle était plus que sérieuse. Et elle n'hésiterait pas à l'abandonner.

Mais réalisait-elle les enjeux ? Les dangers qu'elle courait avec ce monstre non contrôlé ?

Attrapant son sac il se précipita à l'extérieur. Non pas pour la rattraper mais pour rejoindre au plus vite la bibliothèque.

* * *

Il régnait sur la table des Gryffondors une lourdeur qui n'était pas commune. Les maraudeurs, habituels si démonstratifs, s'étaient contentés de s'installer sans un bruit avant de piocher dans les différents plats. N'échangeant que de vagues phrases sans intérêt entre eux.

Allan Abbott, élégant Poufsouffle de son état, les regardait avec un intérêt, imaginant les différentes raisons de ce comportement inaccoutumé. Décidant d'égayer leur journée, une idée bien en tête, il rapprocha d'eux à grands pas. D'un léger coup de coude, il invita Remus à se décaler et se glissa sur le banc entre le préfet et Peter, n'écoutant même pas leur faible plainte.

Une fois installé, il se pencha en avant, un sourire sur ses lèvres fines avant de murmurer d'un ton mystérieux :

\- Vous avez entendu la rumeur ?

Quatre regards surpris et inquiets se posèrent sur lui, en même temps. Trop content d'avoir obtenu l'attention de ses tiers il ne se soucia pas de comprendre pourquoi dans leur regard en plus d'une lueur d'intérêt régnait celle de la crainte.

Il se racla donc la gorge, prenant soin de faire durer l'attente, avant d'annoncer :

\- Poudlard est devenu fou, on raconte qu'un élève s'est retrouvé téléporté dans la forêt interdite ce matin.

En voyant l'ébahissement sur leurs visages, il se frotta les mains, tout sourire. Personne ne leur avait donc raconter, c'était donc sa chance ! Mais alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration pour narrer son histoire, un gryffondor de septième année qui avait entendu leur sujet de conversation commença :

\- C'est complètement stupide, ce gamin s'est juste perdu à n'a pas voulu dire la vérité !

\- Et si tu t'intéressais à tes propres sujets de conversation, _Frank_ , proposa Allan en le foudroyant du regard. Plutôt que de plomber ceux des autres !

Le dénommé Frank esquissa un sourire en coin. Il glissa sur le banc jusqu'à leur niveau et en déposant son menton dans sa main, demanda d'une voix de fausset :

\- Mon merveilleux Allan, incroyable et chéri, raconte-moi tout.

Abbott fronça les sourcils, une moue agacée sur le visage, mais alors qu'il allait répondre, quelqu'un l'interrompit :

\- Bon sang ! Et moi qui pensait avoir fait une prévision sur tous les couples imaginables à Poudlard, je ne vous aurais jamais mis ensemble, soupira Marlène en se laissant tomber à côté de Frank.

Vexé d'être ainsi coupé, il lança un regard sombre à la gryffondor qui ne flancha même pas, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil, une mine amusée qui le défiait sans honte.

\- Et avec qui nous voyais-tu ? demanda Frank en faisant papillonner ses cils, rompant la tension qui s'était installé entre les deux autres.

\- Je te laisse avec Alice, si j'osais émettre la moindre hypothèse sur toi, elle risquera de me tuer, commença-t-elle en attrapant un toast. Mais pour ce qui est d'Allan…

Elle le regarda, toute souriante et les yeux brillants de malice.

\- Je te voyais avec Regulus, termina-t-elle avant de mordre dans sa tartine.

Sirius qui avait décidé, _malheureusement_ , de prendre une gorgée de jus à ce moment-là, avala de travers et s'étouffa. Crachotant et toussotant, jusqu'à être capable de reprendre sa respiration, il s'essuya le visage du revers de la main.

\- Et ça c'est une image que j'aurais préféré éviter d'avoir en tête, ricana la jeune fille en faisant mine d'être affreusement dégoûtée. Sirius Black distributeur de jus par les narines.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? lança le jeune homme en attrapant une serviette pour se moucher. Sincèrement Marlène pas de si bon matin !

\- Pauvre Siruissounette, ricana-t-elle.

\- Deux purs-sangs, commenta Londubat en mordant dans sa pomme. Le must du must des familles, Les Abbott et les Black. En plus, si on prend vos tronches de bellâtres, ça pourrait marcher !

\- Tu admets enfin que je suis beau comme un dieu ? demanda Allan en souriant de toutes ses dents parfaitement alignées.

\- J'imagine déjà l'histoire, murmura Marlène un air mutin sur le visage. Le ténébreux Regulus _Arcturus_ Black premier du nom, toujours plongé dans ses livres, qui réalise un jour qu'Allan lui plait. L'Abbott renié par sa famille, au sang si pur mais aux convictions faussées par les traites à leur sang. Ça ferait une histoire parfaite pour _Glamour_ _Pureté magasine_.

\- Marlène, explique-moi comment tu fais pour être au courant pour le _Arcturus_ ? questionna Sirius mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais tout, Sirius troisième du nom, je sais tout, chantonna-t-elle en prenant un air mystérieux alors qu'elle agitait ses doigts devant lui divertissement qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tape dans les mains pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

Allan lui s'était retourné vers la table des serpentards où Regulus était installé, seul dans un coin, un livre ouvert devant lui. Isolé et calme, le Poufsouffle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire véritablement attention à lui tant il était discret.

Petit, Regulus avait eu cette fâcheuse habitude de le suivre partout lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient aux grandes soirées de Nobles Familles de Grande-Bretagne, mais cette époque était révolue. Le garçon ne portait plus de culottes courtes et avait grandi. Et bien que d'un an leur cadet il régnait sur son visage fin une maturité qui invitait au respect. Le jeune homme était beau, d'une manière différente de son frère, puisqu'il possédait des traits fins emprunts de féminité. Particularité accentuée par ses cheveux longs qu'il coiffait en catogan, à la manière de l'ancienne noblesse.

\- Je vois que tu baves déjà sur lui, nota Marlène.

Réalisant qu'il fixait le Serpentard depuis quelques minutes déjà, il se redressa, cachant sa gêne dans l'autodérision, préférant exagérer la situation plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle avait raison :

\- Je suis tombé sous le charme, je crois que je vais directement aller le voir pour lui demander de m'épouser, ricana-t-il en éblouissant la jeune fille d'un sublime sourire.

Il lança un dernier regard vers Regulus, l'observant mordre dans sa biscotte sans beurre. Quelque chose dans son attitude le surprenait, qu'était-il arrivé au garçon si vif qu'il avait connu.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il prend son café sans sucre. Ce type n'a pas l'air commode, signala-t-il simplement.

\- Il n'en a pas juste l'air, fit remarquer Sirius. Il adopte absolument les convictions débiles de nos parents. Il n'est pas juste « pas commode » c'est un crétin d'endoctriné.

\- Par Aphrodite, s'exclama Marlène en tapant franchement sur la table faisant sursauter les personnes autour d'elle, ainsi que la vaisselle et son contenu. C'est l'histoire d'amour parfaite !

\- Bon sang ! Marlène, grinça Remus en essuyant le thé qui s'était échappé hors de sa tasse à cause de l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.

\- Le sang-pur, trop jeune pour se faire ses propres idées, influencé par ses terribles parents, qui a besoin d'être secouru ! Par Merlin, Allan ! Que fais-tu encore assis avec nous ! Va le voir ! Parle-lui ! Montre-lui le chemin de la véri…

Les deux mains de Lily qui s'abattirent sur ses épaules, la coupèrent en pleine lancée. Son amie, juste derrière elle, esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire avant de demander aux participants de la conversation :

\- J'imagine qu'elle est _encore_ en train de partir trop loin ?

Marlène voulut lui expliquer la raison de son excitation mais lorsqu'elle observa son amie, elle se retint, réalisant que celle-ci avait les yeux rouges et menaçait de fondre en larme. Lançant un regard dans la salle, elle détailla toutes les personnes présentes à la recherche du coupable. Elle savait parfaitement _qui_ pouvait mettre Lily dans cet état mais ce crétin de serpent n'était pas là.

Elle se promettait de lui faire la peau dès qu'elle le croiserait !

\- Tout va bien, Lily ? demanda James.

Marlène qui avait l'habitude de son comportement de buffle crétin s'apprêta à le réprimander, d'un coup de pied bien placé, mais il était sérieusement inquiet et ne rajouta rien d'autre pour titiller la préfète.

Contrairement à d'habitude.

Pas la moindre remarque ?!

Lily esquissa un faible sourire en se laissant tomber aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, attrapant une tasse de thé, avant de dire :

\- Pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Allan sursauta presque devant cette réponse sans haine ni moquerie. Croisant le regard de Marlène, il chercha son soutien, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne lui explique cette étrange situation, mais elle était toute aussi perdue qu'il ne l'était et se contenta donc d'hausser les épaules en réponse à sa question muette.

James afficha une mine peinée, tentant à plusieurs reprises de dire quelque chose mais sans y parvenir.

Accrochée aux lèvres du jeune homme, Allan et Marlène, attendaient patiemment qu'il ne finisse par la titiller, l'enquiquiner, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Mais James abandonna simplement son idée et retourna à son petit déjeuner, beurrant avec énergie sa biscotte.

Le regard du duo se porta ensuite vers Sirius qui continuait de sirupé d'un air distrait son verre de jus, sans faire la moindre remarque non plus et sans paraître surpris.

Non, décidément quelque chose n'allait pas.

James _devait_ embêter Lily. Lily _se devait_ de répondre de manière sarcastique et moqueuse à toutes les remarques de James. Et surtout, _surtout_ , Sirius ne gardait jamais, _au_ _grand_ _jamais_ , le silence.

Seul Remus et Peter n'agissaient pas vraiment de manière suspecte. Le regard de Lupin avait toujours été chargé de pensées et de tristesse et ce depuis sa toute première année ici. Quant au dernier, Peter, il s'était redressé dans un bon, se moquant bien des états d'âmes de ses camarades. Mais Marlène, attentive à tous les détails, l'interpella pour l'arrêter.

Quand il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle demanda :

\- Dis-moi, mon petit Peter, d'où te provient cette mine réjouie ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu embarques _toute_ cette nourriture avec toi ?

Surpris, le gryffondor, contempla ses poches fourrées de gâteaux.

Venait-il tout juste de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas été d'une discrétion folle à se remplir les poches comme un Ratongrin sur le point d'hiberner ?

\- Je préfère manger dans les dortoirs, confia-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, tentant de fixer autre chose que la gryffondor, mais tout le monde y avait lu son mensonge.

Marlène sourit, attendant patiemment que sa préfète-d'amie ne fasse une remarque. Mais elle avait beau attendre… Attendre… Attendre ! Lily se contentait de fixer sa petite cuillère sans même lui prêter attention, trop perdue qu'elle l'était dans ses pensées. Vexée de voir l'intérêt que sa meilleure amie portait à une… _petite cuillère,_ plutôt qu'à elle, Marlène lui envoya un coup de coude, pour la rappeler à l'ordre :

\- Lily ? Esprit-esprit-es-tu-parmi-nous ?

\- Hum ? demanda son amie en levant à peine la tête vers elle.

\- La nourriture de l'école dans des poches, manger dans le dortoir, ton rôle de préfète, tout ça tout ça ? proposa Marlène avec une touche d'exaspération.

\- Oh ! lança-t-elle réalisant soudain sa position.

Elle lança un regard vers Peter, qui toujours immobile semblait attendre son sermon. Mais au grand damne de Marlène, celui-ci n'arriva jamais. Lily se contenta de sourire à Peter et de lui dire :

\- Dépêche-toi d'y aller !

\- Bon sang, grinça la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faut sérieusement que je fasse passer un message pour que l'année prochaine ce soit moi qui soit préfète.

\- Dictature, tyrannie, apocalypse, lista Frank en comptant sur ses doigts.

Pendant que Marlène se jetait corps et âme pour tenter de noyer Frank dans son bol, Peter prit la fuite le plus rapidement les mains devant ses poches pour éviter que ses biens n'en tombent.

* * *

Regulus ferma son livre dans un soupir avant de rayer un nouveau nom de sa liste. L'étude des Lampaluil n'avait vraiment rien d'intéressant, créatures tout à fait basiques et inoffensives qui avaient pour unique particularité de briller comme des lucioles.

Tout à fait insipide. Il se retrouvait donc de nouveau sans aucune idée.

Se tapotant la pointe du nez du bout de l'index, il laissa son regard dérivé sur les tables aux alentours, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il s'ennuyait.

Vraiment.

L'agitation autour de la table des Gryffondors ne cessaient d'augmenter. Les rires et les cris s'élevaient, attirant l'attention de toute la Grande Salle. Ils étaient sûrement les seuls à ne pas le réaliser.

Comme d'habitude, cela provenait du groupe de Sirius. Celui-ci paraissait plus ou moins calme pour une fois, mais l'attrapeuse McKinnon s'était maintenant redressée, un pied sur le banc tandis qu'elle proclamait avec fougue une tirade qui devait être drôle puisque l'ensemble de la tablée explosa de rire.

Le regard de Regulus s'arrêta sur la chevelure blonde incandescente d'Abbott.

 _Tiens, il était encore avec eux ?_

Riant à gorge déployée, se fichant bien d'attirer le regard, il se tenait le ventre.

N'était-il donc pas capable de la moindre tenue ? Si peu d'années avaient suffi à le faire passer d'un garçon bien éduqué de la Pure noblesse à une espèce de vaurien sans aucune élégance. Contrairement à son frère qui s'était toujours violemment opposé aux siens, Allan avait attendu sa répartition pour dévoiler ce comportement inadéquate.

 _Quel gâchis._

Toute cette vulgarité vint plaquer un rictus mi moqueur mi agacé sur les lèvres de Regulus qui se redressa en attrapant son livre. Il irait à la bibliothèque, là-bas au moins il y trouverait le calme dont il avait besoin.  
Et avec un peu de chance de quoi s'occuper l'esprit pendant cette année.

Quelques recherches intéressantes ?

Alors qu'il s'éloigna les éclats de rire d'Abbot résonnèrent jusqu'à lui.

Il aurait voulu affirmer que le sentiment brûlant qui gonflait dans sa poitrine était simplement de la déception mais celui-ci se rapprochait tant de la jalousie qu'il se retrouva incapable de le nommer.

* * *

Skeen observait les pièces qui s'emboitaient parfaitement. C'était étrange de pouvoir former une image si facilement et surtout de la défaire. En quelques mouvements de doigts, les quatre morceaux se décrochèrent et se mélangèrent à la pile.

Cette image lui évoquait quelque chose.

Elle réordonna les pièces, modélisant le corps de la danseuse pour l'observer onduler et disparaître du bout de scène qu'elle avait assemblé.

De nouveau, elle sépara les bouts de puzzle et les mélangea.

C'était comme avec la magie de l'homme dans le train. Le sort de repérage qu'il avait lancé lui avait évoqué quelque chose comme un assemblage, de simples mécanismes imbriqués les uns dans les autres qu'il lui avait suffi de scinder.

Comme avec Pomme également…

Fermant les yeux, elle laissa ses doigts parcourir le couvercle du puzzle qui présentant une image animée. Ici aussi elle sentait la vibration de la magie, plus faible que lorsqu'elle avait franchi le passage du quai 9 ¾. En se concentrant il lui sembla que cette magie se modélisa sous cette étrange forme de pièces entremêlées. Et il était si simple de briser ce délicat mécanisme.

Une seule petite impulsion.

Il lui suffisait de…

\- Skeen ! s'exclama Peter en rentrant avec fracas dans la pièce.

Sursautant la jeune fille se redressa, les mains dans les dos, avec la sensation d'être coupable d'un méfait. Une chance pour elle, le garçon qui venait d'arriver ne se soucia pas de son expression, il se contenta d'entreposer ses biens devant elle en lui expliquant :

\- J'ai remarqué que tu avais bien aimé les pains hier, alors je t'ai pris de la brioche !

Rassurée, Skeen s'installa en tailleur devant Peter et observa les petits pains gonflés et brillants qu'il avait nommé brioches. Quand elle en fourra un dans sa bouche ce fut au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Jamais elle n'avait mangé quelque chose d'aussi doux, d'aussi-moelleux, d'aussi goûteux, d'aussi parfait !

La bouche pleine, elle tenta de remercier Peter qui lui conseilla, les lèvres barrées d'un sourire lumineux :

\- Termine de manger, nous discuteront plus tard.

Une main sur le bas de son visage, la jeune fille acquiesça en mâchonnant avec plaisir ce met délicieux. Une fois qu'elle eut avalé, elle s'exclama une joie certaine dans la voix :

\- Merci beaucoup ! C'est sûrement l'un des plus beaux cadeaux que l'on m'ait fait !

Les joues de Peter prirent une teinte cramoisie alors qu'il bégayait en tentant de fixer n'importe quoi d'autres dans la pièce que Skeen. Finalement, quand il se fit moins rouge, il parvint à annoncer :

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, ce n'est pas un vrai cadeau. Ca ne peut pas être un vrai cadeau !

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle alors qu'une triste lueur brillait dans son regard. Pomme me faisait souvent ce genre de cadeau.

Elle avait baissé les yeux, peinée.

\- Je… Je veux dire… Je veux dire que je peux… Je peux te faire des cadeaux _normaux_! Pas… pas que Pomme ne te faisait pas de cadeau. Enfin… Quand je dis normaux, je veux dire…

Elle l'arrêta en éclatant de rire, relevant vers lui un regard brillant de malice et un sourire espiègle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Peter, je ne faisais que te taquiner, lui expliqua-t-elle en attrapant une nouvelle brioche.

Elle marqua une pause, laissant la douceur de la sucrerie l'apaiser.

\- Je me doute bien que les choses n'étaient pas… Normales… Là-bas, ajouta-t-elle.

C'était étrange, Peter était un garçon doux. Il n'y avait aucune lueur de malice dans son regard, contrairement à celui de James ou Sirius. Et il n'y avait pas les tourments qui régnaient dans celui de Remus. Elle ne craignait pas de lui montrer son ignorance.

Quand elle le faisait, comme à l'instant, il ne la regardait pas comme une créature curieuse. Il donnait la sensation d'oublier qu'elle n'était pas comme lui. Par beaucoup d'aspects, il lui faisait penser à Pomme.

Pouvait-elle apprendre autant de chose avec lui qu'avec son compagnon de cellule ? Pourrait-elle en savoir encore plus sur ce monde dont elle ignorait pratiquement tout ?

\- Peter ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Le garçon la regarda, attentif à ses paroles, une légère touche d'embarras rosissait ses pommettes rondes. Une gêne qui persistait dès qu'elle l'interpellait en utilisant son prénom.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de me parler de là où tu as grandi ?

* * *

\- Ton futur chéri est parti, signala Marlène en fixant la porte de la Grande Salle comme si elle s'attendait à le voir surgir de nouveau. J'imagine que tu seras content de savoir qu'il t'a lancé un regard avant de partir.

\- Ma chérie, tu oublies que tout le monde me lance des regards, rappela Allan en lui envoyant un clin d'œil alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Enfin les quelques personnes qui ne sont pas occupées à _me_ regarder, railla Sirius les lèvres étirées d'un sourire taquin.

Frank étouffa un soupir désespéré en plongeant son visage dans le creux de ses bras.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, ils sont exaspérants, soupira Marlène en tapotant l'épaule de du malheureux.

\- Allan, j'imagine que tu dois préférer parler de Regulus mais est-ce que l'on pourrait revenir à cette histoire sur Poudlard qui serait devenu fou ? demanda Remus avec une mine bien trop sérieuse.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, souriant à l'idée de pouvoir _enfin_ raconter son histoire. Avant que Frank n'ait l'occasion de l'interrompre de nouveau, il le menaça silencieusement de sa baguette et commença son récit :

\- Un des premières années, Luis Elum, qui vient d'arriver à Serdaigle. Il se baladait tranquillement dans un couloir quand _pouf_ il a disparu brutalement…

\- Roooh, il est juste tombé dans un passage secret de Poudlard, grinça Frank avec ennui.

\- Il s'est retrouvé dans la maison du Garde-chasse ! Alors explique-moi comment ça aurait pu se faire avec un passage secret ! rétorqua le bond en pinçant les lèvres.

\- J'ai déjà entendu parler d'histoire comme ça, signala Alice qui venait d'arriver et venait de s'installer en baillant à côté de Frank pour l'utiliser comme coussin.

\- Des rumeurs, signala son petit ami.

\- Je ne pense que ça en était puisque je l'ai trouvé dans L'Histoire de Poudlard.

Frank haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu.

\- L'entièreté du bâtiment est magique, continua-t-elle sans se laisser déconcentrer par la mine pitoyable de son amoureux. D'après certains paragraphes il serait même possible de le comparer au choixpeau magique.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'intéressa James.

\- Enchanté et intelligent ? proposa Lily.

\- C'est tout à fait ça ! Enfin… Il me semble. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas retouché à ce livre.

Remus s'était déjà levé avant la fin de sa phrase. Terminant d'une seule gorgée son thé, il reposa la tasse avec force et prit ses jambes à son cou sans même saluer ses camardes. Les laissant interloqués et surpris.

\- Tu penses qu'il est allé retrouver Regulus ? proposa Allan avec un sourire.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas petit Allan, rit Marlène avec un regard doux. Personne ne touchera à ton futur amant.

* * *

Madame Pince n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir d'élève avant le début des cours. Habituellement lorsque la rentrée se faisait un vendredi tous les étudiants en profitaient pour faire le tour du château et découvrir les environs.

Elle avait donc laissé les livres des nouveaux programmes entassés aux pieds des étagères, il restait encore un coffre plein et un autre entrouvert d'où s'échappaient quelques nouveautés. Elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de les ranger plus tard, en profitant d'une parfaite solitude dans _sa_ bibliothèque.

Il lui était bien arrivé d'avoir une ou deux fois, des visiteurs qui venaient examiner, repérer les lieux. Mais jamais elle n'avait eu d'étudiants qui débarquaient aussi tôt et sans avoir un devoir pour les obliger à le faire !

Alors comment était-elle censée réagir lorsque deux élèves débarquaient à une vingtaine de minute d'intervalle ? Un samedi matin, lendemain de rentrée ?

Elle s'était penchée sur son bureau, fixant avec suspicions les deux nouveaux arrivants. Ils s'étaient tous les deux dirigés vers le rayon des Créatures magiques avant de s'installer à deux tables diamétralement opposés.

Des deux, elle n'en connaissait réellement qu'un. Regulus Black. Toujours fourré ici, le jeune Serpentard passait toujours beaucoup de temps sur des recherches personnelles. L'année dernière, elle lui était venue en aide à de nombreuses surprises.

Le second, lui était vaguement connu mais comme lui était tout élève de cette école lorsque les examens commençaient et que la bibliothèque se remplissait.

Attrapant quelques livres sur son bureau, elle se rapprocha sur la pointe des pieds, faisant mine de devoir ranger. Mais elle se demandait surtout ce qui avait pu les attirer ici.

Baguette à la main, elle commença son rangement, en prenant soin de jeter des coups d'œil au livre du jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alors qu'elle redressait les yeux après avoir reconnu « Histoire et Secret des Lycanthropes », elle remarqua pour la première fois l'étonnante panique qui animait le garçon. Il était tant concentré qu'il n'avait même pas redressé le regard lorsqu'elle s'était rapprochés, ses yeux parcouraient à une vitesse folle les paragraphes tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur les pages.

Quelles raisons pouvaient pousser un garçon de son âge à s'intéresser à ce genre de chose ? Et avec une telle véhémence ?

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, elle se redressa inquiète à l'idée que le nouveau venu l'ait aperçu en train d'épier un élève. Mais Remus Lupin était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour ne serait-ce que remarquer que Madame Pince avait déserté sa place habituelle. D'un pas rapide, sans même regarder aux alentours, il se dirigea jusqu'au domaine Histoire, disparaissant à travers les rayons.

 _Mais qu'avaient-ils donc tous ?_

* * *

Quand Sirius et James regagnèrent leur dortoir pour récupérer quelques affaires, ils retrouvèrent Peter et Skeen en pleine discussion. Leur ami parlait avec un entrain qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas, il s'était même redressé, agitant les mains pour compléter ses explications. Skeen, elle, toujours enveloppée dans sa couverture, l'écoutait toute ouïe.

Lorsque Peter remarqua leurs arrivées, il baissa les bras, rougissant furieusement.

\- J'étais en train d'expliquer à Skeen comment nous étions devenus des animagus, dit-il en détournant le regard comme s'il craignait d'être grondé.

\- Tu lui as donc dit de quelle manière incroyable Sirius s'était retrouvé bloqué avec uniquement sa queue de chien ? demanda James en les rejoignant.

\- Ou quand James ne réussissait pas à transformer autre chose que ses pieds ? rétorqua l'autre en envoyant un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

\- Incroyable, murmura Skeen en contemplant les trois compères avec envie. Vous avez accepté Remus malgré ses différences. _Toutes_ ses différences.

Elle n'avait connu que peu de personne et parmi elles seul Pomme avait agi de cette manière. Ses doigts coururent sur ses avant-bras simplement recouverts par le tissu fin du t-shirt de Remus.

Est-ce qu'ils seraient capables d'agir de la même manière avec elle ? Même si elle était maudite ?

James s'était arrêté devant son lit, contemplant avec surprise et inquiétude les affaires qui trônaient dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il après avoir déglutit difficilement.

\- Les affaires que Lily me prête, répondit Skeen en se redressant pour le rejoindre.

Comme brûlé par la vision, James recula, une main devant les yeux, hurlant à la mort.

\- Elle va me tuer ! Elle va me tuer ! répétait-il avant de s'effondrer sur un Sirius interloqué.

\- Explique-toi, ordonna celui-ci.

\- Si elle apprend que j'ai vu ses sous-vêtements elle va me tuer ! Je t'assure qu'elle va m'étriper ! gronda James en attrapant son ami par les bras. Je t'en supplie lance moi un sort d'amnésie ! Si elle apprend que j'ai vu ses sous-vêtements, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ! C'n'est pas vrai alors qu'on commençait tout juste à trouver le parfait terrain d'entente !

\- Roh James n'en fait pas toute une histoire, soupira Sirius en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule. La paix qui régnait entre vous aujourd'hui ne durera de toute manière pas. Et pourquoi tu voudrais que ça continue, elle ne vaut pas le coup !

\- Je t'interdis de dire, se précipita James.

Sirius avait reculé, sous le coup de sa surprise. C'était la première fois que son meilleur ami prenait la défense de la préfète avec autant de fermeté.

Etait-ce la deuxième étape d'une pathologie grave ?

Il avait été surpris lors du petit déjeuner quand James s'était inquiété de l'état de la jeune fille. Mais maintenant il était tout à fait paniqué.

Qu'avait-on fait de son meilleur ami ? Qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps ?

\- Je te signale qu'elle n'avait pas tort, se justifia James en lisant la surprise dans le regard de son ami. Et tu as beau dire mais elle a réagi avec le courage d'une Gryffondor !

\- Elle a surtout réagi comme la petite rapporteuse qu'elle est depuis sa première année, grinça Sirius en croisant les bras.

\- Et tu as vu la force qu'elle a mise dans ses paroles ? N'était-elle pas incroyable ? soupira James avec une mine rêveuse.

\- Elle ne l'était pas. Pas du tout.

\- Tu es de mauvaise foi Patmol, fit remarquer Peter avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Vous n'allez quand même pas proposé qu'on passe plus de temps avec elle et qu'elle fasse parti de notre groupe ?

\- De toute façon tout est fini, si elle apprend que j'ai vu ses sous-vêtements je suis fini ! soupira James en se laissant tomber à côté de Skeen.

\- Si qui apprend quoi ? lança une voix dans l'entrée.

Lily se tenait sur le seuil, les poings sur les hanches, défiant au groupe de lui mentir. Mais quand son regard se posa sur le lit, là où tous les yeux étaient portés, son assurance s'envola dans un souffle. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se demander ni pourquoi Skeen n'avait pas immédiatement pris les affaires qu'elle lui avait laissées, ni pourquoi Sirius et James scrutaient ses sous-vêtements avec autant d'intérêt. Les joues brûlantes de honte, elle se jeta corps et âmes sur la couverture couvrant de son corps ses affaires.

Terriblement gêné, James s'était détourné et cachant son embarras dans une toux forcée.

\- Skeen, siffla la préfète, le visage enfouit dans la couette incapable de faire face à ses camardes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas mis mes affaires. Je te les ai laissés exprès !

\- Je…

La jeune fille tirait nerveusement sur le bas de son t-shirt, fixant ses orteils nus qu'elle frottait les uns contre les autres. Le reproche qu'elle avait senti dans la voix de la rouquine l'avait fait trembler. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait disputé mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en était si peinée.

Lily s'était légèrement redressée pour observer l'expression blessée qu'affichait Skeen. Réalisant l'effet qu'avaient eu ses paroles, elle se précipita d'ajouter :

\- Je ne m'énervais pas contre toi ! Juste contre les crétins qui admiraient mes dessous comme si s'agissaient du plus passionnant livre de potion sur lequel ils étaient tombés !

\- James n'aurait jamais regardé un livre de potion de cette manière, fit remarquer Peter avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu n'aides vraiment pas là, chuchota James à l'attention de son ami.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de la rouquine qui garda serrer contre sa poitrine ses affaires, indiquant d'un geste de tête la salle de bain à Skeen.

\- J'ai ce dont je t'ai parlé toute à l'heure, je te pose tout ça sur le lavabo, expliqua-t-elle en s'y rendant calmement.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde, le temps qu'elle soit retournée pour que James assigne une violente taloche à l'arrière du crâne de Sirius, sifflant entre ses dents serrées qu'il était responsable de cette situation. Quand elle se retourna, après avoir déposé les vêtements dans la salle de bain, les deux garçons se trouvaient à distances, Potter les bras croisés un sourire figé sur les lèvres, et Black fléchit la tête entre ses deux mains.

Le regard de la jeune fille était plein de suspicion mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Rejoignant Skeen, elle lui demanda à voix basse :

\- J'ai réussi à récupérer un baume cicatrisant et des bandes auprès de Pomfresh, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, demande le moi. Je ne te propose pas d'aide pour le mettre, j'imagine que tu préfères le faire seule. Mais n'hésite pas à demander, je pourrais te venir en aide.

Surprise par autant de gentillesse et de sollicitude à son égard, Skeen ne parvint qu'à bégayer quelques remerciements inintelligibles. Réalisant que Lily continuerait de la fixer tant qu'elle ne se serait pas changée, elle décida d'y disparaître aussi vite que possible.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière, elle s'y appuya un instant, le cœur battant, un sourire illuminant son visage.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse vouloir l'aider. Et même si Lily ne savait pas que les marques qu'elle avait vu n'était que des tatouages et non pas les plaies qu'elle pensait qu'elles étaient, la jeune fille n'avait rien dit aux autres. Elle avait gardé le _secret_.

Skeen se rapprocha du lavabo, regardant le petit pot de verre avec attention. Une fois en main, elle en retira le couvercle, reniflant avec appréhension l'étrange gel gris-bleuté qui s'y trouvait. Une forte odeur s'en dégageait.

Lily remarquerait-elle si elle ne l'utilisait pas ? Mais comment était-elle censée faire ? Tous les produits que les chercheurs faisaient passer en elle étaient directement injectés dans son sang par le biais de différents fils.

Lily avait parlé de le mettre…

Pomme avait eu le droit à un traitement semblable une fois, lorsqu'il avait été blessé. La soignante avait appelé ça un _cataplasme_ et avait appliqué le produit sur ses plaies.

Plongeant ses doigts dans la gelée, elle la passa ensuite sur ses avant-bras. Les tatouages avaient toujours été sensibles mais jamais douloureux, lorsqu'elle étala la crème dessus, une fraicheur étrange s'en dégagea. Le pétillement sur sa peau lui laissa imaginer pendant une seconde que la pommade serait capable de faire disparaître les lignes vermeilles. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Ils étaient toujours là.

Et ils seraient toujours là

Le cœur lourd, elle attrapa les bandes et commença à les nouer.

* * *

Remus referma le livre avec un soupir. Comme lui avait expliqué Alice, quelques paragraphes comportaient des informations sur les capacités que possédait Poudlard. Mais ce n'était que des insinuations, rien de précis, aucune information qui lui permettait de s'assurer que la téléportation de Skeen était réellement dû à ça.

Frottant ses paupières closes du bout des doigts, il tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Pourquoi était-il venu ici ? Qu'attendait-il de ce livre ? Qu'avait espéré trouver dans ces pages ? S'assurer que le château était réellement devenu fou comme l'avait proposé Allan ? Ou s'assurer que Frank avait raison et que ce première année avait simplement mentit de peur d'être fiché dès le premier jour de cours ?

Si c'était le cas alors comment Skeen avait-elle pu disparaître et réapparaître comme ça ?

Il s'énervait lui-même, se détestait de se poser ces questions. Car il savait qu'au fond de lui, s'il cherchait des réponses c'était uniquement avec l'espoir de découvrir que Skeen n'était pas ce qu'elle disait être et qu'il n'aurait plus la moindre peine à la renvoyer au Département. Et qu'ainsi les recherches avanceraient et avec ça un remède contre sa propre lycanthropie.

C'était abominable, répugnant.

Il se redressa, une grimace sur le visage en attrapant le livre devant lui. Le coinçant sous son bras, il s'avança vers le bureau de Madame Pince. Il était vide, mais il l'avait aperçue quelques minutes plus tôt quelques parts entre les rayonnages. Quand il arriva à son niveau, la femme s'était rapprochée.

Les lunettes sur le bout de son nez, ses cheveux coupés en carré court, caressaient son long menton. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait était interrogateur et il réalisait qu'il avait cessé de bouger pour la fixer uniquement.

Pourrait-elle répondre à ses questions ? Elle devait savoir de nombreuses choses sur Poudlard puisqu'elle avait commencé à travailler depuis quelques temps déjà.

\- Madame Pince, demanda-t-il en posant le livre sur le bureau.

\- C'est pour emprunter ? murmura-t-elle.

\- S'il vous plait, répondit-il en poussant « L'Histoire de Poudlard » vers elle. J'avais une question.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, par-dessus ses lunettes, les sourcils arqués sur son front, le priant de continuer d'un geste discret de tête.

\- Est-ce que vous en sauriez plus sur une possible capacité de Poudlard à téléporter les élèves ?

Un ricanement étouffé s'échappa des lèvres de la bibliothécaire alors que d'un coup de baguette, elle enregistrait l'emprunt.

\- Poudlard est capable de nombreuses choses, dit-elle simplement toujours à voix basse. Téléporter les élèves doit sûrement en être une. Mais j'imagine que ça n'arrive pas dans n'importe quelle condition, heureusement pour nous. Nous nous retrouvions avec des élèves éparpillés dans tout le bâtiment.

\- Oh… je vois, merci.

Il avait baissé les yeux vers le livre pour le récupérer. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, il s'arrêta et lui posa une dernière question :

\- Auriez-vous déjà entendu parler d'une famille Loren ?

Elle ne parut pas chercher longtemps dans ses souvenirs, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent :

\- Oui bien entendu, comme beaucoup de sorciers, j'imagine.

Elle marqua une pause, les lèvres étirées dans un rictus peiné :

\- Ce fut une telle tristesse.

\- Comment ça ?

Fronçant les sourcils, la femme se redressa légèrement, avant de lui dire :

\- Et bien… _Tous_ les membres de cette famille sont morts depuis plus de cinq ans.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà :D je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine et à samedi prochain.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à toutes,  
**

 **Mais me voilà de retour, plus en forme que jamais ! Et pleins d'idées en tête. Très bonne lecture.**

Réponses aux précédentes reviews en fin de chapitre.

* * *

 _Résumé (j'en fais un puisque ça fait longtemps) : Skeen est une jeune fille étrange, survenue de nulle part les Maraudeurs et Lily se sont donnés pour but de la protéger. McGo semblait la personne idéale pour obtenir de l'aide mais hélas à la suite d'une conversation que Lily a surpris, les gryffondors ont décidé de garder la fugitive cachée quelque temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient sûr de pouvoir faire confiance aux adultes qui les entourent._

 _Pourtant Remus reste méfiant, malgré la (soi-disant) lycantrophie de la jeune fille, il ne se sent pas prêt à lui accorder sa confiance totale (contrairement à Peter qui s'est rapidement pris d'amitié), et il a découvert en posant des questions à Madame Pince que toute la famille Loren (nom que la jeune fille a donné) est morte il y a plus de cinq ans. Il cherche donc à établir la vérité au plus vite._

* * *

\- Pardon ? murmura Remus incapable de retenir sa surprise.

Ses pensées fusaient dans son esprit, tentant désespérément d'expliquer la présence de Skeen et ses origines. Mais la seule chose qui revenait régulièrement était les paroles de la bibliothécaire _._ Tous les membres de la famille Loren étaient morts.

 _Tous_.

\- Je… Je veux dire… Que leur est-il arrivé ?

L'étonnement de Madame Pince se transforma en inquiétude, le couvant de regard, elle demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous intéressez à ce genre de chose ? Ce n'est pas la bonne période, avec tout ce qui arrive déjà…

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens pour comprendre son allusion. Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'elle parlait de la présence de Skeen sur les lieux mais la tristesse nette qui habitait ses traits le détrompa.

Elle parlait de Voldemort.

La famille Loren n'avait pas survécu à une attaque de Mangemorts.

\- Est-ce que vous sauriez où je pourrais trouver plus d'informations là-dessus ? demanda-t-il. Vous avez bien des archives de la Gazette, non ? Ils ont forcément dû en parler lorsque s'est arrivé.

\- Ce n'est pas très sain, signala-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Le prenait-elle pour un amateur de faits divers ? D'après son attitude réservée et la déception dans son regard, il en était pratiquement sûr. Il aurait pu abandonner maintenant, partir et se faire oublier. Mais maintenant que la curiosité et l'inquiétude avaient pris place dans sa poitrine, il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pourrait dire aux autres professeurs.

Seul lui importait le fait de trouver la vérité.

Il irait donc dans la zone des journaux et il chercherait. Même si elle ne voulait pas lui venir en aide !

\- Quelle année déjà ? s'enquit-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner du bureau de la bibliothécaire.

\- 1971, souffla à contrecœur Pince.

D'un vague mouvement de tête, il la remercia avant de rejoindre l'allée des archives.

Les odeurs y étaient différentes. L'odeur du cuir des reliures était moins présente et celle de la poussière s'accentuait. Les journaux étaient entreposés par noms et par année dans de grandes boites de cartons aux coins renforcés par une armature de ferraille.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire des recherches dans cette zone-ci mais en avait entendu parler par James lorsque celui-ci avait voulu leur montrer que son père avait déjà fait la Une de la Gazette. Quand enfin il atteignit la boite qui le concernait, il la tira doucement jusqu'au sol et l'ouvrit avec intérêt. Ensorcelée à la manière d'un sac sans fond, la panique commença à le gagner lorsqu'il réalisa l'ampleur du travail qu'il s'était donné et les piles sans fin de journaux qui l'attendaient.

Remontant ses manches sur ses avant-bras, il attrapa le premier journal.

Il fallait bien commencer quelque part, non ?

* * *

\- Et tu crois que l'on va la garder enfermée dans le dortoir pour l'éternité ? cracha Sirius avec amertume.

\- Parce que tu voudrais qu'elle se balade partout dans les couloirs ? Histoire de bien signaler sa présence ? railla Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

Skeen était à peine sortie de la salle de bain que les discussions prenaient déjà de l'ampleur, les voix étaient montées d'un ton et Peter remarquait bien qu'avec l'absence de Remus personne ne serait capable de modérer le débat.

Sirius et Lily s'affrontaient du regard, la rouquine se tenait debout les bras croisés tandis que le garçon se tenait avachi sur son lit.

James n'intervenait pas, incapable de faire un choix entre son meilleur ami et la préfète, et Skeen regardait avec intérêt les deux personnes s'échauffer. Alors qu'elle était le sujet principal de la conversation, elle agissait comme si elle n'était que spectatrice. Peter se doutait qu'elle en avait eu l'habitude, il se demanda même si on ne lui avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois demandé son avis.

\- Alors cessons un peu ces stupidités et restons concret, siffla Lily. Elle doit rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'on soit sûr que Minerva…

\- Comme un animal alors ? Est-ce que tu crois que c'est bien ? la coupa Black qui s'était légèrement redressé sur ses coudes. On a le moyen de lui permettre de sortir en toute discrétion et toi tu voudrais qu'on la laisse entre quatre murs pendant…

\- Skeen qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Peter.

Un silence de surprise se posa sur le dortoir, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. L'étonnement dans le regard de Lily et dans celui de ses deux amis firent réaliser à Peter qu'il venait de couper la parole à Sirius. Lui qui faisait toujours en sorte de ne jamais se retrouver en affrontement direct avec qui que ce soit, il venait juste de s'interposer en plein débat. Entre Sirius et Lily.

Etait-il devenu complètement fou ?

Par chance, la témérité de son acte avait tant surpris ses camarades que cela permis à Skeen de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- J'apprécierai de pouvoir profiter de Poudlard mais si Lily pense que c'est trop dangereux, je peux bien entendu rester ici. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé et elle affichait un calme qui aurait pu être parfait. Mais Peter remarqua immédiatement un léger tressautement dans son sourire, trahissant son malaise. Comment pouvait-elle supporter de rester enfermée dans ce dortoir alors qu'elle avait déjà passé toute sa vie en cage ? Comment pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde penser qu'elle serait capable de rester sagement à sa place ? Ici ? Enfermée à nouveau ?

Quand Skeen était sortie, les garçons avaient lancé un regard interrogateur à Lily car ils avaient tous senti l'odeur forte du baume cicatrisant de Pomfresh, auquel ils avaient tous eu le droit au moins une fois au cours de leur scolarité. Mais la vision des bandes sur les poignets de la jeune fille leur avait finalement permis d'établir suffisamment d'hypothèses, plus sordides les unes que les autres, pour ne pas avoir le courage de poser la question qui leur chatouillait les lèvres.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être trouver une solution, souffla Lily. Je peux te faire faire le tour rapidement de Poudlard, des endroits où tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème avec le monde.

\- Nous connaissons mieux les lieux que toi, signala Sirius qui s'était cette fois complètement levé.

\- Je suis préfète _crétin_ , souffla-t-elle. Je connais les quarts et les routines des professeurs et des autres préfets. Alors _je_ m'occupe de lui faire visiter les lieux.

\- Et nous nous…

James s'était finalement décidé à agir, atteignait son meilleur ami d'un coup de coude parfaitement maîtrisé dans le flanc, Sirius se pencha en avant dans un gémissement de douleur.

\- Ce que voulait dire Sirius c'est qu'il pense que c'est une très bonne idée, s'exclama le garçon avec un sourire forcé.

\- Nous pourrions commencer par la visite de la tour d'astronomie, proposa Lily en se désintéressant rapidement du jeune homme pour parler directement à Skeen. C'est un de mes lieux préférés.

\- A moins aussi, s'exclama James en se rapprochant les yeux brillants. Nous avons tant de chose en commun.

\- Oui c'est vrai, vous avez _tant_ de chose en commun. James aussi porte des culottes blanches avec des fraises, ricana Sirius.

Le sort fusa si vite avec tant de précision que personne n'eut le temps d'intervenir. Sirius s'effondra en arrière sur son lit, figé comme une statue tandis que Lily soufflait distraitement sur la pointe de sa baguette, les sourcils hauts et un sourire hautain sur les lèvres.

\- Nous avions du public _Black_ , je ne suis donc pas allée plus loin. Mais prends garde à toi, lorsque nous serons seuls.

Rangeant son arme dans sa manche, elle se tourna tout guillerette vers Skeen et lui proposa :

\- Allons voir la tour d'astronomie, non ?

* * *

Regulus referma son livre, incapable de retenir son sourire réjouit. Il fit glisser l'ouvrage hors de la table et le traîna jusqu'au bureau de Madame Pince, elle ne le regarda même pas quand il arriva mais le gratifia malgré tout d'un :

\- Bonjour Regulus.

Elle s'était sûrement habituée à sa manière de marcher dans la bibliothèque : d'un pas assuré mais léger pour ne pas déranger le silence.

\- Madame, la salua-t-il en redressant un peu le menton.

Récupérant le livre qu'il venait de déposer pour l'emprunter, elle en scruta d'un air intéressé la couverture. Quand elle était allée le commander, elle s'était doutée qu'il intéresserait le jeune homme, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il irait aussi vite pour le repérer.

Ce Guide Du Petit Alchimiste offrait une nouvelle vision d'une grande quantité de matières abordées à Poudlard. Et surtout des moyens d'associer amusant et connaissance. Elle se demanda lequel des sujets abordés par le livre avaient attirés Regulus.

Alors qu'elle désenchantait le livre pour lui permettre de l'emprunter, elle lui demanda donc :

\- Quel nouveau thème pour cette année ?

\- Les Ailes de fée, répondit-il simplement les yeux brillants de milles idées.

Refermant la lire avant de lui tendre, elle esquissa un sourire qu'il ne remarqua pas, trop préoccupé qu'il l'était à imaginer les différentes méthodes qui lui permettraient d'atteindre son but. Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui dire en revoir, la porte de la bibliothèque s'était déjà refermée sur lui.

Etouffant un soupir, elle leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son rangement avec intérêt.

* * *

Allan avait fini par abandonner les gryffondors. Mais plutôt que de rejoindre sa salle commune pour essayer de retrouver ses autres amis, il s'était glissé jusqu'à l'immense parc. L'été se sentait encore dans l'air tiède, même si l'humidité de l'automne n'était pas loin et menaçait d'arriver à grand pas.

Décidant qu'il était encore temps de profiter un maximum de la période avant de se retrouver à nouveau enfermé dans les cours, il se dirigea jusqu'au lac, à l'ombre de quelques arbres, une de ses zones préférées où il pouvait se prélasser en toute intimité.

Une fois son pull roulé en boule pour servir d'oreiller, il s'allongea confortablement et étendit ses jambes, profitant du calme ambiant pour continuer sa nuit.

* * *

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Severus pour considérer la fugitive comme une menace bien trop importante pour Lily. A peine une heure et trois livres. De quoi feuilleter cinq pauvres chapitres sur les loups garou.

Quand il referma brutalement le dernier ouvrage, son cœur était déjà alimenté par une vague d'adrénaline. Il s'était trouvé une mission. De la plus haute importante : sauver Lily.

Comment pourrait-il laisser ces crétins de Gryffondors entraîner sa meilleure amie dans cette folie ! Ne réalisaient-ils pas qu'en plus de mettre leur propre vie en jeu, _détails dont Severus se souciait peu_ , ils mettaient également toute l'école en danger !

D'un coup de baguette il rangea les tomes qu'il avait sortis et s'extirpa hors de la bibliothèque sans même lancer un regard vers Madame Pince.

Il ne courait _jamais_ dans les couloirs : en plus d'attirer l'attention, cela était bien trop fatiguant. Pourtant pour la première fois depuis sa première année, il se sentait l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais il ne savait pas vers qui courir.

Slughorn réagirait sûrement… Mais pas avec l'intensité dont Severus avait besoin.

S'il avait été sûr que la Sous-Directrice pouvait être de son côté alors il serait allé la voir. Mais il s'inquiétait, après tout elle restait une Gryffondor, et possédait un besoin démesuré de venir en aide aux personnes qui ne le méritaient pas.

Lily avait semblé persuadée qu'elle dénoncerait la fugitive, lui non.

Au contraire. Il se doutait que s'il venait en parler à McGonagall, la femme laisserait son cœur trop doux prendre le monstre en pitié. Il devait pourtant s'adresser à des adultes responsables. Des personnes qui sauraient comment agir face à ce _problème_...

Comment était-il censé agir seul face à ça ?

Il avait pris le chemin de la tapisserie de joueur de flûte sans s'en rendre compte, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouvera nez à nez avec l'œuvre qu'il réalisa que ses jambes l'avaient traîné contre son gré jusqu'ici.

L'homme brodé le regardait avec un intérêt nouveau, s'accroupissant pour se mettre à son niveau, il demanda :

\- Il est rare que tu me regardes petit homme. Habituellement tu passes sans te soucier de moi. Serait-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Le sourire qui étirait les lèvres fines du dessin se voulait sarcastique et son regard s'était fait d'une étrange froideur. Severus n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir cette expression malsaine sur aucune des autres peintures et tapisseries qui peuplaient les lieux, et se voir ainsi juger et moquer par une créature qui n'était même pas vivante lui hérissa le poil.

Il lui semblait que dans les cours qu'il avait suivi, l'enchantement qui animait les tableaux ne permettait aux dessins qu'une faible liberté de mouvement et de comportement spécifique. Pourtant jamais aucun d'entre eux ne lui avait semblé aussi vivant.

S'était-il déjà, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, attardé sur cette tapisserie ?

Le Joueur semblait heureux de son silence, il s'installa confortablement sur l'un des rochers du paysage avant d'attraper sa longue flûte qui trainait à ses pieds. Une fois l'embout en bouche, un son sifflant et grinçant s'en échappa. D'abord désagréable, Severus eut le réflexe de s'écarter, mais les notes qui suivirent se transformèrent rapidement en mélodie.

Figé et muet, le Serpentard écouta l'intégralité du morceau. Lorsque le Joueur s'arrêta, il fit mine de se pencher, invitant le garçon à se rapprocher. Quand son oreille caressa pratiquement le tissu, le personnage de l'œuvre lui murmura :

\- Jamais Poudlard n'a vu un tel danger planer au-dessus de ses tours. Ne fais confiance à personne.

\- Pardon ? souffla Severus en le fixant avec désarrois.

\- N'oublie pas que l'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Si quelque chose ne convient pas, pourquoi attendre, petit homme ?

Severus voulut rétorquer quelque chose, mais l'œuvre le coupa :

\- Chute, quelqu'un approche.

Le Joueur s'était écarté, regagnant sa place entre les arbres et les rochers, sa flûte au bec, faisant mine de jouer. Dans le fond du couloir, Severus aperçu la rousseur caractéristique de sa meilleure amie.

Elle paraissait seule mais à la manière dont elle se tenait, elle semblait parler à quelqu'un. Hors aucune silhouette ne la suivait, aucun autre Gryffondor n'était en vue. Il savait que ces abrutis possédaient un moyen de se rendre invisible, il avait vécu de trop nombreuses de leur _blague_ où ils disparaissaient soudainement pour ne pas en avoir pris confiance. Mais il se doutait également qu'il ne s'agissait d'aucun d'entre eux, car ils n'auraient pas eu la moindre utilité à se cacher maintenant, en pleine journée.

La dénommée Skeen devait être en train d'accompagner Lily. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Les paroles du Joueur lui revinrent en tête. Il avait raison, s'il voulait obtenir des résultats dans cette histoire il devait agir par lui-même. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un instant pour se draper d'un sort d'illusion mineur.

N'importe qui d'un peu attentif l'aurait remarqué, mais Lily trop occupé à discuter avec le vide, passa devant lui sans même le voir.

Baguette en main, Severus se mit à leur suite.

* * *

Regulu se tenait courbé pour tenter de se rapprocher du sol. Les Ailes de fées se présentaient sous la forme d'un champignon blanc, dans les bosquets à proximités des points d'eaux. Il se doutait que les alentours de Poudlard abritaient sans aucun doute une des faunes les plus diversifiées du pays, il avait donc décidé de rejoindre le bord du lac pour ses recherches.

L'attrait de ses créatures, résidait dans le fait qu'une fois domptés, ils produisaient des spores particulièrement utiles pour la fabrication de potion. Ils pouvaient agir en catalyseur très peu spécifique sur un grand nombre de réactions, allant jusqu'à diminuer le temps de travail de moitié !

Pour les attraper, étant donné leur paire d'ailes, il avait fait apparaître un filet à la pointe de sa baguette. Et il laissait traîner son regard à chaque racine d'arbre avec espoir de les voir.

Quand enfin, son regard se porta sur un petit groupe de champignon blanc, il plissa les paupières pour tenter de distinguer les petites ailes de libellule. Et elles étaient bien là ! Sur le chapeau rond et lisse.

Il les avait ! Enfin !

Se rapprochant doucement et prudemment sur la pointe des pieds, il abaissa brutalement le filet quand il fut à bonne distance. Mais à peine effrayées, les Ailes de fée furent plus rapides que lui et s'élevèrent en cohorte pour s'échapper. Se précipitant à leur poursuite, il fouetta l'air de sa baguette, tentant désespérément d'en attraper une.

Se glissant entre quelques arbustes et des ronces, il atteignit le bord du lac et tenta une nouvelle fois de faire une prise mais il buta contre quelque chose et il bascula vers l'avant, atterrissant brutalement dans l'étrange mélange de vase et boue du bord du lac.

Alors qu'il se redressait, essuyant la vase de son menton d'un geste de bras, un gémissement familier lui fit se lever plus rapidement que jamais. Une fois debout, il scruta Abbott qui se frottait la tête. Le poufsouffle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, fixant avec surprise non feinte Regulus.

Il regarda d'abord le jeune homme dans son ensemble, avec sa cape et son visage enduit de boue, jusqu'à s'attarder sur filet qu'il tenait à la main. Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à chasser le papillon.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec des papillons, je suis en train de chasser l'Aile de Fée ! se défendit le jeune garçon.

Allan étouffa un ricanement, et fut incapable de retenir l'immense sourire goguenard qui lui mangeait le visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait envie de l'embêter et voici que l'occasion se présentait sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte à chasser le papillon.

\- Ça se rapproche bien plus du champignon, soupira Regulus.

Il avait redressé sa baguette, comme pour se débarbouiller d'un simple sort mais il réalisait que le filet pendait toujours de celle-ci.

\- Il n'empêche qu'on dirait pourtant bien un filet à papillon, fit remarquer Allan plus amusé que jamais.

\- Difficile de les attraper autrement, grinça Le Serpentard en faisant disparaître le filet pour pouvoir se nettoyer. Ils vivent en groupe et sont rapides.

\- Des champignons rapides ? ricana le blond.

Une fois qu'il eu finit de s'épousseter, Régulus put enfin faire réapparaitre son filet.

Il avait des ingrédients à récupérer ! Prêt à repartir, il fut interrompu par un Abott se délectant visiblement de la situation :

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de chercher de telles excuses, il n'y a pas de honte à chasser le champignon.

* * *

Lily avait désactivé les mécanismes de protections mineurs qui empêchaient les élèves de rejoindre la tour en dehors des cours. C'était un peu son petit secret, sa petite honte. Elle était parvenue à l'obtenir en suivant du regard le professeur chaque fois qu'ils venaient sur les lieux, et au bout d'une dizaine de fois elle était parvenue à le composer parfaitement.

Elle n'était pas du genre à aller contre les règles, au contraire, elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi la tour était rendue inaccessible aux élèves. Pourtant, enfant, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de regarder les étoiles puisque la pollution lumineuse était bien trop importante dans la banlieue où elle vivait. Et quand elle avait découvert ça, elle s'était trouvé une passion.

La grande porte de bois donnait sur une imposante collection de sphère armillaire en cuivre et bronze, certaines bougeaient dans un rythme lent, décrivant celui des astres. Et par le biais d'un petit escalier de fer, on atteignait enfin le dôme. Entièrement en verre, sa structure métallique était composée des immenses ellipses de chaque planète. Deux pans étaient retirés pour permettre l'observation directe du ciel, c'était le seul endroit où une petite rambarde de pierre avait été disposée pour prévenir toute chute.

La nuit n'était pas prête de tomber et cela faisait perdre un peu de l'attrait de la pièce. Mais Skeen semblait malgré tout ravie. D'un pas lent, elle longeait le rebord, admirant avec envie les environs verdoyants de Poudlard.

Elle s'arrêta contre la petite rambarde, laissant l'air frais caresser sa peau.

\- Ne t'approche pas trop, conseilla Lily avec un sourire. Ça reste dangereux.

\- Au contraire rapproche-toi, conseilla une voix.

Lily et Skeen se figèrent en tournant le regard vers Severus. Le jeune homme s'avança baguette sortie et pointée vers la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Sa main se voulait sûre mais tremblait légèrement, il était blafard et en sueur.

\- Severus, hoqueta Lily. Baisse cette baguette.

Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

\- Ce monstre ne devrait pas être à ici, pas dans cette école, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque emprise de folie.

Non décidément, Lily ne reconnaissait pas son meilleur ami. Il agissait bien trop étrangement, comme s'il était sous l'emprise de quelque chose. Avait-il essayé une nouvelle potion qui s'était avérée dangereuse ? Un nouveau sort ?

Il continuait de se rapprocher, toujours Skeen dans sa visée. La jeune fille semblait chercher une échappatoire, mais elle était collée contre la rambarde et il lui bloquait tout autre chemin. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de fuir.

Lily tentait de réfléchir à toute allure : elle pouvait tenter de raisonner Severus mais il n'agissait pas comme à son habitude, il était totalement imprévisible dans cet état. Pouvait-elle courir chercher un professeur ? Pour lui demander de l'aide ? Et laisser Skeen ici ? Et surtout dévoiler sa présence ?

Qu'avait-elle fait ! Pourquoi avait-elle proposé de venir ici ?!

* * *

Allan avait écouté toute l'explication de Regulus avec intérêt. Une fois le jeune homme lancé sur le sujet de ces soi-disant-papillons-plus-champignons-mais-avec-des-ailes-malgré-tout il fut incapable de l'arrêter, le serpentard avait perdu toute sa froideur et s'exprimait avec entrain. Il avait déjà récapitulé deux fois toutes les propriétés incroyables des bestioles et s'apprêtait à lui lire un paragraphe de son livre lorsqu'Allan l'arrêta.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le chemin du retour, en direction du château, le regard du blond s'était arrêté sur quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Il y a des élèves là-haut, fit-il remarquer à Regulus qui se tut immédiatement pour lever les yeux vers la haute tour d'astronomie qui surplombait tout juste l'entrée qu'ils comptaient prendre.

\- Je n'arrive pas à voir de qui il s'agit.

\- Bon sang ! s'exclama Allan en se figeant. Cette personne est folle ! Pourquoi se tient-elle aussi proche du bord !

\- C'est incompréhensible, murmura Regulus aussi inquiet. Mais surtout, je ne connais personne avec des cheveux comme ça.

Allan ne l'avait pas tout de suite réalisé, bien trop surpris de voir quelqu'un là-haut, mais la chevelure blanche qui volait au vent lui était également totalement inconnue. La question qu'il se posait surtout était la raison de cette position. Si quelqu'un montait jusque là-haut ce n'était pas pour se tenir dos au paysage mais plus pour le regarder. La personne semblait tenter de s'écarter le plus loin possible de quelque chose.

\- Je pense qu'il faut prévenir les professeurs, fit Regulus qui avait sûrement remarqué l'étrangeté de la situation.

\- Dépêchons-nous.

* * *

Skeen ne réfléchissait plus vraiment, elle sentait bien la froideur de la pierre dans son dos et sur la paume de ses paumes. Elle savait qu'elle était toujours là et pourtant elle n'était plus que spectatrice de la situation. Incapable de détacher son regard du jeune homme qui se rapprochait, elle se voyait dès à présent mourir.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Du garçon s'échappait une vibration, celle d'un mécanisme magique qui l'englobait et l'enserrait, lui faisant adopter une conduite à tenir. C'était différent de celle de Remus ou de Pomme, bien plus à la surface, elle avait presque la sensation qu'elle pouvait la toucher.

Elle avait redressé les bras, comme dans l'espoir que cela lui ferait cesser sa marche, mais il continuait. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle, sa main avait cessé de trembler et ses yeux vitreux laissaient à penser qu'il était à peine conscient de ses gestes.

\- Severus, supplia Lily.

Pendant un instant, la magie qui entourait le garçon tressauta mais sournoise et malléable, elle se réajusta avec une terrible rapidité.

\- Lily continue de lui parler, lança Skeen. Ça semble faire quelque chose…

Tremblante, elle tenta de parler, ses murmures et ses demi-mots parvenaient à tirer par instant le jeune homme hors de sa torpeur mais la présence sombre et magique qui l'entourait ne semblait pas prête à le libérer. Si jamais elle pouvait le toucher alors peut-être qu'elle pourrait détruire cette chose.

Agir ?

Tester cette capacité à faire disparaître les sorts. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se jeta sur le garçon. Plus libre de ses mouvements que lui, elle parvint à se glisser au-delà de sa baguette pour venir poser ses mains au contact de son cou, là où sa peau était à nue.

Elle sentait la magie sous ses doigts, elle voyait le moyen de la faire disparaître, de la diviser pour l'affaiblir. C'était si simple de la décomposer, comme si la magie était faite comme du tissu, il lui suffit d'attraper un fil, de tirer dessus pour que la trame ne se décompose.

Le regard de Severus se fit de plus en plus conscient.

Mais la peur l'atteignit brutalement quand il reprit conscience et il s'écarta violemment d'elle dans un grincement de terreur, projetant la jeune fille vers l'arrière, jusqu'à la rambarde. Le Serpentard et la préfète restèrent figés, les yeux tournés vers elle alors qu'elle basculait en arrière. Lily fit un pas comme dans l'espoir de la rattraper mais c'était trop tard.

* * *

Décidément ce début d'année pouvait être difficilement plus catastrophique ! Le gamin qui tombait à l'eau, les élèves qui avaient récupéré un Chamecrakers, Poudlard qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et téléportait un élève hors du bâtiment, et enfin cette histoire de bagarre au sommet de la tour d'astronomie ! Cette fois s'en était trop, ils s'étaient tous ligués contre elle pour l'achever ! Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un complot

McGonagall remontait à toute allure les marches et quand elle passa la porte de la tour elle étouffa un soupir d'énervement en se rappelant qu'elle avait demandé à de nombreuses reprises que les sorts de sécurités soient renforcés. Si jamais quelqu'un mourrait alors peut-être que l'on écouterait ses conseils pour une fois !

Attrapant ses robes longues, qu'elle remonta légèrement afin de pouvoir gravir rapidement le petit escalier de ferraille, elle atteint enfin le Dôme. Elle scruta surprise son étudiante la plus studieuse, surprise de la trouver là, mais elle reporta vite son attention vers la jeune fille inconnue qui se trouvait contre la rambarde. Déséquilibrée, celle-ci bascula vers l'arrière.

Malgré sa rapidité, Minerva ne parvint pas à la retenir d'un sort. Elle se précipita jusqu'au bord de la tour, prête à lancer tous les sorts de ralentissements qu'elle connaissait, mais quand elle observa le vide, elle n'aperçut aucune silhouette, pas la moindre trace de la fille qui venait de tomber.

L'enfant venait de disparaître.

* * *

 **Lilly Jymen :** _Tout à fait ! Attends de voir la suite pour en savoir plus ;). J'espère à bientôt, merci pour ta review._

 **Lizziana :** _Merci bien ! Bienvenue dans l'aventure._

 **Lyriana :** _Super :) Je suis très contente que l'humour se sente dans les dialogues, j'ai eu un peu de mal. J'espère que le ton humoristique passe bien :D. Je te remercie de poster une review à chaque fois, c'est encourageant. A la prochaine :)._


	8. Bienvenue à Poudlard

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, très bonne lecture à vous :D.**

 **Lyriana :** _Haaaaa, toutes tes reviews me mettent en joie :) Je suis tellement contente à chaque fois, c'est extrêmement motivant de savoir que tu apprécies, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :)._

 **Lily de Jimen :** _Hahaha oui tu as raison, en même temps il serait un peu bête de ma part de tuer mon héroïne tout de suite :"). Pour ce qui est de petite souris et de rat, c'est une jolie trouvaille :). A très bientôt, je l'espère. Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de laisser un mot c'est tellement motivant._

* * *

Le professeur s'était écartée de la balustrade, le teint pâle, les yeux écarquillés. Lily ne pouvait qu'imaginer la vision d'horreur : Skeen désarticulée gisant sur la pelouse qui bordait la tour. La poitrine de la préfète s'élevait en spasmes incontrôlés alors qu'elle tentait de retrouver son souffle, mais les sanglots l'en empêchaient.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de voir Skeen tomber.

\- Skeen… qu'est-il arrivé à Skeen, parvint finalement à hoqueter la jeune fille derrière son rideau de larmes.

McGonagall mit un instant, comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait elle-même vu. Finalement, elle parvint à lui dire :

\- Elle a disparu.

Lily se redressa tremblante pour se rapprocher du vide, incapable de regarder Severus qui s'était évanoui. Minerva l'empêcha de tomber lorsqu'elle se pencha pour regarder, lui permettant ainsi de confirmer les propos de son professeur.

Il n'y avait aucun corps gisant au sol au pied de la tour.

\- Où est-elle passée ? murmura-t-elle en laissant ses paupières papillonner pour chasser ses larmes.

\- J'aimerai bien le savoir également, avoua McGonagall à la mine peinée.

\- Ses vêtements, remarqua Lily en distinguant quelques vagues ombres blanche dans les buissons. Il n'y a que ses vêtements.

\- Je vais aller voir ça de plus près, qu'est-il arrivé à Monsieur Snape ? demanda l'adulte en accentuant ses paroles d'une main sur l'épaule de la préfète. Il ne semble vraiment pas aller bien.

\- Il n'était pas lui-même, professeur. Je vous promets qu'il n'était pas lui-même, parvint finalement à dire Lily. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça dans son état normal.

Sourcils froncés, McGonagall se rapprocha du garçon. Tâtant en priorité son pouls puis laissa une main s'attarder sur son front. Il était en sueur sans la moindre trace de fièvre, sous ses paupières ses iris s'agitaient, et il était d'une teinte blafarde effrayante. Des signes précis, qu'elle pouvait facilement reconnaître comme les effets secondaires d'un ensorcèlement.

Mais qu'avait-il pu se passer au sommet de cette tour ? Qui aurait pu jeter un tel sort sur un élève ? Pourquoi ? Tuer qui ? Quand Lily avait parlé de _Skeen_ , le professeur s'était doutée qu'il s'agissait là de la fugitive de Miss Sternbleak, cette enfant utilisée comme expérience. Mais qui pouvait être également au courant de sa présence en ces lieux et qui pouvait vouloir sa mort ?

\- Je vais attendre ici, le temps que vous alliez chercher Pomfresh, dépêchez-vous, ordonna-t-elle.

Malgré tout son courage et sa bonne volonté, Lily mit plusieurs minutes avant d'être capable d'ordonner à ses jambes de bouger. Quand elles se déverrouillèrent et commencèrent à faire des pas, elle se trouva étrangement faible et tremblante. Les dents claquantes et le cœur au bord des lèvres, quand elle arriva à l'infirmerie, elle dû attendre encore un peu de temps avant de pouvoir expliquer la situation à Pomfresh.

L'infirmière, diligente, l'ordonna d'abord de s'allonger avant de se précipiter dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'élève malade. Lily resta donc tremblante, blottit contre un coussin.

* * *

Si les professeurs prirent le choix de ne mettre aucun élève au courant de la situation, ceux-ci en décidèrent autrement. Lucile Perokia qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie à cause d'un mal de ventre avait tout entendu de la conversation entre Lily et Pomfresh. Et même s'il ne s'agissait que de brides, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour mettre tous les Poufsouffles au courant que Severus avait été ensorcelé dans la tour d'astronomie.

Rodrick Flanbiam, serdaigle de troisième année, qui entendu la rumeur passer dans les rangs des jaunes et noirs, se précipita pour la faire circuler dans les siens. Il n'en fallut pas moins pour que Serpentards et Gryffondors ne soient mis à leurs tours au courant.

Et c'est ainsi que Frank débarqua brutalement dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années.

\- Vous savez quoi, j'ai quelque chose de vraiment intéressant à raconter, bien plus que tout ce qu'Allan a pu vous donner. Et vous allez a-do-ré car ça parle de votre très cher ami Snape !

Si le garçon fut surpris de ne pas voir Remus avec ses amis, il n'en fit pas la moindre remarque et commença à expliquer ce qu'il avait entendu. Il ne fallut que deux mots à James pour qu'il se redresse dans un bond et se précipite dans les couloirs : « Lily » et « Infirmerie ». Les autres prirent quelques minutes pour réagir et le rejoindre. Abandonnant ainsi Frank sur le seuil de la porte.

Quand ils atteignirent l'infirmerie, Severus y avait été installé et Pomfresh s'occupait de lui. McGonagall et Dumbledore se trouvaient aux côtés de Lily et semblaient lui poser de nombreuses questions. James observa avec panique le teint blême de la jeune fille. Elle était si pâle que le nuage de tache de rousseur qui illuminait habituellement son teint semblait avoir disparu. Quand elle l'aperçut, un vague de soulagement passa dans son regard.

Les deux professeurs se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus avec cet air qu'ils connaissaient tous si bien. Celui qui insistait pour avoir plus d'informations.

Et ils allaient devoir les donner.

* * *

L'air était frais sur sa peau, une brise délicate et agréable qui apaisait l'étrange fourmillement qui envahissait chacun de ses membres. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle observa la haute cime des arbres qui l'entouraient. Entre les feuilles sombres se découpait un ciel d'un bleu sombre de fin de soirée.

Immobile, écoutant sa respiration lente et les battements calmes de son cœur dans sa poitrine, elle mit un moment avant de sentir contre son dos les racines épaisses et tortueuses des arbres, l'herbe asséchée et la terre dans le creux de ses paumes plaquées au sol.

Que faisait-elle ici ?

Pourquoi était-elle là ?

Tendant ses mains vers le ciel, elle contempla ses doigts fins, comme pour essayer de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait, puis son regard glissa sur ses avant-bras aux lourds stigmates. L'aperçu des tatouages vermeils lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le sternum. Dans un bon, elle se redressa alerta, cherchant désespérément ses bandages.

Mais elle était entièrement nue.

* * *

Minerva était sortie hors de l'infirmerie le cœur lourd et l'esprit plein de questions. Elle était en colère contre ses élèves et pourtant elle parvenait à comprendre leurs réactions. Mais elle se promettait qu'une fois la situation arrangée, elle s'occuperait de les secouer. En attendant, elle n'avait pu que les mettre à contribution. Ils s'étaient donc dispersés sur le domaine à la recherche de la jeune fille.

Le professeur priait intérieurement pour que Poudlard se soit décidé à nouveau de jouer un tour et qu'il est téléporté la fugitive quelque part.

\- J'ai été obligé de demander une entrevue avec le Professeur Nesferatus et Miss Sternbleak, lança une voix derrière elle.

Son professionnalisme l'empêcha de sursauter, mais Minerva porta malgré tout sa main à sa poitrine comme pour essayer de calmer son cœur qui battait à toute allure. Derrière elle se tenait Albus, nullement inquiet de la frayeur qu'il avait pu provoquer chez elle.

Quand elle se tourna vers lui, elle put lire toute l'inquiétude du directeur sur son visage.

\- Nous n'avions pas le choix, souffla-t-elle. Nous ne pouvions pas les tenir loin après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Elle ne savait pas pour qui elle disait ses paroles, pour elle ou pour lui ? Tentait-elle de se rassurer ? De se persuader qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de prévenir ces monstres ? Que se passerait-il si jamais ils parvenaient à retrouver la jeune fille ?

Le regard bleuté d'Albus la sondait avec bienveillance, il devait avoir remarqué ses craintes puisqu'il lui dit d'une voix douce :

\- Nous feront tous ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour tenir cette enfant loin d'eux et de leur expérience.

Un rire acerbe s'éleva dans la poitrine du professeur, elle tenta de le retenir mais le laissa briser son visage d'un rictus amer. Réajustant ses robes d'un geste de main, elle lui demanda avec une totale sincérité :

\- Quelles sont les raisons qui vous poussent à agir ainsi ? Est-ce votre conscience ou s'agit-il de votre curiosité ?

Les coins de lèvres de Dumbledore tressautèrent et ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement, ce changement de comportement aurait pu être imperceptible pour de nombreuses personnes, mais Minerva connaissait suffisamment Albus. Elle ne fit aucune remarque là-dessus et se contenta de la saluer avant de reprendre un dernier tour de ronde.

* * *

Quand Hélène avait trouvé l'enveloppe rouge sur son bureau, elle avait pensé que Nesferatus voulait entendre de vive voix ce qu'elle pensait de la situation actuelle. Pourtant quand elle se présenta à l'heure du rendez-vous, l'homme était debout et avait revêtu une tenue d'extérieur qui laissait à penser qu'il comptait partir.

\- Oh, Hélène, remarqua-t-il quand elle passa le seuil. Je vous avais pratiquement oublié, c'est une chance que vous soyez-là. Vous serez sûrement surprise d'apprendre que le directeur de Poudlard a demandé à nous voir.

 _Nous_? Remarqua la chercheuse en fronçant les sourcils. Contournant les divers objets mystiques qui peuplaient le bureau de son chef, elle s'installa sur une de chaise qu'il lui montrait.

L'homme était grand et fin, certains auraient pu dire maigre, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa tenue et son apparence qui empêchait de le qualifier de la sorte. Sa grande veste d'un bleu nuit s'ouvrait sur un costume trois-pièces d'un couleur semblable égayé d'un foulard de soie grisé, il se tenait contre son bureau, les mains dans ses poches dans une attitude qui aurait pu paraître décontracté. Mais son sourire habituellement charmeur était crispé. Ses cheveux noirs longs retenu dans une tresse lâche entourait son visage de quelques mèches éparses, détails insignifiant pour beaucoup mais qui pour lui était parfaitement anormale. Jamais Nesferatus ne laissait quoi que ce soit dépassé.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? osa-t-elle finalement demander.

\- L'Expérience a disparu.

Elle recula sur sa chaise alors que le choc de la nouvelle faisait son chemin peu à peu dans ses pensées.

\- Peut-être s'est-elle cachée quelque part ? Ont-ils véritablement cherché partout ?

\- Hélène, soupira Nesferatus avec une lassitude inhabituelle. Ne soyez pas naïve, vous savez très bien ce que ça veut dire. Elle aurait brutalement disparu, juste devant les yeux du professeur McGonagall.

\- Pourquoi souhaitent-ils nous voir ?

\- Nous allons devoir leur donner des informations, vous le savez très bien, je compte sur vous pour trouver quelque chose pour expliquer ceci, dit-il.

\- Elle ne peut pas avoir disparu… Nous devons absolument la retrouver, Douglas ne pourra pas survivre sans elle !

Elle avait parlé trop fort avec bien trop de véhémence offrant ses faiblesses à son chef sur un plateau. Celui-ci accueillit sa réaction avec un sourire en coin qui n'annonçait rien de bon, avant de lui dire :

\- Vous avez déjà eu l'opportunité de rejoindre ce département pour pouvoir trouver un moyen d'aider _Douglas_. Ne pensez-vous pas que nous avons d'autres problèmes plus urgents à régler ? Comme essayer de voir si on peut la retrouver ?

Yeux baissés, honteuse, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, si elle avait essayé de parler sa voix aurait tremblée, elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Quand elle se redressa, se fut lentement, elle ne croisa que furtivement le regard de Nesferatus avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie.

L'homme l'arrêta :

\- Prenez vos affaires et nous rejoindrons Poudlard au plus vite.

* * *

Peter courait à travers champs, paniqué, les larmes aux yeux, alorsqu'il cherchait désespérément. C'était la troisième fois qu'il se rendait par ici et pourtant il avait encore espoir de la voir surgir brutalement de nulle part.

Mais près de la hutte du garde-chasse, il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune fille.

Epuisé de sa course acharnée, il se laissa tomber sur l'une des larges citrouilles, le visage dans les mains, il étouffa un soupir. Le sentiment d'impuissance était pesant dans sa poitrine, presque plus encore que la tristesse de la disparition de sa nouvelle amie.

S'essuyant les yeux, pour en chasser les larmes, il redressa lentement le visage vers la forêt interdite. Sombres et inquiétantes, les troncs maigres et sinueux s'enchaînaient rapidement, créant cette pénombre caractéristique de cet endroit.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'une silhouette pâle se dessina entre les branches. Ses jambes se bloquèrent, le redressèrent brutalement, quand il distingua son amie qui s'avançait sans peine.

Dénudée, la jeune fille sortit sans honte hors de la forêt. Se tenant contre les arbres, elle lança un regard vide vers l'horizon. Ses pupilles s'arrêtèrent sur lui et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle reprenait sa marche pour le rejoindre.

Terriblement gêné, incapable de savoir où regarder, Peter tenta désespérément de trouver un point dans le paysage qu'il pouvait fixer. Mais lorsque son attention quitta la menue poitrine, elle se porta sur les avant-bras rougies qu'elle tenait en retrait comme pour essayer de les cacher. Ce qu'il avait pris pendant un instant pour des cicatrices était bien plus net et propre que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se rapprocha qu'il put affirmer que les dessins pourpres n'avaient rien de plaies.

 _Pourquoi diable Skeen avait-elle des runes inscrites sur les bras ?_

Détournant rapidement le regard, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué l'instance de son observation, il chercha un moment ce qu'il pourrait lui donner pour se couvrir. Fouillant ses poches, sans réellement réfléchir, il finit par réaliser que le mouchoir de poche qu'il venait d'en sortir ne conviendrait vraiment pas.

Retirant rapidement son pull large et à la maille lâche, il le lui tendit, toujours en prenant soin de scruter la magnifique courge plutôt que la fille nue derrière lui. Il sentit son bras s'alléger et l'entendit passer le vêtement. Quand il la regarda, elle tirait sur le bas du vêtement pour se couvrir au maximum.

Elle semblait épuisée. Pratiquement absente.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait être là.

D'après les propos de Lily, Skeen était tombée du haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard et pourtant elle était là, entière, vivante quoi qu'étrangement vidée, sans compter cette nudité ! Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ?

Et quelles étaient ses marques sur ses bras ? Où étaient passées ses blessures ? N'avait-elle pas dû passer de la pommade de Pomfresh pour cette raison ?

Il n'avait pourtant pas vu la moindre plaie.

Pourtant il venait de la voir nue. Entièrement. Et même si elle était plus que sublime, il n'avait vraiment pas vu la moindre marque sur son corps. Sa peau était blanche et laiteuse, parfaite. Et mise à part les tatouages rouges sangs, il n'avait rien vu d'autre.

Enfin… Il y avait également les deux auréoles roses de ses mamelons qui sublimaient la douce courbure de sa poitrine.

Cette pensée le couvrit de honte alors qu'il revoyait la scène sous ses yeux, enflammant son visage et ses oreilles d'embarras tandis qu'il toussait pour tenter de cacher le malaise qui venait de l'envahir.

\- Et si nous allions voir le directeur ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire tendre en lui tendant la main.

Quand elle déposa ses doigts chauds dans le creux de sa paume, il retint sa respiration tant ils étaient doux et lisses, sans la moindre rugosité. Couvert de honte à l'idée que les siens ne soient sales et couverts de gerçures, il tenta de penser uniquement au fait qu'il devait l'emmener jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Jusqu'au directeur.

Peut-être aurait-il les réponses à ses questions ?

* * *

Sirius ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque à la volée, récupérant à l'occasion une exclamation indignée de la part de madame Pince. Elle le foudroya du regard et maugréa dans sa barbe lorsqu'il passa devant son bureau mais il n'avait ni l'envie ni le temps de s'excuser.

Il devait absolument trouver Remus au plus vite.

Contournant les rayons, il fut surpris de ne pas le trouver dans le coin histoire puisqu'il leur avait pourtant dit qu'il devait faire des recherches sur Poudlard. Attentif au moindre détail, il continua son chemin dans la bibliothèque vide, quand enfin il trouva son ami, celui-ci était agenouillé dans les journaux et la poussière, complètement concentré dans la lecture d'un article.

Le bruit de ses pas sembla le ramener au monde présent et Remus leva les yeux vers lui. La mine surprise, il faillit parler mais Sirius l'en empêcha :

\- Skeen a disparu… Enfin, elle avait disparu, Peter l'a retrouvée. Mais maintenant Dumby et McGo sont au courant et la folle du ministère va bientôt arriver.

Le journal que le lycanthrope tenait tomba sur le sol et si sa mâchoire n'avait pas été si bien fixée, elle aurait fait de même. Contemplant son ami, bouche bée, Remus ne réagit pas assez vite au goût de Sirius.

\- Range ça ! On doit y aller ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire ? Ils vont récupérer Skeen ! Ils vont l'enlever.

\- Salem, murmura Remus toujours l'air absent alors qu'il contemplait ses pieds.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle ne s'appelle pas Skeen, elle s'appelle Salem, répéta Remus.

En analysant la scène Sirius comprit que Remus ne regarda non pas ses pieds mais le journal qui y gisait. Ses genoux se fléchirent quand il s'accroupit, et il tira jusqu'à lui la Gazette qui traînait au sol. La dépliant pour mieux la lire, il observa la Une avec la même surprise et inquiétude que son ami.

Sur la première page, quatre photos étaient alignées, celle de chacun des membres d'une famille. La famille Loren d'après le grand titre. Et parmi les images animées, il reconnut les traits de la cadette. Le visage illuminé d'un sourire, des cheveux sombres coupés au carré et des yeux clairs pétillants, la petite Skeen s'agitait dans son cadre.

* * *

En chemin Hélène s'était préparée à de multiples scénarios mais celui-ci ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Quand ils atteignirent le bureau du directeur à la suite du concierge, il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de Dumbledore qui attendait, mais également de McGonagall et de L'Expérience.

Sous son apparence de fillette, elle portait un pull trop grand et trop large pour elle. Quand le regard pâle de la créature se porta sur elle, Hélène put y lire toute la crainte et l'horreur qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Elle aurait voulu hurler, lui imposer de détourner les yeux, mais le soulagement qu'elle soit réapparut l'en empêcha.

A présent, au sein de cette pièce, tout était question de non verbale. Le directeur s'était installé sur sa chaise, les bras posés sur son bureau, dans une position qui imposait un certain respect. Minerva, son bras droit, se tenait droite derrière lui dans une posture solennelle. Aucun sourire n'était venu se glisser sur son visage contrairement à Albus qui observait ses invités avec cette douceur déstabilisante qui le caractérisait tant.

Si Hélène ne savait pas encore quelle attitude adopter, Nesferatus lui s'était déjà décidé. Retirant sa veste pour la poser sur un fauteuil sans même la pliée, il fit sauter l'un des boutons de son costume pour s'installer confortablement juste en face du bureau juste à la droite du monstre.

Il jouait la comédie, ça Hélène le savait : jamais il n'aurait ainsi déposé sa veste, jamais il ne se serait installé ainsi dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que je m'attendais à une telle chose, lança son chef en esquissant un sourire éblouissant. On dirait que tous les problèmes sont résolus. Vous l'avez retrouvée ! Nous pouvons donc la ramener, c'est bien aimable de votre part de nous avoir prévenu.

L'Expérience trembla et eut un léger mouvement de recul quand elle réalisa que l'on parlait d'elle. Cette attitude trop humaine déplut grandement à Hélène qui la foudroya froidement du regard. Comment cette chose se permettait de faire croire qu'elle ressentait des émotions ? Alors qu'elle n'était rien ?!

\- Vous comprenez bien que nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser faire, commença Minerva.

\- Nous avons besoin de bien plus d'informations, souligna Albus en se redressant légèrement sur sa chaise tandis qu'il pianotait du bout de ses doigts sur le cuir de son bureau.

\- Je comprends tout à fait que vous vous posez de nombreuses questions mais j'imagine également que vous pouvez comprendre que toutes les informations de nos recherches ne peuvent pas être confiées ainsi à n'importe quel civil, rétorqua Nesferatus sans bouger d'un millimètre.

\- Je vous en foutrais des n'importe quel civil, siffla Minerva entre ses dents.

\- Si vous pouviez nous donner la nature du problème, débuta le directeur.

\- De l'Expérience, vous voulez dire, le corrigea Hélène acide. Même si il semblerait que nous soyons d'accord sur un point : cette chose est un problème.

Elle avait accompagné ses paroles d'un regard froid vers la chose qui se tenait assise.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de tenir ce genre de langage, s'insurgea le professeur de métamorphose en esquissant un pas en avant baguette en main.

\- S'il vous plait, nous pouvons très bien gérer ce…. Cette situation pacifiquement, intervint Nesferatus avec un sourire.

\- Oui tout à fait, nous avons…

Dumbledore s'était tue, les sourcils hauts sur son front, alors qu'un rire montait dans sa poitrine. Hélène se doutait que ce n'était pas un élément de la scène actuelle qui pouvait provoquer chez le directeur un tel amusement et en se retournant vers l'entrée de la pièce elle comprit la raison de son comportement inapproprié.

Apparemment un groupe d'étudiant s'était affalé contre la porte pour essayer d'entendre des brides de conversation, sans avoir connaissance du fait qu'elle soit ensorcelée et que toutes personnes présentes dans la pièce pouvait les voir.

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons quelques curieux. Miss Sternbleak peut-être pourriez-vous les faire rentrer ?

La femme frissonna en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi, lui rappelant bien trop ses années d'études au sein de Poudlard, mais elle ne prit pas le temps de le lui faire remarquer et s'exclama :

\- Ces enfants n'ont rien à voir avec la situation, vous n'allez quand même pas les laisser rentrer.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont beaucoup à voir avec cette situation, contra le directeur en ouvrant le bureau aux élèves de cinquième année d'un coup de baguette.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, Peter chuta pratiquement sur le tapis de l'entrée, suivit par James, Remus et Sirius. A moitié avachis sur le tapis, ils ne réalisèrent pas tout de suite qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la pièce et ne se redressèrent qu'après avoir croisé le regard froid de Docteur Sternbleak.

Remus recula le plus vite, se tenant en retrait par rapport à la Sang-Pure. Elle le regardait sans le voir, comme si elle ne l'avait pas encore reconnu, il se demanda combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour qu'elle réalise qui il était. Comment réagirait-elle quand elle saurait ?

A ses côtés, toujours confortablement assis, se tenait un homme aux origines asiatiques. Grand et fin, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il étudiait les élèves d'un air intéressé.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire les laisser l'emmener !

C'était Peter qui venait de briser le silence et avait ramené à l'occasion l'attention sur lui. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée il surprit ses amis mais aucun d'entre eux ne fit la moindre remarque.

\- Que faites-vous ici à jouer les sales fouineurs, grinça le docteur Sternbeak plus hautaine que jamais.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas continuer de l'utiliser ainsi ! Les lycanthropes ont également des droits ! s'insurgea le jeune gryffondor.

Le courage lui rougissait les joues et l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses artères devait l'empêcher de réaliser la situation, Remus ne voyait pas comment il pouvait en être autrement. Jamais il n'avait vu Peter prendre la parole ainsi et jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé le faire dans ce genre de situation.

\- Lycanthrope ? répétèrent Minerva et Hélène.

Ce mot suffit à Albus qui fit reculer sa chaise en se redressant.

\- Je pense que le problème est résolu, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, lança Sternbleak.

\- Dites-moi Nesferatus, possédez-vous bien l'accord du ministre pour vos recherches ? s'enquit le directeur en faisant le tour de la table.

\- Eugenia Jenkins avait en effet eu vent de quelques-unes de nos recherches, confirma-t-il. Mais vous comprenez bien qu'en cette époque de troubles, elle avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de se préoccuper de quelques chercheurs qui s'amusent avec des ingrédients.

McGonagall contenait comme elle pouvait sa rage dévastatrice, mais lorsqu'il termina sa phrase, elle explosa complètement :

\- Ingrédients ? Ingrédients ?! Réalisez-vous que vous parlez d'un être-humain ! D'une jeune fille innocente !

Hélène pensait que le directeur allait faire une remarque, ou au moins essayer de calmer son chien de garde. Mais il se contenta de la regarder, tout sourire, avant de reprendre, toujours maître de toutes ses émotions :

\- Et j'imagine qu'Harold Minchum n'a pas encore eu le temps de s'attarder sur ça en prenant ses fonctions.

Imperceptiblement les sourcils de Nesferatus se froncèrent. Il aurait été sot de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'Albus pouvait avoir manqué ce petit indice de malaise. Hélène avait toujours su que Dumbledore était un homme d'exception, une telle réputation ne se forgeait pas uniquement sur des rumeurs, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'en quelques minutes il aurait été capable de déterminer l'un de leur plus grand point faible. Et maintenant il pourrait en jouer à son aise.

Le directeur n'attendit pas la moindre réponse, il s'agissait là d'une simple affirmation, il continua donc :

\- Quelle est la nature de vos recherches.

Nesferatus se permit quelques secondes de réflexion, sa main passa rapidement sur le bas de son visage parfaitement glabre, un geste discret mais qui trahissait son malaise. Les questions ne s'arrêteraient pas là, Hélène le savait. Maintenant que Dumbledore les tenait sous sa coupe

\- Nous cherchons une solution à lycanthropie, un vaccin qui pourrait éviter quiconque d'attraper cette affection monstrueuse.

\- Mais pas de la soigner, murmura Remus sans réaliser qu'il venait de s'intégrer de lui-même à la conversation.

\- Non en effet, confirma Nesferatus en le regardant. Il ne s'agit pas là d'une de nos priorités, peut-être un jour.

\- Que diriez-vous de mettre en place un arrangement ? proposa le directeur.

Hélène et Nesferatus échangèrent un regard.

Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de négocier.

\- Quel genre ? s'enquit le docteur Sternbleak.

\- A moins que vous n'obteniez tous les consentements du ministère, nous garderons cette jeune fille avec nous.

\- Nos recherches sont extrêmement importantes et requièrent des conditions, s'exclama la chercheuse paniquée.

\- Alors retrouvons nous avec Harold et essayons de voir tous ensembles si elles peuvent se continuer dans les meilleurs conditions.

Hélène serra les poings, bouillonnante de rage. S'ils avaient obtenu l'autorisation du précédent ministre, cela provenait d'un heureux hasard et surtout d'un instant d'inattention de la part de celle-ci. Minchum était plus droit et voudrait connaître le moindre détail.

Et c'était une chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire.

Le directeur de Poudlard était en train de jouer un jeu dangereux et il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ne réalisait-il pas l'ampleur du problème ? Et pourquoi Nesferatus n'avait pas annoncé que la créature n'était pas lycanthrope ? De quoi avait-il peur ?

\- Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement, confia son chef. Elle restera sous votre coupe comme vous le souhaiter, mais nous voudrions pouvoir prendre quelques prises de sang et avoir un rapport régulier sur sa santé.

Remarquant le regard froid et insistant de Minerva, il se pressa d'ajouter :

\- En présence d'un assesseur de votre choix bien entendu.

\- Vous comprenez qu'une telle chose ne pourrait se mettre en place qu'avec l'accord de la jeune fille, signala Albus.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle sera pour, confia Nesferatus bien trop confiant au goût de McGonagall. Après tout, ne voudrais-tu pas prendre soin de… _Pomme_.

C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue qu'il s'adressait directement à elle, il s'était tourné lentement dans sa direction. Pourtant elle ne trembla même pas, elle ne pensait plus qu'à Pomme.

Pomme qu'elle avait abandonné seul dans cet endroit monstrueux, Pomme qui sans elle ne pourrait pas survivre.

\- Ca ne suffira pas, fit remarquer Hélène. Il a… Nous avons besoin de voir l'évolution en présence d'un autre lycanthrope. Si nous la laissons seule ici nous ne pourrons pas avoir de données correctes.

Elle avait marqué une pause, se décidant enfin à jouer à l'étrange jeu auquel se prêtait Nesferatus, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait tant cacher la véritable nature de l'Expérience :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'accueillir un lycanthrope dans une école, ça pourrait être dangereux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous en avons déjà fait l'expérience et tout se passe merveilleusement bien. Je ne vois pas en quoi la présence de cette jeune fille changerait quelque chose. Quelle chance pour vous qu'un autre lycanthrope soit déjà présent au sein du bâtiment, commenta Albus en tournant un vague regard en direction de Remus.

Hélène se tourna brusquement vers lui, le jugeant de toute sa hauteur. Cette fois-ci le dégoût et la haine qui brillaient dans ses yeux ne laissaient plus aucun doute qu'en au fait qu'elle l'ait reconnu. Tremblant, il recula d'un pas, puis d'un second, jusqu'à se retrouver coller contre le mur.

\- Vous jouez à des jeux dangereux Dumbledore, murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'attendait aucune réponse à ses propos puisqu'elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas. Un calme glacé planait à présent sur la pièce, les enfants se montraient extrêmement prudents, Albus et Minerva semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées et les sourcils froncés de Nesferatus laissait à penser qu'il prévoyait son prochain mouvement. Elle n'eut pas à se demander de quoi il s'agit très longtemps, puisqu'il reprit la parole bien vite :

\- Vous avez dit que vous souhaitiez garder l'Expérience à vos côtés. Mais comment allez-vous faire ? L'enfermer dans un coin de votre bureau ? La laisser circuler parmi vos étudiants ? Ne vous inquiétez-vous pas des questions que pourraient se poser les parents d'élèves ?

Hélène frémit, le ton qu'avait employé son chef était trop guilleret pour être innocent, il venait de déplacer un pion et se rapprochait d'une victoire certaine. Mais quelle était-elle ? Que souhaitait-il faire ? Etait-il parvenu à trouver quelque chose de positif pour eux dans cette situation désastreuse ?

\- Salem Loren, laissa l'un des élèves en se rapprochant.

Il s'agissait du gamin lycanthrope, elle pouvait le voir aux traces pâles sur sa peau et son air épuisé, elle avait reconnu également son air perdu et agar, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle l'avait déjà croisé avant, sûrement lors de son emploi au Département des Droits des Créatures Magiques.

Rien ne pouvait échapper à une spécialiste.

Il tenait serré entre ses doigts un exemplaire de la gazette des sorciers, une vieille édition d'après la vieille présentation.

\- Elle a reçu une lettre en 71, Skeen s'appelle Salem Loren, elle aurait dû rejoindre Poudlard, il y a cinq ans.

Albus s'était dirigé vers lui pour attraper le journal et le déplier. Ses yeux parcoururent la Une, puis il tourna les pages jusqu'à l'article qui l'intéressait. Pendant quelques minutes, ses yeux firent des allers-retours entre les feuilles et la jeune fille qui se tenait assise près de son bureau. Quand il referma la gazette pour la redonner à l'élève, un sourire flamboyant illuminait son visage.

Inquiète Hélène s'était tournée vers Nesferatus, mais alors qu'elle pensait que la même appréhension qui la rongeait se lirait sur les traits de son chef, celui-ci conservait son air calme et l'éclat joyeux dans ses yeux était un signe que son coup avait parfaitement fonctionné.

Etait-ce ça son but ?

Il était vrai qu'il s'était épris rapidement de cette chose, qu'il avait été le premier à lui rendre régulièrement visite, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il en viendrait à de tels extrêmes ! A quoi cela pouvait-il lui servir de la laisser au sein de cette école ?! Douglas avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés ! Pas à des centaines de kilomètres !

Elle serra les poings et baissa les yeux. Pendant un instant, elle avait pensé qu'elle se trouvait du même côté que son chef mais elle s'était trompée. Ils ne seraient jamais du même côté. La curiosité maladive de celui-ci, son besoin de connaissance et d'expérience, ne lui permettraient jamais de s'accorder avec elle. Puisque la seule chose qui comptait aux yeux de la chercheuse était la sécurité de son fils infecté.

Nesferatus, lui, ne considérait Douglas que comme un énième numéro.

\- La famille Loren, répéta Minerva sous l'effet de la surprise. Mais ils étaient tous morts, dans une attaque de Mangemorts.

\- Salem avait survécu mais était atteinte de lycanthropie, commença Nesferatus avec un demi-sourire. Et quelque chose dans son sang laissait à penser qu'elle pouvait soigner cette pathologie. Nous nous y sommes donc intéressés.

\- C'est une honte ! Cette enfant était sans tuteur ! cracha la Sous-Directrice rougeoyante de colère.

\- Nous pouvons l'intégrer dès à présent à notre établissement, proposa Albus.

\- Avec quatre ans de retard ? hoqueta Hélène.

\- En suivant les cours de première année nous pourrions voir ses capacités, proposa Minerva. Nous avons déjà eu il y a quelques années un cas que l'on pourrait appeler : similaire. L'étudiant est resté quelque temps en première avant de suivre des cours supplémentaires de deuxième. Avec le temps nous pourrons voir ses progrès.

Les yeux de Skeen pétillait de bonheur, elle tremblait presque sur sa chaise, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas de l'appréhension mais de la joie. Le cœur battant, palissant si cela était possible, elle demanda d'une voix chevrotante :

\- Je vais pouvoir suivre des cours ?

\- Nous devons d'abord remplir quelques papiers, essayer de nous remettre à l'ordre du jour, confia Minerva avec un tendre sourire. Mais oui. Cela devrait être possible.

\- C'est un fiasco, souffla Hélène hors d'elle. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser une telle chose arriver !

Cette fois ce n'était ni à McGonagall, ni à Dumbledore qu'elle s'adressait mais bien à son propre chef. Nesferatus ne fit pas mine de s'indigner du ton trop familier qu'elle venait d'employer. Il tourna un regard vers elle, à peine inquiété, avant de lui dire calmement :

\- Nous rediscuterons de tout ceci plus tard. L'accord que nous avons finalement trouver me semble correct. Bien entendu si Salem accepte bien de continuer malgré tout quelques prises de sang de temps en temps, termina-t-il.

\- Oui, oui ! s'exclama-t-elle sans se défaire de son sourire.

\- Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, reprit Hélène les yeux brillants.

\- Rien de tout ceci n'était prévu, fit-il simplement remarquer en se redressant pour attraper sa veste.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Nous avions un marché ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Docteur Sternbleak ! grinça-t-il froidement. Prenez garde à votre comportement.

Sa voix avait été forte sans pour autant s'élever dans les cris et pourtant il venait d'imposer le calme à la femme qui nous souffla plus un mot.

\- J'imagine que vous me ferez parvenir les papiers dont vous aurez besoin, dit simplement Nesferatus à l'adresse de Minerva. J'aimerai tout de même savoir qui sera le tuteur de l'enfant. Et en ce qui concerne les tests : nous allons établir un protocole et nous vous le feront passer pour que vous puissiez le vérifier par vous-même. Quand nous serons en accord, nous nous relaierons, Hélène et moi, pour effectuer les analyses. Cela vous semble-t-il acceptable ?

Minerva était sceptique, ce plan était trop parfait pour être acceptable. Comment avaient-ils pu céder si facilement ? Et pourquoi Nesferatus semblait aussi heureux de ce marché ? Elle se doutait qu'Albus en était venu aux mêmes conclusions et ne lui fit donc pas part de ses craintes.

Ils pourraient en discuter plus tard, lorsque les membres du ministère et les enfants seraient partis.

\- Parfait, je suis heureux que nous aillions pu trouver un point d'accord, acquiesça Dumbledore en serrant la main tendue de l'homme.

Hélène quitta la pièce comme une tornade sans saluer qui que ce soit, elle se sentait perdante et humiliée, trahie également ! Elle devrait attendre de se retrouver en tête avec tête avec son chef pour essayer de comprendre ses agissements et elle détestait cette idée.

Cet homme était fou !

Après avoir lâché la main de Dumbledore, Nesferatus salua poliment la Sous-directrice et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais avant de passer le seuil, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Skeen et lui dit d'une voix trop douce :

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, jeune fille.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, fin du premier cycle :D. Notre petite Skeen se retrouve pour de bon à Poudlard !**

 **Comme il y a beaucoup d'informations dans ce chapitre, j'espère malgré tout que vous avez pu suivre. Si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas. Et n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review est toujours extrêmement motivante :). Bonne fin de week-end et à la semaine prochaine.**

PS : toujours à la recherche d'une béta :'(.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour bonjour, excusez ce retard d'une semaine :). Je me suis mal organisée ! Cela n'arrivera plus car je pense passer à la publication une fois toutes les deux semaines :D. Bien entendu vous aurez un petit résumé. Je vous embrasse, très bonne lecture.**

Réponses aux reviews :

Petitcoeurfragile : Contente que ça te plaise, merci de me le dire et bienvenue dans l'aventure :).

Lyriana : Haha, je suis folle de joie que tu es apprécié l'entrevue :) merci :D, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire à très bientôt :).

Lareviera : Oui en effet, Salem ça me fait également penser au chat de Sabrina. Pour ce qui est de Peter, ça ne sera pas pour ce chapitre mais pour le prochain. Mais toi à sa place, est-ce qu'il va réellement aller la voir pour lui demander "wesh meuf, pourquoi t'as des tatouages?", je ne pense pas que ce serait le style du personnage que j'en ai fait :P. Mais on pourra voir ;). Pour le reste je te laisse faire tes suppositions. Merci pour ta review, à bientôt.

* * *

 _Résumé des épisodes précédents : Severus a apprit par Lily qu'une fugitive, lycanthrope d'après elle, se cache au sein de Poudlard. Terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne puisse en venir à blesser sa meilleure amie il se met en tête de la retrouver et de l'arrêter au plus vite. Un étrange sortilège le retint finalement prisonnier, le forçant à attenter à la vie de Skeen qui bascule du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Alors que McGo pensait retrouver son cadavre au pied de la tour, il s'avère que la jeune fille a simplement disparu. Le directeur et sa sous-directrice se retrouvent dans l'obligation de faire venir Nesferatus et Sternbleak les chercheurs qui s'occupaient de Skeen. Entre temps, Peter a retrouvé la jeune fille et la mène jusqu'au bureau._

 _Durant l'entrevue, Dumbledore, McGonagall, et Nesferatus se mettent d'accord pour que la jeune fille reste au sein de Poudlard si celle-ci accepte de subir malgré tout quelques tests dont le protocole et le déroulement de l'expérience seront vérifiés par les professeurs pour s'assurer de leurs conformités._

 _Et maintenant chapiiiiitre..._

* * *

Hélène marchait rapidement, les poings fermés, maîtrisant au mieux cette rage dévorante qui s'étendait dans toute sa poitrine. Pour cela elle devait oublier que derrière elle, les pas de Nosferatus se faisaient mesurés et calmes. Bien trop calmes.

Comment pouvait-il être ainsi ? Après ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Qu'avait-il fait ?! Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ?!

La colère se fit bientôt si forte qu'elle s'arrêta de marcher en atteignant l'un des grands vitraux, d'abord les yeux clos, elle finit par chercher un quelconque moyen de s'apaiser en contemplant les lieux. Mais ni la sublime composition de pièces de verres colorés, ni l'incroyable paysage qu'elle distinguait au travers ne lui permirent de retrouver son calme.

Quand son chef atteint son niveau, elle lui demanda d'une voix qu'elle voulait sûre :

\- Que cherchiez-vous à faire en la laissant à Dumbledore ?

\- Que pensez-vous qu'il puisse arriver maintenant ? éluda-t-il, un petit sourire en coin marquant ses joues lisses de fine fossette.

Le regard dans le vide, Hélène imagina les nombreuses catastrophes qu'engendrerait la présence de l'Expérience dans cette école. Des blessés, des _enfants_ blessés par la faute de son chef et d'Albus Dumbledore, ces deux hommes dont la curiosité était sans limite.

L'un, Nesferatus, voulait voir jusqu'où pourrait aller l'Expérience, il se fichait bien de leur but principal : trouver un remède à la lycanthropie. Et l'autre mourrait de savoir ce qu'il se tramait au sein du ministère.

\- Des morts, finit-elle par dire la voix lourd. Il y aura des pertes parmi les enfants.

Et Douglas aussi souffrirait de l'absence de Cette Chose, mais elle ne le précisa pas. S'étant déjà suffisamment donné en spectacle dans son bureau, il était hors de question de répéter son erreur.

\- Moi j'y vois une évolution, murmura Nesferatus qui s'était à son tour rapproché de vitrail.

Il pointa un des petits carrés colorés.

\- Que voyez-vous ? demanda-t-il, énigmatique.

\- Du verre rouge, dit-elle, légèrement agacée et peu désireuse de rentrer dans son jeu philosophique.

\- Je vois une toute partie d'une œuvre bien plus grande, précisa-t-il en s'éloignant de quelques pas pour contempler la fenêtre dans son ensemble.

Hélène étouffa un soupire en le regardant écarter les bras comme pour englober le vitrail. Il était de nouveau repartir dans son monde, s'exprimant uniquement de manière ambiguë, et le connaissant il allait encore lui faire perdre du temps. Et ça, il en était hors de question. C'est donc d'un pas rapide et sûr, qu'elle l'abandonna là, à sa contemplation.

Nosferatus n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les bruits de talons de son employée qui s'éloignaient, son attention était dirigée sur l'imposant dessin qui lui faisait face. Les milliers de petits carrés de verres colorés étaient positionnés, grâce aux armatures de fer, de manière à former une femme qui l'accueillait les bras ouverts.

L'avenir qu'il voyait était grand, ouvert à des centaines de possibilités. Mais ça, Hélène était incapable de le voir, bien trop centrée sur cette abomination qu'elle appelait fils. Mais il n'avait plus besoin d'elle à présent. Elle ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité maintenant que Dumbledore était entré dans la danse. Il lui suffirait maintenant d'agir habilement, de mener cet homme qui se croyait fort, de le diriger avec ruse et discrétion.

Faire de lui un nouveau pion. Tout en lui laissant croire à sa totale liberté.

Un sourire cruel brisa les lèvres de l'homme. Camouflant son rire dans une toux embarrassée, il reprit sa route lentement.

Mais avant ça, il devait retrouver au plus vite un moyen d'agir sur l'Expérience, Albus possédait de trop nombreuses cartes, il était hors de question de lui laisser la main ce tour ci.

Un petit tour dans le bureau du ministère s'imposait, avec tous ses talents cachés, Nesferatus finirait bien par le séduire, non ?

* * *

Une fois les gryffondors renvoyés vers leur tour, accompagnés de leur directrice, il ne restait plus qu'elle et Dumbledore dans la pièce. Le regard bleuté de l'homme s'était posé sur elle avec une insistance désagréable, bien que pétillant d'une joie communicative, il s'accompagnait de cette étrange résonnance qui caractérisait tant la magie.

Pourtant sa baguette était loin, reposant calmement sur le bord du bureau, comme s'il avait fait exprès de la poser là afin qu'elle soit parfaitement visible. Comme un message pour lui dire qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Malgré tout, Skeen était certaine que les fourmillements sous sa peau étaient synonymes de magie. Etait-elle en train de s'en servir sans en avoir l'air ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé toute à l'heure, était-elle peu à peu en train de perdre tout contrôle ? Il s'agissait sûrement de sa malédiction qui maintenant qu'elle était libre revenait à la charge. Parmi tous les tests que les chercheurs faisaient, peut-être que certains limitaient l'évolution du sort qui pesait sur elle. Risquait-elle d'être un danger pour les autres ?

Déstabilisée, la jeune fille observa ses mains serrées sur ses genoux.

\- Vous n'avez pas de baguette, supposa le directeur d'une voix douce.

Incapable de parler, toujours intimidée par sa présence, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête pour lui répondre.

\- Je ferais venir demain mon bon ami Ollivander, vous n'aurez plus qu'à choisir une baguette. Il vous en faudra une pour commencer les cours.

Commencer les cours, cette idée éveilla un intérêt nouveau dans le cœur de la jeune fille, redressant le regard, osant finalement le plonger de nouveau dans celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face, elle chercha un moment à s'assurer qu'il était sérieux.

Le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres du directeur prouva qu'il lui avait été facile de lire sur le visage de la Maudite, il ajouta :

\- Vous serez également répartie demain durant le dîner.

L'impatience qui grandit en elle éradiqua toutes ses craintes, elle s'était redressée sur ses jambes sans l'avoir réalisé, elle se tenait maintenant avachie sur le bureau, les yeux étincelants de bonheur tandis qu'elle lui demandait :

\- Je vais vraiment être répartie ? Je vais vraiment faire partie de cette école ?

Si Dumbledore marqua un instant de surprise, celui-ci s'effaça bien vite. Il se détendit sur son fauteuil, étouffant un petit rire, avant de confirmer à la fillette qui lui faisait face :

\- Bien entendu, puisque je vous l'ai dit.

Skeen recula légèrement, tirant de nouveau nerveusement sur le pull que Peter lui avait donné. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. On l'avait habitué aux promesses que l'on ne tenait pas. Les chercheurs lui en faisaient régulièrement pour s'assurer de sa coopération. Avant son arrivée à Poudlard, la seule personne qui en avait réellement tenu une était Pomme.

Il lui avait promis qu'il la ferait sortir du département, et il l'avait fait.

Et maintenant il était seul là-bas.

Voyant l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille disparaître d'un seul coup Dumbledore s'inquiéta :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je pensais à mon ami, murmura-t-elle.

\- Une personne comme toi ? demanda-t-il soudainement intéressée.

\- Comme moi ? répéta-t-elle en cherchant sur le visage de l'homme le moindre indice lui permettant de déterminer s'il avait découvert quelque chose quant à sa véritable nature.

\- Un lycanthrope, crut-il bon de préciser.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il s'était redressé dans un bruissement de robe pour rejoindre sa cheminée.

\- Je vais voir si on peut vous trouver de quoi vous habillez en attendant que vous n'obteniez vos propres uniformes. Pour cette fois-ci, vous passerez la nuit avec Minerva, ensuite une fois répartie votre dortoir vous attendra. Avez-vous la moindre question ?

Des centaines de milliers de questions flottaient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille mais elle était incapable d'en choisir une. Elle se contenta de nouveau d'agiter simplement la tête et de regarder l'homme se pencher par-dessus le feu afin de lui parler.

* * *

Minerva s'était rendue directement à l'infirmerie après avoir ramené ses élèves dissidents jusqu'à leur salle commune. Ils lui avaient demandé au moins une dizaine de fois s'ils pourraient voir Skeen avant l'extinction des feux et elle leur avait répondu aussi souvent qu'elle n'en savait rien, mais dans cette situation de crise c'était comme si cette information rentrait par une oreille pour sortir immédiatement juste après, et ils avaient continué. Inlassablement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne leur ferme brutalement le tableau au nez.

A présent, elle contemplait le jeune serpentard toujours assoupi. La pâleur de son visage évoquait terriblement la couleur des draps blancs sur lesquels il se reposait. Et même si ses orbites roulaient rapidement sous ses paupières, signes d'un sommeil agité, la fièvre semblait l'avoir quitté et il ne présentait plus les signes évidents d'un enchantement.

Elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à trouver des explications à ce sujet.

Pourquoi quelqu'un prenait-il le temps de lancer un tel sort sur un élève pour éradiquer Salem Loren ?

Pendant un moment elle avait pensé que le ministère était responsable de cette situation, mais après l'entrevue avec Nesferatus cette possibilité s'était avérée moins évidente. Les deux chercheurs avaient certainement quelques choses à cacher, surtout en vue de la facilité des échanges. Pourtant, même si Hélène montrait des signes flagrants de répugnance pour la jeune fille qu'elle n'appelait qu'Expérience, ce n'était pas le cas de son chef. Et aucun des deux n'auraient pu se résoudre à vouloir la faire disparaître aussi facilement.

A quoi bon tuer la tuer alors qu'ils en avaient besoin pour faire leur recherche ?

Non… Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.

Se rapprochant du lit de Severus, elle passa ses doigts sur le front lisse du jeune homme pour rabattre les longues mèches noires. Pendant un moment, au contact de sa main, il sembla s'apaiser mais aussi vite eu-t-elle rompu le contact que l'agitation le reprit, plus forte encore qu'avant.

\- C'est terrible, n'est-ce pas, murmura Pomfresh qui venait de revenir.

\- Avez-vous réussi à trouver des informations supplémentaires sur le mal qui a atteint ce garçon ? demanda Minerva en s'écartant du lit pour la rejoindre.

\- Hélas non, souffla l'infirmière en baissant les yeux, déçue. Je crains de ne pas avoir avancé à ce propos. Cette magie m'est inconnue et je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler sur ce genre de chose. Si nous avions appel à un Lecteur peut-être que…

\- Non, nous ne pouvons pas faire appel à un lecteur, rectifia immédiatement la Sous-Directrice en s'avançant lentement jusqu'à l'une des petites fenêtres de l'infirmerie.

Le regard perdu au-delà de la petite fenêtre, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tentant de retenir le soupir qui la gagnait.

Non il était, décidément, impossible pour eux de demander de l'aide à l'extérieur, pas tant qu'Albus n'avait pas régularisé l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Mais peut-être que le nouveau professeur de DCFM serait capable de déterminer l'enchantement qui avait retenu Snape prisonnier ?

Relevant la manche de sa robe, Minerva coula un regard à son poignet, où trônait une petite montre d'argent. Il était trop tard pour avoir une entrevue avec sa collègue. Mais si elle attendait trop longtemps, il était possible que toutes les traces du sortilège ne disparaissent pour de bon. Et dans ce cas, il leur serait impossible de déterminer qui, pourquoi et comment.

D'un geste de tête la Sous-Directrice salua Pomfresh avant de reprendre sa route dans les couloirs de Poudlard. D'un pas rapide, lançant quelques coups d'œil ici et là, à la recherche d'étudiants désobéissants, elle finit par gagner les étages supérieurs, jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Weedsant.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit alors même qu'elle allait y frapper, Minerva se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompée d'endroit et ne s'était pas rendue aux appartements du professeur de divination. Souriante et lumineuse, Weedsant s'écarta du passage pour l'inviter à rentrer d'un simple regard.

La femme d'à peine trente ans portait toujours sa tenue de journée. Ses cheveux blonds brillants et lisses, soigneusement tressés, reposaient soigneusement sur son épaule, elle scruta Minerva de son regard azure, un sourire discret sur les lèvres.

\- J'allais justement vous rendre visite, souffla-t-elle.

Quand elle l'avait entendu pour la première fois, McGonagall s'était demandée si cette femme réalisait à quel point sa voix était douce. Légère et mélodieuse, il était difficile de l'imaginer réclamer le calme dans une salle de cours. La Sous-Directrice ne pouvait qu'être curieuse quant à sa manière de donner cours. Comment ferait-elle quand elle se retrouverait face à une classe de troisième année enragée ?

\- Y a-t-il un souci ? s'enquit Minerva qui avait momentanément oubliée qu'elle était celle qui était venue jusqu'ici.

\- Je me posais quelques questions par rapport à l'étrange comportement de Poudlard et je m'étais dit que vous pourriez peut-être me donner quelques informations complémentaires, lui apprit la jeune femme en plissant les yeux tandis qu'un sourire tendre prenait place sur ses lèvres. Mais rien de bien urgent, que me vaut votre venue ici.

Rien de bien urgent ? pensa Minerva avec une grimace. Pourtant elle avait été sur le point de venir la voir. Cela voulait bien dire que le sujet l'avait suffisamment inquiété pour qu'elle en vienne jusqu'à voir un collègue plus âgé.

\- Nous avons besoin de votre aide à l'infirmerie, pour un élève. Je pense qu'il a été victime d'un sort, je me demandais si vous pourriez peut-être essayer de le voir.

\- D'analyser la nature de l'enchantement, devina-t-elle immédiatement.  
\- Tout à fait.

\- J'y vais de ce pas.

Récupérant un grand sac et quelques autres affaires qui traînaient aux quatre coins du bureau, Weedsant invita Minerva à la suivre vers l'extérieur.  
Tandis qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elles, la sous-directrice prit le temps d'embrasser du regard l'ensemble de la pièce qu'elles quittaient. Pour un premier jour celle était étrangement dérangée, des feuilles de notes voletaient, des livres gisaient au sol ouverts et marqués à certaines pages, signe que la jeune femme était en pleine recherche jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive. McGonagall remarqua à présent que la main gauche de sa jeune collègue était recouverte d'encre. Ce n'était pourtant que son premier jour et elle n'avait pas encore donné de cours, elle semblait pourtant vraiment investie.

Mais quel pouvait être le sujet de ses recherches ?

* * *

\- Minerva n'a pas encore regagné son bureau, lui apprit Dumbledore en s'écartant de la cheminée. Mais je vais vous mener jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors, vous y resterez jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne vienne vous y chercher.

Skeen fut incapable de retenir un sourire. Elle était impatiente de retrouver ses nouveaux amis pour passer encore plus de temps avec eux. Et maintenant, elle n'aurait plus à craindre d'être aperçue puisqu'elle allait être considérée comme une véritable élève. C'était incroyable. Tous ses rêves devenaient réalité.

\- Cela veut dire que je peux dire à tout le monde que je suis une….

Elle marquait une pause qui se prolongea. La fin de sa phrase était sous-entendue, elle n'avait pas à aller plus loin, il ne faisait aucun doute que Dumbledore l'avait comprise. L'homme resta calme en rejoignant son fauteuil tandis qu'il emmêlait ses doigts noueux. Une fois assit, il lui expliqua d'une voix emprunte de tristesse :

\- Malgré que nous puissions nous vanter de la grande ouverture d'esprit au sein de Poudlard, il est pourtant pour l'instant inenvisageable de parler de cette vérité-ci, j'espère que vous pouvez le comprendre.

Déçue, Skeen hocha la tête.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser les parents d'élèves être au courant de votre situation. Certains ne seraient sûrement pas…. _Ravis_ de vous savoir au sein de murs de notre établissement.

Notant le hoquet d'inquiétude de la jeune fille, il ajouta :

\- Mais n'ayez crainte, leurs peurs sont toutes à fait infondées. Nous avons déjà un lycanthrope en notre sein et en quatre ans complets, il n'y a eu aucun incident à déplorer !

Sauf que ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'elle n'était pas une lycanthrope mais une Maudite et qu'elle ne savait pas jusqu'où cette Malédiction qui pesait sur elle pouvait aller. Elle ne lui fit pourtant pas part de ces craintes et se contenta de baisser les yeux, dans l'espoir qu'il n'y lise pas tout son appréhension.

\- Vous pourrez par contre expliquer à toute l'école que vous êtes le premier cas d'erreur administrative de Poudlard !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? souffla-t-elle en redressant le regard vers lui.

\- Et bien c'est de cette manière que nous allons expliquer votre arrivée tardive : Votre lettre est arrivée jusqu'à vous avez beaucoup trop de retard. Cette histoire va sûrement faire parler d'elle. Mais j'imagine qu'en vue de vos origines, cela ne sera pas compliqué à expliquer.

Ce mot, _origine_ , évoqua de nombreuses choses en elle. Il signifiait qu'elle avait un passé, que même si elle ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir elle avait eu des parents, des personnes qui tenaient à elle. Elle n'était pas que Skeen, nom inventé grâce à son hideuse couleur de cheveux, elle était Salem Loren.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à mes parents, finit-elle par demander.

Dumbledore accueillit cette question avec un sourire peiné, avant de répondre :

\- Une attaque terrible, au sein de votre maison. D'après certain cela serait dû à une attaque de mangemorts mais cette histoire a été beaucoup contestée par les familles de Sang-purs, puisque les Loren n'ont jamais été des traîtres à leurs sangs. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vos parents sont, j'en suis désolé, décédés.

\- C'est mieux, dit-elle les pupilles perdues dans le vide.

\- Mieux ?

\- Cela explique pourquoi ils ne sont jamais venus me chercher, pourquoi j'ai pourri dans ce trou, continua-t-elle alors que les souvenirs de sa vie derrière les barreaux défilaient devant ses yeux. Au moins s'ils sont morts, cela veut dire qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas accepté cette situation.

Cette fois, quand elle revint à elle et qu'elle croisa le regard du directeur, celui-ci n'était plus qu'uniquement pétillant, elle pouvait y noter une certaine tristesse.

Enfin un sentiment.

Sur son visage, il en avait affiché de nombreux, un peu de peine, de joie. Mais depuis le début de leur entrevue, seule curiosité et malice brillaient dans son regard qui était si semblable à celui de Nesferatus. Riche d'une ambition sans limite, qui lui donnait la sensation de n'être qu'un sujet intéressant de recherche. C'était la seule raison qui avait poussée Nesferatus à lui parler, à lui montrer le monde, comme pouvait l'avoir fait Pomme. Et elle avait _eu_ la certitude qu'il s'agissait des mêmes motivations qui animaient Dumbledore, mais il s'avérait qu'elle se trompait.

S'il éprouvait de la compassion et de l'empathie pour elle, alors il ne pouvait pas agir comme Nesferatus.

C'était impossible.

\- C'est une chance que vous soyez finalement parvenue jusqu'à nous, ajouta-t-il.

\- Une chance, répéta-t-elle en se tassant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

Et surtout beaucoup de travail, et le _sacrifice_ de Pomme.

\- Le ministère vous trouvera un tuteur et votre situation sera au plus vite régularisée, termina-t-il en se redressant doucement. Je vais maintenant vous emmener jusqu'à la salle commune des gryffondors, en attendant que Minerva en est fini.

Il avait déposé la jeune fille jusqu'à la salle commune sous le regard surpris des Gryffondors. Il n'eut le temps que de la présenter brièvement car des affaires urgentes l'attendaient et qu'il souhaitait terminer avant la reprise des cours.

Une fois réinstallé dans son bureau, il fit voler jusqu'à lui son matériel de correspondance.

Sa première lettre s'adressait directement au ministère, la seconde à l'une de ses connaissances qui pourraient sûrement lui venir en aide.

* * *

Si ses nouveaux amis firent mine de la rencontrer pour la première fois afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, elle fut heureuse de voir que rapidement ils se retrouvèrent à discuter comme ils avaient pu le faire avant.

Elle rencontra enfin officiellement Marlène, Emy, Alice et Frank, et fut agréablement surprise de découvrir qu'ils possédaient cette même vivacité et gentillesse qui lui avaient tant plus chez les maraudeurs et Lily.

Bien vite, en remarquant ses craintes par rapport à sa première baguette et sa répartition, tout le monde se décida à lui expliquer comment cela s'était passé pour eux. Lui montrant d'abord chacun leur baguette, puis lui mimant les événements. Des premières années virent même s'installer avec eux, prêt du feu, se joignant à la discussion joyeusement quoi que timidement.

Installée sur un pouf, juste à côté de Peter, elle faisait face à la grande cheminée. Sirius et Remus s'étaient appropriés le canapé un peu plus loin, le premier allongé en travers la tête reposant sur les genoux du second tandis que James se tenait, assit en tailleur, sur le grand accoudoir. Lily et Marlène s'étaient blotties dans un des grands fauteuils, Emy était allongée à même le tapis tandis qu'Alice se tenait en retrait avec Frank.

Les deux premières années, Jade et Cathleen, s'étaient assises sur le tapis, avec le canapé en appui dans le dos, et un peu plus loin sur l'un des derniers fauteuils, un septième année, ami de Frank nommé Kaleb suivait la conversation distraitement en tressant une mèche de ses cheveux plutôt longs.

A la fin de la conversation Skeen avait une image précise de comment se passerait sa découverte de sa baguette et également sa répartition, et tous leurs propos avaient apaisé la plus part de ses craintes, sauf une.

Et si elle n'était pas répartie à Gryffondor ?

\- Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Peter. Tu es sûrement la personne la plus courageuse que l'on connaisse, aucun doute ! Tu seras répartie chez nous !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais mon petit Pettigrow ? Ne dirais-tu pas ça uniquement parce que tu souhaites vraiment qu'elle rejoigne nos rangs pour de bon, remarqua Marlène en assignant un petit coup de coude à Peter qui piqua immédiatement un far en baissant les yeux et marmonnant quelques justifications que personne n'écouta.

\- Il existe pleins d'autres personnes très gentilles dans les autres maisons, lui apprit Lily avec un sourire. Il ne faut vraiment pas que cela t'inquiète.

\- Presque toutes, corrigea Sirius en ouvrant un œil.

\- _Toutes_ , reprit Lily en le foudroyant du regard. Il existe des personnes très gentilles dans _toutes_ les autres maisons. Même si ces imbéciles tentent de se persuader du contraire.

\- Qu'ils le prouvent par leur action ! s'exclama Sirius.

\- Et nous voilà parti dans un débat sans fin, soupira Marlène en s'écartant de sa meilleure amie.

\- Et bien et bien, une conversation animée, nota le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'arriver.

\- C'est un sujet de conversation compliquée, lui fit remarquer Frank avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous êtes encore trop jeunes, continua Minerva en haussant les épaules. Vous avez besoin de vous assurer que les gens sont différents de vous uniquement car ils sont réparties dans des maisons différentes. Quand vous grandirez vous réaliserez sûrement que toutes ses petites guerres sont bien vaines !

\- Parce que c'est uniquement notre mauvaise foi qui fait que les Serpentards sont des connards ambitieux prêts à tout pour réussir ? grinça Sirius.

\- Votre langage monsieur Black, le rattrapa sa directrice exaspérée. Mais je ne tiens pas à m'étendre sur le sujet, je suis venue demander à Miss Loren de me rejoindre. Nous allons partir.

Skeen, rapide, se redressa sur ses jambes et suivit le professeur jusqu'en dehors de la pièce. Quand le tableau se referma sur elle, Emy se redressa sur ses deux coudes pour demander à l'ensemble du groupe :

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore l'a-t-il fait venir ici ? Ce n'est pas contraire aux règles ? Je veux dire… Elle n'est pas encore répartie et pourtant elle connait déjà l'emplacement de notre salle commune, ça ne va pas poser de problème si jamais cela se sait ?

\- Tu es crédule Emy, tu crois vraiment encore que les élèves ignorent l'emplacement des autres salles communes ? ricana James en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien entendu ! Je ne connais que celle des Poufsouffles, fit-elle remarquer légèrement agacée.

\- Pauvre enfant, railla Sirius. Nous allons vite nous occuper de te donner ses informations capitales.

Marlène n'écouta pas la suite, elle regardait plutôt les garçons avachis sur leur canapé. Elle n'avait pas osé faire la moindre remarque mais elle avait trouvé étrange cette proximité qui s'était si vite installée entre eux et l'inconnue. SI elle ne doutait pas de la sympathie de Salem, pourtant il était étrange de voir les maraudeurs qui préféraient rester en clan, inviter un nouveau venu aussi rapidement.

Peter était le plus suspect, il avait agi avec beaucoup trop de facilité avec la Miss Loren. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, lui avait parlé sans la moindre jeune. Alors que les rares fois où elle s'était retrouvée en tête à tête avec lui, son incroyable timidité l'avait empêché de lui adresser la parole. Pourtant, c'était la cinquième année consécutive qu'ils passaient ensembles.

Elle aurait voulu faire part de ses observations à sa meilleure amie mais celle-ci était très certainement dans le coup. Emy était trop naïve et parlait beaucoup, elle finirait par laisser échapper quelque chose. Alice, elle parlerait forcément à Frank et Frank parlerait à l'ensemble de Poudlard.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule personne.

Digne de confiance.

Enfin… Surtout une seule personne à qui elle pourrait parler de ça et s'assurer, par le biais de la menace de mort, que cela resterait entre eux deux.

Allan Abbott.

* * *

Dumbledore étouffa un léger bâillement en contemplant sa tasse de thé et sa biscotte, la nuit avait été courte mais il avait fait tout ce qu'il pensait nécessaire. Miss Loren et Minerva prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans le bureau de cette dernière en attendant l'arrivée d'Ollivander. Si la venue nouvelle de la jeune fille s'était ébruité depuis les gryffondors jusqu'aux Serpentards le directeur n'avait pas souhaité faire tout de suite sa présentation générale tant que tous les documents n'étaient pas mis en ordre.

Miss Weedsant était encore perdue dans ses pensées. Depuis son analyse du sort qui avait atteint le jeune Serpentard, elle n'arrivait pas à ordonner ses penses. La magie qui l'avait touché état ancienne et inutilisée par les sorciers. Quelle genre de créature les murs de Poudlard abritaient-ils pour qu'un élève soit ainsi atteint ?Habituellement, le dimanche aucun courrier n'arrivait mais aujourd'hui une sublime chouette hulotte arriva dans la salle pour déposer une lettre juste devant la jeune femme, la ramenant à la réalité.

Ouvrant magiquement l'enveloppe, ses iris se baladèrent rapidement sur les lignes tandis qu'une surprise évidente, mêlée de panique, prenait place sur ses traits fins et magnifiques. Quand elle redressa le regard, en direction d'Albus, les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

Elle se leva, pratiquement chancelante, en voulant faire un pas, elle faillit tomber à la renverse mais Slughorn qui se trouvait non loin s'était redressé en remarquant son état parvint à la soutenir au bout , le directeur se redressa, allant jusqu'à elle pour lui demander d'une voix inquiète :

\- Que se passe-t-il.

\- Ma nièce, hoqueta-t-elle. Ma nièce est vivante.

Si Slughorn ne parut pas comprendre ses paroles, celles-ci attirèrent immédiatement la curiosité de Dumbledore. Baissant le regard vers la lettre qui gisait encore sur la table, il en contempla le sceau.  
Le sceau du ministère, spécifiquement du département des Noms et Familles qu'il avait contacté la veille.

Miss Weedsant connaissait-elle Salem Loren ?

* * *

\- Je vous ai rapporté pratiquement toute ma boutique, expliqua l'homme tout souriant alors qu'il ouvrait une petite valise qui ne payait pas de mine.

Ollivander était de petite taille et il possédait un regard surprenant, pratiquement aussi clair que le sien. Il n'avait eu de cesse de répéter que la jeune fille aurait sûrement les mêmes aptitudes que ses parents et que du bois de Saul et un cœur en écaille d'hydre feraient un mélange parfait. Mais quand il sortit la baguette, celle-ci était trop sombre, sans attrait.

Malgré tout, elle la prit entre ses doigts et la regarda, déçue.

Sirius avait des dessins sur le manche de sa baguette, des choses inscrites dessus, celui de James était taillé en corne et Lily avait des feuillages.

Elle s'était donc attendue à quelque chose de plus… attrayant.

\- Humm… Ca n'a pas l'air d'être ça, supposa Ollivander puisqu'aucun éclat de magie ne brilla.

Si Minera et Ollivander furent patients, Skeen finit rapidement par en avoir marre. Après une tentative de bouleau-cheveux de vélane, Saule-cœur-de-dragon, Chêne-plume-de-phénix, et Cérisier-crin-de-licorne, elle finit par refuser la sixième tentative de fabriquant de baguette.

Chacune de celle qu'elle avait prise en main était laide, fade, sans la moindre spécificité. Elle voulait quelque chose de plus beau ! Qu'elle pourrait montrer aux autres en étant fière !

Justement, tandis qu'elle lançait un regard vers le sac d'Ollivander, elle remarqua une baguette qui ne possédait pas de boite. L'attrapant sans demander l'autorisation du vendeur, elle contempla avec intérêt la sublime œuvre. Car il s'agissait d'une œuvre sans aucun doute.

D'un bois rosé, un peu pâle, la baguette possédait un manche sculpté sublime sur lequel se tenait un oiseau aux ailes ouvertes, sur le reste feuilles et branches se mêlaient pour former un apparent mur végétaux qui offrait une étonnante bonne prise en main. Au-delà du manche, le bois était simplement lisse, sans le moindre défaut.

\- Elle est sublime, soupira-t-elle.

\- Attendez, elle n'est pas… commença Ollivander.

Mais un courant d'air s'éleva autour de la jeune fille, soulevant ses cheveux, caressant sa peau. L'homme s'était tu immobile incapable de bouger même lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

Le directeur et le professeur Weedsant firent leur entrée alors que la magie diminuait peu à peu dans la pièce. Albus nota immédiatement ce détail et contempla avec un sourire la baguette que tenait la jeune fille :

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé la baguette qu'il vous convient.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle folle de joie en serrant contre elle son nouveau bien.

\- Miss Loren, j'aurais aimé vous… commença le directeur.

Weedsant s'était avancée sans attendre la fin de la présentation de Dumbledore. Elle se rapprocha à pas rapide jusqu'à Skeen. Attrapant la jeune fille par les épaules, elle contempla son visage, se perdit dans ses yeux et s'arrêta sur ses cheveux.

\- C'est impossible, hoqueta-t-elle alors que les larmes baignaient ses yeux. C'est impossible !

Skeen aurait voulu reculer, s'éloigner de cette femme, mais celle-ci la tenait trop fort, trop durement pour qu'elle puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement. Quand la poigne se fit moins forte et qu'elle aurait finalement pu fuir, le regard suppliant de celle qui lui faisait face l'en empêcha. De ses doigts froids, Weedsant rabattu en arrière les cheveux pâles, comme pour pouvoir observer plus en détail son visage.

\- Oh par Merlin, Salem….

Jamais personne ne l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Jamais. Lorsque le professeur de DCFM l'attrapa pour l'étreindre, la surprise fut à son comble. Incapable de bouger, Skeen mit quelques secondes à se détendre. Sentir un corps chaud contre elle était étrange, c'était un contact doux malgré la force que cette femme mettait pour la retenir contre elle. Finalement, Skeen ferma les yeux, se permettant d'apprécier l'odeur délicatement fleurie qui l'embaumait et l'apaisait, sans plus chercher à comprendre la raison de cette embrassade.

\- Miss Weedsant ? s'étonna Minerva en se rapprochant.

S'écartant pour renifler et essuyer ses larmes, le professeur de DCFM annonça à Albus :

\- C'est elle, je reconnais son visage, c'est Salem. Mais… mais ses cheveux… et ses yeux… Mais c'est Salem !

\- Vous me connaissez ? demanda Skeen en se pointant du doigt, surprise.  
\- Oh seigneur ! Oui, Salem ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Tante Celestia. Ta mère était ma sœur.

* * *

Ollivander, Albus et Minerva sortirent ensembles de la pièce pour offrir un peu d'intimité aux retrouvailles. La sous-directrice prit rapidement congé pour s'occuper de quelques papiers, remplir les formulaires d'enregistrement de Weedsant comme tuteur de la jeune Salem, évitant ainsi à Albus de devoir le faire et lui permettant ainsi de ramener Ollivander jusqu'aux portes de l'école.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, le directeur remarqua rapidement le silence pesant qui retenait le fabriquant de baguette. Arrêtant ses pas, il s'exclama :

\- Il fallait me le rappeler ! Nous avons complètement oublié de vous payer. Envoyez-nous la facture au plus vite et nous réglerons ça rapidement. J'espère que vous n'avez pas cru que je vous faisais venir pour rien.

\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas du tout de ça, avoua Ollivander. Je vous connais et je vous fais confiance pour tout. Ne vous en inquiétez pas.

\- Alors quelle baguette a finalement convenu ? J'ai cru voir un bois rare ! reprit le directement alors qu'il reprenait sa marche.

\- En effet, acquiesça le fabriquant toujours perdu dans ses pensées. De l'Okoumé, un bois d'Afrique que je n'avais jamais utilisé encore. C'est une amie qui l'a taillée pour que je la mette en présentoir dans la boutique.

\- Et quel type de cœur ?

Ollivander blêmit alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui du directeur.

\- Justement. Ce n'est qu'un modèle d'exposition, commença-t-il.

Déglutissant difficilement, il marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

\- Cette baguette ne possède aucun cœur. Il s'agit uniquement d'un morceau de bois.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire (si oui ou non dans les deux cas c'est important), permettez-moi de progresser :).**

 **A dans deux semaines.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Le retour ! Bonsoir à toutes désolée du temps. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de poster.  
**

* * *

Skeen était restée silencieuse alors que Celestia lui déployait avec un enthousiasme certain tous les plans qu'elle lui prévoyait. La jeune femme, sublime créature aux cheveux blonds, virevoltait dans la pièce dans le but de préparer du thé, lui expliquant en même temps d'une voix forte :

\- Comme je te le disais Salem, une fois l'acte de décès annulé, nous irons récupérer l'argent au coffre des Lorens. C'est une chance que les démarches administratives soient si longues ! Ton oncle et ta tante du côté de ton père était sur le point de récupérer toute la fortune de tes parents. Cette bande de carnassier aux dents acérées, continua-t-elle alors qu'elle faisait glisser une tasse jusqu'à elle.

\- Mon oncle et ma tante, répéta Skeen en contemplant l'intérieur du récipient, septique.

\- Oui, Louisiane et Robert, ça ne te dit rien ? supposa Celestia en se laissant tomber sur le canapé en face de sa nièce.

Salem se contenta d'hocher la tête alors qu'elle soufflait pour refroidir le liquide brûlant. Elle n'osa pas lui faire remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas qu'eux dont elle ne se souvenait pas mais de l'ensemble de sa famille. Et même si elle appréciait l'idée que Celestia lui soit apparenté, elle avait du mal à l'imaginer comme telle.

\- Nous pourrions aller te chercher des uniformes dès la semaine prochaine, pour l'instant tu vas devoir te contenter de ceux que l'on va trouver dans les réserves. J'en suis désolée, soupira le jeune professeur en reposant sa tasse dans sa coupelle, juste sur le rebord de la petite table basse.

Elle marqua une pause, la première depuis un moment. L'étrange silence qui s'imposa alors dans la pièce fut étrangement reposant. Skeen prit le temps de l'apprécier à juste valeur, jusqu'à ce que sa tante ne se décide à le briser plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir ?

Non, elle voulait juste être répartie au plus vite, ne pas attendre le dîner. Elle voulait rejoindre au plus vite les gryffondors, apprendre à les connaître encore plus et pouvoir vivre comme une personne normale.

Une personne normale…

Skeen baissa les yeux sur les photos que Celestia avait étalées sur la table basse. Elle s'y voyait avec ses parents. D'après sa tante, elle était le portrait craché de sa mère, le même nez et la même rondeur de joue. Mais à travers ces images animées la seule chose qu'elle voyait, elle, c'était que la fille aux cheveux bruns entourée de sa famille n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être sûre de lui ressembler, elle ne s'était jamais vue assez longtemps dans un miroir pour pouvoir réellement comparer. Pourtant les cheveux bruns, les yeux noisette, suffisaient à lui faire dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas comme cette fillette au sourire éclatant.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas rechercher ? demanda-t-elle finalement, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'une des photos de famille.

Cette image-ci présentait de nombreuses personnes, autre que ses parents. Des gens à l'allure distingués, à la tenue droite et l'air sévère. Et quelque chose déstabilisa Skeen sans qu'elle ne soit capable de déterminer quoi.

\- Il ne reste pas grand-chose de la maison, commença Celestia avec une mine peinée. Les corps n'ont même pas pu être identifiés. C'est un miracle que tu es survécu, je me demande encore pourquoi.

Peut-être que cela avait à voir avec sa nature de maudite, soupçonna Skeen sans dire un mot. A ce propos, elle n'avait encore rien dit à tante Celestia sur son identité. Mais étant donné que même Dumbledore n'avait pas pris le temps d'avertir la femme de la supposée lycanthropie de sa nièce, elle n'osa pas lui faire part de l'autre vérité.

\- Je prendrais bien soin de toi, je te le promets, souffla Celestia en se rapprochant de Skeen.

De nouveau elle entoura ses bras autour de la jeune fille pour venir la blottir tout contre elle. C'était un geste agréable, doux et chaud que Skeen appréciait réellement. Mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise, incapable de savoir comment réagir pendant cette étreinte, elle restait donc les bras ballants, les yeux mi-clos en attendant que sa tante ne se décide à s'écarter.

\- Bon sang, s'exclama Celestia en s'éloignant pour essuyer ses larmes. Je ne pensais pas être aussi émotive. Je suis désolée Salem.

 _Salem_ , cette femme n'avait de cesse de l'appeler ainsi et il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse puisqu'il s'agissait de son véritable nom. Pourtant, à la manière des photos étalées sur la table, il n'évoquait rien chez elle. Tandis que celui de Skeen était rempli de souvenirs, heureux et tristes, il avait un sens et ne sonnait pas creux.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant de passer la tête à travers l'ouverture. Il s'agissait de Lily, avec sa sublime chevelure rousse. Voyant l'immense sourire de Celestia qui l'invitait à rentrer, elle finit par s'avancer.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre professeur, je me nomme Lily Evans, préfète de gryffondor. Je voulais juste savoir si Skeen avait bientôt fini et si elle souhaitait venir avec nous. Nous allions faire un petit tour sur le terrain de Quidditch avec d'autres gryffondors et…

\- Skeen ? répéta sceptique Celestia.

\- C'est un surnom, se précipita d'expliquer la jeune fille en rougissant.

Le visage de sa tante s'illumina tandis qu'elle poussa sa nièce jusqu'à la porte, s'exclamant avec joie :

\- Mais bien entendu ! Dépêche-toi de t'y rendre ! Et surtout amuse-toi bien, mais surtout faites attention !

\- Certainement professeur, répondit Lily alors qu'elle attrapait la main de Skeen pour l'entraîner derrière elle dans le couloir.

La porte se referma sur les deux jeunes filles avant que Celestia n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que soit.

Sa main coincée dans celle de Lily, Skeen observait la chevelure de feux de sa nouvelle amie onduler au rythme de ses pas. Elle semblait pressée, enthousiasme était sûrement le terme adéquat. Tournant à la première intersection, elles descendirent rapidement les marches des grands escaliers principaux tandis que Lily énumérait les règles du jeu. Le chemin suffisamment long lui permit également de lui préciser quels seraient les membres des équipes improvisées.

Si tous les noms n'évoquaient pas tous quelque chose, un grand nombre d'entre eux était malgré tout accompagné d'un visage connu. Quand elles atteignirent enfin le terrain, Skeen s'immobilisa quelques instants pour contempler en silence les immenses tribunes de bois vide. S'élevant haut dans le ciel, elles encadraient un grand pan de pelouse bien entretenue sur lequel s'élevait ici et là quelques hautes perches surplombés de cercles de fer.

 _Les buts_ , comprit-elle d'après les explications de la préfète.

Des gryffondors qui se tenaient au centre du terrain, Skeen aperçu : Marlène accompagnées de James et Sirius. Emy et les deux autres maraudeurs s'étaient installés plus loin aux premiers étages des tribunes, Remus avait emporté un livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire et Peter discutait avec sa camarade. Quand il remarqua l'arrivée de Skeen, il se redressa dans un sursaut pour lui faire de grands signes. Auxquels elle répondit par un sourire.

\- Quelle charmante demoiselle, s'exclama quelqu'un en se rapprochant.

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de surprise en remarquant qu'un garçon blond venait de surgir dans son champ de vision. Surprise, elle s'était placée derrière Lily avec espoir que la rousse puisse lui servir de rempart.

\- C'est un échec parfait, Allan ! signala Marlène.

La brunette se laissa glisser jusqu'aux filles sur son balais, installée en amazone, les deux jambes pliées. Le garçon la repoussa sans ménagement quand elle l'atteignit, la faisant légèrement dévier de sa course mais elle se vengea sans hésiter en lui envoyant son pied dans le creux du dos. Faisant mine de souffrir le martyr, Allan s'effondra dans un gémissement d'agoni.

Cette scène éveilla dans l'esprit de Skeen une série d'images nettes. Elle avait déjà entendu ce genre de plaintes. Elles étaient plus faibles mais semblables à celles que Pomme poussait après une correction. En regardant le jeune homme se rouler sur la pelouse, elle revoyait son camarade dans le fond de sa cellule. Le visage tuméfié sur lequel les larmes glissaient jusqu'à se mêler aux traînées de sang qui couvrait ses joues.

\- Tout va bien ? demande Lily la mine soucieuse.

Skeen retrouva le présent dans un frisson, contemplant la rousse avec surprise, elle parvint malgré tout à esquisser un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant. Encore une chose qu'elle avait appris de Pomme. Les sourires permettaient de cacher tant de chose. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'y être parvenu car Lily fronça les sourcils, sans paraître dupe.

\- Tu as déjà fait du balai ? demanda Marlène en descendant du sien.

La Maudite baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle n'avait jamais touché un balai, et elle n'en avait entendu parler qu'au travers des récits de Pomme. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser en être si proche. Pourtant maintenant elle avait une baguette, et celle-ci était là, tout près, glissée dans sa manche, permettant de lui rappeler que maintenant tout était possible. Qu'il lui suffisait d'essayer.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup essayer, finit-elle par dire en redressant finalement le regard.

\- Je peux te prêter celui que j'ai pris, c'est un de ceux de la réserve, c'est parfait pour débuter, proposa un garçon en se rapprochant.

\- Que de gentillesse, je suis parfaitement surpris de ton comportement, souffla Marlène en accompagnant ses paroles d'un sifflement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi mon très cher Merik.

\- Merik Tompson, se présenta le garçon en offrant un sublime sourire à Skeen.

Il possédait quelque chose de différent des autres élèves qu'elle avait rencontrés. Elle ne savait pas si cela était dû à l'uniforme aux tons bleus qu'il portait, ou bien cette fierté qui suintait par tous ses pores. Remarquant finalement la main qu'il tendait vers elle, elle mit quelques secondes avant de la serrer.

C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait en application ce geste étrange. C'était ainsi que les chercheurs accueillaient les nouveaux venus.

\- Est-ce que tu veux le prendre ? proposa-t-il en tendant un balai vers la jeune fille.

\- Attends, je vais te montrer en même temps, se précipita James en se rapprochant du groupe.

Le gryffondor se plaça juste en face d'elle, balai à terre, il lui indiqua de mettre sa main face contre terre vers l'objet. Puis d'un simple ordre, le manche de bois vint se loger dans le creux de sa paume. Skeen appela le balai, à deux reprises, mais celui-ci ne frémit même pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta de la rassurer Lily. J'ai mis aussi un moment avant d'y parvenir.

Serrant les dents, la jeune fille baissa son regard vers le sol, en direction du balai. Elle refusait de ne pas réussir, le sentiment d'échec était désagréable, il englobait sa poitrine et montait dans sa gorge. Elle se demanda un moment si l'objet était capable de sentir son regard. Reprenant son souffle, elle reprit plus fortement :

\- Debout !

* * *

Peter regardait le groupe sur le terrain avec intérêt. Il semblait que Skeen allait monter pour la première fois sur un balai. Il aurait voulu descendre la rejoindre rapidement mais les garçons avaient déjà fait trop de remarque par rapport à son comportement avec la jeune fille, il se décida à rester donc à l'écart pour cette fois, en espérant ainsi ne plus s'attirer d'autres moqueries.

Même s'il mourrait d'envie de la rejoindre pour la regarder prendre son envol pour la première fois.

\- Tiens c'est marrant, nota Emy en se penchant un peu plus en avant. On dirait que c'est Merik qui a passé un balai à Salem.

Remus abaissa son livre pour contempler la scène. Sourcils froncés, il fit remarquer :

\- Quelque chose qui ne lui ressemble pas.

\- N'oublie pas qu'il veut faire amende honorable, rappela la jeune fille en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Il croit toujours qu'il va réussir à séduire Marlène ? ricana Remus en retenant à la contemplation de sa page, la même que celle qu'il lisait depuis plus de vingt minutes.

\- Apparemment !

\- Il n'a aucune chance, Allan et elle vont parfaitement ensembles, soupira le lycanthrope.

Emy étouffa un rire derrière ses mains, forçant Remus à relever les yeux vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? s'enquit-il en plissant les paupières.

\- Il n'est clairement pas le style de Marlène, répondit-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'œil.

\- Et c'est quoi le style de Marlène ?

Peter s'était légèrement penché contre la rambarde, toujours parfaitement concentré dans l'observation de la scène. Skeen suivait les instructions de James, sans réussite pour l'instant. Son regard s'était arrêté sur le balai qui reposait à ses côtés. Plissant les yeux, il tentait d'en voir les détails.

\- c'est marrant, je ne me souvenais pas que les balais de la réserve ressemblaient tant que ça aux balais du concierge, signala-t-il.

Remus posa pour la énième fois son livre pour retourner à sa contemplation. Emy fut la première à réagir, elle s'était redressée.

\- Connard de Merik ! cracha-t-elle.

\- Il est en train de se moquer d'elle ! continua Remus.

* * *

\- Debout ! ordonna à nouveau Skeen en tentant d'oublier la colère brûlante qui montait en elle.

James lui avait montré une nouvelle fois, réussissant à la perfection, son balai rejoignait sa main sans la moindre difficulté, tandis que le sien restait parfaitement immobile au sol. Un rire s'éleva derrière elle, celui du garçon qui lui avait gentiment prêté l'objet.

L'humiliation.

C'était le terme qui convenait pour cette vague glacée qui s'abattit sur elle quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Mais quand elle voyait le regard confiant de James, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner.

\- Dis-moi, Merik, commença Marlène avec un agacement notable.

\- Debout, cracha Skeen.

Sa voix s'était faite plus assurée qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Un ordre brut et froid. Une étrange vibration se propagea dans son bras, peut-être jusqu'au balai à ses pieds car il s'éleva jusqu'à sa main, de la même manière que l'avait fait celui de James.

\- Parfait, s'exclama le brun enthousiasme alors qu'il enfourchait son balai. Nous pouvons essayer de décoller maintenant !

Emy, Peter et Remus avaient couru pour rejoindre le groupe. Mais quand ils furent enfin à leur niveau, Skeen glissait avec habilité juste derrière James à quelques mètres du sol sur son balai. Lily et Marlène affichaient la même surprise.

\- Je pensais que tu t'étais moquée d'elle, avoua Marlène avec surprise, bientôt rejointes par les autres membres du groupe.

James grimpa de quelques mètres, suivit sans difficulté par la fille aux cheveux blancs.

Merik resta silencieux, les mains dans les poches, tandis qu'il la regardait parvenir à faire les mêmes pirouettes que le gryffondor.

\- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il simplement.

* * *

Le match se passa sans difficulté. Skeen préféra se mettre sur le côté avec Peter et Remus. Elle fit ainsi plus ample connaissance avec Emy qui prit grand plaisir à lui présenter tous les membres des deux équipes.

Merik qu'elle avait rencontré tout à l'heure était avec James, Sirius et Allan

L'autre équipe était composée de Marlène, Judy une poufsouffle qui ressemblait à Alice par sa coupe courte et son sourire, Lily et une autre fille de Serdaigle dénommé Lana. Grande et fine, elle portait ses cheveux crépus tressés contre son crâne à l'avant et libre à l'arrière dans une sublime auréole sombre qui encadrait un visage basané aux yeux de biches.

James avait longtemps parlementé :

\- Les équipes ne sont pas équilibrées, avait-il dit. Nous devrions essayer de faire la parité, sinon vous allez avoir trop de mal.

\- Huum, hum, avait acquiescé Marlène en croisant les bras. J'aime voir comme tu essayes de retourner la situation avec ta mentalité de perdant. J'imagine que tu vas avoir dû mal à jouer avec un boulet comme Sirius. N'essaye même pas de nous le refiler !

\- N'oublie pas, James, avait répliqué Lana. Sans service trois pièces, nous sommes beaucoup plus stables que vous sur notre balais.

Et c'est ainsi que le match avait commencé.

Le nombre restreint de joueur ne leur avait pas permis de mettre le moindre vif en jeu, et la partie se ferait avec un unique cognard. Marlène vicieuse et puissante maniait sa batte avec facilité, mais le batteur adversaire, Merik, se défendait bien, protégeant ses coéquipiers de toutes les attaques fourbes de la jeune fille.

Si James était réellement habile en tant que poursuiveur ce n'était pas le cas de Sirius qui parvint à perdre le Souaffe à plusieurs reprises. Allan aurait pu leur permettre de revenir dans le jeu en puissance, mais les attaques de Marlène s'étaient centrées sur lui, l'obligeant à laisser les deux gryffondors avancer sans lui.

Les filles, par leur régularité, se frayèrent sans difficulté un chemin entre eux. Evitant grâce à Marlène le cognard que renvoyait Merik.

Et quand la pluie commença à s'abattre sur le terrain, si le jeu continua, les spectateurs choisirent de s'abriter dans leurs salles communes. Ne sachant pas où aller, Skeen les suivit.

\- Tu es prête pour ta répartition ? demanda Peter alors qu'ils remontaient les marches de l'escalier principal.

\- Impatiente, corrigea-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Et où voudrais-tu être répartie ? s'enquit Emy.

\- Gryffondor ! répondit la jeune fille immédiatement attirant le rire de ses trois autres camarades.

\- Les gens vont être surpris de voir qu'il y a une nouvelle deux jours après la véritable répartition. J'imagine que tout le monde va parler de toi durant les quarante prochaines années au minimum, commença Emy. Sans compter qu'avec tes cheveux blancs tu vas attirer le regard.

Les trois gryffondors avaient continué d'avancer mais s'arrêtèrent à peine deux mètres plus loin quand ils remarquèrent que Skeen ne les suivait pas dans le couloir. La jeune fille regardait ses pieds, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

Elle s'était doutée que cette toison grisâtre la rendait différente des autres, sinon Pomme n'aurait jamais utilisé ce détail pour la nommer. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé ce nom, Skeen, elle avait abordé avec fierté ces mèches argentées, car elles représentaient ce qu'elle était. Et c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se rattacher à ce moment-là.  
Mais ça avait changé. Maintenant elle pouvait être comme tout le monde, et c'était cette particularité qui l'en empêchait. Celestia l'avait dit, Emy le disait et elle se doutait bien qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules. Les autres devaient simplement garder leur silence.

\- Il y a un souci ? s'enquit Remus en la rejoignant.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il est possible de les changer de couleur ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire ça ? s'étonna Peter.

\- J'aimerai bien autre chose, avoua-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. Je me demandais si c'était possible.

\- Bien entendu que c'est possible, répondit Emy avec enthousiasme. J'ai des tonnes de choses ! Nous pouvons essayer ! Je vais te montrer !

La gryffondor l'avait attrapée par la main pour la tirer vers elle et l'entraîner dans sa suite.

* * *

\- Combien en avez-vous distribué ? demanda Nesferatus en jetant sur le bureau de Victor un paquet d'avis de recherche.

\- Tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard et sûrement quelques élèves, répondit le chercheur en retirant ses lunettes.

Son chef étouffa un grincement, pinçant l'arête de son nez entre son index et son pouce.

\- Vous réalisez bien que nous ne pouvions pas nous attendre à pareil revirement, rappela Victor en se redressant.

Il n'appréciait pas la manière dont Nesferatus était rentré dans son bureau comme si celui lui appartenait, ni le ton que celui-ci avait employé comme s'il le rendait coupable de cette situation. Pourtant seule Sternbleak était responsable de l'évasion de l'Expérience, lui avait tout mis en œuvre pour la retrouver et ces affiches en étaient la preuve.

\- Et donc vous avez préféré signaler nos recherches à tout le pays ? siffla le chef avec un petit sourire en coin. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas réfléchi très longtemps avant de diffuser ces informations.

\- Il ne s'agit que d'une vague description d'une créature à apparence humaine, aucune image, rappela Victor en croisant les bras pour tâcher de cacher sa nervosité.

\- Vous admettez qu'en plus cela n'aurait servi à rien ? Je trouve cette honnêteté impressionnante, railla Nesferatus en se rapprochant de la porte.

\- Si vous cherchez un coupable à la situation actuelle, sachez qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi, grinça le chercheur.

\- Vous vous trompez sur mes motivations, signala le chef alors qu'il posait une main sur la poignée de porte. Je cherche juste à savoir quelles sont les informations qui ont pu fuiter.

\- Pour pouvoir mettre en place votre petit jeu, termina Victor pour lui.

Les lèvres fines et pâles de Nesferatus se brisèrent d'un sourire encore plus grand alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Avant qu'il n'ait pu disparaître par l'ouverture, le chercheur l'interpella. Quand son chef croisa son regard, il demanda :

\- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant que vous avez mis en danger tous les élèves de Poudlard ?

Une lueur rouge traversa les yeux bridés de Nesferatus tandis qu'il se faisait plus énigmatique que jamais.

\- Je ne pense pas que Poudlard court un quelconque danger, dit-il simplement.

\- Du moment que l'Expérience n'a pas _conscience_ de sa véritable nature, n'est-ce pas ? signala Victor.

\- _Conscience_ ? répéta Nesferatus les sourcils hauts sur son front. Vous commencez à changer d'avis Professeur Erudime ? Je vous pensais aussi sceptique que Sternbleak. Mais il semblerait que vous réalisez enfin l'entièreté des capacités de l'Expérience.

* * *

\- Je suis désolée Salem ! Je suis terriblement désolée ! répétait sans cesse Emy en contemplant le résultat déplorable de ses tentatives.

Si comme à sa demande Skeen n'abordait plus des mèches argentées, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle finirait avec une telle couleur. Entre le rose guimauve et le fushia délavé, sa chevelure ressemblait à présent plus à une épaisse barbapapa.

\- J'ai pris les mêmes colorants que lorsque je fais les teintures d'Alice, ça aurait dû donner quelque chose de brun, je ne comprends pas ! continuai de se justifier Emy en relisant avec attention toutes les étiquettes des petites fioles qu'elle avait éparpillé devant elle.

Skeen tira ses cheveux devant elle, contemplant dans le creux de sa paume, les mèches colorées. En voyant la manière dont Emy se confondait en excuses, elle n'osa pas lui signaler qu'elle appréciait cette couleur. Il s'agissait d'une teinte douce et rassurante.

\- Viens ! s'exclama la jeune fille en attrapant de nouveau sa main. Nous allons voir un véritable professionnel !

* * *

Une fois douchés, les garçons s'étaient divisés, quittant les vestiaires pour rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives.

Si Sirius et James avaient directement tracé leur chemin jusqu'à leur tour, Allan choisit de faire un petit détour par le quatrième étage. Mains dans les poches, il sifflotait une petite mélodie, celle de la chanson de victoire que les filles avaient chanté à tue-tête quand elles avaient marqués le but final. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui l'avait poussé à passer par cet étage. Et ce ne fut qu'arrivé devant la porte de la bibliothèque qu'il réalisa que c'était sûrement à cause de ça.

Personne ne venait ici pendant les week-ends de rentrée. Lui permettant ainsi de profiter pleinement du calme du château. Le couloir était désert et seul le bruit de ses pas brisait le silence qui planait sur les lieux.

S'arrêtant devant l'une des grandes fenêtres, il prit un instant pour regarder l'extérieur. Son corps était encore chaud de la douche et de l'effort qu'il avait fourni pendant ce petit match improvisé de quidditch. Il se sentait étrangement reposé et content.

\- C'est étonnant de te voir ici.

Allan sursauta avant de se retourner. Surpris en contemplant les bordures vertes et argent du garçon qui lui faisait face, il se sentit rassurer en reconnaissant son visage et en n'y lisant aucune agressivité.

\- Regulus, salua-t-il avec un sourire. Je te pensais dehors à chasser les papillons.

\- Les Ailes de fée, corrigea froidement Black en serrant contre lui son livre.

\- Oui pardon. Je te pensais dehors à chasser les champignons.

\- Tu es un crétin Abbott, siffla le jeune serpentard en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

\- Tu ne cesses ne me tendre la perche pour que je te batte, ria Allan en le poursuivant.

\- C'est une expression ? questionna Regulus.

\- Moldue, confirma-t-il.

Black étouffa un petit rire cynique après lui avoir lancé un regard en coin.

\- Ton cousin serait vraiment surpris de t'entendre dire ce genre de chose, finit-il par dire.

\- Edward ? Non, je ne pense pas. Je pense que tous les membres de ma famille se sont maintenant fait à l'idée que je suis complètement irrécupérable, ricana Allan en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes me suivre longtemps ? questionna Regulus alors qu'ils sortaient du couloir.

\- Ce que tu es prétentieux, s'exclama Allan en s'étirant. Je me rends simplement à ma salle commune.

Si Black ne répondit pas, le regard glacé qu'il lui avait lancé était lourd de sens. Mais Abbott n'en tenu par compte et continua son chemin mine de rien. Le trajet fut plus rapide qu'Allan aurait pu l'imaginer, ils avaient descendu les escaliers et se trouvait maintenant à une intersection. L'un des chemins menait aux cuisines, le second aux cachots.

\- C'est ici que notre route se sépare, signala Regulus.

\- En effet.

\- A une prochaine fois Allan, soupira le cadet en s'engouffrant dans les cachots.

Immobile, le pouffsouffle le regarda disparaître sans un mot. Il se demanda un moment si le calme du quatrième était vraiment la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à faire un tel détour. Ne s'était-il pas douté inconsciemment que Regulus serait sûrement dans les parages ?

Etouffant un rire face à ses pensées ridicules, il reprit sa route en sifflotant l'air de rien.

* * *

Kaleb tournait pour la cinquième fois autour de Skeen. Bras croisés, une main perdue sur son menton, il caressait du bout des doigts le duvet naissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé ?

\- De la corne de Vergraine pour du brun, de l'huile de Lune pour des reflets roux et comme je partais sur une base blanche j'ai pensé à rajouter un peu d'argile d'Enime pour foncer le tout, expliqua Emy en baissant les yeux.

\- Et tu as oublié qu'en réagissant ensemble la corne de vergraine et l'argile d'Enime donnait un réactif incolore qui changeait les caractéristique de l'huile de Lune, devina-t-il en s'essayant finalement devant Skeen.

\- Oh bon sang, j'ai juste rajouté l'argile en voulant bien faire ! Sinon j'allais faire comme avec Alice mais je pensais que ça ne tiendrait pas.

\- Très réussi, railla Kaleb en attrapant les cheveux de Skeen, il analysa avec le regard d'un professionnel les cheveux roses avant de s'adresser directement à la concernée : Malheureusement, ce mélange fait que je vais devoir atteindre un moment avant de pouvoir le récupérer. Les cristaux formés par la réaction se sont incrustés dans tes cheveux, si j'essaye de passer au brun je risque de provoquer plus de dégâts encore. Par contre je peux te proposer une autre alternative. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, Salem ?

Lorsque le regard pâle de la jeune fille se plongea dans le sien, les lèvres du septième année s'étirèrent dans un immense sourire.

\- Le rose que t'a donné Emy sans le vouloir est abominable mais je peux l'éclaircir. Comme ta base est blanche nous pouvons atteindre quelque chose comme une teinte d'aurore rosée. Et je pense sincèrement que ça serait une couleur qui te conviendrait parfaitement. Alors je répète ma question… Me fais-tu confiance ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle immédiatement.

* * *

Malgré son mal de tête, Severus s'était senti capable d'aller au repas du soir. Il s'était installé entre deux de ses camarades sans vraiment les écouter. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau nageait dans du mucus de sirène et que les paroles des gens autour de lui mettaient plus de dix minutes avant d'atteindre ses tympans. Gardant les yeux fermés, il mangea doucement, piquant du bout de sa fourchette quelques patates.

Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que le silence s'était fait sur toute la salle, un évènement suffisamment rare pour être remarqué. Ce fut le calme qui le força à rouvrir les yeux. Autour de lui, les serpentards retenaient leur souffle, le regard rivé vers l'estrade comme tous les autres élèves d'ailleurs. Dumbledore s'était levé vers son pupitre, celui qu'il n'utilisait que pour les grands discours de début ou de fin d'année, et quelques rares fois dans des cas de sombres affaires.

A son expression joyeuse et son regard pétillant, la nouvelle qu'il allait annoncer ne pouvait être que bonne.

Le crâne toujours bourdonnant, Severus n'écouta pas réellement ses paroles mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour en comprendre le sens. Le directeur annonçait l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève. Sûrement cette sale lycanthrope.

Resserrant sa poigne sur sa fourchette, il grinça des dents en essayant de se rappeler de la scène de la veille. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, il ne se souvenait que de cette colère immense, ce désir d'éliminer cette fille pour protéger Lily, sans être capable de vraiment en cerner la source. Mais à présent qu'il l'imaginait parmi les autres élèves, c'était le dégoût qui était prédominant de sans émotion. Le directeur était réellement fou.

Il aurait pu la dénoncer, hurler à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un monstre allait bientôt circuler librement parmi eux. Mais s'il faisait ça, alors il perdrait toute la confiance de Lily. Et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit sur le nouveau professeur de DCFM et la fillette. Yeux plissés, il fut incapable de retenir sa surprise en la regardant arrivée.

Vêtue d'une robe de sorcier ajustée avec ses cheveux roses-aurore attachés en tresse, elle semblait normale. Complètement différente de la fille effrayée aux cheveux blancs et aux vêtements de garçon trop grands pour elle.

A la table de Gryffondor les applaudissements et encouragements résonnèrent avec fracas brisant l'étonnement qui s'était abattu sur Poudlard. Les murmures s'élevèrent parmi les autres tables, les rumeurs sur ses origines commencèrent à naître entre deux discussions interceptées, alimentant le brouhaha. Le silence ne se fit de nouveau que lorsque Dumbledore déposa le choixpeau sur la fille aux cheveux rosés.

Habitué des gestuelles et des murmures, tous furent surpris que le choixpeau reste inerte. Droit, il mit quelques secondes avant de s'agiter et pas comme ça son habitude. L'inquiétude gagna la table des professeurs qui s'étaient penchés en avant, tandis que les élèves observaient avec surprise la scène.

L'inquiétude disparue dans un souffle lorsque la voix de l'artefact résonna haut et fort :

\- Gryffondor !

De la table des gryffondors, les cinquièmes années furent les premières à se lever pour applaudirent, enthousiasme qui se propagea comme un traîné de poudre sur tous les rouges et or qui acclamèrent la jeune Salem.

Retirant le chapeau, elle se précipita vers eux, pétillante de joie, jusqu'à ce jeter dans les bras de Peter.

Figé dans la surprise, il n'osa plus bouger, tandis que toute la tablée les observait entre fascination et stupéfaction.

\- Skeen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il prenait une teinte bien proche de celle de son blason.

\- Celestia a fait ça la dernière fois, expliqua-t-elle en s'écartant soudainement prise au dépourvue et persuadée d'avoir fait une erreur. Je pensais que c'était un moyen de montrer que l'on était heureux.

\- C'est exactement ça ! s'exclama Lily en la tirant vers elle pour l'enlacer. Félicitation petite Salem, bienvenue chez nous !

\- Bienvenue chez toi, corrigea Remus avec un tendre sourire.

* * *

La nuit s'était abattue rapidement sur l'école. A ses côtés, les respirations de ses nouvelles locataires étaient lentes et maîtrisées. Skeen était restée sur le dessus de ses draps, les mains posées sur sa poitrine, elle sentait les battements réguliers de son cœur à travers le tissu épais du vêtement qu'elle portait.

Elle avait mangé et rit avec ses amies, puis elle s'était installée dans le dortoir. _Son_ dortoir. Où on lui avait attribué un lit. _Son_ lit. Celestia avait laissé dans le gros coffre des affaires, de quoi s'habiller pour la prochaine semaine de cours.

Ses yeux auraient pu se fermer, elle aurait pu dormir et peut-être même rêver. Cela aurait pu terminer de lui faire croire qu'elle était comme tout le monde. Pourtant, elle ne sentait toujours pas la moindre fatigue.

Qu'importe les apparences. L'uniforme. Les souliers. Les cheveux roses.

Elle leva ses bras en l'air vers le haut du lit, faisant glisser les manches de son pyjama sur ses coudes, dévoilant les marques vermeilles.

Qu'importe les apparences. Elle restait Maudite.

Ses jambes se glissèrent jusqu'au bord du lit tandis qu'elle se remettait debout. Du côté des autres lits : ni murmure, ni mouvement. Ses camarades semblaient profondément endormies. Elle rejoignit la porte de la pièce et s'évada discrètement.

Il était étonnant de voir comme le silence pouvait changer le bâtiment. Malgré les plaintes de la grosse dame, elle se glissa en dehors, jusqu'à gagner les couloirs. Parcourant les différents niveaux, elle analysa de nouveau les peintures, jusqu'à s'arrêter face à une immense tapisserie où le personnage l'observait attentivement.

Elle avait d'abord cru rêvé, avait continué son chemin mais était revenue en remarquant que l'homme la regardait bel et bien.

\- Pourquoi me regardez-vous ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Tu vois que je te regarde ? s'étonna-t-il en s'installant sur le rocher devant elle. Dans cette pénombre ? Sans le moindre sort pour t'éclairer ?

Elle ne répondit pas à cette question car elle sentait que l'enthousiasme de l'homme tissé était faux. Il se moquait d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule différence, n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il en faisant mine de se rapprocher même si son monde en deux dimensions ne lui permettait pas.

\- Je…

\- Pourquoi les caches-tu ? Ne devrais-tu pas en être fière ? demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur les avant-bras couverts de la jeune fille.

Il savait.

Elle recula d'un pas, inquiète.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, ria-t-il avec un sourire. Je suis ton allié.

\- Un allié ? répéta-t-elle inquiète.

Tendant la main vers la teinture, elle posa ses doigts sur le tissu et y induit sa conscience jusqu'à y trouver la vibration si particulière de la magie. Celle-ci ne lui était pas inconnue, elle en reconnaissait le style. Elle avait déjà défait un sort qui portait la même emprunte.

\- Vous êtes celui qui a ensorcelé le garçon pour me tuer, souffla-t-elle perdue entre peur et curiosité.

\- En effet, je devais m'assurer de quelque chose.

\- Vous avez essayé de me tuer !

\- Je devais voir si tu risquais de me poser des problèmes, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Et ? s'impatienta-t-elle. Quelle est votre conclusion ?

\- Comme je te le disais, nous pourrons être alliés, lança-t-il énigmatique en croisant les bras.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je devenir votre alliée ?

Il marqua une pause, s'éloignant dans le fond de son tapisserie, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, sans paraître pour le moins inquiet.

\- Car tu as besoin de réponses et que je peux te les donner, dit-il simplement en esquissant un franc sourire.

\- Quelles sortes de réponses ?

D'un mouvement lent, il dénoua les liens qui retenaient ses manches et les remonta.

\- Tu excuseras la piètre qualité de l'artiste qui a fait cette toile, mais je pense malgré tout que tu es capable de les reconnaître.

Les tatouages Vermeilles.

La marque des Maudits.

Elle apparaissait nettement sur la peau pâle de l'homme de fils. Brodée grossièrement sur ses avant-bras c'était surtout grâce à la couleur que la jeune fille parvint à la reconnaître.

\- Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Sommes-nous alliés ?

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, s'il vous plait. Ca pique de recevoir des trolls comme ça. :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, bonjour, nouveau chapitre :). Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

Skeen s'était installée sous la tapisserie. La dernière ronde, d'un des nombreux professeurs, s'était terminée depuis un bon moment et Le Joueur de Flûte lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre à présent. Elle attendait, donc assise à même le sol froid. Pour tenter de conserver un peu de sa chaleur elle avait remonté ses genoux sous son menton, encadrant ses jambes de ses bras.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, il ne répondit pas à ces questions, au contraire il lui en posait à elle.

\- Tu ne dors jamais ? lança-t-il intéressé.

\- Comme la douleur, souffla-t-elle en observant les marques rouges sur ses avant-bras. C'est une chose que je n'ai jamais expérimenté. Suis-je dangereuse ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'étonna-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, quittant son rocher pour se glisser dans le coin de la toile.

\- Est-ce que je suis un danger pour les autres élèves ?

\- Tu ne connais pas la nature des maudits, souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne pense pas que tu sois un danger. Au contraire, je pense que tu es capable de beaucoup de chose.

\- Vous pensez, nota-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui pour lui lancer un regard sceptique.

\- Beaucoup de chose nous différencient jeune fille, précisa-t-il en fronçant les deux lignes brodées qui lui servaient de paupières. La première est que tu sembles être composée de chair et d'os tandis que moi je ne suis que du fils tissé par un artiste au talent douteux. La seconde, j'ai plus de cent cinq ans et je pensais les miens disparus. Il semblerait que je me sois fourvoyé.

Il marqua une pause, laissant l'occasion à la jeune fille de regarder plus en détail cet étrange visage qu'il abordait. Les points sombres formaient les traits durs de son visage délicat, peut-être que le sujet choisi pour la reproduction était vraiment beau, mais l'un de ses yeux étaient légèrement plus larges que l'autre et plus bas, et ses cheveux immobiles dans une ondulation étrange accentuaient l'aspect irréel du personnage.

Elle se demanda comment avait été le Maudit de son vivant. S'il avait eu un caractère aussi désagréable ou si la teinture s'était aigrie au fils des années. Mais elle était contente, il lui avait dit qu'elle ne représentait pas un danger. Elle espérait pouvoir le croire.

\- Que regardes-tu ?

\- Vos yeux, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Un avantage de sa condition. Apparemment les autres sorciers n'auraient pas été capable de distinguer ce genre de détails dans cette pénombre.

\- Sublimes, n'est-ce pas ? se vanta-t-il en bombant le torse.

\- Dommage qu'ils soient de travers, rétorqua-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Il s'était immobilisé, une grimace brisant sous sourire. Mais plutôt que de s'énerver, comme l'aurait pensé la jeune fille, il se laissa tomber vaincu sur son rocher tandis que du bout des doigts il attrapait sa flûte qui traînait à même le sol.

\- Je te l'ai dit, l'artiste ne m'a vraiment pas rendu honneur, soupira-t-il avant de porter le bec à sa bouche.

Les yeux clos, il entama une mélodie, lente et douce, emprunte de mélancolie. Skeen se rapprocha du mur, s'appuyant dessus tandis qu'elle regardait le couloir. Dehors, le jour semblait se lever, les pierres prenaient une teinte entre le bleu et le violet, quittant le gris monotone de la nuit.

Aujourd'hui sa première journée allait commencer. Sa toute première journée de cours.

Quittant sa place, elle salua une dernière fois le Joueur de flûte qui tourna à peine un regard vers elle, avant de s'élancer dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle commune.

* * *

Gagner une salle de classe, encore une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible. En réalisant qu'elle ne serait pas avec les cinquièmes années, elle avait d'abord pensé qu'elle serait inquiète, peut-être même terrifiée. Mais finalement elle s'était avancée sans crainte dans la salle de classe où Peter l'avait déposée avant d'aller à son propre cours.

Salle sombre, aux murs de briques aux teintes froides, au plafond bas et voûté. La cellule où elle avait été enfermée n'avait vraiment rien à envier à cet endroit. Les rangs étaient composés de deux tables et d'un nombre identique de chaudrons. Si l'odeur d'humidité était la première flagrance perceptible en entrant, d'autres plus timides s'échappaient d'une grande armoire à proximité de la place que s'était choisie Skeen. De chaque côté de celle-ci s'étendait de grandes étagères recouvertes de différentes fioles, bocaux et autres récipients aux multiples teintes et opacités.

Les pieds coincés contre la barre basse de son tabouret, elle contempla les animaux flottant dans le formol. Petits. Ratatinés. Sans défense. Avaient-ils fait l'objet d'expériences ? Tout comme elle ?

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Surprise, la jeune fille se redressa légèrement en se tournant pour faire face à une fillette qui s'était adressée à elle.

Petite, peut-être même plus que Skeen, son visage était encore rond de l'enfance. Ses grands yeux disparaissaient pratiquement sous la frange droite qui lui mangeait le haut du visage tandis que le reste de ses cheveux, coupés courts sous ses oreilles, d'une teinte aile de corbeau accentuait sa mine blafarde.

\- Bien entendu, s'entendit répondre Skeen.

Toutes les places n'avaient pourtant pas été prises. Cette fille s'était volontairement installée à côté d'elle ?

\- Je m'appelle Victoria-Grace Carrow, se présenta-t-elle en tendant une main menue vers Skeen.

\- Je suis…

\- Salem Loren, je sais, termina pour elle Victoria avec un grand sourire. Il ne doit pas y avoir une seule personne dans l'école qui ne soit pas au courant. Alors comme ça tu as été éduqué par des moldus avant d'arriver ici ? Ca n'était pas trop dur ?

Skeen aurait voulu répondre mais l'autre reprit son flot incessant de paroles :

\- J'ai eu déjà eu des cours de magie avant d'aller à Poudlard, je connais beaucoup de choses. Je pense que je suis la personne idéale pour te venir en aide ! Avec les autres tu n'arriveras à rien. Tu vas voir binôme, nous allons être les meilleures !

* * *

Les maraudeurs avançaient dans le couloir à une allure que Sirius trouvait bien trop rapide. Il soupira pour la énième fois. Plus il se rapprochait de la salle de DCFM plus il réalisait que cette fois-ci la rentrée était belle et bien là. De nouveau, il aurait à s'assoir pendant des heures sur ses bancs inconfortables, attendre et écouter pendant des heures des professeurs inintéressants.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois désespéré comme ça pour ce cours, remarqua Marlène alors qu'elle les rattrapait dans le couloir.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait autrement ? Tu sais très bien qu'il est comme ça à chaque rentrée, fit remarquer James.

\- Marlène, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas fait attention au professeur qui nous donnera cours cette année, lança Emy avec un sourire.

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna la brunette en tournant un regard surpris.

\- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a le prof ? grommela Sirius en tirant sur la poignée de la salle.

Les filles n'eurent pas besoin de lui répondre, il comprit directement à quoi elles faisaient allusion. La femme qui se trouvait au bureau du professeur était la plus belle personne qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Il s'agit de cette personne qui avait mené Skeen jusqu'à l'estrade la veille. Mais il avait été si concentré sur la répartition de la lycanthrope qu'il ne s'était même pas demander qui pouvait être la personne qui l'accompagnait.

\- Apparemment c'est la tante de Salem, murmura Emy en prenant place juste devant Sirius et James qui étaient incapables de détacher leur regard.

S'il avait pendant un moment imaginé que Skeen était une vélane, il en était maintenant persuadé. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux femmes étaient du même sang.

\- Installez-vous, convia Celestia d'une voix douce alors qu'elle prenait appui contre son bureau.

James s'était penché vers Sirius pour lui souffler :

\- Je veux bien faire des milliers de retenues.

\- Et tu vas y parvenir si tu parles aussi fort, fit remarquer Remus en indiquant d'un léger mouvement de tête que l'attention du professeur était rivé sur leur groupe.

La femme esquissa un sourire et réclama le silence d'un geste de main.

Pour les cinquièmes années, les cours théoriques de DCFM se déroulaient en double maison et les gryffondors partageaient cette matière avec les Serdaigles.

Une certaine animosité régnait entre les deux groupes suite à une petite interaction en fin d'année précédente durant le comptage des points. Une injustice certaine d'après les gryffondors, un bon retour de bâton selon les serdaigles.

Ils s'étaient battus pour ne pas être les derniers, les rouges et or y étaient pratiquement parvenus. Jusqu'au dernier jour, ce _fameux_ jour fatidique. Face à certaines insinuations des Serdaigles sur le chemin de la grand Salle, les maraudeurs avaient répondu d'une manière un peu trop brutale, perdant au passage les quelques points qui auraient pu leur empêcher l'humiliation d'être derniers. Plus tard, ils avaient appris que les bronze et bleus avaient joué du caractère impulsif de certains gryffondors pour s'assurer cette petite victoire.

Cette histoire était la raison pour laquelle les binômes furent parfaitement appareillés. Sans aucun mélange. Les gryffondors d'un côté, les serdaigles de l'autre. Une particularité que nota immédiatement le nouveau professeur avec surprise :

\- Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je me nomme Celestia Weedsant. Je vous prierai de m'appeler par mon nom et pas mon prénom. Les cours pratique seront dispensés une fois par semaine, je compte sur vous pour apprendre parfaitement vos leçons théoriques avant d'arriver en pratique. Normalement, les cours pratiques se font en petit groupe. Et donc par maisons…

Elle marqua une pause en laissant glisser son regard sur les élèves installés devant elle.

\- Ce qui n'est pas le cas du cours théorique, j'espère que vous en avez bien conscience. Vous pouvez vous mélanger, fit-elle remarquer en croisant les bras.

\- Pas besoin, grinça Sirius suffisamment fort pour attirer le regard de la jeune femme.

\- J'imagine que vous avez conscience que le travail d'équipe est le plus important, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle directement.

\- Sans aucun doute, affirma-t-il en coulant un regard vers ses amis.

\- Intéressant, souffla-t-elle en se levant.

Elle fit le tour de son bureau avant d'attraper une liasse de papier qui traînait sur le dessus. Feuilletant rapidement les pages, son regard vif sur les lignes. Elle finit par demander :

\- J'imagine que ça ne vous poserait donc aucun problème si je réclamais au directeur que les cours de pratique soient en groupe composé des quatre maisons ?

Tous les regards se firent plus grands puis les élèves échangèrent des coups d'œil inquiets. Elle profita de leur silence pour reprendre :

\- Tout le monde est d'accord alors, s'exclama-t-elle ravie en frappant dans ses mains. Bon et maintenant nous allons commencer le cours. Ouvrez vos manuels à la page 17 s'il vous plait. Nous allons faire un rappel sur les sorts de défenses élémentaires.

* * *

Le professeur Slughorn était étonnant, aussi haut que large, il portait une imposante moustache d'un blond grisonnant qui surmontait ses lèvres avant de redescendre jusqu'à son menton, qu'elle encadrait jusqu'à la pointe. Il aurait pu paraître inquiétant si son regard n'avait pas été aussi bienveillant et s'il n'avait pas cette étrange habitude de ponctuer chacune de ses phrases d'un petit rire chaleureux.

Victoria-Grace et Skeen observaient, intriguées, les petits pots qui se trouvaient devant elles. Ils s'agissaient de trois petits bols plats en verre qui contenaient des poudres et des feuilles séchées.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment déterminer les ingrédients qui se trouvent sur votre table ?

Devant le peu de candidats intéressés à répondre, le professeur désigna du regard l'un de garçon qui se trouvait sur les premières tables.

\- Goûter ? bafouilla-t-il.

\- Si vous voulez vous tuer, c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Slughorn avant de ricaner, une main sur son ventre bedonnant.

\- Qui pourrait avoir envie de mourir ? murmura Skeen à sa voisine.

\- Je pense qu'il faisait de l'humour, répondit Victoria dans un souffle.

\- Oui ? Une idée ? Mesdemoiselles ? lança le professeur en remarquant les messes basses des deux gryffondors.

\- Utiliser la vue, Monsieur, commença Victoria. Trop d'ingrédients en potion sont toxiques quand ils sont ingérés ou inhalés directement. Il faut donc préférer ce sens aux autres. Après pour les feuilles séchées le danger est moindre et il est possible d'utiliser l'odorat puisque souvent elles sont inactivées sous cette forme.

\- Parfait, 5 points pour Gryffondor. Miss ?

\- Victoria-Grace Carrow, lança avec fierté la jeune fille.

\- Très très bien miss Carrow.

Si l'annonce de ce nom attira quelques regards haineux de la part des gryffondors, Skeen ne le remarqua pas. Bien trop occupée à admirer sa voisine. Elle voulait en savoir autant, elle voulait pouvoir être félicitée de cette manière. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne. Qu'elle devienne meilleure.

La meilleure.

Durant le reste du cours, elle écouta sa nouvelle amie lui lire le chapitre concernant l'analyse des ingrédients. Avec les indications données par l'auteur et les conseils de Slughorn, les élèves devaient retrouver tous les ingrédients. Ensembles, elles parvinrent à déterminer quatre d'entre eux.

Poussière de Lune.

Pollen d'Eglantum.

Cygue séchée.

Vesse-de-loup émiettée.

\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le dernier dans le livre, soupira Victoria en tournant rapidement les pages.

Skeen se rapprocha, jusqu'à lorgner de très près le petit échantillon de feuilles vertes. Tendres, elles étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de poils blancs pratiquement invisibles. Contrairement aux autres il n'émanait d'elles aucune vibration magique. Simplement une odeur délicate, fraiche.

\- Ne t'approche pas autant ! s'exclama Victoria attirant l'attention du professeur qui se rapprocha à grandes enjambées.

\- Et bien Miss Loren, auriez-vous oublié les indications que nous avons données en début de cours ?

Elle regrettait qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé son nom, elle aurait adoré le lui donner avec autant d'élégance et de certitude que Victoria-Grace. Malheureusement, comme l'avait si bien dit celle-ci, sa répartition n'était pas passée inaperçue et toute l'école devait la connaître à présent.

\- Non monsieur. Mais il n'émane rien de cette plante. Je ne pense donc pas courir le moindre danger, expliqua-t-elle en s'agitant sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise par les regards des autres élèves qui se posaient à présent sur leur binôme.

\- Comment ça, il n'émane rien ? répéta Slughorn en attrapant le petit pot de verre contenant les feuilles pulpeuses et vertes.

Il le rapprocha de son long nez et prit deux profondes inspirations sous le regard surpris des autres élèves. Remarquant le regard paniqué de ses étudiants, il précisa :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais parfaitement que je ne risque rien. Je sais qu'elle est la plante qui se trouve ici. Mais dites-moi Miss Loren, qu'entendez-vous par : il n'émane rien ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ces feuilles, dans cet état, aient la moindre propriété magique, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, ses mains glissées sous ses cuisses.

\- Professeur ! Professeur ! hurla un élève qui en secouait un autre. Williams vient de manger les feuilles vertes ! Il va mourir ! Professeur ! Il est tout vert !

\- Par Circé, grinça l'homme agacé. Cessez donc d'agiter votre camarade comme ça. C'est de la menthe, il ne risque absolument rien. S'il est vert c'est de votre faute, à le secouer comme ça vous allez lui faire rendre son déjeuner !

Il s'éloigna de la table de Skeen pour rejoindre les deux garçons et vérifier que le mangeur de menthe n'allait pas dégobiller sur sa belle table en chêne. Victoria profita que son attention soit détournée pour attraper les feuilles dans le bocal et les renifler. Une simple inspiration lui permit de confirmer les paroles du professeur.

A cause de l'aspect duveteux de la plante, elle n'avait pas été capable de la reconnaître. Elle la fourra dans sa bouche et mâcha sans être capable de contenir sa surprise.

\- Le goût est très prononcé. Mais habituellement les feuilles de menthe sont plus effilées, lança-t-elle en Skeen.

\- C'est une chose à laquelle vous devez faire attention, en fonction des lieux de pousses les apparences peuvent parfois être trompeuses, lança Slughorn une main sur l'épaule de l'élève plus blanc que vert à présent.

Le professeur se racla la gorge en sortant de sa poche une petite tige de menthe parfaitement reconnaissable. Il reprit :

\- En fonction du sol, les pourcentages de composantes magiques peuvent donc varier. C'est une chose que vous verrez en botanique. La semaine prochaine nous verrons les manipulations basiques. Le cours est terminé, je compte sur vous pour me rédiger un résumé de ce cours. Bonne journée à tous.

Victoria s'était penchée en arrière sur sa chaise, mâchonnant d'un air rêveur ses feuilles de menthe. Voyant qu'elle se redressait pour quitter la salle, Skeen qui l'observait du coin de l'œil, attrapa rapidement quelques feuilles dans la petite assiette en verre pour les glisser dans sa bouche et imiter son binôme.

Le couloir était bondé et les deux premières années ne tardèrent pas à perdre de vue le reste du groupe. Elles se retrouvèrent bientôt à errer dans les couloirs sans véritablement savoir où aller.

Pendant Skeen se débattait contre les feuilles qui se coinçaient entre ses dents, Victoria fouillait le fond de son sac à la recherche de son emploi du temps. Mais ses gestes étaient limités par les mouvements de foules des autres élèves qui occupaient le couloir.

Elles finirent par débouler sur un couloir secondaire après avoir piétiner pendant un bon moment. Armée de son plan, qu'elle tournait pour la troisième fois, Victoria les mena jusqu'à un petit escalier en colimaçon.

\- Cette salle d'astronomie ne devrait pas être si compliquée à trouver, soupira-t-elle.

Cette fois le couloir qu'elles éteignirent était pratiquement vide à l'exception d'un groupe d'élève qui s'était installé sur le rebord avancé d'une des petites fenêtres. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elles quand elles franchirent le seuil de l'arche. Pendant un instant, les regards ne firent que passer sur elles mais l'un d'eux s'arrêta sur Victoria. Celui d'une jeune fille, aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi noirs que Victoria, mais aussi trapue que celle-ci n'était fine.

\- Mais qui avons-nous là, ricana-t-elle en se redressant pour se placer en plein milieu de chemin des deux premières années. Victoria, comment vas-tu ?

\- Alecto, salua la fillette avec un petit mouvement de tête.

\- C'est ta cousine ? supposa l'une des filles du groupe.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de dormir au milieu des traites à leur sang et des sangs de bourbes ? Est-ce que tes parents t'ont déjà envoyé une beuglante ? cingla la grande brune en ramenant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Skeen porta pour la première fois son regard vers la cravate de la jeune fille. Vert et argent, cela correspondait bien aux dénommés Serpentards ?

\- Nous allons être en retard, signala Victoria, totalement impassible tandis qu'elle remontait son poignet sous ses yeux pour contempler le cadran de sa petite montre. Pourriez-vous, avoir l'amabilité de nous laisser passer ?

Les trois septièmes années ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, toisant avec hilarité les deux gringalettes qui leur faisaient face.

\- Je ne me répéterai pas, gronda Victoria.

Elle tentait de garder son calme, elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas s'énerver. Pourtant ses doigts étaient déjà refermés sur le manche de sa baguette qu'elle tenait en toute discrétion dans les plis de sa cape. Si jamais elle déclarait un combat ici, ses parents devraient s'expliquer auprès de son oncle et sa tante. Et sa position de gryffondor, honte ultime pour sa famille, n'aiderait pas pour sa défense.

Salem avait saisi son bras, tremblotante.

Ce qui pouvait passer pour de la peur auprès de la jeune sang-pure n'en était absolument pas. Skeen réfléchit à toute vitesse en cherchant un point de repli. Elle ne pouvait pas les affronter car jamais elle n'avait affronté qui que ce soit. Elle priait juste pour que le miracle de sa téléportation au bord du lac ne se répète aujourd'hui. Elle avait donc prit le bras de sa nouvelle amie en se concentrant de toutes ses forces, suppliant qui voudrait bien l'entendre de les faire disparaître elle et Victoria. Loin d'ici. Yeux clos, elle se focalisait tant sur ses pensées que ses muscles se tétanisèrent, tressautant irrégulièrement à la manière d'un tremblement.

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu les demoiselles ? lança une voix derrière elle.

Skeen se retourna, rassurée. Elle l'avait reconnu pratiquement au bruit de ses pas. Sirius se trouvait juste derrière elle. Les mains dans les poches, sa baguette bien en vue, menaçant sans être agressif. Sa cravate était déjà à moitié défaite et sa chemise sortait hors de son pantalon. Passant ses doigts dans les mèches sombres qui mangeaient le haut de son visage, il demanda :

\- Tu t'amuses à tourmenter les premières années ? demanda-t-il à Alecto.

\- Absolument pas, rectifia celle-ci avec un grand sourire tandis qu'elle levait haut les mains, en signe de paix. J'entreprenais une conversation avec ma chère cousine.

\- Comme vous avez pu le faire quand je suis rentré en première année ? supposa-t-il en franchissant d'un pas nonchalant les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du groupe.

\- Elles cherchaient leur salle, nous cherchions juste à les aider, mentit la blonde en se plaçant derrière son amie.

\- Vraiment ? Je vais vous montrer si vous voulez, proposa-t-il en se retournant vers les deux gryffondors. Suivez-moi.

Skeen ne se fit pas prier, elle rejoignit Sirius en quelques enjambées bientôt suivi par une Victoria réticente. Malgré les regards fulminants des septièmes années, elles passèrent sans plus de remarques. Le gryffondor attendit qu'ils aient distancé le groupe de plusieurs mètres pour demander aux jeunes filles quelle était la salle qu'elles cherchaient.

\- Ca ne te regardait pas, lui répondit Victoria, son emploi du temps et plan froissés dans sa main.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne me regarderait pas, corrigea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes Victoria.

\- Victoria ? Je me nomme Victoria-Grace, n'agit pas comme si nous nous connaissions ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, grinça-t-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher. Je ne suis pas une traite à mon sang ! Je n'ai pas été renié par ma famille et mes parents m'aiment !

Elle avait pratiquement crié ses derniers mots. Regrettant immédiatement sa réaction, elle tourna un regard vers l'endroit où les serpentardes s'étaient trouvés quelques secondes avant, mais les lieux étaient vides. Elles avaient dû partir dans l'autre sens.

\- Et bien voyons, ricana Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. J'imagine que tu n'as qu'à te démerder pour trouver ta salle. Viens Skeen, je vais te montrer le chemin !

Il avait tourné le dos à Victoria et s'éloignait en direction d'un nouvel escalier un peu plus loin. Figée, Skeen regardait à tour de rôle Sirius puis Victoria. Sa nouvelle amie avait les poings serrés, les yeux clos et le visage crispé. Comme si elle retenait ses larmes.

Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner dans cet état. Elle était son amie !

Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus laisser Sirius partir seul puisqu'il l'était également. Que penserait-il si elle le laissait partir ?

\- Merde, cracha Victoria en traversant le couloir à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre Sirius. Attends-nous Black ! Tu ne sais même pas où on doit aller !

* * *

Sirius avait déposé les filles et s'était ensuite précipité vers la salle de métamorphose. En plus de devoir trouver une excuse pour son retard, il était obligé de réfléchir à une excuse pour expliquer pourquoi il avait préféré prendre ce détour plutôt que de suivre ses amis.

Comment cacher le fait qu'il avait préféré prendre un chemin d'au moins cinq minute de plus plutôt que de passer devant son frère qu'il avait aperçu dans le couloir ? Il avait agi comme un trouillard mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter le regard accusateur de son cadet.

Ils s'étaient quittés sur le quai de la gare en encore plus mauvais terme que les années précédentes.

Et chaque année tout empirait.

Les relations avec ses parents, celles avec son frère. Il n'envisageait même plus de rentrer malgré les obligations à Noël. Alors qu'il s'était persuadé de les supporter jusqu'à sa majorité, il était hors de question de continuer sur cette voie-là.

Il savait que les Potter l'accueilleraient s'il décidait d'agir ainsi. Mais se sentait-il déjà prêt ?

Ouvrant la porte, il réalisa rassuré que le cours n'avait pas commencé et même si s'attira un regard noir de la part de McGonagall, celle-ci ne fit pas plus de remarques. Il se faufila jusqu'à James et s'installa à ses côtés, promettant de répondre à ses questions plus tard.

Ça lui laissait donc deux heures pour trouver une excuse.

* * *

A cette heure-ci de la matinée, la salle d'astronomie était envahie par la lumière du soleil. Les différentes sphères armillaires brillaient de milles-feux, et les gravures qui agrémentaient leurs lignes de bronze et de cuivre n'en étaient que plus nettes accentuées par leurs ombres.

Skeen était incapable de détacher son regard de ces merveilles, elle ne lançait que de rare coup d'œil vers le professeur. Un homme grand au visage émincé, sa peau pratiquement aussi noire que sa cape faisait ressortir à merveille ses yeux d'une clarté surprenante. Il avait tenté par trois fois de capter son attention. Mais il se trouvait juste devant le muret dont elle était tombée et chaque fois qu'elle tournait le regard dans cette direction, elle avait la sensation de chuter.

\- Miss Loren, grinça le professeur Saïdak. Pourriez-vous nous faire l'honneur de votre attention durant ce cours ? Pourriez-vous répéter ce que j'étais en train de dire ?

\- L'organisation des astres peut-être une source de magie extrêmement puissante, murmura-t-elle. Les principes ressemblent à ceux des runes, l'alignement. A une échelle bien plus grande.

\- Donnez-nous un exemple de magie qui utilise ce principe ? continua-t-il.

Une idée lui venait bien en tête mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Heureusement pour elle, Victoria vint à sa rescousse :

\- La lycanthropie ? Suivant un certain alignement soleil, terre, lune.

\- Tout à fait, mais cette question ne vous était pas adressée, jeune fille. Bon reprenons, où est-ce que nous en étions…

Skeen se désintéressa rapidement du flot de paroles. Elle ne pensait à présent plus qu'à la lycanthropie. La lune serait bientôt pleine. Quand elle avait quitté Pomme la pleine lune était passée de quelques jours déjà. Combien de temps avait-elle mis pour rejoindre la gare de Londres ? Combien de jours lui restaient-ils pour trouver une solution ? Remus était persuadé qu'elle était comme lui !

* * *

\- Tu crois que l'on peut proposer des groupes ? lança Peter à moitié avachi sur la table en griffonnant sur un parchemin raturé. On pourrait proposer de faire équipe avec Allan, ça fait un pouffsouffle. Carlmicheal en Serpentard n'est pas un si mauvais bougre…

\- On ne sait même pas combien on va être par équipe, rappela James qui lisait les gribouillis de Peter par-dessus son épaule.

\- Parce que tu penses que ça arrangera les choses ? siffla Sirius en déchargeant toute son agressivité sur l'innocente purée qui trainait dans son assiette. Les serdaigles sont des connards et les serpentards des abrutis. Tous autant qu'ils sont !

\- Tu sembles encore plus blasé que d'habitude, nota distraitement Remus en se servant. Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec ta soudaine envie de passer par le troisième étage plutôt que de rester avec nous ?

\- Rien à voir ! Carrow bis était sur le point d'embêter Skeen tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il en abandonnant sa fourchette.

Peter et James relevèrent immédiatement les yeux du parchemin lorsque Remus fit tomber la cuillère de service dans le plat, sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Pourquoi en voudrait-elle à Skeen ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Ils vont recommencer le même petit ménage que lors de notre première année avec Allan, souffla Sirius en laissant son regard glisser en direction des quelques pouffsouffles déjà attablés.

Black et Abbott, les deux maisons avaient été humiliées lors de cette répartition. Mais malheureusement pour Allan, celui-ci n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité quand il était arrivé à Poudlard. Comme tous les autres membres de sa famille, il pensait être réparti chez les Serpentards. Pourtant le choixpeau avait fait un choix différent, qui avait fait de sa première année un calvaire. Sirius s'était préparé à cette éventualité, il n'entrevoyait d'ailleurs aucune autre solution. Et comme prévu, Gryffondor l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts.

Les deux garçons avaient été humiliés par les sangs-purs qui les connaissaient, tous avaient pris un malin plaisir à leur faire comprendre où était leur place. Grâce à ses amis et son caractère, Sirius s'était rapidement détaché de cette situation, jusqu'à se venger à l'aide des maraudeurs. Allan l'avait fait un peu plus tard en milieu de deuxième année.

Et maintenant la situation allait se répéter.

Le regard gris du garçon s'arrêta à l'entrée de la Grand-Salle. Victoria venait de rentrer, suivie à la trace par Skeen qui semblait tout faire pour imiter sa nouvelle amie. Elle se tenait aussi droite qu'elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine tenant fermement une simple feuille tandis que Carrow portait un livre.

Victoria faisait mine de ne pas y faire attention, mais Sirius voyait les petits coups d'œil qu'elle lançait derrière elle, comme pour s'assurer que Loren suivait bien.

Sirius se demanda comme Victoria réagirait à cette année malheureuse que lui prévoyait certains des Sang-purs. Elle avait été très claire : elle ne voulait pas de son aide. Mais si jamais la situation dégénérait et entraînait Skeen avec, alors les maraudeurs seraient obligés d'intervenir.

Et tant mieux, car ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient rien fait et une fois l'enthousiasme du début d'année, l'ennui reviendrait aux galops.

\- Nous devons agir vite, vous avez déjà une idée en tête, n'est-ce pas, lança Remus attirant directement l'attention et la surprise de ses amis.

\- Et bien Remus, railla Sirius en plissant les yeux. Voilà quelque chose qui ne te ressemble pas. Du tout. Tu nous arrêtes habituellement !

\- Nous pourrions, commença James.

\- Non, arrêtez, souffla Sirius. Miss Carrow ne veut pas de notre aide.

Il avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure car les deux jeunes filles s'étaient avancées dans leur direction. Skeen sautilla dans leur direction, un sourire immense sur les lèvres avant de se laisser tomber entre Peter et Remus.

\- Nous avons eu Potion, j'ai mangé de la menthe, commença-t-elle en saisissant les couverts pour se servir. Le professeur Slughorn est très gentil et quand il rit son ventre s'agite dans tous les sens mais nous avons déjà un devoir à faire pour la semaine prochaine…

Sirius se déconnecta du monologue bien trop enthousiaste de Skeen pour diriger son regard vers Victoria-Grace. Elle s'était installée à proximité, laissant une place entre elle et le groupe. Il s'étonna un moment qu'elle ne se soit pas assise avec les autres premières années, mais au bout de la table, il aperçut les regards que ceux-ci lançaient à la jeune fille. Le message était clair, malgré sa répartition, ils ne la considéraient pas comme l'une des leurs.

Lui, n'avait jamais eu à subir ça. Ou peut-être uniquement le premier jour. Mais il s'était affirmé brutalement lors d'une interaction avec d'autres Serpentards, en pleine Grande Salle. Et même si le verre jeté à la figure de Yaxley avait coûté des points à Sa Maison s'était ainsi qu'il avait pu réellement s'intégrer.

Mais avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort, les préjugés étaient plus présents que jamais. Carrow s'intégrerait-elle aussi facilement que lui ? Alors même que ses cousins s'amusaient à jouer de la peur des plus jeunes ?

\- Et le cours d'Astronomie ? demanda Remus en mordant avec appétit dans sa cinquième boulette.

\- Intéressant, souffla-t-elle alors qu'un voile se déposait devant ses yeux.

\- Monsieur Saïdak a été obligé de demander trois fois à ce qu'elle se reprenne, lança la voix de Victoria.

Forte mais emprunte d'une certaine timidité.

\- Et après ça, il a préféré abandonné, termina-t-elle en se glissant juste à côté de Sirius.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils en la voyant se rapprocher. La conversation l'intéressait-elle suffisamment pour aller à l'encontre de l'aversion qu'elle avait pour lui ?

\- Dès le premier jour Skeen ? ria Peter.

\- Il se moque mais lui il a déconnecté dès la première minute, rappela Remus. Tiens Skeen, tu devrais prendre de la viande, ça va te remplir.

Sirius observa Remus agir à la manière d'un grand frère. Il remplit l'assiette de Skeen par trois fois, sous le regard étonné de toute la tablée. Apparemment il était le seul à ne pas réaliser qu'elle semblait capable d'engouffrer tout ce qu'il mettait à sa portée. L'appétit de la jeune fille était si impressionnant que Victoria ne réalisa pas que Lupin agissait de même.

Un petit sourire discret prit place sur les lèvres de Sirius lorsqu'il comprit la raison de ce dévouement. Remus avait cette particularité d'être capable de manger comme un ogre durant certaines périodes, une véritable faim de _loup_. Une particularité de sa condition, comme si son corps se tenait prêt pour la métamorphose. Il faisait donc en sorte que Skeen soit parfaitement rassasiée.

Retroussant sa chemise sur son avant-bras, Sirius jeta un œil vers la date inscrite sur sa montre. La pleine lune serait la nuit prochaine. Habituellement l'approche de celle-ci ne posait plus aucun problème au groupe. Ils avaient pris leur petite habitude. Peu après le départ de Remus pour la planque, ils attendaient que Pomfresh soit partit pour l'y rejoindre en toute discrétion.

Comment réagiraient les deux loup-garoux en étant si proches l'un de l'autre ? Comment devraient-ils agir sous leur forme animagus ?

Les chercheurs n'avaient sûrement même pas imaginé que Remus était accompagné durant ses pleines lunes. Mais s'il y avait le moindre danger, ils n'auraient jamais autorisé la venue de Skeen dans l'école, n'est-ce pas ? Donc ils ne risquaient sûrement rien…

Le doute lui tordait la gorge. Il avait eu peur de Remus, la première nuit où ils l'avaient accompagné. C'était une chose qu'il avait gardé pour lui et à peine avoué à James. Peter n'avait même pas semblé affecté, alors il était hors de question de faire part de ses états d'âme. Mais quand ils seraient deux ? Et si les loups ne s'entendaient pas, s'ils s'attaquaient ?

Qu'est-ce qu'un rat, un cerf et un chien seraient capables de faire face à ces deux créatures ? Si cette présence avait rassuré le loup de Remus pendant des années, quand serait-il pour celui de Skeen ?

Non. Il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Skeen possédait quelque chose qui pouvait empêcher la lycanthropie, l'utilisait-elle sur elle-même ? Comment cela pouvait-il fonctionner ?

Il toussa, agacé par ses propres questions. Il lui manquait trop d'informations, aussi bien sur le fonctionnement de la lycanthropie que sur les capacités de la jeune fille. Il aurait beau imaginer des milliers de scénarios aucun d'entre eux ne pourraient se rapprocher de la vérité s'il n'était pas capable d'en apprendre plus.

\- Vous voyez la fumée sortir des oreilles de notre cher Siriussounette ? lança Marlène qui se laissait tomber sur le banc juste à côté de lui. Qu'est-ce que vous complotez là-dedans ?

\- Nous ? répéta-t-il dubitatif.

\- Oui toi entre autre et les centaines d'autres Sirius qui se trouvent dans ce crâne magnifique, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu trouves mon crâne magnifique, nota-t-il l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Oh oui, je suis sous le charme, souffla-t-elle en portant sa main à son front, faisant mine de défaillir.

Lily les rejoint bien vite, une main posée sur l'épaule de Skeen, elle lui demanda comment s'était passé sa matinée. Pétillante, la jeune lycanthrope lui déballa le même discours qu'aux garçons tout en continuant de mâchonner une énième boulette.

* * *

A la fin du cours de Botanique, Skeen avait décidé d'abandonner sa nouvelle meilleure amie pour se glisser dans un coin du parc. Victoria lui avait proposé d'aller à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir faire les résumés des cours qu'elles avaient eus dans la journée, mais l'idée n'avait pas enchanté la Maudite. Elle avait bien accompagné Victoria jusqu'au quatrième et avait même emprunté un livre sur les potions, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas rester pour s'isoler à proximité du lac.

L'excuse qu'elle avait donnée était qu'elle avait envie d'être seule. La vérité c'est qu'elle avait honte. Installée dans l'herbe, le livre ouvert sur les genoux, les yeux plissés sur les lettres, son doigt suivait la ligne tandis qu'elle lisait à haute voix, butant sur certains mots. Après avoir terminé la lecture d'un paragraphe, elle s'attaqua à la rédaction du résumé.

A même l'herbe, l'écriture n'était pas facile. D'autant qu'elle avait imbibé sa plume dans trop d'encre. Lorsqu'elle en posa la pointe sur le parchemin une épaisse goutte se déchargea, formant une large rose noire qui s'épanouit sur la surface irrégulière du papier.

Elle forma ses lettres avec une profonde concentration, tentant de reproduire à l'identique les formes qu'elle voyait sur les pages du livre. Mais sa main tremblait, son trait s'élargissait. Sa concentration l'épuisa bien vite et elle abandonna au bout d'une ligne. Sa phrase glissait sur le côté jusqu'à s'effondrer en diagonale sur le parchemin gâché. Les ratures et les tâches étaient nombreuses, rendant pratiquement illisible sa tentative.

Comment était-elle censée devenir la meilleure si elle n'était même pas capable d'écrire par elle-même !

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle tenta de chasser la lassitude qui menaçait de la submerger.

Elle remonta ses manches, libérant ses mains et poignets noirs d'encre, puis se coucha de nouveau pour reprendre son travail. Sous sa ligne sale, elle en recommença une autre, prenant plus de temps, soignant son appui pour ne pas faire crisser la pointe de la plume sur les aspérités du papier.

* * *

Le temps était beau pour une rentrée scolaire et les journées encore longues permettraient ainsi à Regulus de reprendre ses recherches d'Ailes de fée en extérieur. Il avait quitté rapidement l'heure d'étude pour pouvoir se faufiler dans le parc, filet à la main et livre sous le bras.

Il avait mis au point une nouvelle technique. Cette fois-ci, plutôt que d'invoquer un filet à la pointe de sa baguette, il en avait fait un à partir d'un sort de métamorphose sur une vieille chaussure à lacet. Comme les Ailes de Fées étaient également attirées par les sources de magie, il n'aurait plus qu'à utiliser un simple lumos pour les apaiser puis… les attraper avec son filet !

Une fois qu'il en aurait une il pourrait enfin commencer ces expérimentations. Il pourrait la dresser.

Contournant les arbres, il se dirigea vers le lac.

Regard attentif, il observait les coupoles pâles des créatures qu'il recherchait. Agglutinées les unes contre les autres, il n'en avait jamais vu autant. La dernière fois, le petit groupe qu'il avait tenté d'attraper n'était composé que de cinq ou six individus. Il s'agissait là pratiquement d'une cohorte. Les petits chapeaux blancs frémissaient au grès du vent tandis que les ailes pratiquement transparentes s'agitaient dans un rythme incertain.

Il se rapprocha doucement, agenouillé dans l'herbe, baguette tendue dans leur direction. Son lumos ne sembla pas les attirer. D'un mouvement commun, sans qu'il n'ait bougé, ils s'envolèrent brutalement, sous la forme d'un nuage de coupole pâle et dans un bruissement léger.

\- Merde !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Surpris, il fut incapable de retenir un sursaut. Une main sur sa poitrine, il tourna un regard vers l'étrange apparition. Il s'agissait de la nouvelle étudiante débarquée de nulle part. Ses mains étaient noires d'encre et elle avait dû se tacher le visage en voulant se gratter le nez car une grande ligne sombre le traversait en long. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux pâles, qu'il avait pensé bleu en la voyant de loin mais il réalisait à présent qu'ils étaient laiteux.

Elle tenait dans une main une feuille froissée et dans l'autre une plume à la pointe brisée. Mais plus intéressant, une Aile de fée s'était posée sur son épaule. Immobile, le champignon passait pratiquement inaperçu sous son épaisse chevelure rosée.

\- Surtout ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il en se redressant.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais sembla se rassurer quand elle réalisa qu'il avait abandonné sa baguette au sol et ne tenait en main qu'un simple filet. Il lui fit signe, lui indiquant de regarder son épaule. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers l'étrange créature qui avait pris place. Sourcils froncés, elle s'apprêta à la chasser d'un geste de main mais Regulus se jeta vers elle, abaissant brutalement le filet sur épaule, attrapant au passage le champignon magique.

La créature frémit, s'agita entre les cordelettes avant d'abandonner et de rester immobile sous le regard intéressé de Regulus et de la nouvelle.

Le garçon caressa la coupole de la plante. Elle était douce, une fine couche de poils le recouvrait, lui donnant un aspect duveteux visible uniquement de très près. La créature s'agita légèrement à son contact, puis se mit à émettre une étrange vibration.

Comme un ronronnement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la fille en se penchant.

\- Une Aile de fée, expliqua-t-il en continuant de caresser la petite prisonnière. Merci pour l'aide !

\- Je t'en prie, répondit-elle avec un sublime sourire. C'est un champignon ?

\- Ca s'en rapproche, mais il s'agit d'un animal d'une certaine manière, même s'il utilise les mêmes systèmes de reproduction que les végétaux.

\- Spores ou graines ? demanda la jeune fille.

Il tourna un regard surpris vers elle. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à ses recherches. Cet abruti d'Abbott le faisait également mais uniquement dans le but de se moquer de lui. La jeune fille semblait, elle, sincère.

\- Spores, répondit-il.

\- On a vu ça en Botanique toute à l'heure, lui apprit-elle toujours souriante.

\- C'est vrai que la classification des végétaux se fait en première année, nota-t-il toujours une main sur la créature qui s'agitait sous ses doigts.

\- Je peux toucher ? demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

\- Oui attends un instant.

Il dégagea la petite bête de filet, celle-ci ne chercha pas à s'enfuir et resta lovée dans le creux de sa main. Heureux du résultat, il l'avança vers la jeune fille.

\- Lune, dit-elle en la caressant du bout de l'index le droit, celui qui avait le moins de tâches.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est le nom qu'elle devrait avoir. Tu comptais bien lui donner un nom, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Heu, oui bien entendu, souffla-t-il gêné en détournant le regard. Lune c'est très bien.

\- Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

\- Je m'appelle Regulus Black, se présenta-t-il finalement en tendant une main vers elle avant de se raviser en se souvenant de l'état de celles de la fille qui lui faisait face.

\- Enchantée.

\- Et tu es ? s'enquit-il un peu embarrassé.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je devrais ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on m'a dit que tout le monde me connaissait car j'étais arrivée en retard pour la répartition, avoua-t-elle.

Il rougit en réalisant que la veille il avait été bien plus concentré sur ses recherches que sur l'arrivée de la nouvelle. Oubliant donc au passage son nom.

\- Skee… Salem Loren, finit-elle par dire pétillante de joie. Mais tu peux m'appeler Skeen.

\- Content de te rencontrer Skeen.

* * *

Minerva ferma la porte à double tour avant de l'enchanter, à deux reprises. Retraçant les runes de protections de la pointe de sa baguette, elle vérifia que tout était en place avant de s'éloigner.

Les résultats n'étaient pas bons… Vraiment pas bons.

Poudlard avait téléporté deux élèves et même si aujourd'hui aucun événement de ce type n'avait été à déplorer, avec vérification il ne faisait aucun doute que les protections de Poudlard s'affaiblissaient. Le château réglait lui-même ses problèmes, réorganisait ses protections de la manière qu'il le souhaitait. Mais quelque chose clochait.

La Salle-Mère, qu'elle venait de quitter, présentait des jauges étrangement basses de magie et de nouvelles runes étaient apparues sur le Plateau. Elle n'était pas sûre que la situation soit aussi alarmante qu'elle ne pouvait le paraître, ce genre de phénomène était arrivé plus d'une fois au cours des années précédentes. Mais toujours avec une bonne raison.

Il fallait qu'elle en fasse part à Dumbledore. Peut-être que lui aurait une idée ?

* * *

 **Yes, je suis bien contente de terminer ce chapitre :). J'espère que vous appréciez ma petite Victoria et "mon" Regulus.** **Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous continuez d'accrocher, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review c'est véritable un super moteur pour le courage et la motivation :) Ça donne envie de poster plus plus plus ;).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à toutes, j'espère que celles qui sont en vacances en profitent bien, je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture.**

 **Merci à l'** ** _incroyable sublime_** **Selminia pour la correction de ce chapitre :D. Et merci à mon _ptit_ Remi qui s'est tapé également la correction (je crois qu'il est en train d'essuyer le sang qui lui coule des yeux, le pauvre...).**

 _ **Remarque : il s'agit d'un chapitre bien plus long que les autres, pourriez-vous me dire si le format vous plait ?**_

* * *

Skeen restait sur le dos, fixant avec intensité le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Ses yeux suivaient une ligne plus sombre qui nervurait le bois sur toute sa longueur. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les discussions des gryffondors. Celles-ci étaient en train de parler du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le cours que dispensait sa tante. Elle allait d'ailleurs avoir la chance de le découvrir le lendemain.

Peut-être aurait-elle enfin l'occasion d'utiliser sa magnifique baguette.

\- Aucune chance que les mecs s'en sortent cette année, souffla Marlène qui se tenait en chandelle sur son lit, les orteils caressant le toit de bois de son lit. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont s'entretuer.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va réussir à mettre son idée de groupe des différentes maisons à exécution ? Les cours pratiques de DCFM ont toujours été par maison, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle réussisse à changer les choses, tenta Emy qui, assise en tailleur sur son lit, brossait sa longue chevelure, prenant soin de l'asperger à multiple reprise d'un produit dont l'odeur titillait les narines de Skeen.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'y arriverait pas, dit simplement Lily toujours occupée à s'éponger les cheveux. Chaque année c'est la même chose, les profs de DCFM font tout pour mettre en place leurs propres idées. Tout ça pour partir ou être renvoyé en fin d'année !

\- Ils espèrent peut-être tous être celui qui brisera la malédiction sur le poste, proposa Marlène en baissant les jambes.

\- Malgré tout, je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée, reprit Lily qui avait enroulé sa serviette autour de son crâne. Surtout pour les garçons. Ça va leur apprendre à voir un peu au delà de leur petit groupe.

\- Et s'ils se retrouvent avec Severus ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour le protéger cette fois ? demanda Emy.

Skeen nota une agressivité sous-jacente dans ses mots. Elle avait prononcé le nom du jeune garçon avec une certaine amertume et sa bonne humeur continuelle semblait s'être évaporée. Tournant le regard en direction de sa camarade, la jeune fille confirma ses soupçons, Emy fixait Lily avec une pointe de défi.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé, soupira la rouquine en baissant les yeux.

Il existait entre les différentes maisons une certaine hostilité. Skeen avait des difficultés à comprendre lesquels. Allan, le garçon blond à l'écharpe jaune semblait appartenir à une maison qui convenait à Gryffondor. Par contre ce n'était pas le cas de la maison de Severus, l'ami que Lily défendait sans cesse. Dans ses souvenirs sa cravate avait une teinte verte et grise.

Serpentard ?

Ils appartenaient donc à la même maison que les filles qui les avaient bloquées, elle et Victoria, dans le couloir. Elle se rappelait également que la cousine de Victoria avait parlé des gryffondors comme si avec sa répartition là-bas Victoria amenait la honte sur toute sa famille.

Les rouges et or n'étaient donc pas les seuls à avoir des aprioris.

Skeen bascula sur le ventre, se redressant légèrement sur ses coudes pour demander à ses camarades de dortoir :

\- Pourquoi les gryffondors et les serpentards ne s'entendent pas ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle, surprise et incompréhension se lisaient sur leur visage.

\- Ils appartiennent souvent à des familles de Sang-pur, commença Emy.

Les sangs-purs, Skeen les connaissait par le biais de Sternbleak. Elle était condescendante et mauvaise, persuadée qu'elle surpassait tout le monde. Mais Victoria et Sirius appartenaient eux aussi à des familles nobles et ils n'en avaient pas le comportement. Les Lorens également étaient des Sang-purs d'après les explications de Célestia. Suffisamment d'éléments qui permettait à la Maudite de réfuter l'argument d'Emy, et Lily non plus ne semblait pas convaincue car elle s'empressa de rappeler :

\- Potter aussi !

\- Ils sont pleins de préjugés, reprit Emy qui avait arrêté de se tresser les cheveux pour défendre avec ardeurs ses idées.

\- Et toi alors ? rétorqua la rousse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tu ne te crois pas pleine de préjugés à toujours les considérer comme des monstres ?

\- Lily, dois-je te rappeler de leur comportement envers Mary ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu finis toujours par oublier !

Evans marqua une pause, blessée. Ses lèvres se tordirent alors que les mots tentaient de franchir ses lèvres, mais ils ne sortirent pas. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, fermant brutalement la porte derrière elle.

Marlène était restée silencieuse. Elle lança un regard froid en direction d'Emy et lui demanda :

\- Tu te crois vraiment mieux que tout le monde ? Lily n'est pas responsable du départ de Mary.

\- Les Serpentards le sont, souffla l'autre en baissant les yeux.

\- Pas tous ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Comme tu sais très bien que les serdaigles sont peut-être en grande majorité des abrutis mais qu'ils ne le sont pas tous. Finalement c'est très bien que Miss Weedsant nous mélange. On apprendra peut-être enfin à penser à autre chose qu'à cette foutue coupe des maisons qui nous divise tous…

\- Si nous sommes répartis dans des maisons différentes c'est bien pour une raison, souffla Emy en croisant les bras.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est exactement le type de raisonnement qu'utilisent nos abrutis de collègues pour justifier leur comportement, ricana Marlène en s'étirant comme un chat.

\- Les Serdaigles méritaient d'être punis pour ce qu'ils ont dit l'année dernière, murmura d'une petite voix la brune en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

\- Peut-être mais si ces abrutis s'étaient un peu retenu on n'aurait pas été dernier, pour la quatrième année consécutive, soupira Marlène.

\- Que s'est-il passé l'année dernière ? demanda Skeen d'une petite voix intéressée.

* * *

Skeen avait passé la nuit à réfléchir à son plan d'action. Pour une pleine lune sans spectateurs, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour que James, Sirius et Peter se retrouvent en colle. Et la conversation avec les filles lui avait montré la voie : en utilisant la haine entre maisons, elle parviendrait à les liguer les uns contre les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient punis.

Par chance, d'après ce que lui avait dit Marlène, Remus était le plus réfléchi du groupe. Il ne participerait donc peut-être pas à cette guéguerre qu'elle comptait mettre en place.

Arrivée au quatrième étage, elle suivit les élèves de gryffondor qu'elle avait repéré la veille jusqu'à l'une des salles. Celle-ci était grande, les quatre hautes fenêtres permettaient une bonne luminosité que les pierres grises presque blanches réverbéraient sans devenir éblouissantes. De lourds rideaux de velours bleus nuits solidement maintenus ensembles par d'épais rubans dorés encadraient les grandes ouvertures. Les tables n'étaient pas alignées les unes derrière les autres mais placées côte à côte le long des murs jusqu'à former un carré net, ouvert sur le centre où se trouvait Celestia.

La jeune femme portait une robe longue bleutée qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés hauts sur son crâne en un chignon qui aurait paru stricte sur quelqu'un d'autre mais qui paraissait ici uniquement élégant. Elle esquissa un sublime sourire en apercevant sa nièce et se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas léger. Attrapant les mains de Skeen, tandis que les autres élèves prenaient place, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien venir apposer ta signature sur quelques papiers avant le début du cours, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Absolument, pas de problème, bredouilla Skeen en suivant Celestia jusqu'à son bureau dans un coin de la salle.

Elle regarda les quelques feuilles, fit semblant de lire les lignes et signa les endroits que Celestia pointait. Quand elles eurent finit, sa tante la congédia d'un sourire et Skeen s'échappa rapidement pour rejoindre son amie. Victoria lui avait gardé une place et l'accueillit d'un petit signe de tête poli.

Celestia, au centre des tables, avançait d'un pas lent, observant du coin de l'œil ses élèves. Elle faisait tournoyer, entre ses doigts longilignes, une baguette fine, d'un bois sombre dont le manche était orné de motifs nacrés. Parmi les autres baguettes sorties, seule celle de Skeen méritait une comparaison avec celle du professeur. Longue, délicate et ouvragée, elle se distinguait de toutes les autres. Fière de sa possession, la jeune fille tenta d'imiter sa tante, la faisant tourner grossièrement dans ses mains.

Quand tous les premières années de Gryffondor et Serpentard se furent installés, la jeune femme se racla la gorge pour se préparer à sa présentation. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur le mélange entre maison car l'organisation nouvelle de sa classe n'avait pas laissé d'autre choix aux étudiants que de s'asseoir à proximité d'une personne du camp adverse. Ainsi, même si les binômes restaient de la même maison, la salle ne possédait aucune réelle démarcation entre serpentards et gryffondors.

Encore tétanisés de leur début d'année, aucun élève n'osa ouvrir la bouche sans y être convié. Il n'y eu donc aucun bavardage à déplorer. Elle leur parla rapidement du programme de découverte, et afin de les intéresser elle leur proposa directement de mettre en application le premier sort, plutôt que de le voir uniquement en théorie.

Il s'agissait d'un simple bouclier de faible puissance, un dérivé du lumos qui s'appliquait aux créatures de l'Art Noir de niveau 1. Elle demanda aux duos de se mélanger aux tables avoisinantes, permettant une parfaite parité.

Skeen salua d'un geste de tête timide le garçon qui se retrouva avec elle. Il était presque plus petit qu'elle et possédait encore une voix d'enfant. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient soigneusement séparés sur son crâne par une raie nette, et le regard glacé qu'il déposa sur elle était d'un brun terre.

Celestia, d'un coup de baguette défit les liens d'or et les rideaux glissèrent sur leurs tringles, plongeant la salle dans la pénombre.

\- Nous allons commencer par la base. Lumos, invoqua Celestia.

La pointe fine de sa baguette se mit à briller, d'une lueur faiblarde en départ, éclairant uniquement son visage, puis plus fort lorsqu'elle tonna :

\- Lumos maxima.

Le petit foyer lumineux s'éleva en même temps qu'elle leva son bras, quittant sa baguette pour venir se poser en sol un peu plus loin, produisant une lumière blanche et froide dans l'ensemble de la pièce.

\- Sort très utile pour se sortir d'une situation d'ombre. Ce sort de lumière est l'origine de beaucoup d'autres sorts qui ciblent les créatures de type obscures. Sauriez-vous me citer trois créatures de types obscures ? demanda-t-elle.

Les premières années préfèrent ne pas lever les yeux de la boule lumineuse, bien trop inquiets à l'idée d'être interrogés. Victoria parla immédiatement, sans même lever la main quand elle réalisa que personne d'autre ne connaissait la réponse :

\- Les Spectres, les Détraqueurs et les Poltergeists, entre autre.

\- Bien, 5 point pour Gryffondor, Miss ?

\- Victoria-Grace Carrow, lança la jeune fille en bombant la poitrine.

\- Madame ? intervint le nouveau camarade de Skeen.

\- Votre nom puis votre question, dès que vous prenez la parole je veux savoir qui vous êtes, précisa-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Eliott Fawley. Est-ce que le sort Patronus provient du sort Lumos ?

\- En partie, oui, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire fier. Nous verrons ça plus en détails en troisième année. Pour l'instant nous nous intéressons uniquement aux créatures de niveau 1, qui sont ?

\- Les Poltergeists, lança Eliott en coupant Victoria dans sa lancée.

\- Très bien, M. Fawley, cinq points pour Serpentard.

Les deux élèves se contemplèrent un moment, froidement, un petit sourire narquois brisait les lèvres fines et pâles du garçon.

\- Il s'agit d'Esprits frappeurs qu'il est possible de faire fuir assez facilement. Pour se protéger d'eux nous allons donc voir Praesilux.

Elle avait pointé sa baguette face à elle, un voile de lumière blanche s'en échappa comme de l'eau avant de s'étendre pour former un ovale parfait.

\- Deux informations à retenir, l'une bonne l'autre mauvaise, reprit-t-elle en tenant la position. La mauvaise, c'est que jamais votre bouclier ne s'étendra plus que celui que j'ai actuellement, c'est une des limites de ce sort. La bonne : les créatures de niveau 1 attaquent doucement et vous permettent de le déplacer si besoin est.

Elle esquissa un mouvement de jambe, tournant sur elle-même à la manière d'une danseuse, entraînant avec elle le cercle de lumière. En l'attrapant de la pointe de sa baguette, elle pouvait le déplacer autour d'elle, comme elle le souhaitait. Puis le fit disparaître.

\- Vous allez commencer par tous tenter de lancer un Lumos. Puis vous verrez en binôme le Praesilux. Pour commencer, en plus de la formule vous devez utiliser le bon mouvement de baguette et la bonne intonation. Trois choses qui ne seront plus nécessaires quand vous aurez acquis suffisamment d'expérience.

Le professeur Weedsant esquissa plusieurs fois le mouvement et invita ses élèves à le reproduire. Elle passa entre eux pour les corriger et les faire réciter. Malgré le mouvement parfait et son diction irréprochable, la pointe de la baguette de Skeen resta sombre.

Comment les autres faisaient-ils ?

Glissant un regard vers Victoria qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Elle la contempla un moment. Les yeux clos, la fille jouait de son poignet comme pour l'échauffer. Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, elle lança avec assurance la formule tout en esquissant le mouvement de main. Mais malgré tout sa bonne volonté, rien ne se passa.

Eliott, qui se trouvait à côté de Skeen éclata d'un rire sonore, essuyant des larmes imaginaires au coin de ses yeux, pour finalement annoncer :

\- Voilà bien une chose qui différencie les Traîtres à leur sang des véritables sangs-purs.

Par chance, la pénombre de la salle empêcha les autres élèves d'observer le changement de couleur des joues de la jeune Carrow, seule Skeen était capable de le voir. Elle resta silencieuse, cherchant à trouver un moyen de défendre son amie.

Et elle trouva le moment parfait, lorsqu'Eliott se concentra à son tour pour lancer le sort sans succès. Elle étouffa un petit rire, attirant l'attention du garçon sur elle. Il la regardait d'un air menaçant, la défiant de rire à nouveau.

Il était parfait pour mettre son plan en exécution. Fier, hautain, il marcherait dans son petit jeu sans aucun problème. Elle se mit donc à rire de plus belle, accompagnant son sourire d'une petite grimace en coin, comme elle avait vu faire Alecto Carrow la veille.

\- Est-ce que je te fais rire ? demanda-t-il froidement, s'adressant pour la première fois à elle.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle se surprit elle-même dans son jeu d'acteur. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, elle ne buttait pas sur les mots et sa gorge était à peine sèche. Pourtant, si elle voulait vraiment réussir à le mettre hors de lui, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à lancer le sort à son tour.

Celestia les arrêta un moment pour leur remontrer le sort.

Victoria s'était glissée près de son amie, pour lui murmurer :

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais s'il te plait arrête. Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec lui.

Skeen grimaça. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Pour son propre bien, cette nuit, il fallait qu'elle piège les maraudeurs et pour ça : elle avait besoin d'Eliott. Si elle voulait l'énerver au plus haut point, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à lancer le sort. Elle aussi.

Pourtant, avec ses yeux Skeen avait la sensation de ne pas voir. Comme durant le cours de potion de la vieille, elle avait la sensation de mieux percevoir la magie en se privant de ce sens. Paupières closes, elle écouta sa tante formuler le sort pour la énième fois.

Lorsqu'elle avait brisé l'enchantement de Severus, ou celui du tapis de McGonagall, il lui avait suffi de démêler les fils. Mais pour façonner un sort, elle devait à l'inverse choisir les bons chemins et les bons nœuds.

Agile, elle noua.

C'était comme les cheveux d'Emy. Les mèches étaient la magie, la coiffure finale le sort. Il suffisait de glisser les mèches l'une dans l'autre, de les attacher et les plaquer jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la pointe de sa baguette émettait une douce lueur.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle, avec un étonnement commun. Même celui de sa tante.

\- Impressionnant, Miss Loren, souffla la professeure dubitative. Voilà un parfait exemple d'informulé.

Une vague d'enthousiasme la submergea, elle voulut sautiller pour fêter sa victoire, mais les yeux d'Eliott étaient encore sur elle. Baissant lentement sa baguette, observant la lumière s'estomper, elle se tourna vers lui avec l'expression la plus hautaine qu'elle connaissait.

Celle de Sternbleak.

Le garçon baissa les yeux, agacé et retenta à nouveau de lancer le sort. Un échec.

\- Si on reste dans ta logique, il faut aussi différencier deux types d'individus parmi les sang-purs. Les bons et les mauvais, lança-t-elle dans un faux murmure.

Elle savait que même si elle avait parlé bas, elle avait pris soin de hausser suffisamment la voix pour que tous soient au courant de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et le principal intéressé, juste à côté d'elle, avait forcément entendu, même s'il faisait mine que non. Ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur sa baguette avec tant de force qu'ils en blanchissaient. Et elle sut qu'elle était parvenue à son but quand il redressa vers elle un regard brûlant de haine.

Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne la menace ouvertement.

S'il se contentait de la menacer…

Un frisson passa le long de sa colonne tandis qu'elle réalisait l'ampleur de la situation.

Ses craintes s'évaporèrent, remplacées par de l'arrogance lorsqu'à la sortie du cours quelques gryffondors, qui ne lui avaient pour l'instant pas adressé la parole, vinrent la féliciter de sa réaction et son courage pour affronter aussi ouvertement quelqu'un.

Victoria semblait, elle, sceptique. Les lèvres pincées, elle marchait rapidement sans se soucier que Skeen suive ou non.

\- Attend-moi, s'exclama la jeune fille en tentant de rejoindre la jeune Carrow.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'attendre, tu as été complètement idiote, grinça l'autre en accélérant le pas.

\- Il t'avait insultée, lui rappela-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai fait que dire quelque chose, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais…

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est encore pire que de lui jeter un sort, soupira Victoria, les yeux au ciel comme fatiguée de devoir expliquer ce genre de chose si évidente. Tu as insulté l'une des nobles familles, l'une des plus purs de Grande-Bretagne…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Cette offense, ce n'était pas qu'à lui que tu l'as faite. Mais à tous les membres de Serpentards, tu ne peux que t'attendre à des répercussions.

Et c'était parfait puisque c'était ce qu'elle cherchait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer à Victoria.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais quelque chose comme ça, reprit Carrow.

Sur son visage un voile de déception se passa, rapidement, presque imperceptible. Mais cela atteint la jeune Skeen directement, réalisant que ses machinations pouvaient atteindre d'autres personnes qu'elle.

Que se passerait-il si les maraudeurs réalisaient qu'ils étaient tombés dans un coup monté ? Fallait-il vraiment continuer de cacher son secret ? Si elle n'était pas dangereuse comme l'avait dit le Joueur de Flûte, pourquoi continuait-elle de garder le secret ?

\- Skeen ?

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée de marcher, c'était la voix de Victoria qui venait de la ramener à la réalité. Son amie, quelques mètres plus loin, la regardait avec une tristesse certaine, et pourtant ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un timide sourire.

\- Merci d'avoir voulu m'aider, finit-elle par dire en détournant le regard.

L'embarras de la jeune fille était évident malgré ses tentatives pour le faire passer inaperçu. Contente, Skeen la rattrapa, glissant son bras contre celui de son amie, comme elle avait vu Marlène et Lily le faire.

* * *

Skeen hurla pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois. Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot tandis qu'elle se laissa tomber au sol, les poings contre la porte qui refusait de céder.

Elle étouffait.

Sa gorge s'était nouée et il lui semblait que seul un filet d'air était capable de passer pour alimenter ses poumons. Son cœur battait plus fort que jamais, appuyant sur ses côtes, faisant trembler sa cage thoracique. Un poids s'était posé sur sa poitrine.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle regarda la salle sombre où elle se trouvait.

Depuis son arrivé, elle entendait une personne chanter avec une fausseté surnaturelle. Un tableau oublié dans un coin de la pièce sans aucun doute.

Repensant à sa capture, elle étouffa un gémissement. Elle n'avait même pas pu résister, elle était restée immobile sans même essayer de se défendre.

Les Serpentards l'avaient trouvée quand elle était partie aux toilettes après le repas, juste avant de rejoindre Victoria en salle de métamorphose. Ils l'avaient d'abord insulté, elle n'avait pas eu peur. Mais voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas s'excuser, ils l'avaient attrapée jurant qu'elle finirait par les supplier.

Quand la porte s'était refermée sur elle, il lui avait fallu quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'elle était enfermée. Quelques minutes pour réaliser que dans le fond des cachots où ils étaient allés, personne ne l'entendrait.

Aucune lumière ne filtrait.

Un lumos l'aurait sans aucun doute rassurée mais elle ne possédait plus de baguette. Elle l'avait faite tomber quand elle avait vu les septièmes années l'attendre en groupe à côté des lavabos. Tremblante, elle se glissa dans un coin, remontant ses genoux contre elle, encadrant ses jambes de ses bras.

Elle ne tremblait pas dans sa cellule. Quelques semaines plus tôt, cette situation lui aurait paru normale. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais été aussi seule. Pomme était là, ils discutaient de longues heures, il lui parlait de l'extérieur, il lui montrait des livres et lui apprenait à lire.

Là personne ne l'entendait, personne ne pouvait parler avec elle. Et incapable de se calmer.

Ses muscles furent parcourus de spasmes alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

Mais l'air était brûlant.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda une petite voix dans la salle.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, tentant d'en trouver l'origine. C'était le tableau, la femme avait cessé de chanter. Elle aurait voulu répondre mais son souffle était court, et elle n'était pas capable de formuler le moindre mot.

\- Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un !

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Faire le vide dans ses émotions, se concentrer uniquement sur le battement de son cœur. Espérer qu'il ne se calme. Elle percevait des milliers de choses. La magie, vibrante et calme, puissante et infinie du château. Habituellement, elle n'était pas capable de la sentir mais là elle la frôlait du bout des doigts. Il y en avait une autre, plus faible, très proche d'elle. Celle du tableau. De la femme qui avait promis de lui venir en aide. Et une autre également, sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Celle de la porte ensorcelée.

* * *

Victoria contempla sa montre, le cours ne tarderait pas à commencer et Salem ne s'était pas encore montrée. Pourtant, elles s'étaient séparées sur le même palier, elle pour rejoindre la salle et son amie pour passer aux toilettes.

Il était possible que Salem mette du temps, mais peut-être pas autant ?

Plusieurs possibilités s'éveillèrent à son esprit : son amie avait des problèmes de digestions graves, elle était parvenue à se perdre dans le couloir, chose qui n'aurait pas étonné Victoria. Peut-être même était-elle tombée dans le fond de la cuvette.

Et une dernière hypothèse qu'elle ne voulut même pas évoquer mentalement.

Carrow laissa son regard courir sur la salle de classe à moitié remplie. Aucune trace du professeur. C'était une chance pour elle, elle pourrait s'éclipser pour faire le tour de l'étage ? Il lui restait bien cinq bonnes minutes et les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Elle abandonna ses affaires sur son banc, prenant soin de sortir sa baguette, et sortit hors de la salle. Ses pas se firent de plus en plus pressés car plus elle y pensait plus elle avait l'intuition d'avoir découvert pourquoi son amie manquait à l'appel.

Fawley s'était-il déjà précipité pour tout raconter aux années supérieures ?

Elle s'arrêta à peine quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Mais une main la saisit à l'épaule. Elle aurait voulu continuer son chemin mais quand elle croisa le regard ciel nuageux de l'aînée des Black, elle marqua une pause.

\- Pourquoi tu cours comme ça Carrow ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il en avait compris la raison car ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur la jeune fille avant de s'attarder autour d'elle à la recherche de la présence de Loren.

\- Où est Skeen ?

\- Normalement aux toilettes mais…

La préfète, Evans, s'avança rapidement et franchit le seuil sous le regard surpris de Victoria. Quand elle revint sa mine était désespérée et elle tenait entre ses doigts la fine baguette de bois rose. Si la colère fut bien visible sur les traits de Black et Potter, ce fut la peur qui était prépondérante sur ceux du petit grassouillet dont Victoria ne connaissait pas le nom. Le préfet Lupin lui resta impassible mais une lueur furieuse brillait dans ses yeux noisette.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? grinça ce dernier.

* * *

La peur avait disparu, remplacée par un sentiment étrange. Elle se sentait prise en étau, sa gorge était toujours nouée, pourtant son cœur lui semblait plus léger. Une vague de chaleur se propageait dans tous ses membres, les engourdissant. Les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter sur ses joues.

 _Tristesse_.

Dans cette cage au département, elle avait expérimenté la peur, la colère, la frustration. Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir ressenti autant de chagrin.

Démêler les fils de magie, était une gymnastique de l'esprit rassurante et douce. Elle avait la sensation de passer les doigts dans des cheveux emmêlés.

* * *

\- Vous êtes vraiment de piètres modèles, grinça Lily en croisant les bras.

\- Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'elle reste sans rien faire ? s'exclama Sirius choqué. Au moins, elle a montré qu'elle était digne de sa maison.

\- Dignité mon cul, souffla Lily entre ses dents, attirant vers elle surprise générale, avant de reprendre plus fort : Maintenant on ne sait pas où elle est ! Victoria, suis-moi, nous allons voir le professeur McGonagall.

\- Pendant que nous nous la cherchons, rétorqua Black en détournant le regard.

La rousse le foudroya du regard avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la salle de métamorphose, suivit timidement par la première année qui lançait quelques regards inquiets en direction des maraudeurs.

Sirius avait fourré ses mains dans ses poches, quand il fut sûr qu'elles furent assez loin, il lança dans un murmure :

\- Voilà un bon exemple de l'utilité de notre carte, nous devons continuer ce que nous avions commencé !

\- On a dit que l'on reprendrait la carte après la pleine lune de ce mois-ci, rappela James en lançant un regard vers Remus. Mais pour l'instant, elle ne peut pas nous être de la moindre utilité, les enchantements sont à peine placés et nous n'avons pas répertorié tous les…

\- S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ! implora une femme dans un tableau. J'ai entendu votre conversation et je pense pouvoir vous aider.

Avec sa tenue froufrouteuse et rose, elle jurait dans le paysage du Nils de la peinture où elle se trouvait. Aucun doute que l'artiste ne l'avait pas prévu dans son décor.

\- Il y a une jeune fille qui est bloquée dans la salle de…

Elle s'était immobilisée, figée même. En pleine mouvement, ses lèvres tordues dans son mot final.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'étonna Peter en tapotant la toile comme pour essayer de la réveiller.

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Remus médusé devant cette drôle de femme en robe rose bonbon.

\- James ? appela Sirius les paupières plissés.

\- Ouip, acquiesça l'autre à sa question muette. Je la reconnais.

Alors que Peter et Remus s'apprêtaient à leur demander des précisions les deux garçons s'étaient mis à courir en direction des escaliers est. Ne souhaitant pas les perdre de vue, les deux autres se précipitèrent à leur suite.

Alors qu'ils descendaient quatre à quatre les marches, James expliquait :

\- Il y a une salle dans les cachots dont la porte est ensorcelée. Elle se bloque et elle devient impossible à ouvrir même avec un sort, il faut attendre qu'elle accepte de s'ouvrir d'elle-même. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est plus utilisée pour les cours.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous la connaissiez ? lança Remus d'une voix remplie de soupçons.

Il se doutait déjà de la réponse mais avait pourtant besoin de l'entendre de leur propre bouche.

\- Nous avons fait une petite blague à Severvilus il y a un petit moment, souffla James qui eut le mérite de paraître gêné de cet aveu.

Ils venaient de rejoindre le premier étage, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas toujours rapide en direction de l'escalier principale pour atteindre les sous-sols.

\- Et nous avons cherché le tableau le plus chiant de tout Poudlard, continua Sirius en fixant ses pieds pour ne pas tomber.

\- Et Miss Merigolde était parfaite, reprit James. Elle a cette habitude de chanter très faux.

\- Combien de temps Snape est-il resté bloqué ? s'enquit Lupin inquiet.

\- A peine une demi-heure, soupira Sirius, un peu trop déçu au goût de Remus.

\- Il aurait pu y rester beaucoup plus longtemps ! s'exclama le lycanthrope. Qu'auriez-vous fait dans ce cas ?

Le silence de ses deux amis le fit soupirer de plus belle. Ils ne réfléchissaient jamais aux conséquences et Skeen semblait partie pour suivre leur voie. Il ne pourrait pas laisser passer ça.

Un frisson lui courut le long de la colonne quand ils atteignirent une zone des cachots qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dans un cul-de-sac éloigné de la salle de potion, ils atteignirent un couloir sombre dans lequel s'alignaient une série de portes au bois rongé par l'humidité, séparées les unes des autres par de petites appliques magiques qui propageaient une lumière orangée presque trop chaleureuse pour les lieux.

\- C'est laquelle déjà ? souffla Sirius à son meilleur ami.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus, l'une des portes s'ouvrit brutalement, les faisant sursauter. Skeen s'en extirpa. Ils eurent tous un mouvement de recul en la voyant. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, les traits tirés, blafarde et tremblante sur ses jambes. Elle porta un regard voilé dans leur direction.

Peter fut le premier à réagir, s'élançant vers elle, il la soutint quand elle fut sur le point de s'effondrer.

* * *

\- Des noms, Salem, donne-moi leur nom, s'exclama un peu fort Celestia.

Elle semblait hors d'elle. Depuis que Skeen était arrivée dans son appartement, accompagné par ses amis et la Sous-Directrice qui les avait rejoints rapidement, elle n'avait pas cessé de faire des allers-retours. Minerva qui devait donner cours avait demandé à ce que Weedsant se charge de sa nièce et trouve la punition qu'elle souhaitait pour les personnes coupables de ça. Elle avait ensuite réclamée à ce que les autres retournent en cours. Malheureusement pour elles, Victoria et Lily furent obligées de quitter la pièce avec McGonagall, les autres n'avaient botanique que plus tard dans la journée.

Skeen attendait donc, coincée dans un coin du canapé, entourée par tous les gryffondors tandis qu'elle regardait sa tante fulminer.

Rien n'allait. Jamais les professeurs n'auraient dû entendre parler de cette histoire, pas dans ce sens-là. Punir les serpentards ne lui apporterait rien. Elle avait besoin que ce soit les Maraudeurs !

\- Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles pas ?

A côté d'elle, Skeen sentit Peter se tendre. Comme prêt à crier à son tour sur le professeur, mais réalisant bien vite sa position face à Weedsant, il s'affaissa rapidement contre le dossier du canapé. Sans lâcher la main de Skeen.

\- Je ne pense pas que les punir soit la solution, finit-elle par dire.

Elle faillit rire en s'entendant parler. Son mensonge lui semblait bien trop flagrant. Pourtant personne ne fit la moindre remarque.

Remus se tenait contre la grande cheminée sur laquelle il prenait appui. Son regard était lointain. Sirius et James avaient pris place sur la grande table de chêne un peu à l'écart du canapé. Peter, lui, s'était installé à ses côtés, présence douce et rassurante.

Avant de partir, Lily avait été la première à prendre la main de la jeune fille, et Peter avait fini par l'imiter. D'abord timidement, ses joues et ses oreilles se teintant de rouge, puis voyant qu'il ne s'attirait aucune remarque de la part de ses amis, il avait resserré son étreinte, encore plus lorsque Lily avait quitté la pièce pour rejoindre son cours optionnel.

\- Ils n'apprendront rien si on ne fait rien, Salem, lança Celestia avec plus de douceur.

\- De toute façon, tu peux être sûr qu'on va leur tomber dessus, souffla Sirius très bas.

Skeen l'avait parfaitement bien entendu mais ni sa tante, ni Lily ou Peter, ne semblaient avoir l'ouïe assez fine pour ça. James et Remus qui était par contre plus proches, tournèrent un regard vers lui. Skeen espéra un moment que le regard du lycanthrope se ferait sérieux et qu'il ferait mine de refuser ce plan. Mais au contraire, il acquiesça en grand damne de la jeune fille.

La tristesse ne semblait pas avoir quittée son corps, elle restait là, sous-jacente, englobant ses membres, les alourdissant. Elle aurait voulu enfouir son visage dans ses paumes, mais l'une de ses mains était prise, et elle ne se sentait pas le courage de la retirer de l'étau rassurant dans lequel elle se trouvait.

\- Je trouverai les coupables même si tu ne me les donnes pas, reprit Weedsant avec hargne.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment elles s'appellent, soupira finalement Skeen.

Sirius plissa les yeux, continuant à sa place :

\- Si tu parles d'Elles, alors j'imagine que ce sont les septièmes années de la dernière fois ?

L'information ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde, Celestia se tourna vers lui, l'incitant à continuer :

\- Quelles septièmes années ?

\- Le groupe de Carrow bis. Alecto, crut-il bon de préciser.

\- Maison ? ordonna le professeur.

\- Serpentard.

La jeune femme eut un sourire mauvais alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes vraiment insupportables avec vos histoires de maison, cracha-t-elle finalement, en se rapprochant de la grande cheminée pour s'y accouder.

Sa posture nonchalante jurait étrangement avec sa tenue soignée. Quelques mèches si blondes qu'elles en paraissaient brillantes, s'étaient glissées hors de son chignon pour encadrer de sublimes boucles son visage lisse, aux traits irréguliers.

\- Vous n'étiez pas à Poudlard ? supposa Remus.

Le regard froid qu'elle lui lança, suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait été indiscret. Il rougit et baissa les yeux, s'éloignant légèrement de la cheminée sur laquelle il avait trouvé appui pour rejoindre la table où ses deux amis étaient installés.

\- Elles seront punis comme il faut, reprit Celestia en passant un doigt sur la surface lisse du manteau de la cheminée, à la recherche de la moindre trace de poussière.

Mais comme tout le reste de l'endroit tout était impeccablement nettoyé.

\- On s'en assura, acquiesça James avec un petit sourire en coin, accompagné bien vite d'un hochement de tête de la part des deux gryffondors à proximité.

\- Je vais aller trouver leur emploi du temps et voir quelle punition je peux leur trouver, vous pouvez vous assurer que les points de Serpentards seront en négatif pendant une bonne période de l'année. Comme je regrette de ne pas avoir d'autres méthodes. Sinon j'aurais utilisé un peu de poudre d'Edronsel pour les reconditionner.

Si elle perçut que sa phrase provoqua un sursaut de surprise chez ses étudiants, elle n'en fit aucune remarque, et reprit tout à fait calmement :

\- Salem, souhaites-tu rester ici ?

\- Je vais aller à la salle commune pour me réchauffer un peu, murmura-t-elle.

\- Nous l'accompagnons, se proposèrent les garçons immédiatement.

\- Bien, nous nous retrouvons demain, pour le cours de pratique.

\- Madame, intervint Peter. Avez-vous réussi à mettre en place votre programme de mixité des cours ?

\- C'est en cours de négociation, souffla-t-elle. Pour l'instant les cours se passeront comme vous en avez l'habitude. Je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de ma nièce.

* * *

Alors qu'ils remontaient lentement les marches de l'escalier principal, Peter lança :

\- Weedsant devait être à Durmstrang.

\- C'est marrant je pensais la même chose, fit remarquer Remus avec un petit sourire.

Réalisant qu'ils parlaient de la tante de Skeen, ils se tournèrent dans sa direction à la recherche d'un changement d'expression qui pourrait laisser à penser qu'elle n'appréciait pas le sujet de discussion. Mais au contraire, elle paraissait toute autant curieuse qu'ils ne l'étaient.

\- Vous avez entendu ? Elle voulait utiliser de l'Edronsel, siffla James mi subjugué mi terrifié.

\- C'est un élément alchimique qui était utilisé durant les procès au moyen-âge, répondit Remus à la question muette de Skeen. Au début on pensait que ça se rapprochait d'un sérum de vérité, mais apparemment c'est plus un Imperium sous forme solide. Du coup, une fois qu'on leur avait soufflé la poudre au visage et qu'ils l'avaient inhalée, les coupables avouaient systématiquement.

\- Quand ils ont réalisé qu'en plus de tout avouer, même les choses les plus aberrantes, les coupables faisaient tout ce qu'on leur disait de faire, ils ont compris leur erreur. Et ça a été interdit en 1432, lui apprit Peter en se rapprochant, voyant le regard surpris de ses amis, il ajouta : On l'a vu ce matin en cours d'histoire, j'étais encore un peu attentif.

\- C'est tellement rare que l'on devrait le noter, admira Sirius en applaudissant.

\- Le jour où ça sera vraiment rare c'est lorsque tu seras attentif, railla Remus en lui envoyant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

Le groupe se mit à rire. Un rire chaleureux qui venait de fond de la poitrine, se répercutant contre les grands murs de pierre pour résonner dans tout le hall. Skeen ne parvint pas à les rejoindre dans leurs éclats, mais un immense sourire barra le bas de son visage.

Ils se mirent finalement à discuter de leur plan quand ils atteignirent la salle commune. Ils parlaient à haute voix, sans se soucier des quelques élèves également présents. Comme s'ils ne s'inquiétaient nullement que quelqu'un les dénonce.

Cette confiance permettrait à Skeen de mettre en place son plan. Malheureusement, Remus était un membre actif de leurs manigances. Il faisait des propositions et était volontaire pour la réalisation d'un bon nombre de tâche. Il était bien différent de l'image qu'avaient de lui les filles de Gryffondor. Il était loin d'être la soi-disant conscience du groupe. Enfin, il l'était peut-être un peu, puisqu'il rappela à ses amis que pour préparer des bombes à bouse, le port de gants et de lunettes de protections était rudement recommandé.

Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur un savon piégé, rose et strié de blanc, semblable à ceux fournis par l'école. Mais légèrement personnalisé puisqu'au contact de l'eau et de la peau, sa véritable apparence serait révélée. Le mélange de terre et boue, avec des vers si possibles, supporterait très bien la métamorphose et conserverait ses vertus nourrissantes pour la peau.

Tous avaient refusé l'idée de Peter d'utiliser du crottin d'Algoule que l'on trouvait dans la forêt interdite, car même si un détour vers cette zone ne les dérangeait pas, les propriétés irritantes voir légèrement acidifiantes de ces excréments les avaient arrêtés.

Ils avaient un dicton : « toujours rire, jamais blesser » ce à quoi Remus avait ajouté dans un murmure légèrement embarrassé : jamais blesser physiquement.

Skeen aussi était en pleine préparation. Elle avait sa petite idée pour écarter Remus mais restait incertaine quant à sa manière pour les dénoncer.

Il fallait qu'ils soient punis. Pas qu'ils la détestent.

Pomme en était venu à détester sa mère à cause de ça. Elle le punissait, méchamment, et il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Malgré les cadeaux : livres, gâteaux, et autres sucreries qu'elle ramenait après. Il la haïssait, elle l'avait bien vu dans son regard.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle imaginait cette même expression sur le visage de ces nouveaux amis. Seraient-ils capable de la toiser comme Pomme le faisait avec sa mère ?

Tant perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'ils s'étaient levés d'un commun mouvement pour rejoindre le dortoir et préparer leur petite blague. Inconsciemment, le bras de Skeen se dressa et ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la manche de Remus.

Le garçon l'observa, étonné. Dans les yeux de la jeune fille il ne voyait que les larmes, pas ses inquiétudes. Il pensait qu'elle était éprouvée de son enfermement dans la salle, peut-être s'était-elle revue bloquée dans sa cellule ? De toutes ses hypothèses pour expliquer ces sanglots, aucune ne se rapprochait de la vérité. Pas même de loin.

Marquant une pause, il regarda ses amis et leur fit comprendre sans un mot qu'il resterait ici. Même si Peter marqua une petite appréhension, tous finir par approuver et disparaître dans les dortoirs, dans le silence le plus total.

* * *

Il ne s'était pas levé de sa chaise quand elle était rentrée. Penché sur son bureau, il semblait particulièrement absorbé par ce qu'il lisait. Minerva aurait été folle de joie de savoir que pour une fois il se décidait de lui-même à lire les différents comptes rendus de Poudlard, réclamations et autres rapports de budget. Malheureusement même depuis le seuil du bureau, elle pouvait voir nettement le sigle du ministère sur ses papiers, et non pas celui de l'école.

Il releva les yeux quand elle s'avança, et un sourire étira ses lèvres à travers l'épaisse barbe blanche.

\- Minerva, la salua-t-il. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- S'agit-il des papiers pour la jeune fille ? demanda-t-elle en marchant jusqu'au bureau pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

Elle l'espérait, pour une fois qu'il s'intéresserait peut-être à autre chose qu'à l'ordre du phénix.

\- Les propositions de protocole, affirma-t-il en éparpillant les feuilles afin qu'elle puisse les lire.

\- Celestia ne devrait-t-elle pas s'occuper de cela ? Puisqu'à présent elle est tutrice de l'enfant ? demanda-t-elle avant de poser un regard vers le tas.

\- Malheureusement, elle n'est pas encore au courant de l'état de sa pupille, avoua-t-il en joignant ses mains.

\- Vous vous inquiétez de sa réaction, devina Minerva en attrapant l'un des parchemins.

\- Si son mari Weedsant était l'un des plus prévenant et ouvert, j'ai bien peur que Miss Von Svarjlins garde quelques préjugés des suites de son éducation.

\- Von Svarjlins ? répéta la sous-directrice bouche bée. Je ne connaissais pas le nom de jeune fille de ma collègue. Je ne me doutais pas qu'elle appartenait à ce clan.

\- Comprenez-vous mes inquiétudes à présent ? s'enquit-il.

\- J'imagine que le département préférera passer par vous pour ce genre de chose, murmura-t-elle en attrapant l'une des feuilles.

Son regard vif traversa en diagonal les lignes. Sourcils froncés, elle attrapa la suivante et la dernière. Dumbledore observait sa collègue avec une mine amusée. Quand elle eut finit de lire, il s'exclama :

\- Vous semblez aussi sceptique que je ne l'étais à la lecture de ces documents !

\- Tout ça me semble bien trop…

Difficile de trouver les mots sur ce qu'elle voulait dire

\- Ils vont se contenter de bien peu de chose quand on pense qu'ils ont enfermé cette enfant si longtemps, tenta-t-il de formuler pour elle.

\- Une prise de sang et une discussion, pour elle et le lycanthrope qui l'accompagnera. Comment peuvent-ils justifier sa détention durant les quatre dernières années ? grinça-t-elle les doigts serrés en poing.

\- J'imagine qu'ils savent que nous ne les aurions jamais laissé faire plus, lança-t-il en haussant les épaules. Ils ont préféré jouer la prudence plutôt que de marchander des examens complémentaires.

\- Vous m'étonnez, Albus, lança la professeure de métamorphose. Vous êtes habituellement de nature plus curieuse, je pensais que vous iriez chercher plus loin que cette pauvre hypothèse.

\- J'y compte bien, rit-il les yeux brillants de malice.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Minerva s'éloigna en direction de la porte. Quand ses doigts atteignirent la serrure, elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de parler de la raison qui l'avait poussée à venir ici.

\- Je me suis rendue dans la Salle-Mère, commença-t-elle.

\- Pensez-vous que nous pourrions associer ce phénomène avec l'ensorcèlement du jeune Snape ce week-end ? lança-t-il immédiatement ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir.

Ainsi donc, il y était également passé. Peut-être que tout comme elle, il avait ressenti l'étrange comportement de Poudlard comme un signe.

\- En effet. Mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas réussi à faire la moindre supposition. Tout semble sans queue ni tête.

Elle marqua une pause, avant de reprendre :

\- C'est une chance que le garçon n'est pas souhaité que ses parents soient mis au courant. D'autres que lui auraient déjà porté plainte contre l'établissement.

\- Sans aucun doute. Nous devons faire tout notre possible pour trouver l'origine de ce petit désagrément.

Elle hocha de la tête et tourna la serrure après avoir saluée le directeur. Tandis qu'elle descendait d'un rythme rapide le petit escalier, elle réfléchit aux paroles de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait que lui, ici, pour penser que l'ensorcèlement d'un jeune étudiant qui avait tenté d'assassiner une autre personne, était un _petit désagrément_. Mais elle faisait confiance à Dumbledore, la plupart du temps il savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que cette fois-ci aussi.

Son ventre gargouilla. Donner cours aux premières années lui avait donné faim, un petit tour aux cuisines s'imposait !

* * *

Sirius attrapa une nouvelle guimauve qui se fourra dans la bouche alors qu'il regardait du coin de l'œil Peter travailler, l'air un peu trop sérieux. Il se comportait comme ça depuis le début, même lorsqu'ils étaient sortis pour chercher leurs matières premières dans le parc, il n'avait pas broncher et avait continué de grommeler dans sa barbe.

\- Pourquoi tires-tu une gueule de six pieds de long ? lança finalement Sirius en lui glissant le paquet.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est lui qui reste avec elle, il ne la connait pas, marmonna le garçon en fourrant sa main dans le paquet pour prendre une poignée de sucreries.

Sirius et James se lancèrent un regard désolé. Ils n'avaient aucun doute quant à l'identité du il et du elle.

\- Parce que tu la connais mieux ? demanda James qui, accroupit non loin, s'acharnait sur son savon.

Ils s'étaient répartis équitablement les tâches. Sirius et Peter travaillaient la mixture dans des vieilles casseroles qu'ils avaient récupérées à la cuisine, elles étaient en leur possession

depuis un an maintenant et leur avaient permis la réussite d'un bon nombre de blagues plus ou moins réussite. De son côté, James décortiquait les savons pour en récupérer une partie pour faire en sorte que les leurs soient plus vrais que nature.

\- Je pense la connaître mieux que Remus, avoua Peter qui s'était penché sur sa préparation et regardait étonné un petit vers rose qui s'agitait pour s'extirper du mélange gluant.

Sirius reposa sa cuillère en bois contre les bords de son récipient, cherchant dans ses poches il attrapa un petit mouchoir blanc qu'il déplia pour s'essuyer le front, avant de rappeler à son ami :

\- Il y a quelque chose entre eux qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pourra comprendra. Tu ne pourras jamais connaître Skeen comme Remus va finir par la connaître.

\- Nous verrons bien ce soir, rétorqua l'autre sans plus regarder ses amis.

* * *

Skeen avait écouté Remus parler. Il avait agi comme s'il cherchait à la rassurer. L'histoire du château, les aventures des maraudeurs et les petites anecdotes croustillantes. Tout y était passé et maintenant elle se sentait presque prête à oublier son véritable but.

Quand il se releva dans un sursaut, elle s'écarta, surprise. Attrapant une de ses mains pour la tirer vers lui, il s'exclama :

\- Je dois absolument te montrer les cuisines ! Les elfes vont te faire goûter le meilleur chocolat chaud de tout le pays. Tu vas voir, c'est un régal.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et le suivit. Ils descendirent rapidement les marches, traversèrent un couloir pour atteindre un autre escalier secondaire, avant d'en parcourir un second jusqu'au grand hall principal. Puis descendirent les marches jusqu'aux sous-sols.

Le professeur McGonagall se trouvait juste-là. Droite, presque sévère, elle époussetait quelques miettes qui s'étaient logés sur le haut de sa robe noire, elle remontait les marches, les saluant sans vraiment le voir.

\- Skeen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous ne sommes pas très loin, lança Remus en remarquant qu'elle avait arrêté de marcher.

\- Je…

Elle contemplait la sous-directrice monter le grand escalier.

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes, est-ce que tu peux m'attendre juste là ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il y en a un peu plus loin.

\- Je préfère ceux du premier, attends-moi Remus, je reviens tout de suite !

Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'essayer de la dissuader, elle grimpait déjà les marches à toute allure. Elle l'aperçut la regarder avec surprise, mais le perdu de vue quand elle passa au première étage, dans le couloir des salles de classe, où se dirigeait la sorcière.

\- Professeure, appela-t-elle en courant pour la rattraper.

\- On ne court pas dans les couloirs Miss Loren, la réprimanda gentiment la professeure un sourire confiant sur le visage.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide !

* * *

Allan sautillait dans le couloir, un livre sous le bras, sucette en bouche, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il allait se rendre dans le parc, persuadé d'y retrouver Regulus toujours préoccupé par la recherche de ses champignons.

En remarquant la silhouette nette de McGonagall, il ralentit le pas pour éviter toutes remarques de la professeure. Celle-ci était en train de parler à une élève. La petite Salem Loren. Elles devaient tout juste finir une discussion qui enragea la sous-directrice car celle-ci s'empressa vers les escaliers, sourcils froncés, l'air sévère.

Elle maugréa à propos d'un groupe de foutus crétins fauteurs de troubles.

C'était comme ça qu'elle dénommait le groupe de James, Sirius, Peter et Remus. De loin ces mots pouvaient paraître agressifs, mais en vue du laxisme des punitions qu'elle leur donnait, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle les appréciait malgré tout. Toute l'école l'avait bien réalisé. Mais elle continuait malgré tout de les punir. Et elle semblait sur le point de le faire.

Pourtant il ne lui semblait pas qu'ils aient prévu quoi que ce soit en ce si beau début d'année.

Zieutant la jeune Salem qui se redirigeait d'un pas sûr vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le hall, Allan mordit dans sa sucette.

Pourquoi avait-il l'étrange conviction que cette gamine à la mine innocente venait de dénoncer ses amis ?

* * *

Les garçons avaient à peine réagi lorsque la porte du dortoir s'était ouverte avec fracas. Peter fut le premier à se redresser lorsqu'il réalisa que cette personne en _robe_ n'était pas Remus. Ses mains abandonnèrent précipitamment son matériel qui s'effondra au sol avec fracas, éclaboussant la pierre d'une grande giclée marronnasse grumeleuse dans laquelle quelques petits vers gigotaient.

Sirius et James se tournèrent à leur tour vers la sous-directrice qui contemplait la scène avec une fureur contenue. Plus pour très longtemps. Son sourcil gauche tressautait, et tous la connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'est pas bon signe. Non vraiment pas bon signe. Elle analysa leurs récipients d'un regard expert et demanda d'une voix chevrotante :

\- Et si vous m'expliquiez ce que vous avez en tête ?

\- Un sort de transmutation, commença James sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à garder le silence.

\- En mélange du savon et de la terre ? souffla-t-elle en s'accroupissant prêt de la catastrophe de Peter.

\- Heu, oui, souffla celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est déjà une chose, il semblerait que vous vous souveniez des règles principales de la transmutation, reprit-t-elle en attrapant une feuille de note qui traînait par terre.

Un parchemin couvert des instructions de Remus. Peter lança un regard terrifié à James qui se tourna vers Sirius.

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez pourtant oublié un détail important, souffla-t-elle en posant son regard perçant sur les asticots. Aucun animal vivant ! Vous auriez pu vous blesser !

Sa voix s'était faite plus forte sur sa dernière phrase et ses doigts s'étaient resserrés autour du parchemin. Le trio se regarda un moment, il n'y avait aucun doute dans le regard. Ils savaient pertinemment à quoi s'attendre.

* * *

Sirius repoussa la caisse sans ménagement alors qu'il se laissait tomber le long de la bibliothèque. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils rangeaient les bouquins de Weedsant. Il savait qu'ils avaient eu de la chance, McGonagall ne leur avait donné que le rangement de la bibliothèque du nouveau professeur, ça aurait pu être bien pire : récurer les chaudrons à la brosse à dent, ranger les ingrédients de Slughorn à la pince à épiler, et autres inventions plus imaginatives les unes que les autre... Elle avait dû prendre en compte ce qui était arrivé à Skeen car elle ne leur avait pas non plus retirée de point.

\- Qui aurait pu nous dénoncer ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- N'importe quel gryffondor, souffla Peter qui se tenait sur la pointe des pieds tentant de mettre un livre dans le dernier rayonnage, avant d'abandonner en grondant : Bon sang, elle aurait pu nous laisser nos baquettes, c'est ridicule ! Ca aurait pris trente secondes !

\- Et ça ne serait pas une punition dans ce cas, railla James qui se laissait tomber à côté de Sirius.

\- Un de premières ? proposa Patmol en se décalant d'un cran.

\- Carrow ? lança Peter en glissant l'ouvrage un cran plus bas.

\- Impossible, elle est amie avec Skeen, la défendit James.

Il chercha du soutien auprès de son meilleur ami mais celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ils levèrent un vague regard lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Skeen et sa tante. Weedsant avait revêtue un élégant manteau de velours noirs cintré et un chapeau rond aux bords retroussés. Elle étouffa un soupir en scrutant les garçons avachis. Alors qu'elle réajustait sa tenue, elle leur expliqua :

\- Je vais quitter Poudlard pour la soirée, Minerva m'a confiée vos baguettes. Elles vous seront restituées demain à la première heure.

D'un regard elle fit taire toute tentative de protestation.

\- Je compte sur vous et n'oubliez pas, je veux que ce soit ranger par ordre alphabétique d'auteurs. Et vous resterez ici tant que ça n'est pas complètement terminé.

\- C'était pour Skeen, tenta de se défendre Peter.

\- Si vous voulez faire des choses pour _Salem_ , faites le bien. Pas en tentant d'attenter à vos vies et à celles des autres étudiants, soupira-t-elle en réordonnant la boucle blonde qui encadrait de manière parfaitement maîtrisé un pan de son visage. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très agréable soirée.

* * *

Skeen avait proposé aux garçons de leur trouver de quoi boire, lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se plaindre.

La pièce principale, attenante à la bibliothèque, contenait de quoi préparer du thé. Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. Elle remplit la grande carafe avec de l'eau du robinet et trempa un des sachets d'herbes qu'elle trouva dans un des tiroirs. Voyant qu'un seul ne suffisait pas à teinter le liquide, elle en rajouta cinq, et un sixième pour la route.

Ouvrant tous les tiroirs, elle chercha quelque chose qui pourrait les aider pour droguer les garçons. Hélas, toutes les feuilles étaient sans la moindre présence magique.

Elle s'éloigna, suivant son _instinct_ ou plutôt cette étrange vibration caractéristique de la magie.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre, elle s'arrêta devant le mur de pierre, et resta immobile un moment. Elle était persuadée que quelque chose se trouvait derrière mais il n'y avait aucune porte. Yeux clos, elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur la surface froide.

Un mécanisme magique. Plus facile à démêler encore que la porte ensorcelée dans les cachots.

Quand le dernier nœud se rompit, les pierres s'effondrèrent sous forme de poussière entre ses doigts, libérant une ouverture vers une petite salle secrète.

Chacun des ingrédients qui se trouvaient sur les étagères émettaient une légère vibration magique. Un petit pot attira immédiatement son regard. En verre teinté, il portait l'inscription _Edronsel_. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle l'attrapait.

* * *

Quand Skeen revint dans la bibliothèque c'était au tour de Peter de rêvasser, allonger au travers des cartons il fixait le plafond en sifflotant. Voyant son amie revenir, il se redressa et s'empressa de l'aider avec le plateau qu'elle tenait en équilibre sur une unique main.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et les regarda se rapprocher du plateau. Portant son autre main devant son visage, elle ouvrit brutalement ses doigts et souffla sur la poussière brune qu'elle contenait. Dans un nuage teinté d'ocre, la poudre s'éleva. Sirius toussa, bientôt rejoint par ses deux compères. Pendant un instant les garçons parurent surpris, comme s'ils allaient lui demander à quoi elle jouait, mais un voile d'inconscience se déposa finalement sur leur regard.

\- Et si vous faisiez un bon gros dodo jusqu'à demain matin ? proposa-t-elle tout sourire.

Les paupières de ses victimes se firent plus lourdes et ils basculèrent un à un au sol, en position fœtal, Sirius fut le premier à émettre de puissants ronflements.

Skeen se sentit tiraillée par le besoin de se coucher avec eux et de se laisser aller. Mais la pulsion lente de la magie qui régnait dans l'air l'en empêcha, elle se libéra de l'emprise de la poussière.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elle effectuait cette gymnastique avec de plus en plus de facilité.

Attrapant le plaid cyan qui traînait dans la salle principale, elle le déposa sur les trois endormis et s'échappa hors des appartements de sa tante, pour rejoindre Remus.

Elle contempla, ravie, le soir tomber de l'autre côté des vitraux.

Elle y était parvenue. Pile à temps.

* * *

Celestia s'était installée sur le bout de son tabouret, sirupant son Chardonnay du bout des lèvres tandis qu'elle observait le carnet rouge qu'avait déposé son interlocuteur. Il avait plongé son regard dans le sien, elle sentait qu'il essayait d'utiliser la legilimancie, malheureusement pour lui son esprit était une véritable forteresse. Et si même Dumbledore n'avait pas été capable de passer ses murailles, il était hors de question de laisser un piètre sorcier y parvenir.

\- Acceptez-vous ? demanda-t-il enfin, la voix brisée par l'impatience et l'agacement.

\- Vous connaissez mes réclamations, dit-elle simplement en posant ses doigts sur la couverture de cuir.

\- Elles seront bien prises en compte. Vous allez recevoir tous les papiers dès demain.

Il était si simple de marchander avec eux.

Elle esquissa un sublime sourire en refermant sa main sur le livre rouge, avant d'annoncer :

\- Alors j'accepte.

* * *

 **Voilà qui clôture un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir (et dites moi pour la longueur, est-ce trop ?) D'avance merci ;).**

 **A la semaine prochaine, d'ici là profitez bien ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à toutes et tous. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci (de nouveau) à Selminia pour sa relecture et correction. Et également** **à Rémi-Remus qui m'a aidée pour l'organisation et la correction du chapitre (et qui m'a surtout donné -malgré lui- l'inspiration).**

* * *

Remus s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, son regard terrifié voguant de la porte à la fenêtre. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. La nuit était tombée, la lune n'allait pas tarder à se montrer et pourtant, ils étaient encore seuls !

Où étaient les autres ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Skeen qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Ils devraient déjà être là.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse. Sa mine était soucieuse.

Il avait retiré une partie de ses habits, ne conservant qu'un caleçon, il s'était ensuite glissé sous une couverture. Il avait cru que Skeen ferait de même mais elle était restée en uniforme. Etait-ce à cause de lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas se dénuder ?

 _Flash._

Il ferma les yeux lorsque les éclats lumineux envahirent sa vision. Premiers signes de la transformation. Il se contracta en prévision des autres symptômes qui ne tarderaient pas à apparaître. Dents serrées, il retint ses cris quand ses muscles se durcirent comme la pierre, mais il fut incapable de retenir son hurlement lorsque sa nuque se fléchit brutalement.

La douleur semblait liquide, jointe à son sang, elle pulsait jusqu'à ses extrémités, s'insinuant dans chaque espace de son être. Les points noirs se multiplièrent dans son champ de vision alors qu'il sentait sa mâchoire craquer et s'étendre. Sous sa langue ses dents se firent tranchantes.

Cette fois ils y étaient.

Skeen se rapprocha, tremblante, elle regarda son ami se débattre contre la souffrance.

 _Peur._

Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Le mécanisme avait toujours été si simple avec Pomme. Mais cette fois, elle était terrifiée. Aucun barreau ne la séparait de la créature.

Le visage de Remus se déformait affreusement, s'allongeant vers l'avant, son nez prenant la forme d'un museau tandis que sa mâchoire peinait à suivre la transformation. Un mélange de sang et de bave glissait le long de sa peau rougie par les tensions.

A mesure que ses hurlements augmentaient, son timbre se brisait dans un grognement bestial. Skeen ne parvenait pas à retenir ses tremblements tandis qu'elle contemplait les bras si maigres de son ami se métamorphoser.

La peur lui nouait la poitrine et ankylosait son corps. Quand elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, elle eut du mal à sentir la magie. Les battements erratiques de son sang dans ses oreilles l'empêchaient de la canaliser. Elle tenta de défaire le maléfice, de libérer Remus comme elle pouvait l'avoir fait avec Pomme. Mais les nœuds étaient solides, différents de ceux de son meilleur ami. Et elle avait l'impression que la malédiction du garçon filait sous ses doigts, comme pour la fuir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Réalisant son échec. Devant elle, la créature grondait, prête à attaquer. Ses pattes avant, grossières imitations humaines, pendaient bas pratiquement jusqu'au sol, grattant le bois du bout des griffes longues et jaunies. Le souffle du monstre était court et la bave suintait toujours de sa gueule à la double rangée de crocs aiguisés.

\- Remus, chuchota-t-elle terrifiée. Remus je t'en prie.

Elle leva les bras, comme avec l'espoir naïf de faire comprendre à Cette Chose qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal. Mais à peine eu-t-elle fait un mouvement que l'Autre se précipita vers elle. Skeen glissa vers la sortie. La porte la sauva in extremis : les griffes de la créature s'enfoncèrent dans le bois gondolé donnant l'occasion à la jeune fille de s'échapper. Tremblantes, ses jambes ne supportèrent pas longtemps son poids et elle s'effondra dans le couloir de la maison désaffectée.

Derrière elle, le Loup hurlait en se débattant contre la porte jusqu'à la faire sortir de ses gongs. Une fois libéré de son entrave, il redirigea son attention vers la petite fille pâle qui se recroquevillait non loin. Une lueur affamée brilla dans ses yeux jaunes tandis que ses babines se retroussaient sur sa dentition terrifiante.

 _Se concentrer_. Skeen devait se concentrer.

Elle tenta de river ses pensées sur la magie, sur les liens qu'elle percevait.

Presque !

Elle « toucha » le sort qui maintenait Remus. La réaction du loup-garou fût immédiate. Redressé sur ses deux pattes arrières, il hurla plus fort que jamais.

Un nœud puis un deuxième.

Skeen comprenait _enfin_ le mécanisme propre à la malédiction de Remus.

Quand le loup s'élança dans sa direction, elle se redressa et se jeta dans les escaliers. _Trois marches_. Elle parvint à descendre trois marches avant que la créature se jette à sa poursuite. La cheville de la jeune fille se tordit quand elle tenta de s'écarter pour éviter un des coups. Son pied s'enfonça dans une des nombreuses crevasses, la faisant basculer vers l'avant. L'une des pattes griffues la manqua de peu. Skeen roula jusqu'en bas de l'escalier, percutant violemment le mur d'en face.  
Sonnée, elle tenta de se redresser. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le Monstre était juste devant elle.

Incapable de fuir, elle leva les bras pour protéger son visage. Les griffes plongèrent dans sa peau alors qu'elle s'attaquait aux derniers fils emmêlés du tissage magique. En dénouant les dernières boucles, elle tenta de faire abstraction du fait que le coup porté lui avait traversé la peau, passant plus en profondeur jusqu'à l'os.

Agile, elle délia la trame fine jusqu'à libérer son ami.

Dès qu'elle eut finit son travail, la Créature s'éloigna, comme frappée en plein cœur. Un instant les pattes griffues firent mine de se dresser mais retombèrent lourdement le long de son corps avant qu'il ne bascule en arrière.

Inconscient.

Elle avait réussi.

Le contrecoup n'arriva pas tout de suite. Elle resta un moment, figée contre le mur, les genoux s'entrechoquant l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux, elle s'effondra au sol, remonta péniblement ses jambes jusqu'à elle, les enserrant de ses bras tremblotants.

 _Terreur._

Son cœur et sa respiration l'abandonnèrent, tous deux trop rapides. Sa vision se brouilla alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre péniblement son souffle. L'air était brûlant, incendiant toute sa poitrine à chaque inspiration.

 _Effroi._

Elle réalisa qu'elle était _blessée._ Trois estafilades ornaient le haut de son bras. Comme un tissu déchiré, la peau blanche s'était écartée laissant visibles les couches plus profondes de son être. Sanglotant, elle tourna légèrement son membre pour observer l'étendue des dégâts. Sous une couche épaisse du derme blafard, elle distinguait d'étranges filaments laiteux. Ils s'agitaient rapidement, se reliant les uns les autres jusqu'à refermer les deux pans des plaies.

Tremblant de plus belle, elle aurait voulu hurler mais les forces lui manquèrent.

Elle rampa jusqu'à Remus, s'accrocha à lui, tenta de le réveiller en le secouant. Elle avait besoin d'une présence, elle avait si peur. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un ! C'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seule.

\- Remus, Remus, supplia-t-elle entre ses sanglots.

Malgré les taches bleutées qui prenaient naissance dans les zones où la métamorphose était la plus pénible, le garçon semblait étrangement paisible. Skeen s'avança encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes et ses bras refusent de bouger. Elle était parvenue à se hisser jusqu'à lui, tendant les mains vers lui, elle s'accrocha désespérément à ses épaules.

Il était chaud, terriblement chaud. Et elle avait besoin de cette chaleur.

Utilisant ses dernières forces, elle se blottit contre lui. La tête contre la poitrine du garçon, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans un rythme lent.

 _Apaisant_.

Ses paupières se firent plus lourdes alors qu'elle se recroquevillait encore un peu contre lui. Elle aurait voulu rêver, pouvoir dormir afin de s'évader, d'oublier cette situation. Mais qu'importe combien elle pouvait essayer, qu'importe que son corps n'ait plus de force, le sommeil se refusait toujours à elle.

* * *

Sirius ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se sentait plus en forme que jamais. Il n'avait plus si bien dormi depuis une éternité. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas : il avait terriblement froid aux chevilles et ne parvenait pas à tirer la couette. Pire encore : il avait la sensation qu'il portait encore des chaussures. Sa vision mit un moment à s'éclaircir, les lignes droites des étagères se firent plus nettes.

Étrange, habituellement il se réveillait en voyant la lumière filtrer au travers des rideaux du baldaquin.

Punition.

Bibliothèque.

Weedsant !

Il se redressa dans un sursaut envoyant à l'occasion son coude dans le visage de James et son genou dans le ventre de Peter, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de ses deux victimes.

\- 'Tain Sirius, grommela James en s'enroulant un peu plus dans le plaid bleu.

\- Mec c'est vraiment pas le moment de dormir, souffla Sirius paniqué alors qu'il observait les caisses encore pleines de livres aux pieds de la grande bibliothèque.

* * *

Weedsant s'étira, faisant craquer ses articulations douloureuses, alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de ses appartements. Elle retira son manteau et l'épousseta avant de le mettre sur un cintre. Elle était épuisée, les formalités avaient pris plus de temps que prévu, et elle avait préféré dormir dans sa maison en ville plutôt que de revenir directement à l'école. Maintenant, avec la fatigue de s'être réveillée tôt, elle regrettait presque.

En contemplant la pièce quelque chose attira son attention. Le plateau d'argent n'était plus sur le buffet, les tiroirs de celui-ci étaient tirés et surtout le sol du couloir un peu plus loin était recouvert d'une étrange couche de poussière.

Qui aurait pu aller dans le couloir ? Il n'y avait que sa chambre là-bas.

 _Non,_ il n'y avait pas que sa chambre !

Les yeux écarquillés, elle se jeta dans le couloir et scruta terrifié la plaie béante qui ornait son mur, donnant directement sur son laboratoire plus si secret que ça. Agenouillée dans la poussière, elle lança les premiers sorts de diagnostiques.

L'enchantement avait disparu en même temps que le portail qu'elle utilisait, mais elle ne trouvait pas la moindre trace du voleur. Il était doué et avait pris le temps de nettoyer ! Du moins, c'était ce que lui indiquait la magie. Car quand elle observa avec plus d'attentions les lieux, elle pouvait très clairement voir les traces de pas directement dans la poussière, menant jusqu'à la grande pièce. De plus quelqu'un avait dû chercher quelque chose parmi ses ingrédients car les pots avaient changé de place, l'un d'eux était même ouvert.

A la teinte du verre, elle sut immédiatement duquel il s'agissait.

Mais qui avait été assez stupide pour venir ici, la voler sans crainte, et repartir en supprimant toute empreinte magique mais en laissant ses empreintes de pas ?

Et parmi tous les ingrédients interdits pourquoi prendre l'Edronsel ?

* * *

Remus mit un moment à émerger. Dans son rêve, il enlaçait une jeune fille. Elle avait emmêlé ses jambes aux siennes, et son visage reposait dans le creux de son cou. Son souffle chaud lui caressait la peau. Il la tenait blotti contre lui, ses bras autour de ses épaules lui permettant d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Profitant de cette étrange odeur, douce et sucrée.

Il la reconnut, c'était celle de son propre savon.

Sourcils froncé, il tenta de bouger, réalisant rapidement que ce qui lui avait paru être un rêve ne l'était pas tant que ça.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brutalement et il cessa tout mouvement tandis qu'il prenait peu à peu conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il était à moitié nu et il tenait Skeen dans ses bras.

Son cœur s'affola quand il réalisa qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et l'observait avec un sourire bien trop tendre. Pendant un instant, il oublia cette situation étrange et se plongea entièrement de ce regard laiteux, admirant ses iris si pâles bordés d'un gris-rosée qui marquait une délimitation nette avec le blanc de son œil.

Sa fréquence cardiaque s'éleva brutalement quand elle se resserra encore un peu contre lui.

Hoquetant, figé, il tenta de parler mais ses mots sortirent sous la forme de quelques balbutiements inintelligibles. Quand elle réalisa sa panique évidente, Skeen s'écarta rapidement.

\- Tu es blessé ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant le moindre de ses coins à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

\- Je… Je vais bien, parvint-il à dire alors qu'il se roulait en boule dans l'espoir de faire disparaître son embarras.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? supposa-t-elle, soucieuse.

Il se tourna vers elle, gêné.

\- C'est juste que ce genre de, commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots. _Câlins_ , se sont souvent les… les personnes qui… Qui sont amoureuses qui le font, tenta-t-il d'expliquer désespérément.

Ils sortaient tout juste d'une situation abominable et voilà que Remus lui parlait déjà de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Sa poitrine se resserra alors qu'elle repensa à ce mot. _Amoureux_. Alice s'était désignée de cette manière-ci en parlant de Frank. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre la différence qui pouvait exister entre des amoureux et des amis. N'avait-elle pas enlacé Lily et Peter la dernière fois sans qu'on ne lui fasse la moindre remarque ?

\- Amoureuse ? Est-ce que je suis amoureuse de Lily et de Peter ? demanda-t-elle finalement avec une moue d'incompréhension.

Remus se passa une main sur le visage, étouffant un profond soupir. Skeen fronça les sourcils, inquiète à l'idée d'avoir _encore_ dit quelque chose d'aberrant. Elle se sentait idiote et c'était extrêmement désagréable. Peut-être aurait-elle dû mentir à nouveau ? Faire mine qu'elle avait compris ?

\- Non, après ta répartition tu les as enlacés de joie. Je veux dire… Comme ça !

Il s'avança vers elle, l'attrapa dans ses bras et lui tapota gentiment le dos avant de s'écarter. Cette étreinte était rapide, à peine chaleureuse. Elle surprit Skeen.

\- C'est complètement différent de ce que font les amoureux, c'est-à-dire ça, ajouta-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, il leva doucement les bras vers elle, l'attirant vers lui avec une étincelle inhabituelle dans ses yeux, tendrement il la blottit contre sa poitrine, dans une position qui lui rappela celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient quelques minutes auparavant. Avec son visage collé contre la peau brûlante du garçon, elle sentait à travers les côtes les battements rapides de son cœur. Il lui semblait qu'ils ne faisaient qu'accélérer.

C'était chaleureux, doux, terriblement agréable.

\- Je préfère celui-ci, souffla-t-elle.

Elle avait passé ses bras dans son dos et le serrait contre elle. Comme si elle désespérait à trouver un moyen d'être encore plus proche de lui. S'écartant un instant pour parler, elle demanda :

\- Donc je suis amoureuse de toi, Remus.

* * *

Pomfresh avait fait asseoir Remus sur un lit de l'infirmerie pendant qu'elle étalait habilement un cataplasme d'argile sur les bleus du garçon. D'après son regard d'experte, les séquelles de la transformation étaient bien moins impressionnantes que d'habitude. Depuis l'année dernière le loup-garou avait cessé de se mutiler, et cette fois-ci les hématomes de la transformation semblaient presque minimes. Elle avait bon espoir avec toutes ces évolutions, peut-être que l'état du garçon s'améliorait ? S'était-il habitué à son loup ? Ou peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de cette autre lycanthropes.

En face de Remus, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses-orangés attendait patiemment. Quand Pomfresh était venue les trouver dans la maison abandonnée et qu'elle avait aperçu la chemise déchirée, elle s'était empressée de vérifier l'état de la peau en dessous. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de blessure. L'infirmière n'avait pas osé plus de question, de la même manière qu'elle n'avait jamais posé plus de question à Remus de peur de se montrer trop intrusive.

\- Tes amis ne sont pas encore là ? s'étonna finalement Pomfresh en admirant son travail.

\- Non. Ils ne sont pas encore là. Ca ne leur ressemble pas du tout, souffla-t-il avec une mine déçue.

\- Je pense que tu pourrais aller les retrouver, dit-elle en se tournant vers la jeune Salem.

\- Maintenant ? Aujourd'hui ?

L'étonnement était si fort, qu'il s'était redressé.

\- Je n'aurais rien à y redire, confirma-t-elle en regardant les poignets de Skeen à la recherche des mêmes séquelles que Remus.

\- Habituellement, vous êtes presque prête à m'attacher sur le lit pour me retenir ici, continua-t-il hébété.

Pomfresh poussa un soupir, et malgré sa tentative pour paraître exaspérée, un grand sourire barrait le bas de son visage.

\- Vous êtes parfaitement en forme Remus. Vous auriez encore un peu mal mais je ne vois pas le moindre problème à ce que vous partiez dès maintenant. Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, proposa-t-elle les yeux brillants de malice.

\- Non ! se précipita-t-il en se redressant.

Les bandages maintenant les cataplasmes, il prit soin de passer une tenue en faisant attention de ne pas les faire bouger. En un clin d'œil il était déjà habillé et prêt à partir mais avant qu'il ne passe le seuil, il lança un regard vers Skeen qui attendait toujours, son poignet prisonnier des mains de l'infirmière.

\- Je vérifie l'état de santé de votre jeune amie et je la laisserai vous rejoindre, lança celle-ci.

Remus plongea son regard un instant de celui de Skeen, rougit jusqu'à la cime de ses cheveux et se précipita dehors après lui avoir fait un petit signe timide de main.

* * *

Nesferatus avait revêtu un costume grisé croisé aux lourds boutons argentés, pour paraître un peu moins solennel il le tenait ouvert sur son veston et avait ses mains dans ses poches. Il s'était appuyé sur le mur juste à côté de la porte et attendait patiemment.

Il se tourna vers l'entrée lorsque la poignée se tourna et regarda le jeune garçon s'extirper de la pièce. Blond-brun, il porta un regard clair dans sa direction. Ses joues passèrent du rouge de l'embarras au blanc de la surprise.

Nesferatus avait la sensation d'avoir déjà vu ce garçon…

 _Exact_.

Il l'avait croisé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. En le toisant quelques détails lui sautèrent aux yeux. Les traces pâles, lignes courbes dans son cou et sur ses poignets, stigmates de la malédiction lunaire qui s'accompagnaient de cette maigreur maladive et de cette fatigue évidente.

Comme un animal pris en chasse, le gryffondor s'écarta d'un pas sans détacher son regard du sien.

\- Tu dois être Remus Lupin, supposa-t-il en esquissant le sourire le plus charmeur qu'il possédait.

Cela ne suffit pas à mettre l'élève en confiance, au contraire l'éclat apeuré qui brillait dans ses yeux se fit plus net et il s'éloignant encore un peu.

\- J'aurais quelques questions à te poser si tu es d'accord, commença-t-il. J'imagine bien que tu réalises que c'est uniquement grâce à ta coopération _totale_ que Miss Loren peut profiter de cet état de liberté, ajouta-t-il réalisant que les menaces seraient plus efficaces que ses vaines tentatives de le charmer.

Les traits de Remus se tordirent, entre colère et désespoir, avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix morne, vaincu :

\- Je vous écoute.

* * *

Celestia s'était précipitée dans le salon, là où la menait les empreintes. Elle scruta soupçonneuse les trois garçons qui rangeaient rapidement les livres en faisant mine de rien.

\- Professeur ! Quel plaisir de vous voir en ce beau début de journée, s'exclama Black avec un grand sourire.

Son ton était trop enthousiaste, son sourire trop éblouissant pour qu'il n'ait rien à cacher. Passant son regard d'un à l'autre, elle tenta d'analyser tous les détails. Pettigrow avait une marque de plie sur la joue, les épis de Potter étaient plus indisciplinés que jamais… Avaient-ils dormis ici ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? Les caisses de livres étaient peut-être nombreuses mais ils n'auraient pas dû mettre plus de deux heures pour tout ranger ! Elle s'avança vers l'une d'elles et observa son contenu.

Encore à moitié pleine.

\- Black approchez-vous s'il vous plaît, lança-t-elle.

Il reposa prudemment l'ouvrage qu'il tenait en main et avança à pas mesurés jusqu'à elle. Elle lui redressa légèrement le menton, toisant le blanc de ses yeux sous différentes lumières. Puis le fit ouvrir la bouche. Elle n'eut à renifler qu'une fois. La forte odeur de pomme était perceptible à deux mètres à la ronde.

Les garçons qu'elle avait devant elle n'étaient pas ses voleurs mais des victimes. Difficile de savoir s'ils étaient encore sous l'emprise de la Poudre, en fonction de ce qu'avait pu demander l'agresseur, ça changeait du tout au tout.

\- Vous devriez aller prendre un petit-déjeuner avant d'aller en cours, dit-elle finalement.

\- Et pour les livres ? s'enquit Peter en montrant les caisses non rangées.

Celestia attrapa sa baguette et d'un simple mouvement de poignet, les ouvrages se mirent en ordre, sous le regard impressionné des trois garçons. Elle récupéra ensuite dans son armoire leurs trois baguettes et les leur rendit avant de les congédier d'un simple regard.

Quand ils furent partis elle analysa les traces au sol. La personne avait servi les garçons sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien avant de les empoisonner. Il s'agissait donc d'une de leur connaissance, qui n'avait éveillée aucun soupçon. Ils avaient donc trouvé ça normal de trouver le coupable ici.

Accroupie, elle souleva la petite coupole de la théière et compta les sachets de thé qui flottait dans l'eau pratiquement opaque.

 _Six_.

Comment et pourquoi Salem s'était-elle servi de l'Edronsel ?

* * *

Nesferatus était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Deux semaines avaient suffi pour qu'elle finisse par oublier la sensation glacée que cet homme évoquait chez elle. Il avait cette mine sérieuse effrayante : un sourire présent uniquement sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux restaient froids.

En arrivant à Poudlard, elle avait compris que c'était un manipulateur. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où il était venu parler avec elle, c'était toujours dans un but précis. Il voulait qu'elle l'apprécie, qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Et malgré tout ce que lui hurlait son corps, c'est ce qu'elle avait fini par faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe pour de bon.

\- Miss _Loren_ , la salua-t-il en la conviant d'un geste de main à s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise.

Son nom avait sonné comme une blague dans sa bouche et une lueur moqueuse brilla un instant dans son regard. Inquiète, Skeen s'installa, les bras croisés pour empêcher son corps de trembler.

Comment avait-elle pu se sentir à l'aise avec lui pendant si longtemps ?

Poings serrés, elle se rappela : il était, avec Pomme, la seule personne qui s'adressait directement à elle comme une personne et non pas comme une Chose.

\- J'aurais besoin de quelques informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, ainsi qu'une… Prise de sang.

Il éclata d'un rire bruyant et faux tandis qu'il essuyait du coin de son œil une larme imaginaire. Cette fois, Skeen fut incapable de retenir un frisson d'horreur.

\- C'est ce que le Dumbledore et McGonagall pensent que je vais faire, signala-t-il en montrant une petite seringue vide. Mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est impossible. Que se passera-t-il, Miss _Loren_ , lorsque je planterai cette aiguille dans votre bras ?

La jeune fille frémit en souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Cette chaire ouverte sans la moindre goutte de sang et terriblement blanche. Elle détourna le regard mal à l'aise, passant une main sur la zone où aurait dû se trouver la blessure.

\- Bien, souffla-t-il en reposant la fiole sur la table. Il semblerait que nous soyons tous les deux au courant de votre condition. Maintenant et si vous répondiez à quelques questions ?

Non elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait menti à l'école en se faisant passer pour une lycanthrope. Oui, elle pensait que ça lui avait permis de se mêler aux autres bien plus facilement. Non elle n'avait pas prévu de dévoiler la vérité.

Oui, elle savait pourquoi Remus s'était quand même transformé et oui elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher ça la prochaine fois. Non, elle ne parvenait pas à décrire sa méthode autrement qu'en parlant de fils magique. Non, elle ne pensait pas être capable de briser la malédiction pour toujours.

A la fin de l'entretien elle ne tremblait plus. D'un œil vif, elle observait le directeur du projet gratter sur carnet à toute vitesse. Quand il releva la tête vers elle, elle détourna le regard vers ses pieds.

\- Bien, il semblerait que nous ayons tout vu, Miss _Loren_. J'imagine que je peux vous libérer à présent.

Elle s'était redressée sans un mot, prête à quitter la salle. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil quand elle réalisa le sourire moqueur qu'affichait Nesferatus.

\- Je compte sur vous pour rester discrète, Miss _Loren_.

* * *

Skeen en avait assez de répondre aux questions. Après celles de Nesferatus voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en face à face avec sa tante. Celestia avait perdu toute sa douceur, elle la regardait avec une déception évidente tandis qu'elle tapotait la surface de son bureau de la pointe de ses ongles. La jeune fille détourna le regard préférant scruter un nouvel élément de la pièce plutôt que le regard accusateur de sa tante.

\- Salem ! C'est très grave ! J'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas l'ampleur de ta bêtise ? Comment l'as-tu utilisée ?!

\- Je leur ai soufflé dessus, murmura la jeune fille en tirant maladroitement sur ses manches.

Celestia passa une main sur son visage, agacée. Elle en avait assez des mensonges.

\- Salem, gronda-t-elle. J'ai besoin de savoir comme tu as utilisée l'Edronsel !

\- Mais c'est vrai, hurla l'autre en se redressant, les yeux brillants de larmes. Je leur ai soufflé dessus et je leur ai dit de dormir jusqu'au lendemain !

Elle aurait pu s'énerver, frapper du poing sur la table pour effrayer la gamine et lui faire dire la vérité, elle s'était sentie prête à le faire mais lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard, elle s'y était perdue un instant, et avait réalisé que Salem lui disait peut-être la vérité.

 _Sa_ vérité.

Mais c'était impossible, personne ne pouvait utiliser l'Edronsel sans les protections et les précautions, elle aurait dû se retrouver à dormir avec si elle s'était réellement contenter de souffler, pour leur faire inhaler.

Elle regarda un instant sa nièce, s'attarda sur ses cheveux rosées, ses sourcils blancs dernier souvenir de la véritable teinte de ses cheveux et ses grands yeux laiteux.

Ses doigts s'attardèrent un moment sur la petite poche de sa robe qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis la veille. Finalement, ils agrippèrent la surface douce et lisse du cuir et tirèrent le petit carnet rouge jusqu'à la table. Invoquant un stylo d'un Accio, Celestia l'ouvrit et posa la plume sur le papier lisse, avant de redemander d'une voix qu'elle voulait douce :

\- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment ça s'est passé s'il te plait ?

* * *

Regulus remontait le couloir en direction des appartements du professeur de DCFM. Avec sa proposition de cours pratiques avec toutes les maisons, elle avait fait naître chez certains un véritable désir de rébellion. Résultat ? Les quatrièmes années de Serpentards l'avaient chargé de lui faire porter leur pétition. Pourquoi lui ?

\- _Oh mais Reg, les professeurs t'écoutent toujours, toi_.

Il poussa un long soupir en se massant l'arête du nez. Peut-être aurait-il pu lutter pour une fois. Mais l'épuisement d'une telle lutte aurait été bien trop grand, et sûrement vain. Il avait donc abandonné ses livres, son étude des Ailes de fées pour porter ce message stupide qui ne mènerait à rien.

Ses recherches avançaient bien. Son Aile de Fée domptée, il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve un moyen de lui faire produire des spores. Physiologiquement l'accouplement était le meilleur moyen mais ne souhaitant pas se retrouver envahi par des centaines d'Ailes de fées, il préférait donc essayer la seconde méthode proposée par le petit guide.

Il existait des pierres capables d'emmagasiner de la magie, placées à proximité de l'Aile de fée en chaleur, la libération de spores se ferait sans aucune fécondation. Absolument parfait, sans la moindre contrainte !

Enfin presque sans contrainte… Malheureusement ses pierres servaient également dans des buts moins… saints. Résultat : elles étaient pratiquement introuvables. Surtout ici, au sein d'une école. Mais Regulus ne perdait pas espoir. Il finirait bien par trouver.

Arrivé devant la porte des appartements de Weedsant, il resta immobile, le poing levé proche de la porte pratiquement prêt à frapper. De l'autre côté, il entendait des cris. Ceux de Weedsant qui paraissait hors d'elle. Chose rare. Il était persuadé que la professeure ne pouvait être que calme. Mais ses éclats de voix prouvaient le contraire.

\- Salem ! J'ai besoin de savoir comment tu as utilisé l'Edronsel !

Il s'était écarté par réflexe en entendant le nom de cet ingrédient. Scrutant le bois épais de la porte comme s'il l'avait brûlé, il mit un moment avant qu'un sourire prenne place sur ses lèvres.

Ses doigts s'étaient resserrés sur le parchemin de la pétition jusqu'à le froisser.

Une fois de nouveau proche de la porte, il écouta attentivement. Lui aussi également bien intéressé par cette histoire.

* * *

Si Skeen avait accepté d'expliquer à plusieurs reprises tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour enchanter les garçons, elle refusa malgré les menaces de donner les raisons de son acte. Elle écopa donc de trois semaines de retenues le soir avec sa tante, en tête à tête. Et les achats de ses affaires furent retardés du même nombre jours au grand damne de la jeune fille qui devrait encore se contenter des uniformes trop grands qu'on lui avait déniché.

Les premiers jours furent comme une torture pour elle. Après le repas, plutôt que de rejoindre immédiatement la salle commune avec les autres, elle se retrouvait à errer dans les couloirs jusqu'aux appartements de Weedsant.

Ensembles, elles s'attardèrent sur la lecture de certains textes, travaillèrent l'écriture de la jeune fille. Au fils des retenues qui passaient, Skeen réalisa l'intérêt réel de cette soi-disant punition. Celestia avait pris conscience de ses retards et lui vint en aide.

Quand elle revenait au dortoir, c'était toujours avec un livre ouvert et elle continuait sa lecture sur son lit. Ainsi elle parvenait à oublier que Remus ne la regardait plus dans les yeux. Elle mourrait envie de parler plus avec lui, elle avait tant aimé leur conversation dans la cabane abandonnée. Elle s'était sentie si bien près de lui. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, il avait tout de suite démenti, lui assurant que c'était impossible et que l'amour n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

Malheureusement pour elle, aucune des lectures du Celestia ne tournait sur le sujet. Tout se rapportait aux cours. Mais au moins grâce à ces ouvrages, elle s'évadait légèrement, se farcissant la tête de centaines de choses jusqu'à parvenir à penser un peu moins au lycanthrope.

Alors qu'elle s'était allongée sur le ventre, les doigts jouant du coin des pages, elle écoutait les conversations de ses amies. C'était amusant car durant les soirées, après les douches, les filles passaient de longues heures à discuter. Emy avait cette curieuse habitude de parler en jouant avec ses cheveux, au fils de discussion elle finissait toujours avec une coiffure des plus improbables qui amusaient beaucoup ses colocataires. Marlène, elle, faisait une session d'étirements, plus étranges les uns que les autres, au risque de se coincer de temps en temps, réclamant les secours de ses amis quand elle se retrouvait prisonnière d'une position non maîtrisée. Lily plus calme, faisait mine de lire, mais son attention était rivée sur ses camarades et Skeen avait bien remarqué que le lourd marque page rouge n'avançait pas.

Aujourd'hui la conversation intéressait Skeen plus que jamais. Une discussion sur l'amour. Emy et Lily s'étaient mises à deux pour interroger Marlène et obtenir des informations sur Merik. Le Serdaigle avait apparemment entraîné la jeune fille à l'écart à la fin des cours.

\- Merik est un abruti fini, s'exaspérait Marlène allongée sur le ventre, les bras en arrière elle tenait ses chevilles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ! supplia Lily.

\- Qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi quand on avait joué l'un contre l'autre l'année dernière, ricana-t-elle.

Elle faisait mine d'être blasée mais ses joues s'étaient teintées de rouge. Détail que ne manquèrent pas ses deux amies qui éclatèrent de rire en applaudissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

\- Que c'était gentil.

\- Que c'était _gentil_ , répéta Emy en envoyant un regard désespéré à la rouquine.

\- Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ? s'exclama Marlène en se laissant rouler jusqu'au sol.

\- Merik, je te remercie pour ces sentiments, je les prends en compte et je te promets de répondre à ta proposition le plus vite possible ? proposa Lily en minaudant.

\- Il n'a pas fait de proposition, rectifia Marlène en attrapant un coussin pour y plonger son visage.

\- Pardon ?

\- Après avoir dit ça, il est resté planté là à me regarder sans rien dire, continua-t-elle la voix étouffée par les plumes.

Ses amies rirent de plus belle alors que la malheureuse se redressait légèrement, à présent rouge tomate.

\- D'accord, je m'avoue vaincue, soupira Lily entre deux hoquets. Tu ne pouvais rien dire d'autre que : c'est _gentil_.

Skeen avait refermé son livre, elle avait hésité un long moment avant de parler mais finit par demander :

\- Comment est-ce d'être amoureuse ?

Trois regards perdus se tournèrent dans sa direction. La question semblait avoir fait mouche car elles étaient à présents en pleine réflexion. Marlène, déjà bien embarrassée, s'empourpra encore un peu avant de plonger son visage dans son oreiller.

\- J'ai l'impression que Marlène va pouvoir répondre, remarqua Emy en titillant son amie de la pointe du pied.

\- Quand tu es amoureuse, tu penses toujours à la personne que tu aimes, quand tu la vois tu es vraiment heureuse, tu serais prête à tout pour passer plus de temps avec elle. Tu aimes ce qu'elle aime, tu apprécies vos discussions, vous avez des points au commun et vous vous chamaillez, proposa finalement la brunette.

\- Tu en sais des choses, chantonna Emy la voix pleine d'une fausse admiration.

\- Chamaillez, nota Lily en se tapotant la lèvre inférieure du bout des doigts. Je vois que tu fais plus que l'apprécier maintenant.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Skeen en les rejoignant au centre de la pièce, vers le poêle.

\- Sirius Black.

Une fois le nom évoqué, Marlène retourna à son coussin, criant quelques mots inintelligibles en tapant des pieds et des poings sur le sol innocent.

\- Ce n'est pas très original, concéda Emy qui s'était rapproché de Skeen par réflexe et jouait à présent avec ses cheveux rosées. Mais vous iriez bien ensemble, je me demande pourquoi tu ne te lances pas !

\- C'est hors de question ! Au risque de détruire notre amitié ?

\- L'amour détruit l'amitié ? murmura Skeen.

\- L'amour _non partagé_ détruit l'amitié, corrigea Lily.

\- L'amour non partagé _déclaré_ détruit l'amitié, ajouta Marlène.

\- Celui de James ne pose pour l'instant pas de problème, signala Emy qui avait commencé à faire des tresses à Skeen.

\- Celui de James n'a pas encore été déclaré, nota Marlène.

\- Il est tout de même très très trèèèèès visible.

\- C'est ridicule, c'est la première année où on commence à se mettre d'accord sur certaines choses.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'il est tombé amoureux de tes petites fossettes quand tu souries, ricana Emy.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Tu te répètes ma Lily… Tout le monde est tombé amoureux de tes petites fossettes quand tu souries, même notre très rangé et très prude Remus !

L'évocation de ce nom provoqua un frisson à Skeen qui baissa rapidement le regard. Par chance, elles étaient si concentrées sur Lily qu'aucune ne remarqua sa réaction.

Etait-elle réellement amoureuse de Remus ?

* * *

Sirius, Peter, James et Remus se tenaient agenouillés au centre de leur dortoir. Les yeux rivés sur l'immense parchemin, ils contemplaient les différentes runes qu'ils avaient placées de manière stratégiques. Le lycanthrope tenait un petit livre et leur fit la lecture pendant qu'ils vérifiaient que leur protocole était bon.

Ils étaient parvenus à retranscrire une grande partie de Poudlard. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à explorer quelques pièces supplémentaires.

Ils se regardèrent à tour de rôle, échangeant des sourires malicieux.

Ils devaient encore lier un sort de localisation générale à la carte et ils seraient libres de se déplacer en toute sécurité dans tout Poudlard.

* * *

Regulus fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut Abbott s'avancer dans la bibliothèque. Les mains dans les poches, il regardait d'un air rêveur les différents rayonnages tandis que le bâton blanc de sa sucette glissait entre ses lèvres fermées.

Que faisait-il ici ? Il n'était clairement pas du genre à étudier en plein week-end et surtout quand il était à peine dix heures. Habituellement, il faisait partie des étudiants qui dormaient jusqu'au repas de midi.

Son étonnement fut encore plus grand lorsqu'Allan se précipita vers un rayon, donnant la sensation d'avoir trouvé la perle rare. Il extirpa un épais grimoire à la couverture de cuir noir pratiquement matelassée.

Que pouvait-il vouloir faire avec cet ouvrage ?

Il l'avait déjà lu, il s'agissait d'un livre très intéressant qui répertoriaient toutes les différentes races de centaures du monde entier. Ainsi que leur us et coutumes.

Mais bon sang ! Que ferait Allan avec ça ? Souhaitait-il les étudier ? Avait-il un devoir à rendre dessus ?

Sa curiosité eut raison de son travail de potion, il roula son parchemin et suivit Allan jusqu'au bureau de la bibliothécaire. La surprise de celle-ci était évidente quand il réclama d'emprunter le livre. Malgré tout, elle fit le nécessaire et le lui tendit. Tout heureux, le garçon s'échappa de la bibliothèque, son ouvrage sous le bras. Discrètement, Regulus se mit en tête de le suivre en prenant soin de se tenir à distance, de le laisser avancer toujours de plus de trois mètres.

Abbott semblait décidé à travailler dehors car il se dirigea vers le parc.

En quittant le grand hall, Regulus s'en voulut d'avoir été si médisant. Allan n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il essayait de le faire penser. C'était peut-être même un garçon investit et travailleur qui se cachait des autres. Peut-être était-ce le meilleur moyen de s'intégrer à ses abrutis de Gryffondors ?

Mais ?

Allan avait déposé le livre sur son pull dans l'herbe et s'était à présent couché, la tête confortablement maintenue par son oreiller de fortune. Regulus fronça les sourcils, se retint de l'insulter et rebroussa chemin les mains fourrées dans le fond de ses poches. Pourquoi s'était-il donné tout ce mal pour se faire un simple coussin ?

Une main sur le bas de son visage, il étouffa un rire, en revoyant la mine réjouie qu'il avait affichée quand il s'était installé dans l'herbe.

N'y avait-il rien de plus confortable ?

* * *

Les paupières de Celestia se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, sa plume se posa sur le parchemin et quand elle réalisa la catastrophe à venir, elle se redressa brutalement, s'arrachant à la somnolence dans un sursaut. Par chance, aucune tâche sur le devoir de l'élève n'était à déplorer.

Elles s'étaient installées sur la grande table de la pièce principale. Salem s'était placée au bout, complètement absorbée par le manuel d'histoire de la magie qu'elle était parvenue à lui dégoter dans ses vieux cartons. Etant en plein week-end, elle ne lui avait pas donné d'horaire mais elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

En quelques jours, elle avait étonnement bien progressé. Celestia en venait presque à regretter de n'avoir fait durer sa punition que trois semaines, il ne lui restait que sept jours à peine pour continuer de former sa pupille. La gamine était étonnante, une véritable éponge capable d'absorber tout le savoir qui se trouvait à proximité.

Son écriture s'était fait de plus en plus belle, presque digne d'une personne de son âge et sa lecture était dès à présent rapide et efficace.

D'autres éléments avaient également changé : son regard ne brillait plus de naïveté. De temps en temps encore, elle lui posait des questions étranges, en rapport aux relations humaines comme si elle les découvrait juste. Mais celles-ci s'étaient espacées jusqu'à disparaître pratiquement.

Remontant sa manche, Celestia ramena son poignet à hauteur de visage et toisa surprise les aiguilles de sa montre. Celles-ci affichaient 3 heures du matin. Et si la fatigue avait la moindre emprise sur elle, ça ne semblait pas être le cas de sa nièce qui tournait une nouvelle page.

C'était un phénomène qu'elle avait déjà observé durant les précédentes séances mais il était plus marqué que jamais ce soir. Elle s'était auparavant dit que la jeune fille était simplement capable de veiller tard. Mais son corps semblait également insensible au temps qui passait. Elle était aussi vive qu'au réveil.

Tirant de sa poche son petit carnet rouge, Celestia l'ouvrit à une nouvelle page.

* * *

James et Sirius regardaient avec une mine inquiète Peter qui sautillait pratiquement à leur côté. Il semblait plus heureux que jamais depuis les dernières semaines. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à l'origine de son bonheur. Tout le monde avait bien vu que Remus fuyait Skeen sans la moindre pitié. Laissant régulièrement la jeune fille en plan.

Jamais encore, ils n'avaient vu Peter se mettre dans un tel état, jamais aucune fille ne lui avait plus comme Skeen lui plaisait. Apparemment, il se sentait bien quand il discutait avec elle, il leurs avait expliqué que contrairement aux autres filles, elle ne le faisait jamais passer pour un moins que rien. Qu'elle l'acceptait à sa juste valeur.

C'était peut-être vrai mais ni Sirius ni James ne s'étaient sentis de lui faire remarquer qu'elle agissait de même avec tout le monde.

Peter finirait bien par s'en rendre compte, n'est-ce pas ? Et peut-être qu'ils étaient trop défaitistes, peut-être que Skeen s'intéressait véritablement à lui ? Toutes ces suppositions firent qu'ils gardèrent le silence.

Mains dans les poches, Sirius observait Peter quelques mètres plus loin qui chantait à tue-tête. Son regard s'arrêta sur Victoria qui semblait se diriger également vers le parc. Les doigts de la fillette étaient resserrés sur un carnet à l'aspect étrangement gondolé. Comme complètement mouillé. Il remarqua alors que la pointe de ses cheveux noirs semblait également humidifiée.

Il tapota l'épaule de James, attirant son attention pour le prévenir qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard sur le terrain de Quidditch. Son meilleur ami tourna un discret regard vers la fille qu'ils avaient dépassée et acquiesça.

Sirius s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, attendant patiemment que Victoria n'arrive à son niveau. Quand il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, elle posa à peine les yeux sur lui, continuant sa route comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est pas très sympa, signala-t-il vexé.

\- Peut-être mais je suis libre de faire ce que je veux.

Sa voix était rêche mais il lui semblait remarquer autre chose dans le tremblement de son timbre qui concordait aux marques rouges sous ses yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état et l'avait poussée à pleurer ?

\- On est là, tu le sais Carrow ? lança-t-il en la rattrapant en quelques enjambées. Tu sais que tu peux nous demander de l'aide quand tu veux, on est là pour toi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Il grommela un « _mais bien sûr_ » alors qu'il essayait de deviner de quel sort elle avait pu être victime. Un _Aguamenti_ a n'en pas douter vu l'état de son cahier. Après quoi elle avait dû tenter de se sécher, sans y arriver tout à fait. Ses cheveux et le bout de sa cape qui gouttaient en étaient la preuve.

Elle frémit lorsque d'un coup de baguette le garçon accomplit ce qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à faire. Ses jambes avaient cessé de bouger et il voyait ses épaules trembler.

L'avait-il fait pleurer ?

Inquiet, il lui fit face et contempla surpris les sourcils froncés et la mine colérique qu'elle affichait.

Ah non. Il ne l'avait pas fait pleurer. Pas du tout.

Elle paraissait se retenir pour ne pas le frapper, ses poings étaient serrés mais son éducation de sang-pure lui empêchait sans aucun doute de lui en coller une.

\- Je… Ne… T'ai… Pas… Demandé… D'AIDE ! finit-elle par hurler.

\- Nous faisons partie d'une maison, habitue-toi à ce que tes camarades te viennent en aide sans que tu ne leurs demandes. C'est comme ça que ça marche, soupira-t-il en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

Et bien si elle ne voulait pas de son aide ? Grand bien lui fasse ! Elle serait obligée de supporter qu'ils finissent par agir si jamais ces foutus Serpentards allaient trop loin. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un membre de leur maison se faire ainsi maltraiter par des abrutis verts et argent ?

De simples représailles _, bien entendu_.

* * *

Salem se tenait à l'ombre d'un arbre. Les genoux repliés sur la poitrine elle contemplait la surface lisse et opaque du lac. Le vent soulevait de petites vaguelettes, troublant le calme apparent des lieux. Celui-ci aurait pu la porter à confusion, lui faire croire qu'il s'agissait d'une simple étendue d'eau sans vie mais d'après l'un des ouvrages qu'elle avait lu, le lac de Poudlard, comme une centaine d'autres, possédaient une faune aquatique très active.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été riches en apprentissage. Elle avait découvert bien plus de choses en quelques jours qu'avec Pomme en quatre ans. Pour une fois, son absence de sommeil s'était révélée utile et elle en avait profité pour prendre de l'avance.

Elle se sentait différente, quand elle écoutait une conversation, quand elle observait les alentours, son esprit se remplissait d'informations, elle n'avait qu'à chercher dans ses souvenirs de lecture pour trouver des réponses.

Elle ne se sentait plus perdue.

Son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette non loin. Elle la reconnut aisément : il s'agissait de Remus. Il semblait seul pour une fois. Beaucoup de choses chez lui pouvaient faire penser à Pomme. Par beaucoup d'aspects, ils se ressemblaient et par autant, ils se distinguaient.

Depuis leur conversation à la suite de la pleine lune, il avait tout fait pour fuir tous les contacts avec elle. En discutant avec les filles, elle avait fini par comprendre la raison de son comportement, même si elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Et elle le pensait toujours. Il lui semblait que c'était plus une force qu'une abomination, car le voir suffisait à la rendre heureuse.

Pourtant les autres semblaient fuir ce sentiment. Marlène détalait à présent dès que le Serdaigle qui s'était déclaré à elle se rapprochait un peu trop près d'elle. Et en même temps, elle refusait de faire part de ses sentiments à Sirius de peur qu'il n'agisse comme elle le faisait avec Merik. Lily elle continuait de se voiler la face, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer les regards tendre que lui lançaient James dès qu'il le pouvait.

Elle étouffa un petit rire en réalisant qu'elle avait beau lire et apprendre, elle comprenait actuellement bien plus les biodiversités de la forêt interdite que les relations entre humains.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même, un peu plus.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pensait de cette manière-ci, se distinguant des autres en les qualifiants d' _humains_ comme si elle ne l'était pas.

Tendant une main devant elle, doigts en extension, elle observa les tendons sailliant sous sa peau pâle.

Pourquoi se sentait-elle si peu _humaine_ ?

Une seule personne pouvait répondre à ce genre de question. Et ça faisait d'ailleurs longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas rendu visite.

Mais avant ça, il fallait qu'elle ait une petite discussion avec Remus, qui s'éloignait alors en direction du château.

\- Remus ! Attends !

La voix de Skeen porta jusqu'à lui, aidée par le vent frais de la fin Septembre. Il marqua une pause, hésitant à se retourner. Depuis combien de jours ne s'étaient-ils pas véritablement adressés la parole ? Du moins, depuis combien de jours faisait-il tout pour ne pas se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec elle ?

Il déglutit difficilement en réalisant son erreur, il était parti tôt de la Grande Salle pour faire le tour du lac, prenant de l'avance sur ses amis avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent pour une petite partie de Quidditch.

Ses _amis_ ? Plutôt sa garde rapprochée, dont la seule présence avait suffi à ce que Skeen ne vienne pas vers lui pour entreprendre de Grandes Conversations Terriblement Embarrassantes. Ils s'étaient bien adressé la parole, plusieurs fois, mais jamais en tête-à-tête.

\- Remus, reprit-elle quand elle arriva à son niveau.

Elle venait de courir, sûrement rapidement pour être capable de le rattraper et pourtant elle ne présentait aucun signe de l'effort physique. Joues pâles, souffle régulier.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'on parle, lança-t-elle.

Un frisson remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune garçon tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément une échappatoire. Mais ils étaient seuls dans le couloir. Bon sang, il avait vécu le plus modestement possible, restant dans l'ombre de James et Sirius pour passer inaperçu, pendant quatre années complètes ! Tout ça pour éviter _ce_ _genre_ de conversation !

Elle le regarda de ses grands yeux, un sourire amusé.

\- On dirait que je t'ai pris au piège, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment. C'est juste…

\- Juste que je t'ai flippé la dernière fois ? proposa-t-elle avec une mine malicieuse alors qu'elle plongeait ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard.

Elle avait changé, c'était évident. Lily l'avait dit à plusieurs reprises mais c'était la première fois qu'il le réalisait vraiment. La naïveté ne brillait plus dans son regard. Peter serait bien triste quand il réaliserait cette évolution. A ses yeux la jeune fille était une petite chose fragile à qui il devait montrer le monde. Maintenant, Skeen n'avait plus rien d'une ignorante.

\- Je te fais si peur que ça ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un unique sourcil.

Tiens ? Depuis quand avait-elle pris cette habitude ? Sirius avait la même.

\- Non pas toi, commença-t-il. Pas toi directement.

\- Peut-être le fait que je sois amoureuse de toi ?

Elle l'avait redit !

Il s'effondra presque sous l'effet de la surprise, attirant le rire de la jeune fille qui le retint en l'attrapant par la manche.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je… je…

L'embarras lui nouait la gorge et il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à l'incendie qui s'était déclaré sur ses joues.

\- En quoi est-ce un problème ? demanda-t-elle quand il se fut remis sur ses deux pieds.

Il n'en savait rien. Il était juste terriblement gêné. Et surtout persuadé qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Tu dis aimer, mais tu dois ressentir la même chose qu'avec les autres. C'est aussi de l'amour mais pas de la même manière, tu ne connais pas encore les nuances, lui dit-il incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

Quand il releva enfin le regard vers elle, ses iris laiteux étaient posés sur lui et un sourire tendre étirait ses lèvres pâles et pleines. Elle proposa d'une voix douce :

\- Redevenons de vrais amis s'il te plait, j'arrête avec mes déclarations d'amour. S'il te plait Remus, arrête de me fuir, j'ai vraiment besoin de discuter avec toi.

Comment le lui refuser. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Elle avait tendu une main vers lui, qu'il scruta avec étonnement.

\- Apparemment ça permet de sceller les contrats, en plus de permettre de saluer, expliqua-t-elle en agitant sa main devant lui.

Finalement, elle n'avait peut-être pas tant changé que ça. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un timide sourire et il accepta la poignée de main qu'elle lui proposait.

\- Faisons ça, Skeen. Soyons amis.

\- _Pour l'instant_ , ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de prendre la fuite en direction du terrain de Quiddtich où les autres devaient les attendre.

* * *

Les trois semaines de punition étaient finalement arrivées à terme, et une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident avec Remus. Arrivée à sa dernière retenue, Skeen avait espéré un moment que Celestia lui proposerait de continuer les séances mais sa tante semblait préoccupée par bien d'autres choses.

Installée à l'opposé sur la grande table en chêne, elle tenait entre ses doigts une enveloppe de papier épais, violet, cacheté par un seau sombre. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle la faisait tourner entre ses doigts sans oser l'ouvrir. Skeen n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voyait sur le visage de Celestia : était-ce de l'appréhension ou de la colère ?

\- Une lettre de tes chers oncles et tantes, signala finalement la jeune femme en remarquant le regard de sa nièce. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen pour récupérer l'héritage.

\- Vous n'aviez pas dit que ma réapparition venait au bon moment ?

\- En effet. Un an avant que ces radins n'aient accès à la fortune de ta famille, soupira Celestia en soutenant son visage dans une main. Mais j'ai peur de ce que va m'annoncer cette lettre. Ils n'y auraient pas mis autant les formes s'ils avaient uniquement voulu se plaindre.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas ouvrir l'enveloppe pour savoir ?

Celestia acquiesça, vaincue, et la décacheta d'un coup de baguette. La carte contenue à l'intérieur s'extirpa. D'un coup d'œil rapide, elle parcourut l'écriture avant de tendre le billet à Skeen qui surprise dû si prendre à deux fois avant de comprendre.

\- Ils veulent me voir ? résuma-t-elle finalement, incapable de cacher son étonnement.

\- En effet. Nous sommes donc conviées au Manoir Loren pour Halloween.

\- Au manoir Loren, répéta doucement Skeen avec appréhension.

\- Oui, ton ancienne maison.

* * *

Skeen avait pensé pouvoir passer le week-end avec ses amis malheureusement Celestia changea rapidement ses plans. Toutes deux quittèrent Poudlard pour se rendre au chemin de traverse et trouver toutes les affaires dont la fillette avait besoin. Livres, parchemins, plumes, encriers, crayons, sac, Skeen n'aurait plus à emprunter les affaires de sa tante.

Si ces courses si avaient été agréables, le magasin de vêtement fut une véritable horreur. Les mètres rubans s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour prendre chaque mesure possible : longueurs des membres, périmètres, diamètres… Tout y passa.

\- Deux uniformes, des vêtements pour le week-end, commença à citer Celestia. Et également une robe s'il vous plait.

\- Quel type de robe ? s'enquit Madame Whiskers qui du bout de sa baguette donnait des ordres à ses outils.

\- Pour un repas officiel.

\- Donc quelque chose de solennel, mais c'est la mode des petites touches colorés et fantaisistes, nous pourrions ajouter quelques choses de très discret et…

\- De Sang-pur, précisa la professeure.

La tailleuse marqua une pause, une légère grimace sur les lèvres, avant de terminer :

\- On va donc se contenter du solennel…

* * *

Remus avait décidé de ne pas participer à la partie d'aujourd'hui. Parcourant les couloirs sans but, il avait fini par s'installer sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres du cinquième étage qui donnait sur le lac. Les yeux perdus sur le ciel gris et menaçant, il réfléchissait aux questions que lui avait posées Nesferatus. L'arrivée inévitable de la prochaine pleine lune l'avait incité à réfléchir un peu plus sur ce qu'il avait appris durant l'entretien.

L'homme avait paru surpris quand Remus lui avait appris qu'il s'était transformé comme d'habitude. Et légèrement rassuré lorsqu'il avait ajouté qu'il se sentait quand même bien mieux que les fois précédentes.

Skeen leur avait dit qu'elle possédait quelque chose en elle qui pourrait être un moyen de soigner la lycanthropie. Mais elle n'avait jamais dit quoi et comment. Par timidité, à la suite du réveil embarrassant, Remus n'avait pas posé la moindre question sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais à présent, il était plus que curieux.

D'ici deux jours il aurait sa réponse puisque la lune serait de nouveau pleine.

* * *

Nesferatus leva un regard amusé vers Hélène. Les cheveux en batailles, les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Quand elle avait atteint son bureau, elle avait d'abord commencé à faire des allers-retours avant de débuter ses marmonnements. Il avait bien sa petite idée sur la raison de cette visite mais patient, son supérieur s'était contenté de reposer sa plume, attendant qu'elle daigne lui parler.

\- L'Expérience doit immédiatement regagner le bâtiment, pour la pleine lune prochaine tout du moins, finit-elle par dire. Dougl… Le numéro 86 ne supportera pas une nouvelle transformation. Et comme vous l'avez dit dans votre résumé, l'Expérience avec le nouveau lycanthrope n'a pas fonctionné, vous _devez_ demander à Dumbledore de nous la remettre au plus vite !

Depuis sa petite visite à Poudlard, il avait cette possibilité en tête. Mais il avait préféré attendre qu'elle vienne le voir pour le supplier avant de faire mine de s'y intéresser. Dumbledore et McGonagall n'autoriseraient jamais une telle chose, même pour une unique soirée. Sauf si l'Expérience, elle-même, réclamait de les rejoindre. Et si le numéro 86 était en danger, il n'avait aucun doute sur sa motivation à les suivre.

* * *

Skeen se tenait immobile face à la cage. Quand Sternbleak était venue la supplier, la veille, elle n'avait pas hésité. Surtout quand celle-ci avait évoqué l'état de Pomme. Elle en venait presque à regretter sa décision maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans le laboratoire. L'air y était froid et l'odeur désagréable.

Pomme avait à peine bougé quand elle était rentrée. Face au mur, il se tenait recroquevillé. Son corps était recouvert de plaies nettes et non cicatrisées, à l'aspect humides. La peau rose était ouverte sur une chaire rougie de sang. Tout à fait différent de ce qu'elle avait pu avoir.

\- Pomme, chuchota-t-elle en se tenant contre les barreaux.

Les épaules du garçon sursautèrent. Et péniblement, à la force de ses coudes, il se redressa pour la regarder. Les yeux verts de son ami étaient voilés, comme s'il était à peine conscient. Ses joues habituellement rosées étaient pâles, tirant comme le reste de son visage vers un gris-jaune maladif.

Elle laissa ses paupières se refermer et tenta de sentir les fils de magie qui le retenaient. La malédiction n'était pas encore visible à proprement dit, la lune n'étant pas encore levée, mais elle sentait sa présence.

\- Tu n'y arrives toujours pas ?

Skeen sursauta, Sternbleak se trouvait à présent juste derrière elle. La femme était rentrée sans faire le moindre bruit.

\- Non, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne peux dénouer la malédiction que lorsque la lune est là et que la transformation se prépare.

\- Tu vas rester ?

Le désespoir faisait trembler la voix de Sternbleak sans qu'elle ne cherche à le cacher. C'était la première fois que le dégoût n'y était pas prépondérant. Skeen aurait voulu lui répondre que non, juste pour le plaisir de la blesser. De la regarder s'effondrer comme elle-même s'était effondrée, lorsqu'à chacune de ses tentatives de fuite la chercheuse parvenait à la retrouver. Mais derrière les barreaux ce n'était pas que le fils de Sternbleak, il s'agissait également de Pomme. Son ami.

Alors elle acquiesça.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à en faire part dans les reviews. Bonne continuation et à la semaine prochaine.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à toutes et tous, bonne lecture :)**

 **Je tenais à remercier Rémi pour sa relecture pénible de ce chapitre et sa correction de mes formulations et erreurs (merchiii).**

* * *

Skeen avait refusé de retourner dans la cage, elle était restée devant les barreaux de la cellule de Pomme, à proximité de la couche qu'il n'avait pas quittée. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'entendait, s'il était ne serait-ce que conscient, mais elle parla sans s'arrêter : de tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Poudlard. Ses nouveaux amis. Même les cours !

Tandis qu'elle abordait ses malheurs avec Remus, elle crut entendre le rire de son ami mais quand elle se tourna dans sa direction, bien que ses yeux soient ouverts, il n'y avait aucune vie en eux.

Ici, le temps semblait stagner. L'absence de fenêtre et les lumières constamment allumées ne permettaient pas de voir les heures passer. Combien de temps avaient-ils avant que la lune ne se lève et que la transformation commence ?

Elle se concentra tant, qu'elle parvint même à sentir la magie propre à Pomme. Celle qui faisait de lui un sorcier. Mais celle-ci paraissait si faible. Vaporeuse. Comme un filet de fumée au milieu d'une forêt dont les troncs auraient été les autres sortilèges qui les entouraient.

* * *

\- Tu voudrais intervenir ? supposa James.

\- Oui ! Je commence à en avoir marre de la voir se défendre seule contre les serpentards. Les lâches, ils attendent toujours qu'elle soit seule pour l'attaquer, grinça Sirius en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

\- Ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à l'embêter quand elle est avec Skeen, remarqua Peter.

Remus se tenait un peu à l'écart, les yeux plantés sur la fenêtre brisée, il regardait le ciel se noircir. La lune ne tarderait pas à se montrer…

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait improviser ?

\- Improviser avec les Serpentards, très mauvaise id…

James s'était tu en voyant Remus fermer les yeux et plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles.

La transformation commençait.

Il lança un regard à ses amis et, d'un commun accord, ils se courbèrent sur eux-mêmes. Leurs traits se floutèrent et d'humains ils devinrent animaux.

* * *

Skeen s'était immobilisée lorsque la créature avait cessé de bouger, le visage baigné de larme, elle était incapable de détacher le regard de la scène. Pomme était là, à demi-transformé. Il avait tourné la tête vers elle, son expression figée dans la douleur. Le sang baignait son visage, depuis ses yeux jusqu'à sa bouche, s'écoulant encore lentement de ses narines, en un torrent pourpre et épais. Son bras était resté figé dans sa direction, comme s'il avait cherché à la rejoindre, à la toucher dans un ultime élan contre cette froide solitude qui l'avait emporté.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant le passage à Sternbleak. La femme dévisageait la fillette d'un regard agrémenté d'une touche de folie. Elle ne daigna même pas poser les yeux sur le corps de son fils. Non ! Elle n'avait qu'une seule cible. Quand elle se jeta dans la direction de la maudite, deux personnes tentèrent de la retenir : Nesferatus et un autre chercheur dont le visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Le cœur de Skeen s'était comme resserré sur lui-même, lui donnant l'effet d'un poids infini sur sa poitrine. Gorge sèche et nouée, elle fut incapable de parler.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à dénouer la malédiction lorsque celle-ci était apparue. Elle s'était heurtée à une trame magique qui lui avait semblée si différente de ses souvenirs. Comme si le simple fait d'avoir aidé Remus une fois lui avait effacé toutes ses connaissances sur Pomme.

Tout s'était arrêté si brutalement qu'elle avait pensé y être parvenue. Mais quand elle avait rouvert les yeux : la vie avait quitté ceux de son ami.

Alors c'était ça la mort ?

Plus de fumée. Plus de magie. La forêt s'était tue, éteinte.

* * *

La salle était étrangement silencieuse après tous les hurlements. Sternbleak avait été chassée par le Docteur Erudime et à présent Nesferatus était seul avec l'Expérience et le lycanthrope. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace dégoûtée alors qu'il examinait les bras déformés et la gueule défigurée à moitié couverte de poils.

Il savait pertinemment que ses chances de survies étaient faibles mais il avait beaucoup espéré de l'Expérience. Elle s'était avérée bien décevante. Incapable d'agir pour la transformation de jeune Lupin à Poudlard le mois passé et maintenant elle échouait de nouveau.

Glissant sa main dans sa poche, il en sortit sa petite montre de gousset. Les aiguilles avaient commencé à bouger au début de la métamorphose et s'étaient arrêtés lorsque le gamin était mort. Cinq minutes dix.

Décevant.

Avant qu'elle ne quitte le laboratoire, l'Expérience mettait à peine deux minutes à libérer le lycanthrope de la malédiction. Avait-ce été une erreur que de la laisser libre ?

Devait-il mettre fin à tout ça ?

En quittant la Grande Bretagne avec l'Expérience il pourrait essayer de trouver refuge quelque part ailleurs. Il pouvait effacer toutes ses traces et faire en sorte que Dumbledore ne le retrouve jamais.

Hors de question de partir aux Etats-Unis, leur comité était trop frileux par rapport aux Essais Cliniques.

Le Grand Est ?

Ailleurs en Europe ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il rejetait l'idée. Même si l'Expérience avait régressé sur un point : pourtant, elle avait fait des progrès fulgurants dans d'autres domaines. Il pouvait peut-être attendre encore un peu. Observer un peu plus et rendre son jugement plus tard.

Un an tout au plus.

Il effaça de son visage toute expression qui aurait pu le trahir et, du bout des doigts, déboutonna la veste de son costume pour pouvoir s'accroupir aux côtés de l'Expérience. Il hésita un moment avant de poser la main sur son épaule. C'était un geste qu'il aurait fait s'il avait souhaité rassurer une personne. Mais dans cette situation, cela lui semblait surjoué. Il maintint malgré tout son masque et lui souffla :

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui. Si ses yeux lui avaient paru plus colorés quand elle était arrivée ce matin, ils étaient à présent plus blancs que jamais. Grands ouverts, sans la moindre trace de larmes, ils le fixaient sans le voir. Aucune émotion ne filtrait sur son visage rond et juvénile.

Etonnant. Elle semblait être redevenue la même qu'au premier jour.

* * *

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que Dumbledore te demande de venir dans ton bureau le lendemain de la pleine lune ? murmura Peter tout en le soutenant.

Remus ne répondit pas, les yeux plissés, il luttait pour se tenir contre son ami. Les plaies étaient fraîches et contrairement au mois dernier, le loup s'était déchaîné.

\- Il sait pourtant bien que tu n'es pas… En état, continua l'autre dans un murmure.

Bien entendu qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait pousser le directeur à le demander en personne, surtout quand celui-ci savait l'ampleur des blessures qu'il portait après une transformation. C'était justement toutes ses informations qui l'inquiétaient. Jamais Dumbledore ne le ferait se déplacer sans une très bonne raison. Sûrement quelque chose à voir avec Skeen qui était parti la veille.

Il avait imaginé qu'on lui annoncerait sa mort que les chercheurs l'avaient tuée. Mais dans ce cas, on ne lui aurait pas demandé de se déplacer.

Quand ils atteignirent la porte et que celle-ci s'ouvrit, Remus et Peter restèrent immobiles sur le seuil, le regard fixé sur la personne qui se tenait assise sur l'une des chaises.

Skeen.

Enfin… Quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, car les yeux que l'individu posa sur eux étaient vidés de vie. Ceux de Skeen étaient très expressifs, toutes ses émotions y étaient nettement visibles quand elles n'apparaissaient pas clairement sur les traits de son visage. Les lèvres de l'inconnue n'étaient qu'une mince ligne. Sans la moindre couleur.

\- Jeunes gens, lança le directeur en se redressant. Je suis content que vous ayez pu vous joindre à nous.

Remus ne l'avait même pas vu. Il se tenait debout au côté de celle qui ressemblait à Skeen, comme interposé entre elle et l'assiatique assis un peu plus loin. Jambes pliées, il leur adressait un sourire au charme terrifiant.

\- Vous êtes terriblement pâle, prenez place Monsieur Lupin, je vous en prie, s'exclama Dumbledore en faisant glisser d'un coup de baguette un fauteuil jusqu'à lui.

Remus s'y effondra toujours sous le choc.

\- Skeen ? demanda Peter un tremolo dans la voix.

Il se retenait aux accoudoirs du siège de son ami, incapable du moindre mouvement tant ses genoux tremblaient.

\- L'Expérience semble avoir eu un léger souci, souffla l'homme en costume. Je me suis dit que vous seriez peut-être la solution.

Un frisson glacé parcourut le dos de Remus tandis qu'il repensait au terme qui venait d'être employé. Ses doigts formèrent un poing serré tandis qu'il tentait de contenir sa colère.

 _Expérience_ , cet homme ne voyait même pas Skeen comme un être humain.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ?!

Le lycanthrope se tourna surpris vers Peter qui venait de hurler. Malgré les larmes dans ses yeux, le visage du garçon ne reflétait plus que la colère. Jamais Remus ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

\- Du calme, souffla l'homme en se redressant. Je ne suis pas responsable de l'état de l'Exp….

\- Nesferatus….

La voix de Dumbledore était terriblement calme, invitant à la plus grande prudence.

\- Skeen, supplia Peter en courant vers la jeune fille.

Elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'il toucha sa main, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide. Elle ne paraissait pas le voir.

\- L'autre lycanthrope est mort, lança finalement Nesferatus en croisant les bras.

Quand il croisa le regard accusateur des deux étudiants et du directeur de Poudlard, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Il a toujours été faible, la transformation a été trop difficile pour lui. Ce genre de chose arrive.

Nauséeux, Remus détourna le regard dans l'espoir de se changer les idées. Mais ni la bibliothèque, ni les tableaux du bureau ne le lui permirent.

 _Mourir si jeune._ Ce n'était pas rare chez les loups-garous. Lui-même avait été chanceux de survivre à sa première transformation alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il savait également qu'il finirait par mourir avant tous ses amis. Vieillir et lycanthropie ne faisaient pas bon ménage. A partir d'un certain âge, le corps ne récupérait plus. Entraînant un décès précoce des porteurs de la morsure.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi ce détail lui semblait si important. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de connaître son nom ? Il n'avait jamais connu ce garçon et n'avait découvert son existence que la veille. Mais cela le terrifiait. Imaginer qu'il aurait pu être dans cette situation. Être ce lycanthrope que l'on ne désigne que par sa nature comme s'il n'était rien d'autre.

\- Douglas.

La voix fluette et douce qui lui répondit lui fit rediriger son regard vers la seule actrice de la scène. Skeen venait de parler. Ses pupilles étaient plongées dans les siennes et son masque impavide s'était brisé, révélant une mine désespérée. Ses lèvres se redressèrent, tremblotantes, esquissant un sourire alors qu'elle reprenait, la gorge serrée et la voix éraillée :

\- Il s'appelait Douglas Sternbleak. Je l'appelais Pomme car ses yeux étaient verts comme les pommes granny.

D'instinct, Remus se redressa sur ses jambes et se précipita, malgré sa faiblesse, jusqu'à elle. Quand il atteint son niveau, ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'agenouilla les bras écartés. Les larmes brillaient dans les yeux de la jeune fille quand elle se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre et se blottir dans ses bras. A peine l'eut-il étreinte qu'elle éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Victor sursauta presque lorsqu'il croisa Nesferatus dans le couloir. Son supérieur affichait sans aucune crainte sa satisfaction : un sourire immense accompagnait une démarche volontaire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait ainsi après l'échec flagrant de l'Expérience la veille. Marquant une pause face à son air interrogateur, Nesferatus prit plaisir à expliquer :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Erudime, malgré ce que vous pensez voir : nous avançons bel et bien ! Nous faisons de sublimes découvertes !

* * *

\- Comment avons-nous pu être ignorants à ce point ? s'exclama Minerva en débutant un énième tour de bureau.

\- Nous nous sommes centrés sur la jeune fille sans prendre en compte tous les éléments que l'on nous avait pourtant donné, soupira Dumbledore.

Il aurait voulu dire à la sa sous-directrice de rester calme mais il était hors de lui. Habituellement il prenait en compte toutes les inconnues et parvenait aisément à voir au travers des beaux discours qu'on lui déblatérait sans cesse. Mais cette fois-ci une vie humaine avait été perdue.

\- Douglas Sternbleak ! Le garçon devait être parti en Europe avec son père. Nous avions reçu sa lettre lors de son départ ! Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver entre les barreaux de ces savants fous ! Albus, nous sommes responsables de ce décès, il s'agissait d'un de nos élèves !

Le directeur étouffa un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à la colère malgré la présence dévorante qu'elle manifestait dans sa poitrine. Il était en colère contre le Ministère qui était incapable de contrôler ses propres employés, en colère contre Hélène qui aurait dû venir lui demander de l'aide, en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été assez présent et concentré sur cette affaire.

Il était éparpillé. Il tentait de faire de trop nombreuses choses à la fois. L'année dernière déjà, il s'était retrouvé tiraillé entre ses différents objectifs. Diriger une école. Suivre les affaires de Tom. Réfléchir aux différents plans d'actions de l'Ordre de Phénix. Avec l'arrivée de la fillette, il avait dû lutter pour ses droits sans pour autant perdre de vue que Tom Jedusor.

Il avait bâclé l'étude de ce cas, une fois la jeune fille sous sa coupe, à Poudlard loin des chercheurs, il avait pensé qu'il s'était chargé de tout. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé au lycanthrope dont Nesferatus et Hélène avaient pourtant parlé ?!

\- Nous ne pouvons que faire mieux à présent, soupira-t-il finalement en se redressant.

Une main dans sa barbe il s'avança jusqu'à sa collègue. Un sourire triste aux lèvres il reprit :

\- Nous ferons mieux encore Minerva.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et le couvre-feu n'allait pas tarder. Mais Peter n'avait pas voulu rentrer avec les autres tout de suite après le repas. Il avait encore la tête ailleurs. Ce matin dans le bureau du directeur : quand lui l'avait appelée, Skeen n'avait pas réagi. Il avait fallu que ce soit Remus qu'il parle pour qu'elle redevienne elle-même.

Non, il n'était pas jaloux ! Il était très content qu'elle soit redevenue elle-même ! Il avait eu très peur pour elle. Il était en colère contre les chercheurs qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir. Mais il était légèrement agacé qu'elle n'est même pas frémi quand il l'avait appelée.

Sirius et James l'avaient prévenu : il se passait quelque chose de différent entre Skeen et Remus. En tant que lycanthropes, il était normal qu'ils se rapprochent rapidement. Et puis, il n'allait quand même pas être jalou de Remus ?

Il pouvait être jalou de James et Sirius. Ils étaient beaux, riches, même si l'un des deux était déshérité. Ils plaisaient à toutes les filles de l'école et attiraient tous les regards. Mais Remus ? Lycanthrope, maladivement maigre, aux parents ruinés ?

Alors non, certainement pas ! Il ne pouvait pas accepter d'être jaloux de lui. Pas uniquement parce qu'il s'entendait _pas trop mal_ avec Skeen. Et puis… Il en était beaucoup plus loin que lui avec la jeune fille, après tout… Il l'avait déjà vu nue !

Il s'arrêta de marcher, à deux pas du tableau de la grosse Dame. A présent, il visualisait la scène : Skeen surgissant de la forêt, entièrement nue.

Ses petits seins ronds, galbés, surmontés d'une…

 _Non_ !

Ce n'était pas ça dont il voulait se souvenir….

Ses bras… Les avant-bras de Skeen, ils étaient recouverts de tatouage rouge sang. Il s'était vaguement demandé la raison de leur présence mais il avait été si heureux de la retrouver qu'il n'y avait pas repensé tout de suite.

Et s'ils avaient une histoire ?

Cela pourrait le rapprocher d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Il étouffa un rire triomphant et s'apprêta à rejoindre sa salle commune en courant. Mais le tapis se déroba soudain sous ses pieds et il bascula en arrière.

Sonné, le coccyx douloureux, Peter resta un moment à se frotter le derrière en hurlant contre la silhouette astrale qui ricanait en lui tirant la langue.

\- Peeves !

Le fantôme ne resta qu'un instant avant de disparaître en riant.

* * *

Sirius leva les yeux de la carte avant même que Peter n'entre dans la pièce. Sourire aux lèvres, il se jeta sur la porte et l'ouvrit juste avant que son ami essaye de le faire. Surpris, Peter failli avoir un mouvement de recul, au risque de tomber dans l'étroit escalier en colimaçon.

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir fait autant de bruit, souffla Queudver en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'en as pas fait, confirma James en pointant la carte du doigt. Mais nous n'en avions pas besoin, nous avons réussi à terminer la carte !

Les yeux écarquillés, Peter se jeta dans leur direction et s'agenouilla pour admirer le parchemin. Cette fois-ci aucune zone de flou, et surtout… Il fixa les marques de pas qui s'affichaient et avançaient sur le plan. Toutes étaient nommées.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? souffla-t-il, ébahi.

\- Un peu de ci et de ça, chantonna Patmol.

\- On a pu suivre toute ta traversé, expliqua James en montrant un coin de la carte. On a même pu te voir rester planter devant le portrait de la grosse dame. D'ailleurs, ne me dit pas que tu avais encore oublié le mot de passe !

\- Peeves m'a piégé, se défendit-il simplement en détournant le regard.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que l'on pourrait faire en sorte que les fantômes apparaissent aussi sur la carte ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont une existence propre qui permet au sort de localisation générale de fonctionner.

\- En tout cas il faudrait réessayer !

Peter les regarda se pencher de nouveau vers la carte. Pendant un instant, il hésita à leur parler de ce à quoi il avait pensé. Les marques rouges sur les avant-bras de Skeen. Il n'aurait peut-être pas parler de ça si Remus avait été présent, mais là James et Sirius étaient seuls et ils pourraient lui être utiles pour avancer. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le plan d l'infirmerie où il distinguait nettement Pomfresh qui se déplaçait, et Remus dans un coin. Pas la moindre trace de Skeen.

 _Où était-elle passée ?_

Les pupilles fixées sur la zone, incapable d'en détacher le regard, il demanda à ses amis :

\- Est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose, des tatouages de runes sur les bras… des tatouages rouges, précisa-t-il.

Sirius fut le premier à relever les yeux, dans un sursaut, bientôt imité par James. Les meilleurs amis échangèrent un regard et lancèrent en cœur :

\- Tu veux parler des Tatouages Vermeilles ?

\- Ma mère utilisait souvent la légende de l'Enchanteur pour me faire peur, expliqua Sirius.

\- Moi aussi, je crois que c'est une histoire qui se transmet dans les familles de Sang-pur, ajouta James.

Peter redressa la tête, les invitant à continuer leur récit.

\- C'est l'histoire d'un type qui maudit les gens, commença James en s'étirant. Les gens qui ne tiennent pas leur promesse.

\- L'Enchanteur appose les tatouages vermeilles sur eux et ils deviennent cracmols, termina Sirius.

Peter se mordit les lèvres. Il pensait avoir trouvé quelque chose mais les explications de ses amis n'étaient pas suffisantes. Skeen n'avait rien d'une cracmolle. Il l'avait déjà vu pratiquer la magie, et même très bien.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu de ça ? demanda James sourcils froncés.

Il aurait voulu leur dire mais il ne leur faisait pas tout à fait confiance. Il savait bien qu'ils appréciaient plus Remus que lui, il ne faisait donc aucun doute qu'ils s'allieraient au lycanthrope. Un sourire sur le visage, il rit et répondit très calmement :

\- Je ne sais pas, j'en ai entendu parler par un type de troisième année, alors je me posais la question. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour faire marcher cette satanée carte ?

* * *

Malgré la potion sans rêve que l'infirmière lui avait donné, Skeen n'était toujours pas parvenue à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'était donc contentée de regarder le plafond toute la nuit, ses forces l'avaient comme abandonnée et elle ne s'était pas sentie le courage de déambuler dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Qu'aurait-elle pu faire de toute manière ? Parler au Joueur de Flûte ? Pour lui parler de la mort de Pomme ?

Hors de question : elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à en parler.

Après toutes ses larme, ses yeux était douloureux : chaque mouvement de paupières lui donnait la sensation qu'ils s'étaient couverts de gravier. Les sanglots s'étaient pourtant taris en fin de soirée. La pénombre dans laquelle avait été plongée l'infirmerie au départ de Pomfresh et le rythme lent de la respiration de Remus lui avaient permi de se calmer.

A présent, le jour pointait son nez : par les grandes fenêtres filtrait une lumière orangée, projetant des ombres grillagées contre le sol de marbre. Et Remus s'était retourné à plusieurs reprises, sûrement signe d'un réveil prochain.

Se redressant sur ses coudes Skeen étouffa un soupir en réalisant qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver la volonté de bouger, même maintenant que le soleil s'était levé. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'aller en cours. Juste d'attendre. Patienter le temps que cette sensation désagréable ne disparaisse. Sa gorge était nouée et elle avait la sensation que l'entièreté de son corps évoluait dans une boîte de coton, chaque membre paraissait peser le double de son poid réel.

La porte des appartements de Pomfresh s'ouvrit et l'infirmière s'en extirpa, vêtue de son uniforme impeccable. Elle sourit à Skeen et se rendit immédiatement à son chevet.

\- Êtes-vous parvenue à vous reposer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et bienveillante.

Skeen hocha de la tête en tentant de répondre au sourire de Pomfresh. Mais le coin de ses lèvres tressauta sans parvenir à s'étirer.

\- Je pourrais vous confier quelques doses pour les prochaines nuits. Si cela peut vous aider…

Elle se tut lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Timidement, trois personnes rentrèrent. James et Sirius semblaient habitués des lieux car ils firent un petit signe auquel Pomfresh répondit. Mais Victoria-Grâce resta un moment sur le seuil à observer les lieux d'un air intéressé avant de rentrer.

Remus émergea quand ils s'approchèrent.

\- Nous voulions juste passer avant d'aller en cours, expliqua James timidement. J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas.

Pomfresh fronça les sourcils, une mine gentiment agacée, avant de leur dire d'un ton un peu sec :

\- Vous auriez au moins pu attendre la fin du petit déjeuner. Bon, faites vite, je dois m'occuper de monsieur Lupin après votre visite !

Sirius et James restèrent un moment debout, observant Skeen avec une expression étrange qu'elle ne leur connaissait pas. Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était de la tristesse mais c'était légèrement différent. Ce fut Victoria, qui lorsqu'elle réalisa où était dirigée l'attention de son amie, lui expliqua dans un murmure après s'être rapprochée d'elle :

\- De la pitié. C'est ce que tu vois dans le regard.

\- Oh, souffla Skeen en baissant les yeux, gênée.

\- Ils m'ont dit pour ton cousin. Je suis désolée.

\- Mon cousin ?

\- Celui que tu as enterré hier, lui apprit Victoria avec une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.

\- Oh, oui… Mon cousin…

En fermant les paupières, Skeen pouvait encore voir la scène de la mort de Pomme. Ses membres déformés, sa gueule en sang. Et même si les larmes menacèrent à plusieurs reprises, elle les retint avec tout le courage dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

\- Pourquoi Peter n'est-il pas là ? lança fort Skeen pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

\- Il a décidé de faire des recherches sur les Maudits, ricana Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. On dirait qu'il s'est pris d'amour pour cette légende.

Skeen n'était pas sûre que cela soit possible mais il lui semblait que son coeur s'arrêta de battre pendant un instant.

* * *

Peter se sentait mal à l'aise entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Ils semblaient infinis. Les livres s'enchaînaient sur les étagères, se ressemblant pratiquement tous. Il avait beau s'être rendu dans le coin _Mythes et Légendes_ il ne savait pas où donner de la tête.

Finalement, il se laissa tomber sur un de petits fauteuils d'appoint, persuadé qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Entre les livres de contes bien trop épais et les ceux sur les créatures fantaisistes, finalement il avait perdu deux heures de sa vie.

Il s'apprêta à abandonner lorsqu'il aperçut un garçon s'avancer dans le secteur. Sa cravate verte et argent ne lui inspira d'abord pas confiance mais il le connaissait de réputation et si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider : c'était lui. Sans aucun doute.

Regulus semblait en pleine réflexion. Deux livres en main, il les comparait d'un regard expert.

Peter savait que Sirius ne parlait pas à son frère à cause de l'embrigadement de ses parents, il savait également qu'il valait mieux éviter tous les contacts avec les Serpentards quand on était un maraudeur, mais ses questions sur Skeen étaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

Il fit un premier pas, se rapprocha du garçon et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Ennuyé, le quatrième année leva le regard vers lui pour le toiser. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent en priorité sur sa cravate avant de rester un temps sur son visage. Un éclat moqueur brilla un instant dans ses iris aux teintes métalliques, puis après un soupir il retourna à sa lecture.

Peter frémit. Evidemment que le garçon n'allait pas l'accueillir les bras ouverts.

\- Excuse-moi, lança-t-il timidement.

Le cadet Black daigna poser de nouveau son regard sur lui, un sourcil levé haut sur son front, une expression que Sirius avait également.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pense que tu pourrais me venir en aide. Je cherche des informations sur les Tatouages Vermeilles.

La mine blasée du garçon se fit brutalement intéressée, mais changea de nouveau. Il se montrait prudent.

\- Et pourquoi je te viendrais en aide ?

C'était une bonne question. Peter ne possédait rien qui puisse intéresser Regulus Black. Il aurait bien pu lui promettre de ne plus être victime des petites blagues que les Maraudeurs réservaient aux Serpentards mais il ne pouvait pas. Les autres lui demanderaient pourquoi il avait fait un pareil contrat. Ses lèvres se brisèrent dans une grimace.

\- Par gentillesse ? proposa-t-il sans trop y croire.

\- La gentillesse ne m'intéresse pas, soupira Regulus en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant mine s'éloigner.

\- Attends, l'arrêta Peter. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

L'intérêt brilla de nouveau dans le regard du cadet Black tandis que ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un petit sourire narquois.

\- Vraiment n'importe quoi ?

Peter déglutit, inquiet du ton employé.

\- Presque n'importe quoi, rectifia-t-il.

\- Que dirais-tu de m'obtenir la cape d'invisibilité de Potter pour une soirée. J'ai quelque chose à récupérer dans une réserve de Potion.

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas être mêlé à des expériences de magie noire.

Regulus poussa un soupir désespéré.

\- Tu sais Pettigrow, être Serpentard ne veut pas forcément dire faire de la magie noire à tous les coins de rues !

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Slughorn l'autorisation, lança Peter méfiant. Tu as Serpentard et tu as un nom en plus d'être intelligent. Tu l'as à ta botte !

\- Tu vas me faire rougir, railla Regulus tout souriant. Slughorn ne possède pas ce que je cherche et ce n'est pas dans sa réserve que je veux aller. Mais moins tu en seras mieux ça sera, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Je te promets de rendre la cape dès que j'en ai fini et tu peux avoir la certitude que ce n'est pas pour faire de la magie noire. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Il avait tendu la main. Peter contempla un moment ce bras tendu.

James ne lui en voudrait pas trop, n'est-ce pas ? Et il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne le sache même pas. S'il agissait discrètement personne ne saurait rien de ces magouilles. Mais pouvait-il faire confiance à Regulus ?

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il tenta de le juger.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Vaincu il accepta la poignée de main du Serpentard.

\- Bon, tu disais ? La Marque Vermeille ?

* * *

Elle venait de le trouver : le courage pour se lever. En à peine cinq minute : elle s'était levée et s'était habillée avant de partir à toute allure. Elle s'était excusée auprès de ses amis : leur annonçant qu'elle souhaitait juste faire un tour dans les couloirs pour s'aérer l'esprit et se dégourdir les jambes.

Mais maintenant qu'elle courrait dans le couloir, elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de savoir où aller. D'elles-mêmes, ses jambes la menèrent jusqu'au joueur de flûte. Réalisant immédiatement la panique évidente de la jeune fille, il esquissa un sourire narquois, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit elle le coupa :

\- Quelqu'un est au courant pour moi !

\- Pardon ?

\- Quelqu'un sait ce que je suis, s'exclama-t-elle incapable de retenir ses larmes.

\- Ca m'étonnerait fort, railla l'homme brodé en croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Peter est en train de faire des recherches sur les maudits, il est au courant pour les tatouages vermeilles. Le département va venir me chercher, Poudlard ne voudra plus de moi !

\- Attends, attends, calme-toi et essaye de m'expliquer plus clairement la situation, tenta-t-il. Quand est-ce que cet ami a-t-il vu tes tatouages ?

\- Quand je suis arrivée… Je… Enfin Poudlard m'avait sauvée et… Et il les a vu !

\- Tu es arrivé il y a un petit moment, pourquoi penses-tu qu'il voudrait faire des recherches maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?! Je dois absolument partir ! Si les professeurs apprennent que je suis un danger pour l'école ils me renverront ! Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Je ne veux pas y remettre les pieds !

Cette fois les sanglots étaient plus forts que jamais. Elle fut obliger d'arrêter de parler pour essayer de récupérer son souffle entre chaque hoquet. Elle se voyait déjà enfermée de nouveau dans cette cellule, à présent complètement seule, sans Pomme pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il était mort. Le sang serait peut-être même encore présent sur le sol !

\- Essaye de respirer lentement, souffla le Joueur de flûte dont l'agacement faisait trembler la voix. Perdre ainsi tes moyens : ça ne te ressemble pas !

\- Que vais-je devenir ? parvint-elle à murmurer alors qu'elle se laissait tomber par terre au pied de la tapisserie.

\- Quand bien même ton ami découvrirait que tu portes les tatouages vermeilles, qu'il en trouve la signification, pourquoi penses-tu que l'école ne voudrait plus de toi. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas un danger pour eux.

\- Pomme ne disait pas ça ! Pomme a dit que si un sorcier les voyait alors il me fuirait ! C'est une malédiction dont les gens sont terrifés !

\- C'est ridicule ! Ton ami avait tort. Les vieilles histoires sont encore très ancrées chez les Sangs-purs. Et ils sont assez stupides pour y croire. Je ne pense pas que tu doives te faire la moindre inquiétude. Et si jamais tu préfères fuir, alors soit : Pars !

\- Pour faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si je pars d'ici ?

\- Vivre ?

Un seul mot pour résumer quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression de comprendre. Comment était-elle censée vivre ? Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours fait c'était chercher à fuir sa cellule et une fois fait, elle n'avait pensé qu'à cacher son secret et apprendre plus… Etait-ce ça vivre ? Découvrir de nouvelles choses ? Apprendre ? Mais si elle quittait Poudlard, elle n'aurait plus rien !

\- Mais si tu comptes réellement partir : peut-être que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi.

Elle releva les yeux vers l'oeuvre, surprise du ton doux qu'il venait d'employer. Comme une supplique.

\- Je voudrais que tu me fasses une petite broderie, que tu enchanterais pour que je puisse la rejoindre.

\- Je ne sais même pas broder, s'exclama-t-elle toujours à bout de souffle.

\- Pas quelque chose de très développé, n'importe quoi qui pourrait me permettre de quitter cette tapisserie !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme les autres tableaux ? Vous balader ?

\- Tu en as vu beaucoup des tapisseries dans le coin ? grinça-t-il.

Il avait repris son ton agressif qui lui correspondait bien mieux que cette intonation mielleuse qui se voulait charmeuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour vivre aussi, ma chère. Pour vivre.

* * *

Regulus avait tiré Peter hors de la bibliothèque car il ne souhaitait déranger personne en parlant à haute voix. Mais rapidement, il réalisa qu'un Serpentard traînant avec un Gryffondor et de surplus un Maraudeur attirait bien trop le regard. Il décida donc de traîner le garçon jusqu'à l'une des cours pratiquement inutilisée.

Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi Pettigrow s'intéressait à ce sujet mais il n'était pas avare et prenait grand plaisir à partager son savoir avec les ignorants, surtout si ce partage d'information lui permettait d'avoir accès à la réserve de Weedsant.

Après avoir choisi un petit muret parfaitement confortable, il se décida à lui narrer le conte originel de l'Enchanteur.

\- Au temps des Fondateurs, loin de l'Angleterre, vivait un sorcier très connu. L'Enchanteur. Il vivait dans le royaume de Germanie, circulant à travers les quelques villages sorciers existants pour répandre savoir et sagesse.

« Un jour, alors qu'il arrive dans un petit village dans les Lands Saxes. Les lieux sont envahis par des détraqueurs. Les villageois luttent sans cesse à l'aide de leur patronus pour les faire disparaître. Mais les spectres reviennent toujours plus nombreux et plus forts.

"Quand ils découvrent l'arrivée de l'Enchanteur, ils lui demandent donc de l'aide. Il accepte à la condition de recevoir une prime de mille écus. Ce que le maire et les habitants acceptent immédiatement. Contrairement aux autres sorciers l'Enchanteur ne se contente pas de repousser les détraqueurs. Il a un moyen de les éradiquer : en aspirant leur magie à la source. En apposant ses tatouages vermeilles sur ses créatures il puise toute leur force et les fait disparaître.

" Grâce à lui les villageois sont enfin en paix.

\- Donc c'est une belle histoire, souffla le garçon surpris.

\- Non, pas du tout, le coupa Regulus. Le village lui fit faux bond. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de le rémunérer. La promesse n'a pas été tenue. Pour se venger L'Enchanteur maudit tous les enfants à l'aide du même sort qui lui a permit de détruire les détraqueurs. Les tatouages sont inscrits sur les avant-bras mais contrairement aux créatures : ils sont des êtres de chaires et d'os, ils ne disparaissent donc pas. Les tatouages Vermeilles se contentent d'absorber toute la magie.

\- Toute ?

\- Toute ! Même celle des personnes autour d'eux. Ils ont _besoin_ de la magie, ils dévorent tout ce qui est à proximité. Et ils en ont besoin pour survivre, termina Regulus.

\- Et les Maudits, est-ce qu'ils sont toujours vivants ? hoqueta Peter.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une légende ? s'enquit le Gryffondor.

\- Je ne crois plus aux légendes, lui apprit Regulus avec un sourire mystérieux. Je pense que tous les mythes ont leur part de vérité. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu connais un Maudit ?

Pettigrow avait posé une question intéressante et révélé quelque chose d'encore plus intéressant. Le Lion eut un rire gêné alors qu'il disait d'une voix fluette :

\- Quoi ? Connaître un Maudit ? Non ! Pas du tout. J'ai juste entendu parler de ça et j'avais peur. Tu as dû entendre parler de moi, je suis un gars effrayé par tout. Je me demande encore ce que je fais à Gryffondor.

Regulus se contenta d'acquiescer sans pourtant être dupe. Il découvrirait le secret de Pettigrow, sans aucun doute.

* * *

Victoria luttait contre l'ennui. Elle avait déjà, pour les deux premiers cours, comptabilisé le nombre de « euuuh » de Monsieur Cuthber et avait décidé d'essayer de se trouver une nouvelle activité. Tournant un regard vers Salem, elle fronça les sourcils en la voyant écrire sur son parchemin.

Habituellement sa binôme n'écrivait jamais rien, Victoria avait découvert que c'était parce qu'elle écrivait lentement et plutôt mal, même si elle semblait s'être grandement améliorer ses derniers temps.

Elle s'était inquiétée de son état quand elle était allée la voir ce matin à l'infirmerie. Mais elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux maintenant.

D'une légère inclinaison, elle se rapprocha du travail de son amie et scruta surprise l'étrange dessin qui prenait forme sur le papier. De la pointe de sa plume, Salem, avait représenté des arbres et un ruisseau. Enfin… Elle avait essayé de représenter des arbres et un ruisseau. Ce dernier ressemblait à une coulée de spaghetti et les végétaux à des brocolis mutants.

 _Terrifiant_.

Quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait l'attention de sa camarade, Salem demanda dans un murmure :

\- Est-ce que tu sais broder ?

Elle répondit négativement d'un hochement de tête. Aucun Sang-Pur qui se respectait n'effectuait ce genre de tâches, peut-être à l'aide de sort ? Ou quelques artistes du moyen-âge et ceux qui tentaient de les copier maintenant.

Par contre… Elle tourna la tête derrière elle, pour observer une autre des premières années qui s'était allongée sur sa table pour dormir.

\- Elise en fait un peu le soir au dortoir, souffla-t-elle en indiquant la brunette un peu plus loin.

Salem fixa la jeune fille deux rangées derrière elle.

\- Elle est gentille tu pourras lui demander de t'apprendre si tu veux.

\- Parfait !

* * *

Peter n'avait jamais été si peu attentif en cours. Habituellement, les cours de métamorphose était l'un de ses cours préférés mais aujourd'hui il préférait penser à tout ce qu'il avait apprit. Il n'était pas sûr d'être sur une quelconque voie. Les incohérences étaient trop nombreuses.

Skeen pratiquait la magie, était une lycanthrope, et n'avait dévoré la magie de personne.

Il y a avait un point sur lequel il avait encore un doute. Ou peut-être même deux. Tout d'abord : il n'avait jamais vu Skeen se transformer. Ils avaient eu un souci dans le bureau de Weedsant la première fois et elle avait rejoint le laboratoire pour la seconde. Ils avaient tous été étonné de s'être endormi comme ça, mais trop heureux d'être libérés de leur punition ils n'avaient pas cherché plus de détails.

Or Skeen avait été la dernière personne qu'ils avaient vu cette fois-ci. Et elle leur avait servi du thé. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas de l'avoir bu.

Il froissa son parchemin, agacé par ses propres réflexions. Il avait honte, tellement honte de douter de Skeen ! Mais malheureusement, elle était aussi présente lorsqu'ils avaient préparé leur plan pour piéger les Serpentards. S'ils avaient, pendant un moment, pensé que Victoria-Grâce pouvait être responsable de cette fuite, Sirius les avait rapidement détrompé. Et si elle avait tout planifié ? Si tout ceci avait été voulu uniquement pour leur cacher le fait qu'elle n'était pas une lycanthrope ?

Et pour le fait de dévorer la magie. Il revoyait encore cette femme en robe rose ridicule, figée dans un tableau qui n'était pas le sien. Skeen avait été enfermé dans la même pièce que l'oeuvre originale. Et la porte ensorcelée qui n'était plus du tout ensorcelée alors que même les professeurs n'étaient pas venu à bout de cet enchantement?

Il avait commencé ces recherches dans l'espoir de se rapprocher de Skeen et maintenant il venait à en avoir peur d'elle. Et si elle représentait un réel danger pour eux ?Il poussa un énième soupir en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

\- On dirait que nous avons un volontaire pour nous montrer l'exercice, tonna la voix de McGonagall. Monsieur Pettigrow et si vous nous faisiez une petite démonstration ?

* * *

Le Joueur de flûte se pencha vers elle quand elle lui montra le mouchoir de poche ridicule. Les points étaient plus grossiers qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle n'avait brodé que les contours des arbres et quelques vaguelettes pour représenter une mare immonde.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être si peu talentueuse, grinça-t-il les poings sur les hanches.

\- Tu peux toujours rester dans ton décor si tu préfères, railla-t-elle vexée.

Il fit mine de réfléchir un moment mais abandonna bien vite pour reprendre :

\- Maintenant tu pourrais essayer d'enchanter cette… cette chose. Pour que je puisse m'y rendre.

\- Que suis-je censée faire pour ça ?

\- Comment fais-tu habituellement ? Pour lancer des sorts. Il faudrait copier l'empreinte magique sur la tapisserie.

Yeux clos, Skeen rapprocha ses doigts de la surface rugueuse. C'était un schéma compliqué qu'elle n'était pas sûre de parvenir à reproduire.

\- Et s'il te plait, ne me _défait pas_ , grinça le Joueur.

Elle commença par le simple, ajoutant ensuite les éléments plus difficiles qui s'emboitaient parfaitement les uns les autres comme des engrenages. Alors que le dessin ou la broderie s'étaient avérés être deux arts hors de sa portée, le tissage magique était étrangement facile. Malgré la complexité de l'enchantement de l'immense tenture, elle parvint à la reproduire, sur bien plus petit.

\- Tu es douée gamine, souffla une voix dans sa main.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle observa l'étrange bonhomme de cercles et bâtons qui la regardaient depuis le mouchoir. Impossible de reconnaître le Joueur de Flûte autrement que par le ton de sa voix. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain, juste un dessin raté d'enfant. En se déplaçant jusqu'au bord du carré de tissu, il pouvait disparaître et réapparaître sur sa grande toile avec son apparence habituelle.

\- Qu'entendais-tu par défaire ? lança-t-elle finalement.

\- Lorsque tu supprimes les sorts, comme avec ton lycanthrope. C'est une technique qui s'appelle Défaire. Tu es une défaiseuse de talent jeune fille. Mais étrangement, tu es une Faiseuse incroyable. Beaucoup de chose dans un si petit corps.

\- Beaucoup trop de compliments d'un coup, railla-t-elle en grimaçant.

Elle marqua une pause, les yeux clos.

\- Tu n'as pas encore choisi ce que tu voulais faire, c'est ce qui te met dans cet état ? supposa le Joueur de flûte.

\- Je n'ai pas encore vu Peter aujourd'hui. J'ai passé la journée avec les premières années, lui apprit-elle en observant sa piètre broderie.

\- Qu'attends-tu ? Tu penses qu'il va venir te voir et t'annoncer qu'il sait tout de toi ?

\- Peut-être ?

\- Tu te trompes. Je ne sais pas à quelle point la bibliothèque de Poudlard est fournie mais il n'existe pas beaucoup d'ouvrage qui parlent des Maudits. Et puis même si jamais il trouve des informations : ce ne sont que des légendes. tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter.

\- Que penses-tu que je doive faire ?

\- Attends. Attends de voir s'il vient vers toi. Il le fera lorsque ses questions et ses doutes seront trop grands. C'est un gryffondor, il viendra d'abord vers toi avant de courir dans les jupes du directeur.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

\- Tu apprendras jeune fille, que j'ai toujours raison.

* * *

La terreur l'avait rongé toute la fin de la nuit, malgré les tentatives pour la rassurer du Joueur de flûte. Ils avaient fini par ne parler que de Peter jusqu'au petit matin. Elle avait rejoint son dortoir rapidement, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Les filles mettaient un moment avant d'émerger, lui lançant le temps de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Non pas une unique chose. De trop nombreuses choses n'allaient pas ! Pomme était mort. Dès qu'elle fermait les paupières, elle le revoyait à moitié transformer, poisseux de sang. Ses doigts longs, griffues, tordus dans une étrange position. Son visage allongé vers l'avant en museau, quelques poils répartis de manière éparse. Et le sang. Ce sang poisseux et rouge qui imbibait son visage, s'écoulant depuis ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche.

Elle porta un main à ses lèvres tandis que quelque chose sous sa poitrine se contractait de lui-même. Penchée vers l'avant, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle. Appuyant son front contre le marbre du lavabo, elle prit un instant pour retrouver ses repères. Mais elle n'en avait aucun. Tout divaguait. Quand elle redressa le visage, elle ne reconnu pas la fille qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Son visage lui semblait étrangement changé. Le blanc de ses yeux prenaient une teinte se rapprochant de la teinte de ses cheveux et juste en dessous sa peau semblait plus sombre. Tout son corps était engourdie et une pression forte s'exerçait depuis le fond de son crâne jusqu'au-dessus de ses sourcils.

Que ce passait-il ?

Etait-ce le fait que Peter soit au courant qui la mettait dans cet état ?

Inspirant profondément, elle s'humidifia le visage et s'habilla, tentant d'oublier le tournis désagréable. Une fois en dehors de la salle de bain, elle s'appuya contre le mur en attendant que ses colocataires ne se préparent.

Alors qu'elles se disputaient encore sur l'ordre de passage dans la salle de bain, Skeen ferma les yeux un instant. Sa tête lui semblait brûlante et quand elle porta sa main à son visage, ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de poisseux et tiède. Paupières grandes ouvertes, elle détailla effrayée le sang qui maculait sa peau.

Un sang écarlate.

Marlène s'était tue quand un énorme bruit résonna dans la pièce. Paniquées elles se tournèrent d'un mouvement comment en direction du mur où se tenait Skeen quelques instants plus tôt.

La jeune fille était à présent inanimée au sol.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, n'hésite pas à prendre le temps de reviewer c'est toujours un très très bon moteur d'inspiration.**

 **Bonne continuation à toutes et tous.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à toutes et tous.**

 **OUPS : excusez moi pour ce double post, j'ai eu un soucis avec le chapitre je voulais juste modifier quelque chose est je l'ai supprimé sans le remplacer (je viens de voir que j'aurais juste pu le remplacer directement en utilisant la fonctionnalité "replace") (merci à Lareviera pour m'avoir signalé le soucis).**

 **ATTENTION : Le Site bugait lorsque j'ai posté le chapitre précédent (résultat vous n'étiez peut-être pas au courant), je vous invite donc à faire un petit tour par le chapitre 14 si jamais ce n'est pas déjà fait. Bonne lecture.**

 **Tous mes remerciements à mes deux correcteurs : Rémuse (hahaha Ré-muse) et Selminia grâce à qui vous pouvez poser les yeux sur ce texte sans plus saigner et perdre la vision ;).**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :D.**

 **PS : pour les lecteurs sur ordinateur : vous remarquerez la nouvelle image de fanfiction ! Merci à Nawalouthy pour sa sublime Skeen (terriblement juste).**

* * *

 _Tout était si sombre et flou. Elle ne distinguait que de vagues formes dans l'étonnante pénombre. A bout de force, elle était incapable du moindre mouvement. En fermant les paupières, elle tenta de se souvenir, de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. La gravité ne semblait pas faire effet, elle ne percevait pas le haut du bas. Plus terrifiant encore, elle ne sentait pas son corps mais se sentait malgré tout entravée._

 _Elle aurait voulu hurler, se débattre. Respirer._

 _Mais elle était perdue dans cet obscur endroit , flottant dans l'inconnu._

\- Skeen ! Skeen !

Quelque se posa sur elle. Une main chaude sur son bras. Comme une bouée surgie de nulle part, elle s'y accrocha et s'extirpa brutalement de cette affreuse sensation d'apesanteur. Prenant une grande gorgée d'air, paupières papillonnantes, elle mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'elle était assise sur l'un de lit de l'infirmerie. La lumière était aveuglante et un brouillard pâle l'empêchait de bien distinguer les différents acteurs de la scène.

\- Doucement, jeune fille, conseilla Pomfresh en lui faisant signe de se recoucher. Vous ne devriez pas vous relever si vite.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-elle en se frottant le visage, comme dans l'espoir de récupérer son acuité visuelle.

\- Vous avez fait un petit malaise. Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ne vous en souvenez sûrement pas mais vous avez repris conscience peu de temps après, puis vous vous êtes immédiatement endormie. Vous êtes épuisée. Vous devriez vous reposer encore.

Skeen cessa de s'essuyer les yeux. Elle contempla ses mains un moment, sans être sûre de bien les voir tandis qu'elle répétait inlassablement les paroles de l'infirmière de sa tête dans l'espoir qu'elles prennent un sens.

 _Vous êtes épuisée. Vous devriez vous reposer encore._

Elle n'avait jamais dormi.

Paupières closes, elle se revoyait tomber dans le dortoir, incapable de soutenir son corps. Mais plus important encore, elle se souvenait du sang qui avait couvert ses doigts. Et elle ne saignait pas. C'était impossible.

Quand elle releva la tête, l'infirmière s'était déjà éloignée. Le voile semblait s'être estompé car elle réalisa enfin que Remus se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, sur une petite chaise. Pâle, cernes marqués, il n'avait pas récupéré de sa dernière transformation.

\- Tu semblais faire un cauchemar, dit-il en détournant le regard, gêné d'être ainsi fixé.

\- Un cauchemar, répéta-t-elle incrédule.

Les rêves. Les cauchemars. Comment pouvait-elle en avoir eu ? Alors qu'elle ne dormait pas.

\- Tu sembles encore épuisée, tu devrais dormir encore un peu.

Dormir ? A nouveau ? Le pourrait-elle vraiment ?

Elle avait déjà senti cette fatigue psychologique, cet état d'épuisement psychique dans lequel elle aurait tout donné pour être capable de dormir. Ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui était différent. Ses yeux étaient secs et ses paupières terriblement lourdes. Elle peinait à réfléchir et ses membres étaient engourdis.

Etait-ce ça être fatigué ?

Comment pouvait-elle le ressentir maintenant ? Alors qu'elle était une maudite ?

Et si jamais en fermant les yeux elle se rendormait réellement ? Et si elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans ce cauchemar ? Privée de ces mouvements ?

\- Je ne veux pas refaire de cauchemar, chuchota-t-elle.

Ces mots s'adressaient plus à elle-même qu'à Remus, mais le garçon esquissa un sourire timide.

\- C'est à cause de Pomme ? demanda-t-il.

Elle frémit à l'évocation de ce surnom. Ses yeux piquèrent, comme annonciateurs du torrent de larmes qui l'attendait. Pourtant, ils restèrent secs, définitivement secs.

\- Il y a des méthodes pour éviter les cauchemars, commença Remus en quittant la place qu'il s'était trouvé pour rejoindre son lit. Personnellement j'aime beaucoup lire. En ce moment j'ai recommencé la lecture de la série « Les contes de Malfidia White »…

Il extirpa de sous les draps un petit livre à la reliure cuivrée qu'il tendit à Skeen. Admirant un moment les lettres lumineuses et l'illustration de la jeune femme qui marchait sur la couverture, elle commença à feuilleter les pages.

\- C'est un roman, expliqua-t-il. Les aventures d'une jeune sorcière du début du siècle. Avec pleins de créatures fantastiques. Je pense que ça peut te plaire.

Durant ses semaines de retenues avec Weedsant, elle avait lu des bibliographies, des essais et d'autres ouvrages d'apprentissage mais aucun « roman ». Elle se sentait légèrement perdue en contemplant le livre, mais finit tout de même par remercier Remus :

\- Merci beaucoup. Mais est-ce que tu ne voulais pas le lire ?

\- Le tome douze est sorti il n'y a pas longtemps, alors je voulais tous les relire avant de le commencer, avoua-t-il, la pointe des oreilles rougissant furieusement. Je pense que tu en as plus besoin de moi. Tu verras, lorsque tu dormiras, tu rêveras d'aventure !

Le sourire de la jeune fille se fit plus large alors qu'elle le contemplait. Il était rare de voir Remus avec autant d'enthousiasme. Il avait cette habitude d'être renfermé sur lui-même, sans aucune lumière dans le regard, comme si rien de bien ne pouvait lui arriver. Et là, quand Skeen le regardait parler de ce livre, elle avait la sensation de découvrir un nouveau Remus.

Ouvrant le livre, elle laissa son regard couler sur les premières lignes.

\- Nous pourrons en parler lorsque tu l'auras terminé, lança-t-il joyeux. Si jamais ça te plaît, se rattrapa-t-il rapidement.

\- Ca nous permettra d'avoir un autre sujet de conversation que nos malheurs, concéda-t-elle avec un sourire peiné.

Et surtout, grâce à ça elle espérait bien pouvoir se rapprocher de lui et lui montrer la réalité des sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard.

* * *

\- Je suis surprise que vous ayez attendu si longtemps pour venir m'en parler, souffla Weedsant.

Dumbledore s'était attendu à de la surprise, de l'inquiétude ou peut-être même du dégoût mais sûrement pas à tant de réserve. Il venait pourtant d'annoncer à Celestia que sa nièce était atteinte de lycanthropie et la jeune femme était restée calme, son visage dans une douce expression d'écoute. Elle avait à peine bougé tout au long de son discours. Il savait que sa jeune collègue était une personne placide. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas…

\- Vous étiez au courant, comprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais par qui l'information avait-elle filtré ?

Celestia releva le regard vers lui, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres rosées. Redressant légèrement le buste, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui répondre :

\- Il semblerait que vous n'avez pas réalisé l'entièreté de mon rôle en tant que tutrice. J'ai récupéré toutes les informations concernant ma pupille au ministère. Et dans ces informations, se trouvait une inscription récente au registre des lycanthropes. Et j'ai également eu les informations du département des mystères sur ce qui lui était arrivé durant ces dernières années.

Elle marqua une pause en le détaillant avec un étonnement joueur.

\- Vous semblez surpris, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Je m'attendais à une réaction différente venant de votre part, avoua-t-il.

\- A quoi vous attendiez-vous Albus ? murmura-t-elle en le fixant les yeux ronds, l'air blessée. Pensiez-vous que j'aurai pu rejeter ma nièce simplement parce qu'elle était affublée du terme de lycanthrope ?

Il était de plus en plus stupéfié et fut incapable de le cacher.

\- En effet. Etant donné vos…

\- Parents ? Antécédents ? proposa-t-elle en haussant un unique sourcil. Pour une personne qui se dit ouverte, vous semblez pourtant avoir beaucoup de préjugés sur les Sangs-purs.

\- Vos parents n'étaient pas n'importe quels Sangs-purs.

\- Ne cherchez pas à vous défendre, soupira-t-elle en se redressant. Elle s'était avancée jusqu'à la porte.

Avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, Albus demanda :

\- Votre nièce a perdu un ami proche, elle a besoin de soutien dans ce moment difficile. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais pensé qu'il s'agissait du meilleur moment pour vous en parlez.

\- Oui, je sais. Le lycanthrope, soupira-t-elle. Quelle terrible histoire.

Elle ralentit la fermeture de la porte et avant de la faire claquer dans son verrou, elle lança :

\- Albus, une dernière chose. Je sais comment m'occuper de Salem. Vous devriez vous préoccuper de sujet plus importants.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière le pan de bois, Dumbledore s'affaissa dans sa chaise. Tapotant ses lèvres du bout des doigts, il fut incapable de retenir un sourire. Le masque de Celestia était tombé sans qu'elle ne le sache. Une personne normale n'aurait peut-être pas réalisé tout ce qu'il avait pu déceler durant cette conversation. Mais avec son talent pour la legilimancie il était parvenu à frôler son esprit de manière à ne ressentir que les émotions en surface de la jeune femme sans pour autant dévoiler sa présence.

Elle jouait son rôle à la perfection. Il n'y avait vu que du feu depuis le début de l'année. Elle s'était trompée en ne réagissant pas comme il s'y était attendu. En montrant qu'elle était au courant pour la lycanthropie de sa nièce, elle l'avait incité à en découvrir plus.

Celestia se cachait derrière son apparence innocente. Il avait pu percevoir la vague de dégoût qui l'avait submergé quand il avait évoqué le décès du jeune lycanthrope… Plus intéressant encore : _Pensez-vous que j'aurai pu rejeter ma nièce simplement parce qu'elle était_ affublée _du terme de lycanthrope ?_

Sa formulation et la moquerie qu'il avait discernée, suffisaient pour le mettre sur une nouvelle voie. Salem Loren n'était peut-être pas ce que tous prétendaient…

* * *

Peter ferma son livre dans un soupir et jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa montre. Il sut d'un simple regard qu'il venait de manquer le dîner, et que le couvre-feu ne tarderait pas. En s'enfermant dans cette salle vide, il avait perdu la notion du temps.

Son visage enfoui dans la paume de ses mains, il étouffa un gémissement. Les livres qu'il avait empruntés ne faisaient écho qu'à des légendes sur les Maudits. Il avait retrouvé de nombreuses fois les informations de Regulus, mais rarement plus. Certains ouvrages parlaient de ces êtres comme de créatures terrifiantes, assoiffées de magie, à la manière des vampires pour le sang. D'autres, plus neutres, ne faisaient que les évoquer en quelques lignes.

Il savait maintenant que l'histoire de l'enchanteur avait été reprise par les moldus comme une légende. _Der Rattenfänger von Hameln_. Quelqu'un chose à propos d'un homme qui aurait ensorcelé des rats puis des enfants pour les noyer. Pendant un moment, il s'était même mit en tête de faire des recherches sur ce mythe moldu avec espoir de trouver d'autres idées. Mais les livres moldus n'étaient pas nombreux dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et il n'était pas sûr d'y voir un quelconque intérêt.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il referma de l'autre le dernier livre qu'il avait gardé ouvert en face de lui. Il fit glisser un à un les tomes dans son sac et le mit sur son dos. Rarement trois ouvrages ne lui avaient semblé si lourds. C'était un peu comme si le poids du monde venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules.

Au départ, il avait simplement commencé ses recherches pour se rapprocher de Skeen, pour avoir une longueur d'avance sur Remus simplement parce qu'il le jalousait d'avoir un point commun avec elle. Et maintenant : il n'était même plus sûr qu'elle soit une lycanthrope et il s'inquiétait même pour la santé de ses amis.

Si elle était réellement le démon assoiffé de magie dont parlaient certains livres, qu'était-il censé faire ? En tant qu'ami ne devait-il pas les prévenir ?

Il quitta la salle vide et s'avança dans le couloir sombre du cachot. Il avait fini par se réfugier ici sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'était le seul endroit où il était sûr d'être au calme. Avant c'était parce qu'il était sûr que les autres ne penseraient pas à venir le chercher ici. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient la Carte du Maraudeur, ça n'avait plus aucun intérêt de chercher à se cacher.

Il étouffa un rire en réalisant que malgré ça, personne n'était venu le chercher.

Personne ne s'était inquiété de voir qu'il n'était pas présent au repas.

Peut-être que personne n'avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas là.

Un rictus sardonique étira ses lèvres alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur la hanse de son sac.

Ou peut-être qu'au contraire, ils avaient remarqué qu'il n'était pas là.

Et qu'ils s'en étaient satisfaits…

* * *

Regulus jonglait avec sa pomme sur le chemin du dortoir. Il la regardait s'élever dans les airs et retomber, tout en réfléchissant à son plan. Il n'était pas encore vraiment sûr de comment il allait faire. Weedsant était une sorcière puissante, il avait pu le constater durant les cours et les rumeurs quant à ses origines étaient nombreuses et ne laissaient que peu de place au doute.

Si jamais il s'infiltrait dans ses appartements, il devait être prêt à imaginer toutes les possibilités. Cela nécessiterait un plan A, un B et sûrement toutes les autres lettres jusqu'à Z. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Pendant un moment, il s'était imaginé qu'être en possession d'une cape d'invisibilité suffirait. Il avait été naïf. Les protections seraient nombreuses, et malgré ses excellents résultats en cours, il était encore loin du niveau exigé pour les ruptures de sorts de protections.

Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée, après tout. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller à l'encontre des règles et maintenant il s'apprêtait à voler un ingrédient alchimique aussi précieux que dangereux, ayant de nombreux liens avec la magie noire. Tout ça pour une simple expérience !

Mais l'attrait du danger était grand. Trop grand. C'était la première fois qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas à Poudlard. Entre ce projet et Peter… Sa vie lui semblait étrangement palpitante cette année.

 _En parlant de loup…_

Regulus toisa Peter qui venait du fond du couloir.

Le garçon semblait étrangement abattu.

Mais que faisait un Gryffondor ici à cette heure ?

* * *

Allan avait prévu de se chercher un petit quelque chose dans les cuisines. Il avait encore somnolé trop longtemps et avait fini par manquer le repas. Il descendait calmement les marches en s'étendant dans tout son long. Mais alors qu'il allait bifurquer vers le couloir des cuisines, il perçut le son d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien en direction de celui des cachots. Et même deux voix qu'il connaissait bien…

Mais enfin que faisait Peter avec Regulus ?

\- Tu as continué tes recherches ? supposa Regulus.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant si c'est ce qui t'intéresse.

Ils s'étaient tus. Pendant un instant, le silence fut si long qu'Allan fut persuadé qu'ils étaient repartis. Mais Regulus reprit la parole :

\- Je ne te pensais pas si dévoué à la recherche. Je croyais que c'était une spécialité des Serdaigles.

\- Et toi alors ? rétorqua Peter.

Aplati contre le mur, Allan n'osa plus bouger, de peur de signaler sa présence. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il fût réellement nécessaire de se cacher. Mais il aimait ce petit côté agent secret qu'il se donnait. Surtout qu'il se demandait réellement quel genre de chose pouvait rapprocher ces deux personnes diamétralement opposées.

D'après ce qu'il savait des deux protagonistes de la scène : Peter semblait sur la défensive. Il répondait d'un ton presque brutal. Tandis que Regulus restait calme, et Allan percevait presque son sourire rien qu'en l'écoutant.

\- Serdaigle m'a été proposé par le Choixpeau, avoua simplement Regulus.

 _Tiens. Intéressant comme information_ , nota le Poufsouffle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y es pas allé ? s'étonna Peter.

\- Nous nous éloignons du sujet de la conversation. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Tout se dirige vers des contes moldus sans le moindre intérêt.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu en connais ?

\- Peut-être.

Peter s'esclaffa. Un rire étrangement faussé qu'Allan ne lui connaissait pas. Pourtant, après avoir autant traîné avec les maraudeurs, il était persuadé d'avoir appris à tous les connaître. En écoutant cette étrange conversation, il avait l'impression que ce n'était finalement pas si vrai.

Mais il était tout autant surpris par les mots de Regulus : connaissait-il réellement des contes moldus ? Que penseraient ses parents s'ils apprenaient que leur dernier héritier s'intéressait à la culture des moldus ?

\- _Der Rattenfänger von Hameln,_ lança finalement Peter.

Il avait mit du temps à parler, et d'après les bruits qu'Allan avait perçu, il devait avoir fouillé dans son sac à la recherche d'un parchemin.

\- Hamelin ? proposa Regulus.

\- Hameln, corrigea l'autre.

\- Je crois me souvenir de quelque chose à ce propos.

Il s'était fait rêveur et Allan esquissa un sourire. Il se doutait bien de l'expression du jeune Serpentard, les yeux perdus dans le vague alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion. C'était une mimique qu'il avait appris à reconnaître à force de le croiser dans la bibliothèque… Croiser volontairement conviendrait mieux et sonnait bien moins malsain que "suivre" qui se rapprochait pourtant plus de la vérité.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire si jamais tu te souviens de quelque chose ? demanda Peter.

\- Je te ferais savoir.

\- Attends.

Peter venait d'arrêter Regulus qui d'après le bruit des pas avait commencé à reprendre son chemin.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? lança le Gryffondor.

\- N'oublie pas que je ne le fais pas gratuitement.

Allan écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. _Qu'est-ce que Peter pouvait apporter à Regulus ?_

* * *

Si les aventures de Malfidia White avaient permis à Skeen d'oublier durant sa lecture toutes ses inquiétudes, il avait pourtant suffi qu'elle ferme le livre pour que celles-ci reviennent au galop. Paupières closes, elle avait imaginé les milliers de possibilités de sa prochaine confrontation avec Peter.

Il ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant pour ses recherches : pourrait-il agir comme il le faisait toujours ? Ou comme lui avait dit le Joueur de Flûte : peut-être qu'il n'aurait rien trouvé et se comporterait comme d'habitude ? Par contre, s'il commençait à s'inquiéter et mettait tout le monde au courant comme Pomme l'avait envisagé, que ferait-elle ?

Elle contempla ses doigts serrés autour de livre, jointure blanchies, tremblaient à présent. Quand son nez se mit à la piquer, annonciateur d'un futur torrent de larme, elle se força à ouvrir de nouveau le livre pour reprendre sa lecture. A travers ses lignes sombres, terriblement rapprochées, elle parvenait à trouver un véritable réconfort.

Malfidia était une jeune femme franche, sans aucun secret. Chasseuse de dragon, aventurière dans les cités magiques de chaque continent, elle n'avait peur de rien. N'avait rien à cacher. Tout son contraire.

Elle mit un moment avant de comprendre que si sa vision s'était mit à ondoyer c'était parce que les larmes baignaient ses yeux. Lorsque l'une d'elle tomba sur la page, s'écrasant sur la surface épaisse du papier pour s'étaler en une fleur humide, elle la contempla un moment, s'attendant à en voir tomber d'autres.

Voilà qu'elle pleurait de nouveau, alors qu'elle s'était crue asséchée jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

\- Où est-ce tu en es ? Est-ce que c'est la fin qui te met dans cet état ?

Remus s'était redressé sur ses coudes et la regarda avec un sourire intéressé. Pensait-il que ses sanglots provenaient de l'histoire de Malfidia ? L'enthousiasme que son visage exprimait s'évanouit devant le silence de la jeune fille, remplacer par une expression embêtée.

\- Avant que nous retournions au dortoir ce soir, il faut que je te montre quelque chose, souffla-t-il en sortant ses jambes hors du lit. Habillons-nous.

* * *

Severus était en train de marcher en direction de son QG qu'il partageait avec Lily. Du moins… Qu'il partageait _habituellement_ avec Lily. Depuis l'arrivée de cette saleté de lycanthrope et l'engouement qui avait suivi son début de scolarité, Severus n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie.

Habituellement, elle passait au moins toutes les semaines dans leur base secrète mais en ce moment c'était à peine s'ils se croisaient en cours de potion. La dernière fois, elle semblait même avoir oublié qu'il était son binôme, elle s'était installée avec Emy Errisson et il avait été obligé de se mettre avec Arold. Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Depuis leur première année ils participaient au cours de Slughorn ensemble !

Et l'arrivée de cette foutue lycanthrope avait suffi pour détruire tout ça.

Il se doutait qu'elle s'était mise à réagir différemment après qu'il ait été ensorcelé. Après tout, même si lui était incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il était arrivé, apparemment elle l'avait vu quasiment tuer quelqu'un.

Pressant le pas, il tenta de conserver son calme. Mais le fait de se souvenir de cet épisode évoquait chez lui des centaines de sentiments désagréables. Depuis ce jour, il était terrifié par chaque mouvement brusque, il tentait de se persuader qu'il était véritablement lui. Mais il avait l'impression que son esprit avait été fracturé. Violé. Ses rêves se portaient vers cet événement et même s'il avait voulu en parler pour essayer d'extérioriser tout ça, la seule personne avec qui il aurait pu en parler s'était décidé à ne plus lui parler. Puisqu'apparemment cette foutue lycanthrope inconnue valait mieux que lui !

Il s'arrêta face à la tapisserie. Le regard perdu sur les broderies, il tenta de trouver un quelconque réconfort dans ces formes géométriques connues. Mais comme d'habitude, il savait qu'en passant derrière cette oeuvre, il se retrouverait seul. Lily ne serait pas là. De nouveau.

A quoi bon ?

Les yeux clos, il reprit son souffle lentement et rouvrit doucement les paupières. S'il se montrait trop vulnérable, il savait que le Joueur de flûte se ferait un plaisir de se moquer de lui. Mais pourtant, il n'y eu aucun sarcasme, aucune ironie mal placée. Juste le silence.

Il s'écarta légèrement et contempla la grande tapisserie. Observant cet étrange paysage sur fond rouge.

La pierre était là, la flûte était même au sol. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace du joueur de flûte.

Où pouvait-il donc être passé ?

* * *

Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, baignant la pièce dans une lueur orangée et chaleureuse. La nuit était maintenant tombée, les jours se faisant plus courts en ce début d'automne. C'était un moment calme et agréable de la journée que Monsieur Black appréciait de passer dans le petit salon. Walburga l'avait pourtant rejoint aujourd'hui. Une chose rare.

Orion leva le nez de son journal. Les sourcils froncés, il regarda sa femme jubiler devant une lettre. De loin, sans ses lunettes, il n'était pas sûr de reconnaître l'écusson inscrit sur l'enveloppe, mais la teinte violette du papier éliminait la Famille Malfoy. Qui utilisait cette couleur déjà ?

Alors qu'il listait une série de famille dans sa tête, Walburga se décida enfin à parler :

\- Les Loren, lui apprit-elle en se redressant. Ils nous proposent de participer à un repas pour Halloween.

\- Nous avons déjà quelque chose de prévu pour Halloween. La réunion des Plus Nobles Familles de Grande Bretagne, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je sais bien, souffla sa femme en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous pourrons toujours leur proposer de décaler de quelques jours ce repas. Ils comprendront sans aucun doute…

\- Qu'ils ne sont pas invités de nouveau, termina-t-il un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- La famille Loren tombait en lambeaux depuis l'affreuse affaire. Les choses ont changé maintenant ! Je suis persuadée qu'Abraxas les invitera cette année.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vaut ce retournement de situation ? s'enquit Orion en pliant soigneusement le journal sur la petite table basse.

\- Deux possibilités très cher, souffla-t-elle en commençant à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

Orion étouffa rapidement un sourire et s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel, ne voulait surtout pas être aperçu par sa femme en plein délit d'ennui profond.

\- Soit les Loren de la branche secondaire sont enfin parvenus à récupérer l'argent de ceux de la branche principale.

\- L'héritage suffira-t-il vraiment à leur accorder une place à la Grande Table ? Alors même que seuls les membres de la branche principale avaient autorisation d'y siéger ?

\- Je n'ai pas fini, gronda-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard. Soit il s'agit du fait que la branche principale ait enfin retrouvée une héritière.

Devant la surprise de son époux, elle reprit, un sourire terrifiant sur les lèvres :

\- Salem Loren a été retrouvée.

\- Comment ça retrouvée ?

\- Elle n'est pas morte avec ses parents. Elle était vivante. Elle a grandi avec des moldus jusqu'à ce que sa tante ne la retrouve.

\- Sublime… Une enfant élevée par des moldus… En quoi l'une de ses deux possibilités pourraient être un avantage ?

\- La tante de cette jeune fille n'est pas Louisiane Loren. Mais Celestia Von Svarjlins.

L'intérêt de chef de famille fut immédiatement gagnée.

\- Vous comptez mettre en place une alliance avec eux ? comprit alors Orion en plongeant son regard dans les yeux pétillants de malice de sa femme.

\- J'imagine que la rencontre qui a été organisé sera pour parler de nos héritiers, qui se trouvent dans une même tranche d'âge, acquiesça-t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Sirius est parti, il cherchera un moyen de nous défier de nouveau.

\- Sirius ne fait plus parti de cette maison !

Elle avait hurlé ses mots et son expression s'était brisée en un souffle. Prenant son temps, elle reprit sa respiration et coiffa du bout des doigts l'une des petits mèches sombres qui s'était échappée de son chignon.

\- Je pensais à Regulus quand je parlais d'héritier, reprit-elle d'un calme feint.

Orion ne rajouta rien. Il voyait bien aux poings serrés de sa femme que la colère n'était pas passée.

\- Je ferais parvenir au directeur de la maison Serpentard un message pour réclamer que nous puissions venir chercher Regulus afin qu'il participe à cette soirée chez les Lorens.

\- Mais dites-moi Walburga, et si jamais il ne s'agit de la première des hypothèses ? Et si Louisiane et Robert enfin avaient véritablement hérités de la fortune de la branche principale. Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Mon possible pour les allouer à notre seigneur, souffla-t-elle en lançant à regard vers la fenêtre à la pénombre de la nuit se reflétait. L'argent est toujours nécessaire lorsque l'on veut changer le monde.

Orion se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement avant de se pencher en avant pour reprendre la lecture de son journal. Il ne voulait pas intervenir dans les décisions que sa femme prenait pour la famille. Il préférait se tenir à l'écart. Au moins cette position un peu en repli lui permettait d'avoir le calme à la maison. Et il fallait dire qu'elle était bien meilleure stratège qu'il ne l'était.

* * *

\- Nous ne devrions pas être là, souffla Skeen en contemplant la rive du lac dans la pénombre.

\- Je sais, souffla Remus avec un sourire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous rentrerons au dortoir sans être vus. Je te le promets.

Elle se rapprocha de l'eau, l'étendue parfaitement plane reflétait les quelques centaines d'étoiles visibles ce soir là, ainsi qu'un faible croissant de lune. De temps en temps une fine brise venait rider la surface lisse, faisant frémir l'eau contre la rive, jusqu'à venir lécher les pieds de la jeune fille.

Depuis son premier jour ici, elle s'était toujours sentie apaisée par ce lac. Quand elle se tourna dans vers Remus, elle réalisa qu'il avait le regard posé sur elle, la mine soucieuse, comme en pleine réflexion.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème Remus ? s'enquit-elle en se rapprochant.

\- Je me disais juste que, finalement, il peut y avoir des avantages à être lycanthrope, commença-t-il un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Notre capacité à voir la nuit, les jours suivant la transformation, précisa-t-il en réalisant qu'elle ne le comprenait pas. Les autres ne seraient pas capables de rester ici sans utiliser un sort pour éclairer. Nous n'en avons pas besoin.

\- Maigre réconfort quand on pense à ce que tu vis tous les mois, ria-t-elle en reportant son attention vers l'horizon.

Une petite pierre fila juste à côté d'elle, frôlant la surface de l'eau à plusieurs reprises, comme si elle bondissait. Surprise elle se tourna. Remus la regardait avec un sourire. Dans sa main, une autre pierre. Il refit un lancé. La pierre rebondit trois fois avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs.

Alors qu'elle en prenait une pour essayer à son tour. Remus lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi en sont-ils venus à penser que tu pouvais leur permettre de trouver un traitement contre la lycanthropie ?

Contrairement à Remus, la pierre qu'elle jeta s'enfonça immédiatement dans l'eau dans un énorme _plouf_ troublant l'étendue de multiples vaguelettes. Skeen resta immobile, observant les perturbations se propager alors qu'elle cherchait une réponse à cette question. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable d'en trouver une.

\- Je suis capable de maîtriser le loup, lança-t-elle en faisant un nouvel essai.

\- Maîtriser le loup ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant rapidement. Jusqu'à quel point ?

\- Je ne me transforme pas. Je peux maîtriser le loup. Celui des autres également.

Elle avait l'impression d'être spectatrice de la scène, de regarder de loin cette fille aux cheveux rosées qui parlait sans s'entendre. Cette gamine qui n'avait pas peur de dire la vérité et qui ne se souciait pas des conséquences.

Comment avait-elle pu dire ça ?!

\- C'est pour ça que j'allais si bien la dernière fois ?

La voix était si proche qu'elle sursauta. Remus se trouvait, à présent, à moins d'un mètre d'elle, une expression étrange sur le visage, qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de connaître. Elle crut au début qu'il s'agissait d'inquiétude et de soupçon, mais l'éclat d'admiration qui brillait dans ses yeux l'en détrompa.

\- C'est pour ça que j'étais si peu blessé, reprit-il en passant ses mains sur ses avant-bras à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses récentes plaies. Comment est-ce que tu fais ? Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre ?

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle.

La déception s'abattit brutalement sur la mine réjouit du garçon.

\- Je peux juste t'aider. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le moyen de procéder à un apprentissage. Pomme n'en a jamais été capable.

 _Malgré les centaines d'opérations et des sortilèges que les chercheurs testaient sur lui_ , pensa-t-elle en se souvenant des longues heures où son ami hurlait.

\- Tu contrôles les loups, murmura-t-il en se replongeant dans ses réflexions.

\- Tu pourras l'expérimenter à la prochaine lune, de nouveau.

\- Oui.

L'évocation d'une nouvelle lune fit l'effet d'une douche froide au garçon qui secoua la tête, comme pour chasser les pensées parasites qui lui encombraient le crâne. Ramené à la réalité, il se rapprocha d'elle tandis qu'elle renouvelait une tentative de lancer de pierre. Mais il finit par rire lorsque celle-ci s'écrasa dans un nouveau, pour sombrer. Remus rit aux éclats devant son piètre essai, et finit par se rapprocher tout à fait d'elle. Il se plaça juste derrière, prenant son poignet dans sa main.

Le contact brûlant de sa peau contre la sienne fit l'effet d'une décharge à Skeen qui pria silencieusement pour être la seule à réaliser que son coeur battait si vite. Si jamais Remus le réalisait alors il prendrait la fuite, comme à chaque fois.

Il était si proche !

Elle sentait sa poitrine contre son dos, et il émanait de lui une tendre tiédeur apaisante. Elle mourrait d'envie de se rapprocher de lui comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient tenus l'un contre l'autre après la pleine lune. Mais elle se retint et le laissa la guider dans le mouvement.

Dès leur deuxième tentative elle y parvint et Remus s'écarta pour l'applaudir. Se maudissant d'y être parvenue s'y vite, elle fit une moue déçue à laquelle le lycanthrope répondit d'un immense sourire éblouissant. Rapidement, elle sentit ses propres lèvres s'étirer.

La mine de Remus se fit étrangement plus sérieuse alors qu'il la regardait avec un étonnement évident :

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais des fossettes.

\- Parce que je ne les montre qu'à toi, se moqua-t-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage.

oOoOo

Skeen avait l'habitude de se balader dans Poudlard. Elle avait eu la sensation de connaître chaque recoin et chaque relief. Mais elle réalisa aujourd'hui qu'elle avait eu tort. Jamais elle n'était passée sous cette statue, jamais elle n'avait frôlé ces pierres pour ouvrir ce passage.  
Le couloir qu'ils avaient atteint était très sinueux et fin. Une seule personne pouvait s'y déplacer de front et il ne faisait que monter et descendre. A chaque intersection, Remus lui citait un lieu sur lequel ce couloir donnait. Mais elle n'écoutait que sa voix, sans chercher à comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

Elle n'était jamais restée aussi longtemps en sa présence et son coeur battait la chamade. La première fois qu'elle avait trébuché, dès le premier petit escalier, Remus s'était proposé de l'aider. Et maintenant, il se trouvait devant elle tenant d'une main sa baguette levée brillante d'un lumos pour qu'elle puisse bien voir ses pieds. Tandis que de l'autre, il serra ses doigts dans l'espoir de prévenir tout risque de chute.

Ce simple contact était, comme au bord du lac, électrifiant. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir de se rapprocher de lui. C'était comme une nécessité. Un besoin terrible de se coller contre lui, de sentir sa chaleur et son odeur. Sa peau contre la sienne.

Elle déglutit difficilement en tentant de reprendre son calme. Persuadée qu'avec le simple contact de leurs paumes, l'une contre l'autre, il serait capable de percevoir les centaines d'émotions qui déferlaient en elle.

Quand il s'arrêta, abruptement, elle se cogna contre lui. Il lui intima le silence et lui expliqua dans un murmure :

\- Il y a un professeur de l'autre côté, nous allons devoir attendre un peu avant de sortir.

Lorsqu'il se tu, il sembla prendre conscience de leur étonnante promiscuité. Figé, et même en apné, il plongea son regard d'ambre dans le sien. Skeen s'y perdit sans y penser. Elle s'était collée à lui, le bloquant contre le mur tandis qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher encore un peu de lui.

Son empreinte. Elle la sentait. La douceur de sa magie.

Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos du garçon, tandis que le souffle court elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. De sa peau tendre s'élevaient les fragrances d'une magie aussi délicate et timide que son maître. Paupières closes, Skeen prit une profonde inspiration, enivrée par cette présence qu'elle avait l'impression de tant connaître.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle caressa de la pointe de son esprit l'étonnante trame magique. Elle était plus forte et puissante que celle de Pomme. Elle se mouvait librement, dansait presque. Admirable et intéressante, elle ne pouvait qu'hypnotiser la jeune fille. Si proche qu'elle pouvait presque la saisir…

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit sans s'en rendre compte. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de Remus et que le lumière du lumos disparu. Les laissant dans le noir complet. La soudaine obscurité ramena le garçon à la réalité et il s'écarta si brutalement de Skeen qu'il faillit la renverser.

* * *

Quand Peter était arrivé au dortoir, il avait vaguement salué ses amis avant de se diriger immédiatement en direction de la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer. Les deux garçons s'étaient lancé un regard sans trop savoir comment agir. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de parler que celui-ci était réapparu en pyjama pour venir se glisser immédiatement dans son lit avant d'en fermer les rideaux.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça : jamais Peter n'avait fermé ses rideaux. Jamais !

James se tenait sur son lit, il regardait inquiet le coin de Peter et contempla un moment les pans de velours rouge.

Avec Sirius, ils en avaient parlé au repas. Ils avaient choisi de ne pas l'embêter quand ils avaient réalisés qu'il s'était enfermé dans une salle plutôt que de venir leur parler. D'autant plus que son comportement étrange pouvait s'expliquer par le récent rapprochement, plus qu'évident, de Skeen et Remus. Et ils ne s'étaient pas sentis de se mêler à cette histoire. Mais maintenant, James regrettait cette décision. Il avait la sensation d'avoir abandonné son ami.

Il tourna un regard vers Sirius qui avait repris ses exercices de musculation. Petit spectacle qu'il réalisait tous les soirs. Mais enfin, pourquoi tentait-il de faire comme si c'était un soir comme tous les soirs ? Pourquoi continuait-il de faire comme si de rien n'était ? Qu'attendait-il pour se jeter sur le lit de Peter pour le travailler comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand l'un d'entre eux se montrait plus moribond que d'habitude.

Il lui suffit de quelques minutes de réflexion pour réaliser que c'était la première fois que Peter agissait ainsi et que Sirius n'avait jamais eu à le _travailler_. Remus et lui-même y avaient eu le droit. Mais Peter était différent. Si effacé et souriant qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu à se demander si leur ami allait bien.

Un sentiment étrange le submergea. Brûlant et âcre. De la honte. Mais alors qu'il allait se lever pour rejoindre le lit de Peter pour essayer de se rattraper, un mouvement inhabituel sur la carte qu'il tenait juste sous ses yeux, attira son attention.

Les traces de Remus parcourait à vive allure les couloirs. Un rythme de pas qui laissait à penser que son ami fuyait quelque chose. Mais derrière lui, aucune trace du moindre poursuiveur. Alors à quoi jouait-il ?

* * *

Skeen se tenait immobile contre le mur, encore hébétée par la réaction de Remus.

Il avait fuit.

Elle s'était dit qu'il pourrait fuir de manière… psychique. Se refermer comme il avait pu le faire après leur première transformation ensemble. Pas qu'il allait réellement prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça !

\- Incroyable technique de séduction, ricana une voix dans la poche de sa jupe.

Agacée, elle sortit le petit mouchoir où se trouvait le Joueur de flûte. Même s'il n'était représenté que par quelques traits irréguliers, elle devina son sourire moqueur à travers cette ligne penchée. Elle le froissa sans ménagement avant de le fourrer en boule dans le fond de sa poche. Plongeant son visage dans ses mains, elle étouffa un hurlement de frustration avant d'envoyer son pied dans le mur. Mais les bruits de pas qui résonnaient ne lui permirent pas de laisser libre cours à toute son insatisfaction car elle dut à son tour prendre la fuite pour rejoindre la salle commune.

* * *

Quand Remus arriva dans le dortoir, il était terriblement pâle. En quelques pas, il atteignit son lit et se laissa tomber sur ses couvertures, enfouissant son visage contre le velours du par-dessus, maugréant contre lui-même,battant des poings et des pieds. Il finit par attraper son coussin pour étouffer ses hurlements avant de se tourner vers le plafond, étrangement essoufflé.

\- Et bien Remus, ricana James en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans un tel état d'énervement.

Le préfet resta calme et défitles boutons de sa chemise, l'air de rien. Il aurait pu paraître parfaitement serein mais une lumière furieuse brillait dans son regard.

\- Contre qui est-ce dirigé ? s'enquit Sirius en se relevant du sol pour s'étirer.

\- Moi-même ! Je suis un tel crétin ! s'exaspéra Remus en arrachant pratiquement son haut qu'il laissa tomber froissé au sol.

 _Etonnant de la part de Monsieur Remus qui prend toujours grand soin de toutes ses affaires_ , nota James en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'intéressa Sirius en se glissant jusqu'à son ami, un petit sourire intéressé.

\- Skeen a essayé de m'embrasser ! Enfin je crois.

James et Sirius se figèrent et se tournèrent d'un mouvement synchrone vers le lit de Peter, s'attendant à une quelconque réaction de leur ami. Mais les rideaux restèrent clos et il n'y eut pas le moindre mouvement.

S'était-il déjà endormi ?

\- Et donc ? Que s'est-il passé ? murmura Patmol en se hissant sur le lit de Remus.

\- Elle s'est mis sur la pointe des pieds et elle s'est rapprochée de moi... Ca se trouve elle ne voulait même pas m'embrasser !

\- Non bien entendu que non. Je suis sûr qu'elle voulait juste renifler ton halène.

\- Bon et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'impatienta James.

\- J'ai fui.

\- Tu as fui. Fui ?!

\- Elle ne te plait pas ?

\- Bien entendu qu'elle me plait ! se défendit-il immédiatement, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir hausser la voix car il réalisa aux rideaux fermés que Peter devait déjà être en train de se reposer.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as fui ?

\- Parce que mon lumos s'est éteint…

Ses deux soi-disant amis se lancèrent un regard moqueur.

\- Ton lumos s'est éteint, du coup tu as pris la fuite, tout de suite c'est beaucoup plus clair, railla Sirius en le bousculant légèrement de la pointe du pied.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, avoua Remus en fermant les yeux. Elle était si proche, je pense que j'ai pris peur. J'ai du me déconcentrer, et mon sort s'est arrêté. Mais ça ne m'était jamais arrivé… Et…

\- Mary avait essayé de t'embrasser aussi en première année. Donc ça t'était déjà arrivé, signala James.

\- Je ne parle pas du baiser, siffla le lycanthrope en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je parle du fait de briser un sort comme ça. Et du coup, ça m'a fait réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Et j'ai paniqué.

\- Ca arrive de briser un sort. Regarde, en Sortilèges, on en brise plein.

\- Pas des Lumos ! C'est un sort de première année, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui m'arrive ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce n'est pas ça qui me pose problème, c'est ma réaction ! Skeen va me détester.

\- Oui c'est sûr, ça ressemble bien à Skeen de détester quelqu'un, ricana Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et puis maintenant que tu as brisé un lumos, aucune chance qu'elle veuille encore de toi, continua James avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu as laissé échappé ta chance mon pote, je suis désolé !

\- Vous êtes vraiment d'une aide incroyable, ironisa Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il avait beau faire mine d'être vexé, il se sentait plus léger. Ils avaient raison. Elle ne le détesterait pas, et peut-être qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Ils auraient sûrement d'autres occasions semblables ? Plus tard ?

OoOoO

Peter était resté blotti dans ses couvertures, malgré le remue ménage de Remus lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la chambre. Les yeux grands ouverts il avait suivi la moindre parole de cette conversation. Poings serrés, il tentait de retenir toute la colère qu'il ressentait.

Non pas de la colère.

De la jalousie.

Et il prit une décision : il allait continuer ses recherches. Il allait réussir à se rapprocher de Skeen ! Il s'en faisait la promesse.

* * *

 _Le temps semblait stagner, tout comme dans son précédent rêve. Mais cette fois-ci elle ne flottait pas dans les airs, elle se trouvait au sol, dans un lieu qu'elle connaissait bien. Une cellule. Sa cellule. Les jambes repliées devant elle, elle observait ses doigts._

 _De l'autre côté des barreaux, dans l'autre cellule. Un garçon la regardait. Elle reconnut Pomme à la couleur de ses yeux. Sublimes et verts. Mais ses traits étaient différents, plus ronds, moins tirés._

 _Il avait tendu une main vers elle, et parla sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre._

 _Il était si proche, elle aurait voulu se rapprocher, le toucher, mais son corps ne l'écoutait pas, ne lui appartenait pas. Elle n'était qu'une spectatrice. Elle ne faisait que voir au travers des yeux de cette ancienne Skeen sans exercer le moindre contrôle._

 _L'Ancienne-Skeen s'était avancée en direction du garçon. D'un pas étrangement hésitant et maladroit. Quand elle l'atteignit , elle s'agenouilla et regarda ce que Pomme tenait dans sa main._

 _Du pain. Pourquoi lui donnait-il ça ?_

Alors qu'elle allait s'en saisir, elle se réveilla dans un sursaut., Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle était pleinement consciente. Assise dans son lit, elle observa la jour qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Lily était déjà debout et lui fit un petit signe de main tandis que Marlène émergeait à peine. Et au bruit qu'elle entendait, Emy devait être sous la douche.

Le coeur battant, elle se demanda un long moment à quoi correspondait ce rêve qui ne lui avait pas semblé en être un. Trop précis par rapport à son tout premier, elle avait la sensation qu'elle s'était juste souvenue.

Balayant d'un soupir ses pensées, elle s'extirpa hors de ses couettes, appréciant terriblement la sensation de réveil. Son corps était encore engourdi mais ses paupières n'étaient plus lourdes, elle se sentait même globalement plus légère.

Dormir avait sûrement été la meilleure expérience de sa vie. Si l'on oubliait les cauchemars et les rêves !

De bonne heure, les jeunes filles rejoignirent la Grande Salle. Et lorsqu'elle croisa le regarde Peter, Skeen réalisa qu'elle avait pratiquement oublié qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle avait appris ses récentes recherches sur les Maudits. Mais elle ne lisait pas dans ses yeux la moindre rancoeur ou inquiétude. Il semblait même y briller une lueur de malice qui accompagnait un large sourire franc.

Se souciait-il donc si peu de sa véritable nature ?

Son coeur battait à la chamade quand elle s'installa à la table et commença son petit déjeuner. Tout était comme d'habitude. Tout le monde discutait, sans la moindre retenue. Elle se laissa donc aller, et participa aux conversations sans s'inquiéter de rien. Mais elle avait été tant préoccupé par la réaction de Peter qu'elle ne réalisa pas le regard qu'Allan Abbott avait posé sur son ami, une table plus loin.

oOoOoOoO

* * *

 **J'espère que vous aurez appréciés ce chapitre :) Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine et à bientôt pour la suite :D (plus que 5 chapiiiiitres). N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis/review aussi bien pour encourager que pour faire progresser.**

 **Des bisous !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, désolée pour cette longue attente. Examens obliges, je n'avais pas le temps et le cerveau nécessaire pour me remettre à écrire. Je vous présente donc mon nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous n'avez pas tout oublié entre temps :). Merci beaucoup encore une fois à Selminia qui me permet de vous présenter un chapitre retravaillé et moins bourré d'erreur. Très bonne lecture.**

* * *

Victoria rangeait avec une lenteur mesurée ses affaires. Les yeux plantés sur la porte entrouverte un peu plus haut, elle regardait les autres élèves quitter la salle en discutant. Il ne restait presque plus personne dans la pièce mais les murmures de l'autre côté lui indiquait qu'un groupe attendait. Et malheureusement pour elle, les individus cachés derrière le pan de bois ne lui était pas inconnus.

En prenant son temps, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils finissent par s'impatienter et quittent les lieux. Mais les rires s'étaient fait plus forts et plus nombreux, sans aucun signe d'abandon de leur part.

Elle aurait été en sécurité si Salem, sa binôme, était restée avec elle. Mais celle-ci s'était échappée dans un tourbillon de cheveux roses dès la fin de cours, bien trop préoccupée par ses propres problèmes pour remarquer ceux de Victoria.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui parler du contrat qu'elle avait passé avec les septièmes années ? Comment Salem réagirait-elle si jamais Victoria lui expliquait que sa soudaine tranquillité malgré son affront en début d'année était le résultat de son sacrifice ?

Salem était protégée : plus de brimade ni de piège, pas la moindre insulte. En échange de ça : Victoria devait supporter la situation sans en parler aux maraudeurs. Elle se doutait que le marché perdurait uniquement car Salem semblait faire très attention à ne plus attirer l'attention sur elle, comme si le défi du début d'année n'avait été qu'une passade. Mais également car les serpentards avaient fini par réaliser que la nouvelle était devenue la protégée des Maraudeurs. Apparemment, malgré qu'ils ne soient que les cadets de ses cousins, ceux-ci préféraient éviter de devenir les cibles de leurs petites blagues. Rien d'étonnant. Les rumeurs avaient été nombreuses après leur punition de début d'année : ils avaient planifié de métamorphoser des savons et si aucun professeur n'était intervenu, l'instabilité de leur création aurait pu causer des dommages irréversibles. C'était bien plus leur manque d'expérience que leur imagination qui venait à inquiéter leurs possibles victimes.

Peut-être que ces deux éléments auraient suffi pour qu'elle puisse mettre fin à toute cette torture. Il lui suffirait de parler avec Sirius qui semblait se préoccuper de sa misérable existence. Aucun doute qu'il viendrait à son secour. Mais peut-être avec trop de plaisir et il était hors de question d'admettre qu'elle voulait de l'aide. D'autant plus qu'avec ce marché, elle avait la sensation que tout ceci avait un sens. Qu'elle n'avait pas pas a subir toutes ses moqueries uniquement à cause de sa répartition, mais plutôt car elle était une fière gryffondor, prête à se sacrifier pour ses amies !

Son regard allait de sa table à son sac. Peut-être avec espoir de voir soudainement un parchemin ou une plume qu'elle aurait pu oublier. Mais elle venait de ranger pour la troisième fois son cartable et il n'aurait pas pu être plus organisé que ça. Elle allait donc devoir affronter la dure réalité et quitter cette pièce.

En sentant l'étrange boule se former dans sa gorge, elle rit jaune. Quelle incroyable et fière gryffondor elle faisait. Incapable de se lever pour quitter une pièce, juste parce qu'elle était persuadée d'entendre des voix de l'autre côté.

Elle était peut-être simplement devenue paranoïaque ? Peut-être que les premières années de Serpentards n'avaient pas reçu d'ordre de ses cousins ? Qu'elles appréciaient simplement la vue ?

La vue ? Elles étaient dans les cachots, juste devant la salle de potion. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si intéressant pour qu'elles stagnent devant la porte ?!

Un profond soupir plus tard, elle attrapa la lanière de son sac, lui lança un dernier sort d'imperméabilité et le glissa à son épaule.

La fière gryffondor allait devoir affronter son destin !

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Regulus laissa tomber le livre avec un soupir de désespoir. Il était sur une piste mais à chaque nouvel ouvrage emprunté il avait la sensation de s'éloigner de plus en plus de son but. Au départ : il avait choisi de se concentrer uniquement sur la légende moldue dont lui avait parlé Peter. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et était très vite retombé sur l'histoire de l'ensorceleur.

La bibliothèque de Poudlard ne possédait que quelques rares livres moldus et aucun ne l'intéressait. Il lui serait impossible de mettre la main sur quoi que ce soit en dehors de l'école car depuis le départ de Sirius, ses parents s'étaient mis en tête que limiter ses interactions avec le monde non-magique. Comme si cela suffirait à éviter qu'il ne devienne comme son frère. Autre solution : il aurait pu demander à un né-moldu du l'école. Mais il n'en côtoyait aucun et ne leur faisait pas confiance.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il plaça ses bras à l'arrière de sa tête. Allongé de tout son long dans la salle d'astronomie, il contemplait le ciel nuageux en plissant les yeux pour apercevoir les quelques gouttes de pluie.

C'était la première fois que son manque de connaissances du monde moldu le bloquait dans des recherches. Il en était venu à se demander comment sa culture pouvait être aussi limitée, car il lui avait suffi d'à peine deux chapitres pour réaliser qu'il n'y connaissait strictement rien. A ses yeux, les moldus étaient comme les sorciers mais sans magie : des cracmols. Finalement, l'étendue des différences entre leurs deux populations était bien plus impressionnante qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

Pendant une seconde, il envisagea même de suivre les cours d'étude des moldus l'année suivante mais il réalisa vite que la chose était impossible. Jamais ses parents ne lui permettraient de faire ça.

\- Un vrai temps de début d'automne, n'est-ce pas ?

Regulus sursauta, se redressant d'un coup sur ses coudes, il regarda le poufsouffle qui avait grimpé les quelques marches de l'escalier en fonte qui séparait l'entrée de la véritable salle.

\- Je pensais que les sécurités de la salle avaient été renforcées depuis l'incident de la rentrée, continua Allan en se rapprochant de Regulus, nullement inquiet d'avoir dérangé le quatrième année.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Comme toi je présume, lança-t-il distrait en se rapprochant du bord pour regarder le paysage.

\- J'en doute. A moins que tu ne sois en pleine recherche sur _Der Rattenfänger von Hameln_.

\- Ah, excuse-moi. Je croyais que tu réfléchissais à l'origine de la vie et toute la difficulté que notre héritage nous impose. Ou peut-être même l'essence de la tristesse et de la mélancolie ?

\- Tu es bien inspiré, Abbot, soupira Regulus en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Moins que toi apparemment. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses à ce chasseur de rat ? demanda Allan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je te demande pardon ? souffla Regulus incapable de retenir sa surprise.

\- Et bien, _Der Rattenfänger von Hameln._

Regulus eut un mouvement de recule, les mots d'Allan avait été fluides et parfaitement maîtrisés. Aucun doute qu'il maîtrisait la langue.

\- C'est un conte que ma mère adorait me raconter.

\- Tu parles allemand ?

\- Depuis toujours, confirma-t-il.

\- Tu connais ce conte ?

\- Depuis toujours.

\- _Allan_ je pourrais avoir besoin de ton aide…

\- Je t'écoute Regulus, chantonna le pouffsouffe un grand sourire sur les lèvres heureux de l'abandon des formalités.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Peter sifflotait alors qu'il regardait Sirius concentré sur la carte. Les mains dans les poches, il jubilait intérieurement de la situation. Et peut-être légèrement extérieurement car James semblait avoir remarqué son humeur presque joyeuse, lui lançant donc à l'occasion quelques regards étonnés.

Pourquoi tant de joie ?

Simplement parce que Remus s'était décidé, en se réveillant, à fuir Skeen par tous les moyens. Ainsi, plus besoin de se soucier de les voir se rapprocher. La timidité maladive de Remus servait les intérêts de Peter.

Il s'était inquiété le soir même, lorsque le lycanthrope s'était traité d'idiot à fuir après que Skeen ait apparemment tenté de l'embrasser. Comme s'il se détestait d'avoir réagi comme ça et souhaitait aller s'en excuser ! Il avait eu peur de le retrouver au réveil plein de vigueur et de courage, prêt à faire face à la jeune fille pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Par chance, la véritable nature de leur ami était immédiatement revenue à la charge et quoi de plus facile pour lui que de fuir plutôt que d'affronter le problème ?

Quand James et Sirius avaient trouvé Remus penché dans leur malle commune à la recherche de la carte, ils avaient fait le choix de la conserver pour l'empêcher de s'en servir à mauvais escient. Oui la carte était parfaite pour réaliser des blagues, pour embêter des Serpentards et découvrir de nouveau passage. Mais non ! Elle ne servirait jamais à l'un d'eux à _fuir_ une fille.

Afin d'éviter les attaque en traître à grand coup de regard humide de la part de leur lycanthrope préféré : ils s'échangeaient discrètement la carte de telle sorte que Remus ne pouvait pas connaître le véritable détenteur de l'objet.

Malgré ça, Peter était parvenu à prévenir Remus dès qu'il apercevait Skeen un peu plus loin dans les couloirs, permettant discrètement à son ami de prendre ses jambes à son cou et disparaître sans être vu. Sirius ne semblait y voir que du feu, toujours trop concentré sur la carte à regarder les noms s'y balader, mais James avait eu l'air de remarquer son petit manège. Par chance il s'était encore contenté d'un de ses regards surpris.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans le couloir, ils aperçurent au loin la masse rose des cheveux de Skeen. Un coup de coude en direction de Remus suffit à le faire fuir dans la direction opposée avant même qu'elle ne les aperçoive. Quand son regard s'arrêta sur eux, elle esquissa un grand sourire et s'approcha à vive allure. Le souffle à peine court, elle les salua d'un grand geste de main avant de détailler les garçons avec une mine déçue.

\- Bon sang c'est pas vrai, s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Dites-moi est-ce qu'il suit des cours de dissimulation ? A moins qu'il n'ait déjà commencé à suivre une formation de caméléon ?

N'avait-elle pas encore compris que Remus ne voulait pas la voir ? Peter esquissa un sourire en coin, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'a simplement pas envie de te voir, fit-il finalement remarquer.

Son ton s'était fait si acide que Skeen redressa un regard affolé vers lui, bien vite accompagné par celui de ses deux autres amis. Ni James, ni Sirius n'en revenait. Réalisant que l'attention était portée sur lui, il haussa les épaules avant de continuer :

\- Quoi ? Ca semble évident pourtant ? Non ? Ton comportement se rapproche quand même vachement du harcèlement. Tu penses vraiment que ce genre de chose fonctionne ?

\- Je… souffla-t-elle incapable de répondre.

Son teint s'était fait plus pâle, comme si toutes ses couleurs s'étaient estompées, pendant un instant Peter cru même que ses cheveux étaient redevenus blancs.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Peter ! cracha James.

C'était étrange. Deux sentiments se mêlaient sur les traits de son ami. Pitié et déception. Un mélange étonnant et inhabituel pour James. Sirius voulut retenir Skeen mais celle-ci avait reprit sa course sans chercher à se défendre.

\- C'était le genre de remarque qu'aurait fait un parfait enfoiré, signala Sirius qui s'était enfin décidé à quitter la carte des yeux.

\- Peut-être que c'est parce que je le suis. A moins que je ne sois un véritable ami pour Remus et pendant que vous cherchez à le piéger, je l'aide véritablement _moi_.

\- Mais elle lui plaît !

\- Oui mais peut-être qu'il a besoin de temps, et vous ne lui en laissez pas. Ni vous ni Skeen. On dirait un chaton effrayé et j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à le remarquer. Et vous osez dire que vous êtes ses meilleurs amis, ricana Peter en fourrant brutalement ses mains dans ses poches. Peut-être que vous feriez bien d'agir en tant que tels !

Aucun des deux ne trouva quoi répondre à ça, l'effet de surprise de cette étonnante confiance de la part de Peter les empêcha même de bouger lorsque ce dernier les quitta pour continuer son chemin. Lorsque James retrouva l'usage de la parole, Queudver avait disparu depuis longtemps.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, souffla Sirius incapable de détacher son regard de l'escalier par lequel Peter venait de disparaître. Si jamais il apprécie bien Skeen comme on le pensait, alors il vient de faire un coup de maître. Il s'est montré bien plus rusé que nous.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que Peter agit comme un Serpentard ?

oOoOo

Skeen se sentait vibrante d'un sentiment brûlant. Des vagues de chaleur lui envahissaient la poitrine et lui tordaient la gorge, formant une boule désagréable dès qu'elle tentait de déglutir. Les larmes aux bords des yeux, elle luttait désespérément pour que celles-ci ne coulent pas mais fixer le plafond ne suffit bientôt plus et elles glissèrent sur ses joues rapidement. Les chassant du dos de la main, elle accéléra encore un peu pour éviter le regard des curieux.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle fuyait, ni où elle souhaitait aller. Elle se contentait de marcher rapidement dans les couloirs et monter toutes les marches qu'elle croisait. Si bien qu'elle finit dans un couloir sans savoir lequel et se contenta de fixer les personnes qui lui faisaient face.

La colère était telle qu'elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite la composition étonnante du groupe. Mais quand elle reconnut le regard surpris de Victoria qui pendouillait lamentablement dans les airs, son coeur fit un bon et elle toisa les serpentardes de première année parmi lesquels se tenait une plus âgée, celle qui les avait déjà piégé la dernière fois. La cousine de Victoria, Alecto.

La baguette de Skeen se trouvait juste dans sa poche comme d'habitude. Elle aurait pu la dégainer, incanter un _finite_ et libérer son amie de ses entraves. Mais son esprit était encore embrouillé par la rage et avant qu'elle n'ait pu y réfléchir, ses jambes l'avaient déjà traîné jusqu'aux filles. Elle s'arrêta quand la plus âgée récupéra sa baguette d'un simple sort. Fine et légère, la baguette rosée glissa hors de sa poche jusqu'à la main de la Serpentarde.

\- Laissez la partir !

\- Loren, je vais te proposer quelque chose, dit Alecto en posant son regard dédaigneux sur la jeune fille. Je te rends ta baguette et tu rentres tranquillement de ton côté à ton dortoir. Sans faire d'histoire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car la nouvelle de ton retour dans la Haute Société s'est répandue et qu'en conséquence ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de t'avoir contre moi.

\- Dans ce cas, le mieux serait de nous laisser partir toutes les deux, tenta Skeen.

\- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien la situation Loren. Deux choses : tu es peut-être une revenante, avec une forte influence, mais tu n'en restes pas moins une foutue gryffondor qui ne semble pas être au courant des situations familiales actuelles, ni des gens qui sont bons à fréquenter. Etant donné ma grande gentillesse et mon altruisme je vais t'aider.

Elle s'était tournée vers Victoria et la montra d'un geste global demain.

\- Ta _meilleure_ amie est une paria. Une Traître à son sang qui a amené le déshonneur sur la famille Carrow par sa répartition. Et donc, en tant que membre de cette famille, il est de mon devoir de montrer que je ne suis absolument pas rattachée à cette _tâche_.

Le mot final avait été cracher avec une amertume non contenue. A ses côtés, Victoria s'était tendue, le visage tourné en direction de ses pieds dans les airs.

Alecto sembla perdre patience, les sourcils froncés, elle cracha :

\- Loren tu ferais mieux de choisir, _vite_.

\- Salem, récupère ta baguette et part, conseilla Victoria.

Que ferait Lily ou Marlène dans ce genre de situation ?

 _Montre à ses crétines de quel bois tu es faite_ , siffla une petite voix dans sa tête dont le timbre n'était pas inconnu à Skeen.

Depuis quand le Joueur de Flûte pouvait-il communiquer avec elle de cette façon ?!

\- Ce ne serait pas très gryffondor de partir maintenant, finit-elle par dire en serrant les poings.

Le sourire d'Alecto se fit encore plus mauvais. Levant la propre baguette de Skeen face à elle, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lumière mauvaise.

\- _Limacius Eructo_! incanta-t-elle en direction de la propriétaire.

Skeen plissa les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir un sort de plein fouet. Mais aucun éclat coloré ne s'échappa de la pointe de sa baguette. Avait-elle refusé d'obéir à Alecto ? Profitant de l'instant de surprise de la serpentarde, Skeen se précipita dans sa direction. Elle se jeta sur elle avec une telle impulsion qu'elles roulèrent toutes les deux au sol.

Trop ébahies pour réagir les autres s'étaient écartées de deux pas, contemplant la scène sans savoir comment réagir.

Skeen évita de peu le poing serré que son ennemie avait dressé et elle tenta de lui arracher des mains les deux baguettes. Le seconde coup ne manqua pas sa cible, atteignant la Maudite en pleine tempe. Sonnée, elle s'écarta pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais voyant qu'Alecto s'apprêtait à se relever, elle fondit sur sa proie, plus rapide que jamais. Gueule grande ouverte, elle referma sa mâchoire sur le poignet de sa victime. Sous le coup de la douleur, la main s'ouvrit en grand libérant les deux baguettes qui roulèrent sur le sol.

\- Tu es une grande malade Loren ! hurla l'autre en envoyant voler son pied dans la poitrine de la première année pour tenter de la séparer d'elle.

Skeen fut projeter un peu plus loin et sa tempe heurta violemment le rebord de la fenêtre. Une main à son crâne, le souffle coupé, un goût de ferraille dans la bouche, elle ferma les yeux un instant pour faire disparaître la sensation de tournie.

\- Putain ! Tu m'as mordue jusqu'au sang ! s'exclama Alecto complètement ahurie alors qu'elle tenait son poignet blessé dans son autre main.

\- Ca ne restera pas impuni ! lança une autre serpentard avec assurance.

\- Ah ça non, vous pouvez être sûres que ça ne restera pas impuni, lança Sirius qui venait d'arriver.

Il se tenait juste derrière les Serpentardes, les mains dans les poches, faisant mine d'être parfaitement calme, mais la rougeur de ses joues et son souffle court trahissait sa toute récente course dans les étages de Poudlard.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait avoir peur d'un cinquième année, grinça Alecto qui s'était redressée avec l'aide de ses amies.

\- Il y a un début à tout, lança-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Alecto, nous sommes en supériorité, on peut leur montrer ce que l'on vaut, ricana l'une des verts et argents avec impatience.

\- Hors de question, je vais aller à l'infirmerie. Je ne voudrais pas attraper la rage !

Toujours la main collée contre sa poitrine, elle s'éloigna, accompagnée par son groupe, laissant les trois gryffondors seuls dans le couloir. Sirius esquissa un petit sourire lorsqu'elles disparurent, et se pencha vers Skeen pour l'aider à se relever, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard :

\- Et tu n'avais rien trouvé de mieux comme technique de défense ?

oOoOo

Assise sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, Skeen toisait du regard la serpentarde qui se faisait bander le poignet, entourée par ses sbires. Pomfresh avait assuré que la blessure n'avait rien de grave et qu'il lui suffisait de mettre une petite crème pour la faire cicatriser. Mais Alecto avait volontairement accentué sa peine, réclamant à ce qu'un traitement supplémentaire lui soit appliqué. Finalement, pour faire taire ses jérémiades l'infirmière avait fini par céder.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle va trimbaler ce truc comme une blessure de guerre, souffla James.

Il n'était arrivé que quelques minutes après la fin des hostilités et en voyant la tâche violacé qui grandissait au niveau de la paupière de son amie, il avait réclamé à ce qu'elle se rende à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que ce bleu ne cachait rien ne plus grave.

Skeen, perdue dans ses pensées, tapotait sa blessure avec un intérêt scientifique. A peine ses doigts effleuraient-ils sa peau, qu'une étrange décharge se propageait dans l'ensemble du coin de son visage. Une décharge qu'elle finit par qualifier de Douleur.

Quelque chose de nouveau.

Reportant son attention sur James, elle lui demanda :

\- Tu penses vraiment que je harcèle Remus ?

\- N'écoute pas ce que dit Peter, il n'est vraiment pas dans son assiette en ce moment.

Visualisant le jeune homme dans une assiette, Skeen scruta avec surprise James, se demandant un moment s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

\- C'est une expression, lança-t-il en réalisant l'incompréhension de la jeune fille. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude, il se comporte différemment.

Et ce comportement pourrait-il trouvé son origine dans ses récentes recherches ? Qu'avait-il découvert sur les maudits qui pourrait expliquer ce changement d'attitude ?

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, reprit James. Il est un peu bizarre en ce moment, mais ce n'est qu'une passade. Ca va changer et tout va bientôt redevenir normal.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, resserrant ses avants-bras contre elle. Etrangement, les paroles de James ne parvenaient pas à la rassurer, elle avait terriblement l'impression d'être responsable de cette situation et ne savait pas comment tout rétablir.

Pourquoi avait-elle si peur de faire face à Peter ? Alors qu'une discussion avec lui semblait s'imposer ?

Comme une furie, McGonagall surgit dans l'infirmerie, observant les deux blessées d'un regard mauvais. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur James, comme si elle le rendait coupable de cette situation et le malheureux ne put qu'hausser des épaules en espérant qu'elle réaliserait que pour une fois il n'en était en rien responsable.

\- Quelqu'un voudrait bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? cracha-t-elle froidement.

\- Loren est tombée sur moi, elle a tenté de se retenir avec ses dents et s'est tapé le coin de la tête contre le mur, lança Carrow avec un sourire mauvais. Rien de grave madame, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Pardon ? Parce que tu crois pouvoir attaquer Victoria comme ça et t'en sortir avec une excuse aussi minable ? cracha Skeen en se redressant si brutalement qu'elle vacilla sur ses jambes.

\- Skeen assis-toi, conseilla James dans un souffle en lui prenant la main pour la tirer vers lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? insista la sous-directrice en se rapprochant.

\- Rien madame, la situation est réglée, tenta James en se plaçant entre Skeen et le professeur.

\- Je m'adressais à Miss Loren.

\- Je, commença Skeen.

Quand elle réalisa que l'ensemble des regards qui s'étaient posés sur elle étaient noirs, même celui de James. Elle reprit avec une voix tremblotante :

\- Rien madame, ça s'est passé comme le disait Alecto.

\- Bon j'imagine que je vais donc me contenter d'enlever 5 points par élève présent dans cette pièce, soupira McGonagall.

\- Quoi ? Mais on est beaucoup plus nombreuses, s'indigna Carrow.

\- Alors j'imagine que vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer la situation pour éviter cette injustice ? Non ? Et bien j'imagine que la situation et réglée.

Dans un bruissement de robe, Minerva s'éloigna laissant les serpentardes furieuses et Skeen surprise. Quand la porte se fut fermée derrière elle, James se pencha vers son amie et lui murmura :

\- Il va falloir que je t'apprenne le Gryffondor's Code.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne dénoncerai mes camarades à aucun professeur.

\- C'est ridicule !

\- Si tu as le moindre soucis, c'est à tes autres camarades que tu dois parler. Les affaires des étudiants restent entre les étudiants.

\- La situation aurait pu dégénérer, il ne faut plus que ça se reproduise, nous devons prévenir les professeurs, siffla-t-elle en tournant un regard vers l'attroupement de serpentardes qui grognaient contre le comportement injuste de McGonagall.

\- C'est terriblement Serdaigle comme réflexion, nota James avec un sourire mutin. Dommage pour toi, c'est à Gryffondor que le choixpeau t'a répartie. Pour que ça ne se reproduise pas, il suffit que l'on y réponde tout autant, reprit James avec un sourire mutin.

\- C'est stupide.

\- C'est le Code.

oOoOo

\- Tu aurais pu nous demander de l'aide depuis longtemps !

Sirius s'était décidé à la suivre depuis qu'il l'avait décrochée du plafond. Elle l'avait pourtant déjà remercié et s'était attendue à ce qu'il la laisse tranquille. Mais non, il était bien trop occupé à la harceler ! Victoria poussa un énième soupir en espérant qu'il réaliserait qu'il était responsable de son ennui.

\- Cette fois-ci Skeen a été entraîné dans cette histoire, continua-t-il.

Et apparemment non, il ne se rendait pas à quel point il était lourd et fatiguant ! Victoria s'arrêta de marcher si brutalement qu'il lui rentra dedans.

\- Mes histoires ne te regardent pas et encore moins tes petits camarades, lança-t-elle le menton haut.

\- Skeen a écopé d'un oeil au bord noir.

\- Et Alecto d'une marque de dents, je pense pas que Salem s'en sort très bien. Elle n'a clairement pas besoin de chevalier servant. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Et sincèrement l'armure ne te sied vraiment pas ! Encore moins le cheval blanc.

\- Ca aurait pu très mal finir, grinça Sirius en plongeant ses mains dans son pantalon.

\- Parce que tu penses que ça va arranger les choses si jamais vous intervenez avec tes amis ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Sincèrement ? Oui. Je pense que ça peut résoudre des choses. Je vais finir par penser que tu joues à la victime.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas là ?

\- Ca t'arrange que les serpentardes te victimisent, tu peux faire ta noble, faire semblant de supporter comme si ça ne te touchait pas. Et même te persuader que tu fais ça pour protéger quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu es au courant pour le marché ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non, mais je m'en doutais, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suis une gryffondor. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour résoudre mes problèmes.

\- Si justement, tu as besoin d'aide et être gryffondor ce n'est pas supporter les brimades des autres en gardant le dos droit, c'est y répondre avec hargne ! Alors je te laisserai tranquille à partir du moment où je te verrai répondre coup pour coup.

\- C'est ridicule, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait venir à bout de la haine qu'éprouvent mes cousins à mon égard.

\- Ca suffira à transformer leur haine en méfiance, puis en crainte. Et à la fin, ils te laisseront tranquille en réalisant qu'ils ne peuvent pas juste se défouler sur toi sans en payer les conséquences.

Elle se tut, scrutant ses pieds avec insistance. Elle aurait voulu trouver de quoi lui répondre, lui prouver qu'il avait tort et continuer son chemin fièrement. Mais y avait du vrai dans ses paroles.

\- Suis ton instinct, tu as été répartie à gryffondor, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire en biais. Tu trouveras ta propre solution et elle sera forcément bonne. Mais s'il te plait, arrête de rester passive ! Sinon, je t'assure que je serais obligé de jouer au chevalier servant. Autre chose : l'armure me va bien. Elle ne fait que rendre ma carrure plus impressionnante.

\- Mais bien sûr, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Remus s'était inquiété de devoir croiser Skeen au repas. Mais quand il arriva dans la salle et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas attablée avec les autres, il eut un petit pincement au coeur. Prenant place entre Marlène et Peter, il demanda à ce dernier :

\- Où est Skeen ?

\- A l'infirmerie, lui apprit Peter en se servant en légumes.

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'exclama-t-il en se redressant brutalement, renversant au passage le verre de Marlène.

\- Si tu étais un peu moins occupée à la fuir tu serais au courant qu'elle s'est battu avec Carrow bis dans les couloirs, lui apprit James en nettoyant la table d'un coup de baguette.

Il ne chercha même pas à répliquer quoi que ce soit, enjamba le banc et se précipita dans le couloir. Derrière lui, il entendit des éclats de voix, mais trop préoccupé à l'idée de retrouver Skeen, il ne vit pas Peter lutter contre James et Sirius qui le retenaient.

En grimpant les escaliers il se maudit un millier de fois de son comportement idiot et tenta de comprendre comment Skeen avait pu se retrouver de nouveau confrontée aux serpentards alors qu'elle avait juré de faire attention.

Quand il rentra dans l'infirmerie, il la remarqua immédiatement. Aussi blanche que les draps, elle semblait dormir. Allongée au-dessus des couvertures, toujours en uniforme, elle avait une pâte bleutée étalée sur le haut de son visage, recouvrant ainsi son oeil droit sous une couche boueuse et colorée.

Il voulut se rapprocher le plus doucement possible, hésita presque à faire marche arrière. Mais la jeune fille frémit et se redressa légèrement, ouvrant son oeil valide pour le regarder. Un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'elle l'invitait d'un geste de main à se rapprocher.

Hésitant, il s'installa sur une des petites chaises, les mains glissés sous ses cuisses, il murmura :

\- Je n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'il était arrivé.

\- Tu étais trop occupé à te dissimuler, ricana-t-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Skeen.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ça, tenta-t-elle.

Il s'était légèrement rapproché, s'essayant sur le matelas. Immobile, Skeen s'était fait de pierre, inquiète à l'idée de faire le moindre geste qui pourrait l'effrayer. Il souleva l'une de ses mèches de cheveux qui recouvrait la pâte. Sur les rebords, il apercevait la peau violacée.

\- Saule, hammamelis, argile lunaire et un soupçon de sels d'Atlantide, récita-t-elle incapable de trouver autre chose à dire que la recette du cataplasme.

Elle s'était perdue depuis trop longtemps dans les yeux terres d'ombres de Remus. Elle contemplait cette étendue étonnamment unie sans être capable d'en détacher son regard. Détaillant les vallées brunes et ocres des sillons qui traversaient de part en part, elle s'arrêta un moment sur les délimitations plus sombres qui séparaient l'iris du blanc de l'oeil.

Elle ne réalisa pas qu'il s'était rapproché, bien trop perdu dans sa contemplation.

\- Si je suis sincèrement désolé, c'est pour la manière dont j'ai réagi hier, corrigea-t-il.

Ses oreilles s'étaient teintées de rouge mais son expression ne laissait plus place à la moindre hésitation.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu personne qui s'intéressait à moi de cette manière, continua-t-il.

Il était maintenant si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Le coeur battant à vive allure, elle tenta de garder son calme. Surtout ne pas bouger. Elle devait se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur lui.

\- J'ai cru que je rêvais. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Que quelqu'un apprécie quelqu'un comme moi.

La main qu'il avait perdu dans ses cheveux s'était à présent glissée à l'arrière de la tête de Skeen, elle ne frémit même pas lorsqu'il frôla l'un de ses bosses. Les paupières de Remus se fermèrent, invitant la jeune fille à faire de même pour se laisser glisser dans les milliers de sensations qui l'envahirent dès qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Électrifiée par ce contact, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de la trame magique qui courait sous la peau du garçon. Le parfum de Remus s'insinuait dans ses narines, alimentant son besoin terrible d'être encore plus proche de lui. C'était comme si son esprit était sorti hors de son corps et se frayait un chemin jusqu'à la source magique de Remus, se blottissant contre lui, profitant au maximum de son contacte. Allors que son enveloppe charnelle restait parfaitement immobile, s'efforçant toujours à ne pas bouger, de ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle s'autorisa simplement à suivre le contacte doux et léger du baiser, à y répondre. Mais garda les mains posées à plat sur le lit, les empêchant de se glisser autour du cou de Remus.

Quand il s'écarta, elle le contempla, lui plus sublime que jamais. Ses lèvres fines entrouvertes paraissaient légèrement plus colorées, ses yeux aux paupières mis-closes fixaient la jeune fille avec amour. Il mit un moment à reprendre pied et quand se fut le cas ses joues s'empourpèrent violemment et il détourna le regard.

\- Je suis terriblement désolé, s'exclama-t-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants au passage. Je ne voulais pas faire ça !

Réalisant l'air déçu de Skeen il se reprit :

\- Enfin ! Si bien sûr que c'est ce que je voulais faire ça ! Mais…

Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et la serra.

\- J'aurais voulu le faire différemment, avoua-t-il avec une mine embrassée. Et non pas t'embrasser sans ton accord.

\- Tu as tout mon accord depuis un moment, Remus.

\- Mais pas le mien, soupira quelqu'un d'autre.

Le lycanthrope s'éloigna d'un bon, bousculant à l'occasion l'un des paravents de toiles écrus et manquant de bousculer le petit chariot de soin et tout ce qu'il contenait alors qu'il regardait avec effroie la professeure de DCFM. Celestia, amusée, resta un moment, les bras croisés à le regarder se démener en excuses et autres bredouillages incompréhensibles, avant qu'il ne se précipite vers la sortie sans demander son reste. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, elle haussa les épaules et s'installa à côté de sa nièce.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un amoureux, dit-elle simplement alors que sourcils froncés, elle souleva du bout des doigts la pâte et regarda la peau rosée à peine marquée.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était partagé, avoua Skeen surprise de parler de ça avec Celestia.

\- Profite tant que tu as encore le temps.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Nous parlerons de tes devoirs en tant que dernière des Lorens lorsque nous aurons récupéré pour de bon tout ton héritage, souffla Celestia en attrapant une des petites fioles qui traînaient sur la table de soin. En attendant tu peux encore profiter de ta liberté.

Agile et rapide, la jeune femme jouait des ingrédients, les amassant dans un petit récipient en fonte qu'elle tapota de la pointe de sa baguette.

\- Bois ça, conseilla Celestia. Ca terminera le travail du cataplasme. Plus rapidement. C'est une chance que tu es le temps de récupérer avant qu'on aille au repas… Évite de te défigurer d'ici là, d'accord ?

\- Je ferais attention, souffla Skeen en fixant avec intérêt la petite solution brillante que contenait le bol en métal.

\- Et fait en sorte que ton amourette avec Remus reste discrète. Sinon je serais obligée de t'assassiner pour préserver l'honneur de notre famille, continua Celestia d'un ton pince sans rire.

\- Pas très réjouissant.

\- Surtout pour l'une de nous deux.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Le mois d'octobre passa à une allure folle. Peut-être à cause du temps passé avec Remus, délicieux moments de calme et de repos. Ou peut-être à cause de sa crainte à l'idée de rencontrer son oncle et sa tante. D'après Celestia, il ne s'agissait pas que d'une visite, elle était persuadée qu'ils les attendaient avec une armée d'hommes de lois pour faire en sorte d'amasser l'héritage, malgré le retour de Skeen.

Pour Remus, les jeux seraient faits à partir du moment où ils apprendraient, s'ils l'apprenaient, qu'elle était une lycanthrope. Puisqu'ils n'avaient encore presque aucun droit et à peine considérés humains, elle ne toucherait pas une noise de la famille Loren.

Quand bien même elle n'était pas atteinte, elle se doutait que le département des mystères avait fait le choix de l'inscrire au registre pour assurer leur couverture. Si jamais ils ne l'avaient pas fait et que cela venait à se savoir, elle ne pourrait pas se justifier devant Remus. Et elle se fichait bien plus de son héritage dont elle n'avait jamais vu la couleur que de l'estime que ses amis lui portaient.

Du côté des cours, avec l'aide du joueur de flûte glissé dans sa poche tout était devenu plus simple. Il comprenait les choses et les percevait comme elle, parvenant ainsi à lui expliquer au delà d'une simple formule ou d'une bonne quantité d'ingrédients comme les professeurs pouvaient se contenter.

Elle profita de sa notoriété facilement acquise pour avoir accès à la réserve de Slughorn quand il s'y trouvait. Il corrigeait souvent des copies pendant qu'elle apprenait tous les ingrédients en les reniflant et les observant, tout en gardant en tête l'idée de rattraper son retard.

Maintenant qu'elle dormait, elle avait perdu ce temps si précieux qui lui avait permi d'acquérir tant de savoir en début d'année. Mais le bonheur des membres lourds et épuisés, une fois blottie dans les draps, parvenait toujours à effacer tous ses regrets.

Elle faisait malgré tout en sorte de toujours trouver du temps libre pour Remus. Chaque soir, elle s'installait près de lui, ouvrait un livre et bouquinait la tête posée sur ses genoux. Ils pouvaient passer de longs moments à discuter. Lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas du repas d'Halloween, ils parlaient de leurs rêves, de leurs espoirs. De ce qu'ils comptaient faire à l'avenir. Etrangement, Remus n'avait pas plus d'idées qu'elle. Il semblait vivre le jour le jour sans être capable de se projeter. Ensemble, ils se donnèrent un but. Remus ? Il voulait travailler dans le service, ou la santé. Skeen, elle s'imaginait dans la recherche, au contact direct de la magie.

Le garçon agissait encore avec une grande timidité. Ils ne s'étaient pas réembrassés et se contentaient de contact fugaces, une main dans l'autre, un bras autour de l'autre, un petit enlacement. Dès qu'une personne croisait leur chemin alors qu'ils se donnaient la main, il la lâchait immédiatement et faisait mine de rien. Skeen s'en souciait peu, elle profitait du temps qu'elle pouvait passer avec lui tout en prenant soin de suivre les conseils de Peter. Si jamais il s'agissait de conseils et pas uniquement de reproches… Elle ne le brusqua pas, le laissa toujours faire le premier pas. Du moment qu'elle pouvait passer du temps avec lui, c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Malheureusement le temps de repos fut de courte durée. Le jour fatidique arriva enfin. Et alors que les autres descendirent vers la grande salle pour l'heure d'étude, Skeen fut obligée de rejoindre le bureau de Celestia pour se préparer. Franchissant le seuil, la boule au ventre, elle scruta avec malaise la robe qu'elles avaient acheté le mois dernier et qui l'attendait, soutenue par un cintre, flottante dans les airs juste au-dessus d'une paire de chaussures sombres. A l'image qu'elle se faisait des sang-purs, sa tenue était austère. A peine une lisière argenté pour agrémenter l'ourlet et une ceinture de la même couleur qui soutenait une petite plaque de métal clair sur lequel était gravé un petit dessin. Ce détail-là, n'était pas présent quand elles étaient allées à la boutique.

\- Il s'agit du blason de ma famille, précisa Celestia qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Des Von Svarjlins, je tiens à montrer que tu n'es pas uniquement une Loren.

\- Les Lorens et les Weedsant possèdent-ils un blason ?

\- Comme toutes les familles de Sang-purs, confirma Celestia avec un petit sourire. Va donc t'habiller.

Une fois la robe revêtue, sa tante lui brossa les cheveux, les nouant en plusieurs tresses sur son crâne, jusqu'à former une couronne discrète.

\- J'aurais dû penser à quelque chose pour te les teindre, souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle fixait les dernières mèches d'un coup de baguette.

\- Cette couleur ne convient pas ?

\- Elle n'est pas très conventionnelle, corrigea Celestia avec un tendre sourire. Mais elle te va terriblement bien. Mieux que le blanc en tout cas.

Les mains de Celestia était chaude sur ses épaules et Skeen n'était pas capable de détacher son regard du reflet. Plus grande qu'elle, sa tante la surplombait légèrement. Si Sirius lui avait dit de nombreuses fois qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, c'était la première fois qu'elle le réalisait vraiment. Si le visage de Skeen était plus rond que celui de Celestia, elles possédaient le même nez et la même forme d'oeils, leurs lèvres étaient bien dessinées, lèvres plutôt épaisses mais petites.

\- Tu nous ressembleras beaucoup en grandissant, souffla Celestia comme si elle avait été capable de lire dans les pensées de Skeen. Ma soeur aurait été tellement contente de voir ce que tu es devenue.

Un frisson la gagna lorsque sa tante posa contre sa gorge un bijou.

\- Ca appartenait à Olympe, elle aurait sûrement aimé que ça te revienne.

Olympe, la mère de Salem Loren. Sa mère. Skeen toisa son reflet. Cette jeune fille fine, aux cheveux rose-orangés, aux yeux pâles, dans sa robe noire austère avec ce collier en argent retenant une petite perle de verre transparente. Cette fille n'était pas Skeen, elle était Salem. Alors pourquoi tenait-elle tant à être appelée Skeen ? Uniquement car ce prénom lui avait été donné par Pomme ? Ou simplement parce qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de Salem. Aucun souvenir de Celestia, ni même d'Olympe. Elle ne se rappelait pas de cette vie qu'elle avait apparemment mené.

Combien de temps devrait-elle attendre pour que cela lui revienne ?

 _N'attends pas de miracles, Skeen,_ murmura la voix du joueur de flûte dans sa tête.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Regulus avait passé un doigt entre sa gorge et le noeud de cravate qui l'étranglait. Il avait été tenté à de nombreuses reprises de l'enlever ou de la desserrer comme il avait l'habitude de la porter à Poudlard, mais sa mère l'en avait empêché à chaque fois.

Il détestait quitter l'école pour les week-ends, encore plus lorsque c'était pour des repas officiels où sa mère voulait absolument l'emmener.

Apparemment ils allaient manger chez les Lorens. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose sans qu'il soit capable de mettre un visage dessus. L'invitation aurait pu passer pour un simple repas mondain mais le fait que ses parents l'aient sortis de l'école signifiaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Et l'air ravi que sa mère avait affiché lorsqu'il était descendu habillé de sa tenue de soirée ?

Il n'y avait que deux possibilités pour ça : sa mère et son père comptaient lui faire rencontrer les _autres_ bien plus tôt que prévu, ou ils lui avaient trouvé une épouse possible.

Etrangement, alors que l'une des deux propositions impliquait la rencontre avec le seigneur des ténèbres, aucune ne lui semblait vraiment préférable. Peut-être même aurait-il préféré faire face à Voldemort et ses mangemorts plutôt que de rencontrer une fille que ses parents lui auraient choisi.

 _Sublime_! A quinze ans… Alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore envisager de discuter avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé pour autre chose que des recherches ou les cours.

Il déglutit difficilement lorsqu'un elfe de maison les invita à rentrer.

L'intérieur du manoir était étrangement simple. Aucune grande peinture ou moulure, on aurait dit que les habitants n'avaient pas encore pris le temps de décorer. Ou qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu les moyens. Habituellement, les maisons de famille étaient remplis de trésors, de vieux objets qui se transmettaient de génération en génération. Ici les murs étaient étrangement vides.

Quand ils arrivèrent au salon, il fut incapable de retenir sa surprise en reconnaissant un visage familier. Vêtue de noire, compressée dans une robe longue, la fille aux cheveux roses le regardait avec étonnement. Il savait qu'il l'avait rencontrée en chassant son aile de fée, qu'ils avaient parlé et qu'elle s'était présentée mais il n'était pas sûr de se souvenir de son prénom. Son surnom lui revint rapidement : Skeen.

\- Regulus ? souffla-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

\- Monsieur Black ?

La femme aux côtés de Skeen se tourna à son tour, grande et fine, il ne l'avait pratiquement pas reconnu dans cette tenue. Ses cheveux blonds étaient noués, dégageant sa nuque pâle, ses épaules laissées libres par sa robe semblaient étrangement fines et délicates. Il n'avait jamais douté de la beauté de son professeur de DCFM mais elle était si imposante en cours qu'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de l'imaginer dans une telle tenue.

\- Celestia Von Svarjlins, salua Walburga en s'avança pour serrer la main de la jeune femme.

Elles étaient aussi grandes et fines l'une que l'autre. Elles possédaient l'élégance et le maintien des sang-purs mais aussi leur arrogance. Cette simple poignée de main se transforma en duel de regards jusqu'à ce qu'Orion s'avance à son tour pour saluer Weedsant.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer ici, avoua finalement Celestia très calmement. Mon beau-frère ne m'avait pas prévenu.

\- Vraiment ? C'est terriblement impoli de sa part, s'offusqua faussement Walburga en camouflant un sourire derrière ses mains gantées.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit de nouveau, cette fois-ci sur les hôtes. Robert était un homme imposant et grand, un visage carré et des petits yeux. Son épouse, Louisiane, paraissait étrangement frêle face à lui, avec ses cheveux sombres coupés courts et son nez mutin, elle ne dégageait pas autant de prestance que les deux autres femmes, mais plutôt quelque chose de doux et de gentil. Inhabituel pour Regulus.  
Derrière le couple, se tenait un petit garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il devait avoir entre 9 et 11 ans, trop jeune pour rejoindre Poudlard étant donné qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Quand il aperçut le regard du jeune Black sur lui, le petit esquissa un grand sourire rempli d'admiration.

\- Salem, souffla Louisiane en se rapprochant, la surprise se brisa en un sourire alors qu'elle caressait avec une douceur surprenante le visage de la jeune fille qui figée dans l'incompréhension resta immobile. Tu n'as pas changé du tout. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cinq ans soient passés.

\- Que dis-tu, elle est devenue un beau brin de jeune femme, rectifia Robert en se rapprochant, les mains sur les hanches.

Celestia à ses côtés frémit, soutenant le regard du couple quand celui-ci se posa sur elle. Raide, elle tendit une main dans leur direction mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaita la serrer, se contentant de rester à une distance respectable tandis qu'ils se toisaient.

\- Celestia, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu répondre à notre demande, lança Robert d'un ton étrangement froid.

\- Je suis surprise que nous n'ayons pas été les seules à être invitée avec Salem, leur apprit-elle en lançant un discret coup d'oeil en direction du couple Black qui observait la scène d'un air calculateur.

\- Nous avions pensés qu'un avi extérieur allait être nécessaire, confia Louisiane en esquissant un sourire charmeur en direction de Walburga.

\- C'est un étrange procédé, lança celle-ci en se rapprochant pour se mêler à la conversation. Habituellement, on tient à tenir les litiges familiaux secrets. Mais j'imagine que c'est une chose que la branche secondaire des Lorens n'a jamais apprise, termina-t-elle dans un murmure méprisant.

\- En effet, c'est plutôt _innovant_ , corrigea Orion en se rapprochant. Des regards nouveaux sont souvents nécessaires.

Regulus s'était écarté, dégoûté par l'ambiance électrique qui régnait sur les lieux. Il en avait assez de ce genre de combat à l'école pour ne pas avoir à subir ça lorsqu'il sortait. Mais c'était typiquement le genre de chose auquel il devrait s'habituer en tant qu'unique héritier des Blacks. Les combats de rhétorique et de mauvaise foi étaient monnaie courante dans le monde des Sang-purs. Et si l'on voulait savoir se faire des alliés, il fallait savoir les brosser dans le sens du poil.

Malheureusement pour eux, les Lorens ne semblaient pas l'avoir compris, et sa mère avait décidé de soutenir Celestia contre eux. Et comme à son habitude son père tentait de tempérer les choses, faisant mine de soutenir les ennemis. Mais il se ferait vite son avis et se rallierait sûrement à celui de son épouse. Après ça, les Lorens qui avaient invité les Black dans l'espoir de s'en faire des alliés, allaient se retrouver avec une opposition plus forte encore.

\- Tu veux venir jouer ?

Surpris, Regulus baissa le regard vers le petit garçon qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

\- Je m'appelle Samuel, lui apprit-il en tendant la main.

\- Regulus.

\- On va jouer ? répéta-t-il.

\- Et si on s'occupait d'abord de libérer Salem de là ? proposa Regulus avec un sourire en tournant son regard vers la fillette aux cheveux roses.

Elle se tenait légèrement en retrait et pourtant bien trop proches des adultes pour être capable de détourner son attention de la joute qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. A pas de loup, grâce à ses années d'expérience au sein des dîners officiels, Regulus parvint à se rapprocher sans attirer le moindre regard sur lui. Attrapant la main de Salem, il l'invita à le suivre et lui permit de prendre la fuite.

Salem salua Samuel d'un geste de tête et le garçon lui demanda immédiatement :

\- Tu es bien de la branche principale ?

Devant l'incompréhension de la jeune fille, il continua :

\- Grâce à toi, on va pouvoir trouver un nouveau terrain de jeu, viens !

Surpris, les deux élèves de Poudlard se lancèrent un regard avant de poursuivre le gamin qui avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou. Il était sorti dans le jardin, rejoignant une grande allée encadré par d'immenses haies taillées. Contrairement au manoir sans la moindre trace d'histoire, le jardin possédait un certain cachet. Les statues qui s'y trouvaient étaient sans aucun doute d'origine, elles représentaient des hommes et des femmes, des sorciers tous d'après leur tenue, qui se tenaient droits et observaient les intrus d'un mauvais oeil. Les socles sur lesquels ils se tenaient indiquaient toujours un nom : Loren, accompagné d'un petit écusson. En continuant leur chemin à travers le jardin à la française, ils finirent par atteindre une nouvelle maison.

Alors qu'il s'était attendu à une petite dépendance, Regulus réalisa que cette maison qui lui faisait face était sans aucun doute la véritable demeure principale. Immense, composée de pierres apparentes, il possédait d'immenses vitraux qui à la lumière du jour devaient être multicolores. Samuel s'était glissé sur le côté, grimpant l'un des petites escaliers taillés à même la bute, et rejoint la grande porte de bois sombre. Couverte de rune, il émanait d'elle une étrange odeur d'essence et d'alcool, et les traces au sol indiquaient que quelqu'un avait cherché à la forcer, sans y parvenir.

\- Seuls les membres de la branche principale peuvent ouvrir la porte, apprit Samuel à Salem.

La jeune fille semblait plus pâle encore que d'habitude, Regulus avait d'abord cru que la faible luminosité en était responsable, mais quand elle leva la main en direction de la poignée, ses doigts tremblaient.

Qu'était-il déjà arrivé au Loren ? Il en avait entendu parlé, il en était sûr. Mais ses souvenirs sur ce sujet était bien trop vague. Comme il regrettait de ne jamais faire attention à ce genre d'histoires ! Il était tellement concentré sur ses recherches qu'il n'aimait pas perdre du temps à s'intéresser aux rumeurs.

Une chose était sûre : les deux parents de Salem étaient morts. Et quelque chose lui disait que derrière cette porte se trouvait d'autres informations…

oOoOo

Orion s'était installé sur le canapé, un verre à la main, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite le débat entre Celestia et sa belle famille. Le regard posé sur le liquide brun qu'il faisait adroitement tourner dans le fond de son verre, il esquissa un sourire en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu en arrivant.

Comme l'avait prévenu son épouse, la branche secondaire des Loren ne possédaient pas l'histoire de la branche principale. Les murs vides et les meubles neufs en attestaient tout comme leur maladresse. S'étaient-ils vraiment attendu à ce que la Noble Famille Black prenne leur défense ? Non c'était une erreur. Et même s'ils agissaient en simple roturier inexpérimenté, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient bien plus de jugeote que ça.

D'après ce qu'il en savait : Salem Loren était réapparue en début d'année, après quelques années passées aux mains de moldus. Sa résurrection faisait que la branche principale des Loren ne s'étaient finalement pas éteinte et l'incroyable héritage que la branche secondaire tentait de récupérer depuis des années lui revenait donc de droit. Etant donné les années passées et les conditions de sa disparition, Robert et Louisiane pouvaient contester plusieurs choses : le fait qu'elle soit réellement Salem Loren mais également que Celestia Weedsant en ait la garde.

Chose surprenante : celle-ci avait volontairement fait porter le blason des Von Svarjlins à sa nièce, alors même qu'elles cherchaient à récupérer l'héritage des Loren. Il aurait pu pourtant s'agir d'un simple détail, mais quand il regardait la crainte qui brillait dans le regard de Robert et Louisiane lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à Celestia, il s'agissait en fait d'un coup de maître.

La réputation des Von Svarjlins n'était plus à faire et Celestia s'en servait pour faire comprendre à sa belle famille qu'elle récupérerait l'héritage. Qu'importe ce qu'ils comptaient faire contre elle. Et finalement la présence de Black n'en était que plus que nécessaire. Les Loren avaient besoin de témoins.

\- Nous nous pourrions donc tout de suite vérifier que Salem soit bien celle que vous disiez être.

C'était Louisiane qui avait parlé. Bien plus fort que d'habitude, avec une certaine appréhension dans la voix.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? murmura Celestia la voix brisée en reposant son verre.

Elle était une merveilleuse actrice, Orion ne cessait d'être impressionné. Il n'avait aucun doute : elle était fait du même bois que son épouse, une femme forte et fière, la manière dont elle avait croisé le regard de Walburga lors de leur salutation en était la preuve. Et pourtant elle parvenait à jouer à l'innocente. Avec le ton qu'elle avait employé, il aurait pu croire qu'elle était blessée que les Loren remettent en question les origines de la jeune fille, mais il ne s'était pas laissé avoir. Il savait que le timbre tremblant de sa voix était joué mais que la pose de son verre ne l'était pas. Elle avait été sur le point de le briser.

\- Les papiers que vous nous avez montré, vous désigne en effet comme tutrice légale de Salem Loren, je reconnais même la signature de mon frère et de ma belle soeur, lui apprit Robert. Ce qui veut donc bien dire que l'héritage vous reviendrait à toutes les deux.

\- Je sens venir un mais, soupira Celestia.

\- Mais, après tant de temps, comment être sûre que la jeune fille est vraiment celle que l'on croit ? continua l'hôte en se redressant. Sans plus de membres de la branche principale nous ne pourrons pas utiliser les sorts classiques de reconnaissance.

\- Nous pourrions prouver que j'ai du sang en commun avec elle, proposa Celestia avec assurance.

\- Vous savez très bien que ses sorts fonctionnent mal avec les liens du second degré, rectifia Robert.

\- Les analyses du département des mystères sont plutôt utiles dans ce genre de situation, leur apprit Walburga en éloignant son verre de ses lèvres.

\- Le problème sera le même, plus de membre de la branche principale, corrigea Orion. Le résultat du test sera encore contestable.

\- Nous allons donc être obligés de passer devant les tribunaux Celestia, soupira Robert une voix faussement attristé. Et ce sera à eux de choisir.

\- Ils n'ont pas conscience de la différence fondamentale qu'il existe entre la branche principale et la secondaire de la famille Loren. Ils choisiront la facilité et diviseront l'héritage, grinça Célestia.

\- De quoi permettre à Salem de vivre parfaitement confortable, rappela Louisiane avec un petit sourire tendre. Elle n'aura même pas besoin de …

\- Taisez-vous ! cracha froidement Celestia en se levant à son tour. C'est complètement ridicule. Salem récupérera l'ensemble de son héritage ! Et non pas la moitié ! Vous ne toucherez pas un seul gallion ou un seul objet de la dote de sa mère ! Ceci _me_ revient de droit !

Orion grimaça. L'actrice venait de perdre patience.

\- Vous savez pourtant qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

\- Il y en a une, que vous semblez omettre volontairement, signala Celestia, son calme retrouvé.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'inquièta Robert.

\- La maison, dit-elle simplement Celestia. La maison saura reconnaître son véritable proprié elle l'ouvre vous ne pourrez pas demander quoi que ce soit.

\- Et si elle ne l'ouvre pas, elle n'aura même pas la moitié de l'héritage, rappela Louisiane.

\- De quoi avez-vous peur ?

oOoOo

Skeen ne parvenait pas à retenir ses tremblements, une fois la main sur la poignée, elle la tourna et porta son poids sur la porte pour la faire bouger. Épaule contre le bois, elle s'attendait à un déclic, à entendre le verrou cliqueter. Mais la porte resta en place, elle ne frémit même pas. Bloque de pierre contre elle, Skeen était incapable de la faire bouger.

\- Les enfants, que faites-vous là ?

Skeen s'écarta brutalement et regarda les adultes approcher. Louisiane et Robert étaient étrangement pâles, et un sourire discret étirait les lèvres du couple Black et le visage de Celestia était indéchiffrable.

\- Nous voulions jouer, lança Samuel en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Mais Salem n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'est finalement pas de la branche principale ?

Pendant une seconde Celestia se décomposa, mais elle garda la face et lança d'une voix calme :

\- Et si tu réessayais Skeen.

\- Ca ne servira à rien, ricana sans honte Robert.

Celestia se plaça juste derrière Skeen. Plaçant ses mains froides sur les épaules de sa nièce, elle lui murmura :

\- Je sais que tu en es capable. Fais-le. Derrière cette porte il y a ton ancienne vie, et toutes les réponses dont tu as besoin.

Les yeux clos, Skeen reprit la poignée en main. Elle voulait pouvoir ouvrir cette porte, elle en avait besoin ! Derrière c'était sa vie oubliée qu'il y avait ! La magie de la maison parcourut sa peau, la trame y était particulièrement complexe, bien plus structurée que celle des ensorcellements qu'elle avait brisé pour se libérer du piège des serpentardes ou celle du laboratoire de Celestia. C'était une trame pratiquement humaine sans vraiment l'être, comme celle de Poudlard.

 _Il suffit de trouver son point faible_ , lui apprit le Joueur de flûte.

Plus faible que tous les autres liens de la trame, Skeen le repéra rapidement. Il était là, presque détendu, il lui suffisait de tirer dessus pour que…

La poignée s'enfonça et la porte trembla, glissant dans ses gongs, laissant apparaître l'entrée de la maison aux yeux de tous.

\- Orion, Walburga, j'espère que vous n'avez pas manquer une seule seconde de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je dirais que tous les doutes sont maintenant écartés ? supposa Celestia un sourire illuminant son visage.

* * *

 **Merci de votre lecture, en espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis :) A la semaine prochaine ou la suivante.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à toutes/tous, désolée pour le temps de publication, les chapitres de la suite sont tous écrits, ils sont juste en attente de correction :) Courage pour vos yeux face à mes fautes d'orthographe ;) Je vous aime (même si apparemment je suis en train de vous rendre involontairement aveugle :P). Merci malgré tout à Selminia et Rémi pour leur début de relecture :).**

* * *

Peter avançait dans le couloir à vive allure. Il avait attendu que le groupe le dépasse dans la salle commune avant de se décider à rejoindre à son tour la Grande Salle. Et ce manège durait depuis plusieurs semaines, bientôt un mois. Il en voulait terriblement à James et Sirius et ne leur adressait la parole qu'en extrême nécessité.

Pourquoi ?

Car tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes au début du mois : Remus fuyait Skeen, Skeen pourchassait Remus. Mais tant que ce dernier ne s'était pas décidé à lui faire face alors Peter ne risquait pas de les voir se rapprocher. Bref, un cercle vicieux qui lui permettait de gagner de temps pour continuer les recherches sur les maudits dans l'espoir de séduire Skeen.

Malheureusement, suite au combat avec Carrow, la jeune fille avait été blessé et Remus avait mis plusieurs heures avant de l'apprendre. Embarrassé, le lycanthrope en était venu à réaliser l'immaturité de son comportement. Et ce fut le déclic : en le voyant se lever, Peter su qu'il allait rejoindre Skeen.

Peut-être aurait-il pu faire quelque chose s'il l'avait accompagné jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Peut-être qu'ils ne se seraient jamais mis ensembles si jamais il l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'infirmerie ! Peut-être même serait-il à sa place si jamais il s'était rendu jusqu'à l'infirmerie !

Mais à peine s'était-il redressé avec pour objectif de chaperonner la rencontre, James et Sirius s'étaient placés sur son chemin pour l'en empêcher. Il leur avait demandé avec insistance de le laisser tranquille mais ils étaient restés, figés comme le marbre, le regard froid, une main sur chaque épaule lui empêchant tout mouvement.

Ils avaient choisi Remus plutôt que lui.

Au début, il s'était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un choc immense, qu'il se sentait trahi et que jamais il ne serait capable de s'en remettre. Mais plus vite qu'il ne le cru, la vérité s'imposa à lui : cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient choisi Remus.

Que disait-il ?

 _Un choix ?!_

Ils n'avaient même pas eu à en faire un, ils ne s'étaient probablement jamais demandé s'ils pouvaient être dans son camp à _lui._

 _Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Dans le camp de Peter Pettigrow ? Pff !_

S'en était presque risible; Comment avait-il pu croire que quelqu'un pourrait s'allier à lui. Il était pitoyable, gras, petit, médiocre et sans excuse pour justifier ça. Remus, lui, avec sa lycanthropie pouvait légitimer maigreure et faiblesse.

Quand il s'arrêta de marcher dans le couloir, il réalisa que les sanglots avaient flouté sa vision. Il renifla d'abord timidement mais les larmes se firent plus nombreuses et bientôt sa respiration s'entre-coupa de hoquets désespérés. Appuyé contre la fenêtre, il tentait de chasser du dos de sa main les torrents d'eau qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues mais il réalisa bientôt qu'il en était incapable. Glissant jusqu'au sol, les genoux contre sa poitrine, il enfouit son visage dans ses bras et se laissa aller dans son chagrin.

Il savait que cette situation était normale. Il avait maintenu l'illusion, sans vraiment y croire, lorsqu'il était avec les maraudeurs. Lorsqu'ils avaient créé la carte, il avait ressenti un pincement. Ils y avaient mis son nom, comme s'il appartenait au groupe.

Mais maintenant il se rappelait. Personne ne pouvait s'allier à lui, personne ne voulait être son allié. Il le savait depuis toujours. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Mais alors pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ?

* * *

Skeen s'avança timidement dans l'entrée. Le coeur battant elle observa les alentours avec inquiétude. Les lieux étaient trop calmes, les meubles renversés n'étaient recouverts d'aucune pellicule de poussière, rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis la nuit du drame, comme si le temps était resté figé.

\- Qu'Ericto nous protège, souffla Robert qui l'avait suivie.

Arrivée dans le salon, Skeen scruta le canapé fendu en deux avec insistance, comme avec espoir de voir surgir dans sa mémoire un souvenir de famille. Mais elle ne faisait qu'observer avec obstination le velour vert aux motifs argentés sans que cela ne lui remémore quoi que ce soit.

OoOo

\- Qu'a-t-il pu se passer ici, souffla Walburga plus à elle-même que pour les autres.

Pour la première fois la Sang-pure affichait autre chose qu'une expression de satisfaction, la surprise brisait ses traits, accentuant une petite ride entre ses deux sourcils. Elle s'était rapprochée d'un des murs, glissant ses doigts dans de larges fissures qui couraient le long des boiseries. La première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut un combat : si quelqu'un avait été propulsé ici, il aurait pu être responsable de telles marques. Mais ce n'était pas une hypothèse satisfaisante : elles étaient trop grandes, trop épaisses pour que la masse d'un simple humain qui même projeté par magie en soit la seule origine.

\- Les corps sont-ils encore ici ? demanda Orion qui à proximité d'un buffet venait de passer son doigt dessus.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre particule de poussière. Étrange, même dans une maison habitée il était commun de posséder quelques résidus sur les surfaces de meubles.

\- Non, le manoir a laissé les Aurors enquêter mais une fois la porte refermée, elle ne s'est plus jamais laissée ouvrir. Jusqu'à maintenant, rectifia Louisiane le regard posé sur Skeen qui continuait son inspection.

Elle garda un regard mi-intéressé mi-inquiet sur la fillette. Walburga se demanda si cela était dû au retour miraculeux… D'ailleurs, une hypothèse durant l'enquête devait bien expliquer pourquoi aucun Auror n'était parti à la recherche de la petite malgré l'absence évidente de corps. Connaissant les capacités médiocres du ministère sur ses affaires de recherche, elle envisagea même que les inspecteurs aient choisi la facilité comme toujours en cette époque troublée lorsque des familles influentes étaient touchées et trop vite reléguée au rang d'alliés au Seigneur comme si cela faisaient d'elles des criminelles.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Walburga demanda d'une voix fluette :

\- Si le corps de Salem n'a jamais été retrouvé pourquoi ne pas avoir lancé des recherches plus tôt et lui éviter ces cinq années passées aux mains des moldus ? questionna Walburga.

\- Il y a eu un foyer d'explosion magique à l'étage, dans une des chambres, commença Louisiane la voix tremblante.

\- Il ne restait plus rien. Les murs ont été soufflé. Ce n'est que grâce à la magie profondément ancré du bâtiment que celui-ci n'affiche aucune plaie de l'extérieur. Si la gamine s'était trouvée dans ce rayon impossible de la trouver. Et quand ils ont réalisé sa disparition, ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin, termina pour elle Robert.

 _Évidemment_ , pensa la noble Black avec un rictus sardonique.

Même des familles au sang impur et de sals Sang-de-bourbes possédaient un traitement de faveur. Les choses changeraient vites lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres investirait enfin les places stratégiques au sein même du gouvernement. Le ministère s'appauvrissait d'année en année, et bientôt seules les nobles familles seraient en mesure de les aider. Même si ce n'était que dans l'ombre, leur influence serait ancrée et ce problème de discrimination serait très vite réglé. Temps et personnels ne seraient plus gâché sur des affaires concernant la sous-population et ce serait le retour de l'âge d'or des grandes familles. Celles-ci réaliseraient vite à qui elles devaient leur allégeance et le Lord n'en serait que plus puissant.

\- Quelles ont été leurs conclusions ?

Robert prit une profonde inspiration, ramenant ses bras devant lui, les croisant sur son torse, comme pour se protéger des vieux souvenirs.

\- Ils n'ont jamais sû dire : attaque ou accident. Après ça les journaux s'en sont donné à coeur joie pour trouver des hypothèses. Certains ont suspecté les mangemorts.

\- C'est ridicule, souffla Orion. Aussi bien les Loren que les Von Svarjlins représentent des alliés non négligeables pour le Seigneur des ténèbres. Attaquez leurs descendants n'auraient aucun sens.

\- D'autres ont laissé penser qu'une des expériences d'Olympe aurait pu mal terminer, continua Louisiane s'en se soucier du fait que son invité venait d'hurler son lien avec Voldemort.

\- Quelle genre d'expérience ? s'enquit Walburga.

\- Il s'agissait d'une Langue-de-plomb, précisa Robert.

\- Si elle venait à faire des expériences, n'aurait-elle pas dû les faire au département des mystères ?

\- Olympe était…

Louisiane lança un regard vers Celestia, qui complètement désintéressée de la conversation, explorait les lieux avec un intérêt non feint.

\- Une femme singulière, termina Robert.

OoOo

Samuel s'ennuyait profondément. Il s'était attendu à trouver un endroit pleins de secrets et de choses intéressantes. Mais il n'y avait là que des débris ! Pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils cherché à ouvrir cet endroit durant toutes ses années ? Ca n'avait pas grand chose d'extraordinaire.

Et même s'ils auraient pu faire une bonne partie de cache cache avec Regulus et Salem, maintenant que les adultes étaient là, ils étaient réduits à devoir rester calmes et faire semblant de les écouter parler.

Comme d'habitude.

En plus la conversation était toute à fait inintéressante.

Alors plutôt que de se tourner les pouces, il décida qu'il était un chevalier dans l'antre d'une créature. Que les objets autour de lui étaient devenus des rochers et que les adultes dans la pièce étaient ses ennemis. Collé contre le mur, il se faufila entre les meubles devenues gravas, bondit fièrement au-dessus du tapis métamorphosé ruisseau et contempla ce salon changé en tanière. Son regard se posa sur un petit coffre nacré qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, sur une étagère branlante. Il rampa jusqu'à lui et s'accroupit devant son trésor, l'ouvrant du bout des doigts avec la prudence de l'aventurier qui décelait les pièges. Dans le fond de la boite, bijoux et piécettes s'entremêlaient.

Pour de vrai ! Il était tombé sur un véritable trésor !

Il aurait voulu le signaler à ses parents mais ils étaient toujours trop occupés à discuter. Une discussion de grands… Il tira un long collier en maille dorée qui soutenait un large pendentif, une plaque en or gravée d'un blason.

Parfait pour un chevalier !

Mais alors qu'il le glissait autour de son cou, son attention s'arrêta sur une bague qui s'y était emmêlée. Argentée, elle prenait la forme d'un sublime serpent qui mordait une perle de jade. Obnubilé par le reptile, Samuel la libéra de son piège et la glissa à son doigt. Trop grande elle n'allait même pas sur son pouce, mais qu'importe, elle agrémentait sa tenue à ravir. Souriant, il repartit à l'aventure.

* * *

Ces derniers temps Remus se sentait particulièrement fatigué. Il peinait à se lever, ses membres étaient douloureux, et se sentait envahi par un épuisement différent de celui de sa pathologie. Il se doutait que ses soirées prolongées à discuter avec Skeen n'était pas le meilleur moyen de se reposer et qu'il commençait peut-être à manquer d'heure de sommeil. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression de se coucher tellement plus tard que d'habitude.

Aujourd'hui, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas là, il avait donc décidé de récupérer quelques réserves dans les cuisines avant de remonter pour se restaurer tranquillement dans la salle commune, afin d'éviter la Grande Salle et son brouhaha incessant.

Étouffant un bâillement, il gagna le couloir du septième étage, les yeux mis-clos, engourdi par la fatigue, il faillit ne pas voir l'ombre recroquevillée près de la fenêtre. Quand son regard se porta sur Peter, son coeur se pinça.

Son ami avait levé vers lui des yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes, ses joues en étaient striées et irritées. Réalisant qui l'observait, Peter détourna le visage en reniflant alors qu'il cherchait péniblement une excuse :

\- Je me suis cogné le pied contre la colonne.

Remus déglutit difficilement, envahi par une vague de honte. Depuis des semaines il ne se préoccupait plus que de lui-même, il avait pourtant remarquer que Peter s'éloignait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ne quasiment plus adresser la parole à James et Sirius. Et égoïste qu'il était, il n'avait rien chercher à faire.

Serrant les poings, il s'installa à côté de Peter et lui tendit l'une de ses denrées. Un pain brioché. Pendant un moment son ami le toisa surpris, laissant son regard aller de cadeau vers Remus, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'agisse d'une blague. Voyant que l'autre ne bougeait pas, il finit par attraper le pain.

\- Je suis désolé Peter.

\- Désolé de quoi. Tu n'es responsable de rien.

 _James et Sirius, par contre_ , entendit presque Remus.

\- Je savais qu'elle te plaisait, finit-il par dire.

Il eut l'impression de s'arracher ces mots de force. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avouait enfin. Bien entendu qu'il avait remarqué combien Peter était attaché à Skeen. Mais il avait préférait garder ses oeillères en se persuadant que ce n'était pas important. A ses côtés, Peter qui avait mordit dans le pain, faillit s'étouffer. Toussant jusqu'à se dégager les voies respiratoires, il demanda :

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Skeen, je sais qu'elle te plaisait. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas respecté le Code.

\- Il n'y a pas de code à ce sujet, rappela Peter en s'essuyant le bas du visage.

\- Il devrait y en avoir un.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux, entrecoupé par quelques bruits de mastications.

\- Tu es heureux ? demanda Peter les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Remus hésita à répondre, il ne voulait pas faire étalage de son bonheur, surtout après son comportement. Mais quand il croisa le regard de Peter, il ne put que se montrer sincère :

\- Oui très heureux. Je me sens compris, ajouta-t-il incapable de se retenir de sourire.

\- Elle me donne aussi la sensation de me comprendre, enfin… En début d'année, quand elle n'était pas occupée à te courir après, termina Peter avec un rictus.

\- Elle est capable de s'acclimater à tout le monde.

\- Un véritable caméléon.

\- J'ai un peu l'impression de voir en elle…

Remus s'était tut alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. Que voyait-il en elle ? Elle était comme lui, un peu effacée, intéressée par les études, elle savait ce que c'était d'être regardé différemment, ils s'étaient trouvés les mêmes points communs.

oOoO

Remus prenait son temps pour répondre. Il était sûrement en train de se remémorer toutes les choses _magnifiques_ qu'il avait à dire sur elle. Bizarrement, alors que Peter ne s'était pas senti en colère contre Remus jusqu'ici, il éprouvait, suite aux aveux de son soit-disant ami, une certaine amertume. C'était à nouveau quelque chose qu'il avait pressenti, il s'était douté que Remus n'était pas assez obnubilé par sa petite personne pour ne pas remarquer les signaux évidents. Comme le fait que l'un de vos meilleurs amis soit amoureux de la même fille. Mais maintenant que Remus le lui disait en face, c'était plus douloureux. Pourtant, il ne ressentait pas ça avec la même force que la traîtrise de James et Sirius.

Il avait toujours tout plus facilement pardonné à Remus.

\- Elle me fait penser à un animal doux, termina Remus tout heureux de sa comparaison.

Un hamster ? Un lapin ? Oui un lapin nain et angora… Et également albinos. A cette pensée Peter étouffa un rire, imaginant sa réaction si jamais il lui avouait ça. Que penserait-elle du fait d'être comparer à un lapin nain angora et albinos ? Il l'imaginait déjà avec son air boudeur et enfantin.

Son sourire s'effaça tandis que son souvenir de Skeen s'effaçait pour laisser place à un autre. Elle avait changé, quitter son apparence de fillette perdue et terrifiée pour revêtir celle d'une adolescente effrontée et séductrice. Depuis la rentrée, elle était passée de l'innocence à l'insolence. La manière dont elle avait poursuivi Remus en était bien la preuve.

C'était d'ailleurs étrange. La manière dont elle avait changé. Quand il se prépara à lister ses évolutions, il eut l'impression de voir chacun de ses amis en elle.

Son insistance et sa persévérance, des mots qu'il aurait utilisé pour décrire James !

Cette fougue, ce sourire qu'elle faisait, taquin, typiquement Sirius.

Sa douceur, sa capacité d'écoute, lui rappelait Remus.

Et il lui semblait que chacun de ses traits s'accentuaient en fonction du temps passé avec les personnes. Elle lui semblait moins aventureuse depuis peu, moins Sirius et plus Remus, mais était-ce parce qu'elle passait plus de temps avec ce dernier ?

Mais c'était normal, n'est-ce pas ? Normal qu'il retrouve chez elle des comportements qu'il avait pu observer chez ses meilleurs amis ? Mais si il s'agissait de simples coïncidences alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elles tombaient si _affreusement_ justes ?

* * *

Samuel s'était caché derrière le pan d'une porte. Agenouillé, il contemplait les alentours faisant attention à capturer chaque détail. Etant donné que les adultes continuaient de parler sans bouger, il avait décidé de choisir un nouvel ennemi. _Skeen_. La fille maigrelette au teint cadavérique avec ses cheveux bizarres et ses yeux blancs était parfaite pour le rôle de la créature du donjon ! Il l'avait dénommée Chimzana la Monstrueuse, terrible vampire assoiffé de sang !

Pour l'instant, elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle continuait de déambuler dans l'antre avec son air triste. Il la regarda contourner l'entrée et se faufiler dans le couloir. Silencieux, tel l'Auror sur le point de débusquer sa proie, Samuel s'extirpa de sa planque, avançant à pas de loup sous l'emprise d'un sort imaginaire de désillusion.

Le monstre avait disparu mais avec son regard aiguisé de grand chevalier chasseur de vampire assoiffé de sang, Samuel su trouver où elle s'était réfugiée. Elle avait tourné directement à droite, dans la première pièce qui longeait le salon. Perdue dans la contemplation d'une petite statuette qu'elle tenait en main, elle ne le remarqua pas quand il arriva.

\- Cette fois c'est la fin pour toi Chimzana la Monstrueuse ! s'exclama-t-il.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, elle ne sursauta pas, leva simplement un regard perplexe vers lui.

\- Je suis Samuel Chevalier Coeur de Lion, continua-t-il en tirant hors de son fourreau imaginaire son épée imaginaire. Je vais t'affronter ici et maintenant.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur sa cible, un souffle brûlant lui caressa la nuque.

\- Tu as de belles références, Samuel, souffla une voix rauque tout contre son oreille.

oOoO

Le gamin hurla, s'agitant dans tous les sens tandis qu'il tentait d'échapper à cette menace imprévue. Devant cette scène étonnante, Regulus fut incapable de retenir son rire.

\- Incroyable Chevalier, reprit-il moqueur tandis que Samuel reprenait son calme.

\- Tu as triché Regulus, tu ne faisais pas parti du jeu, grogna le garçon avec une mine boudeuse.

\- Excuse-moi, soupira le jeune Black en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ca s'appelle les règles du jeu, rectifia fièrement Samuel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Salem jouait avec moi. Mais toi, non ! Je suis Samuel Chevalier Coeur de Lion et je vais…

Dépité, l'enfant s'était tut en tournant un regard vers Salem à qui il s'adressait. Elle avait simplement détourner son attention et se préoccupait à présent uniquement de la statuette.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie de jouer, lui murmura Regulus tout sourire.

\- Salem Loren ! Écoute-moi et lâche immédiatement cet objet, ordonna Samuel vexé.

Regulus avait pensé qu'elle n'en ferait rien mais quand il aperçut la petite sculpture quitter les doigts de Salem, il n'eut le temps que d'écarquiller les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne touche le sol et se brise en millier d'éclat.

\- Salem ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? s'exclama Regulus.

\- Et bien, je l'écoute ? souffla-t-elle légèrement perdue.

Comme si elle réalisait la situation, elle contempla avec horreur les débris éparpillés sur le carrelage. Avant même que Regulus n'ai jeté un sort, Celestia était là et les regardait surprise.

oOoOo

Quand la grande blonde effrayante arriva, Samuel comprit tout de suite que le jeu était terminé pour de bon. Reculant jusqu'au mur pour se faire le plus petit possible, il quitta sa bague de jade discrètement et la glissa dans la théière qui trônait sur le buffet. Puis fit de même avec le collier avant de prendre la fuite jusqu'à ses parents.

Non décidément, cet endroit n'était vraiment pas idéal pour jouer.

* * *

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Peter en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton.

\- Comment ça tu ne penses pas ? Tu ne veux pas ? Ou tu ne peux pas ?

\- Ils n'ont pas réellement chercher à faire la paix, eux non plus, lui rappela-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Simplement parce qu'ils savent qu'ils sont en tord, tenta d'expliquer Remus. Depuis le début ils attendent que tu fasses le premier pas, ça fait un mois qu'ils se torturent en espérant que tu vas revenir leur parler.

\- Ca ne leur ressemble pas.

\- Ca t'étonne vraiment ?

Fourrant son nez dans les plis de ses coudes, Peter marqua une pause. Remus avait raison, ni Sirius, ni James, n'étaient réellement doués quand il s'agissait de relations sociales sérieuses. Ils étaient maladroits et terriblement gênés, deux éléments qui ne leur correspondaient pas de l'extérieur et que seuls des personnes vraiment proches pouvaient connaître.

C'était comme lorsque James avait proposé à Sirius de rester avec lui l'été pour la première fois, ou de passer Noël avec lui. Patmolle avait ressemblé à une jeune vierge effarouchée pendant tout le mois qui avait suivi.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué, chuchota Peter.

\- Ils sont terribles, soupira Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. "Et si on part seulement dix minutes avant le repas, et qu'on attend juste derrière la statue de Miss Ladnister, on pourra le voir avant qu'il n'atteigne la Grande Salle…"

Peter étouffa un rire alors qu'il les imaginait prévoir différents stratagèmes pour le voir.

\- Je pourrais t'en citer une vingtaine de comme ça, ria Remus avant de continuer d'un ton plus sérieux. Mais à chaque fois, même quand ça fonctionnait, ils n'osaient pas sortir. Ils avaient peur de te brusquer et tentaient de se persuader que tu viendrais les voir si jamais tu voulais leur pardonner.

\- Ils ne font pas preuves d'autant de compréhension d'habitude…

\- Pour leur meilleur ami, toujours, rectifia Lunard dont le visage s'était illuminé d'un sourire tendre. Tu sais bien que ce sont des abrutis, n'est-ce pas ?

Peter renifla maladroitement, incapable de cacher que les larmes étaient revenues. Il se sentait bête de leur en avoir tant voulu, juste pour une histoire comme ça. Juste pour une fille.

Il avait le droit d'y croire, il venait de le lui dire. Il n'avait pas à rester isolé. A l'écart. Oublié. Ils étaient là pour lui. Pourquoi s'était-il tant torturé ? Remus était là, James et Sirius n'attendaient que son retour.

Malgré l'intrusion de Skeen et la discorde qu'elle avait semé parmi eux, ils étaient toujours là. Elle s'était faufilée entre eux, les avait tournés contre lui en cherchant à le faire douter.

\- Et si on rejoignait les dortoirs ? proposa Remus en étouffant un énième bâillement.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé, remarqua Peter en se redressant.

Tendant la main vers le lycanthrope il l'aida à se remettre debout. Une main sur le visage, celui-ci tentait de remettre ses idées en place, mais une fois sur ses jambes, sa vision se brouilla et il perdit l'équilibre contre Peter.

Le garçon soutint son ami avec surprise, Remus venait de poser sa tête dans son cou et pesait de tout son corps sur lui. Supporter son poids n'avait rien de difficile, étant donné sa physionomie quelque peu maigrichonne mais quelque chose interpella Peter lorsqu'il lui serra les épaules pour essayer de l'aider. Ses mains se refermèrent sur les os qui saillaient sous la chemise.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu es aussi maigre ? murmura Peter inquiet.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas bien récupéré de ma dernière transformation, lui répondit Remus les yeux clos tandis qu'il tentait de faire disparaître le tournis qui lui vrillait le crâne.

Passant le bras de son ami autour de ses épaules, Peter aida Remus à avancer, et alors qu'ils marchaient péniblement jusqu'à la salle commune. Quelque chose dans l'esprit de Peter ne cessait de se répéter. Une phrase que Regulus lui avait dit : _Les tatouages vermeilles se contentent d'aspirer toute la magie. Toute ! Même celle des personnes autour d'eux._

* * *

Le repas s'était terminé rapidement, après l'ouverture de la porte du manoir principal, les familles s'étaient regroupés de nouveau dans la maison adjacente. Les Loren avaient tenu à ce que leurs invités restent pour pouvoir dîner malgré les récents événements mais il planait sur la salle à manger une lourdeur terrible et ni Louisiane ni Robert ne participèrent à la conversation.

Regulus et Skeen supportèrent difficilement les discussions entre les Black et Celestia. Derrière leurs phrases alambiquées et leurs compliments mielleux, se trouvaient une vérité à laquelle ils auraient voulu échapper. Les adultes étaient en train, chacun de leur côté, d'analyser le pour et le contre d'une alliance par le mariage.

Pour Walburga les origines de Skeen étaient idéales : dernière héritière des Loren, avec un lien puissant avec les Von Svarjlin, ils n'auraient pas pu trouver mieux aussi bien pour la richesse que pour les contacts en dehors de l'Angleterre. Deux choses particulièrement importantes pour une ascension rapide en tant que famille bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il s'agissait d'arguments de choix qui pourraient les hisser au même niveau que les Malfoy.

Pourtant, c'était la jeune fille en elle-même qui posait problème. Si elle n'avait possédé qu'un seul défaut physique, peut-être aurait-il été possible de passer outre. Mais elle cumulait les tares : ses iris étaient répugnantes, ses cheveux ridicules, sa constitution trop fragile. Quel genre de descendances donneraient-elle aux Black ? De plus, éduquée pendant cinq ans par des moldus ? Avec apparemment un déficit de mémoire important ?

Son sang pur et noble pourrait-il compenser cela ?

Quand vient la fin du repas et les au revoir, les interrogations se firent encore plus forte pour Walburga. La jeune fille ne la salua pas correctement, adressa un sourire insolent à son époux qui trop doux lui répondit d'un petit geste de main.

Elle manquait terriblement d'éducation ! Combien de temps faudrait-il à Walburga et Celestia pour faire d'elle une véritable lady digne de son _unique_ fils ?

* * *

Remus et Peter s'étaient installés dans le coin favori : les grands canapés en face de la cheminée principale. Les autres étudiants se trouvaient encore au repas, Lunard s'était donc allongé de tout son long sur l'un des sofas et le sommeil le gagnait rapidement. Peter lui, roulé en boule dans un fauteuil, contemplait avec intérêt les flammes tandis que son esprit survolait quelques unes des milliers de questions qui s'agitaient dans son esprit.

Quand les autres arrivèrent, il s'était pratiquement endormi aussi et il mit quelques secondes pour 'émerger.

James et Sirius se trouvaient en face à l'une des grandes tables, ils encadraient Victoria-Grâce Carrow, la première année amie de Skeen, et paraissaient avoir une discussion vraiment importante avec elle. Il lui suffit d'entendre deux phrases pour comprendre qu'ils étaient en train de préparer un mauvais coup.

Sourcils froncés, il tenta de lutter contre la voix intérieure qui lui hurlait qu'ils étaient en train d'échafauder quelque chose dans son dos et qu'ils ne lui en avaient même pas parlé. Mais pourquoi penser ça alors qu'il était celui qui ne leur parlait pas ? Après sa discussion avec Remus, il s'était presque attendu à ce que tout redevienne normal. Malheureusement, ni James et Sirius ne changerait brutalement de comportement et il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à faire le premier pas.

Il aurait pu le faire. Si jamais ils n'avaient pas semblé aussi heureux. D'autant plus que leur conversation avec Carrow semblait _affreusement_ intéressante. Les sourires que les trois gryffondors affichaient étaient un bon indicateur.

A quoi s'était-il attendu ? A ce que lui avait dit Remus : De voir James et Sirius se morfondre pour trouver un moyen de lui reparler à lui ? Il aurait dû se douter que Lunard avait enjolivé la situation pour lui faire plaisir, pour le consoler.

Faisait-il donc tant pitié que ça ?

Evidemment ! Remus l'avait trouvé larmoyant dans un couloir ! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement...

\- Je ne me doutais pas que tu étais un tel génie Victoria, souffla Sirius alors qu'il ébourrifait les cheveux de la jeune fille.

\- Je ferais comme s'il s'agissait d'un compliment et que cela ne me vexait pas que tu aies un jour douté de mes capacités, grinça avec le sourire la première année.

Il referma les yeux, mimant de nouveau le sommeil. Respiration lente et régulière, il les écoutait rire entre eux. Oui, oui, il comprenait bien : Victoria était un petit génie. A travers ses paupières closes il leva les yeux au ciel.

Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'une autre personne de leur groupe. Les Maraudeurs se débrouillaient très bien à quatre !

Son coeur manqua un battement.

Non plus à quatre. Ca faisait plus d'un mois maintenant qu'il ne leur adressait plus la parole. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui… Ils avaient trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer.

Prenant une profonde respiration, il se leva et quitta la pièce en tentant de cacher ses larmes. Il avait tellement mal.

oOoO

Quand Skeen rentra à la salle commune, elle fut surprise de voir James, Sirius et Victoria installés à une table devant une série de livres et de parchemins. Que Victoria travaille, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais que James et Sirius paraissent aussi intéressés par l'étude : ça l'était un peu plus. Elle voulut se rapprocher pour découvrir ce qui se tramait mais elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil, Remus allongé et assoupi sur l'un des canapés.

Un sourire tendre s'épanouit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle traversait la salle à pas de loup, saluant d'un vague geste de main le trio qui venait tout juste de lever les yeux vers elle.

\- La princesse et le beau-au-bois dormant, pouffa Sirius qui étouffa un grincement lorsque le coude de Victoria s'enfonça dans ses coudes.

Marlène qui se trouvait un peu plus loin à la table et qui avait aperçu la scène se permit un petit : _Cette petite est merveilleuse_ , auquel Sirius répondit d'un regard noir. Malheureusement pour lui Marlène était bien plus douée que lui à ce jeu là et il fut le premier à détourner les yeux. Toute sourire, Mckinnon retourna à son étude sous le regard amusé d'Emy et Lily.

Skeen s'était installée sur le tapis, sa tête reposait sur l'accoudoir du canapé, juste à côté de celle de Remus et elle le contemplait sans être capable d'arrêter de sourire.

\- Je crois qu'on atteint un niveau supérieur à la normale de niaiserie, un préfet est demandé, je répète un préfet est demandé, entendit-elle James dire.

Étouffant un rire, elle leva sa main vers lui et lui adressa un signe d'une politesse rare avant de reprendre sa contemplation.

Les cils longs et recourbés qui ourlaient ses paupières closes, son nez légèrement rebiqué qui adoucissait son visage, ses pommettes saillantes et hautes constellées de quelques tâches de rousseurs.

Mais ici et là, en regardant attentivement, elle pouvait voir les traces plus pâles et droites des cicatrices de la lycanthropie, les soins de Pomfresh étaient bons mais incapables de toutes les faire disparaître. Ses cernes semblaient plus marqués, la peau fine prenait une teinte pratiquement violette qui accentuait son apparence fatiguée. Ses pommettes qu'elle avait admiré un instant auparavant lui parurent plus proéminentes que jamais, intensifiant la maigreur maladive de son visage.

Depuis quand paraissait-il si marqué ?

Elle avait l'impression de revoir Pomme.

L'évocation de ce surnom alimenta une vague de terreur tandis qu'elle le voyait gisant à travers sa cellule. Ses mains tremblaient quand elle les leva vers le cou pâle de son bien-aimé. Ses doigts coururent sur ses artères, à la recherche d'un pouls. Et la panique s'apaisa quand elle le sentit, vigoureux et régulier, accompagné par la magie qui pétillait sous sa peau fine.

Remus était encore bel et bien vivant, et complètement différent de Pomme. Même si elle sentait la trame de la malédiction incrustée dans son empreinte magique, celle-ci restait puissante et libre contrairement à celle de son ancien ami.

Réveillé par ce contact fugace, les paupières de Remus papillonnèrent un instant, le temps d'émerger. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il réalisa que Skeen se trouvait juste là, devant lui. Attrapant sa main qu'elle tenait encore contre son cou, il la serra entre ses doigts et y déposa amoureusement un baiser.

Skeen fourra son visage dans le coussin pour essayer de cacher son air satisfait mais son gloussement la trahit et James intervint de nouveau :

\- Bon s'il vous plait, il émane de vous des ondes de niaiseries qui troublent nos cerveaux criminels.

Remus qui ne se savait pas observé rougi terriblement en se redressant pour les regarder. La surprise prit la place de l'embarras, et sourcils froncés, il se plongea dans les mêmes interrogations que Skeen lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la salle.

\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous faites ?

\- Nous ? Rien, lança Sirius avec un petit sourire énigmatique. Victoria, par contre…

* * *

Skeen se tenait immobile. Allongée sur le dos, elle scrutait les grandes poutres sales, recouvertes de toiles d'araignées, en tentant désespérément de se changer les idées. Mais même suivre des yeux, l'une des longues créatures aux multiples pattes qui parcourait à toute allure le plafond, ne parvint pas à la sortir de ses pensées.

Elle tenait fermement dans sa main tremblante celle de Remus. Dehors la lune serait bientôt haute et la transformation ne tarderait plus. Elle voulait l'éviter, elle voulait lui permettre de rester conscient, et elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'échouer comme elle avait pu le faire pour Pomme le mois précédent.

\- Tu n'as pas peur pour le grand jour ? demanda Remus.

Sa voix était vacillante tandis qu'il tentait de trouver un sujet de conversation. Il était sûrement aussi inquiet qu'elle mais faisait tout pour détendre l'atmosphère alourdie par leur peur.

\- Pour le piège de Victoria ? devina-t-elle.

\- Oui, ça sera ta première fois.

\- Ca va être amusant, alors je ne m'inquiète pas. Et puis ça me fait plaisir de la voir reprendre les devant, elle va pouvoir montrer à ses cousins qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire.

Le silence retomba péniblement. Contre sa main, la poigne de Remus se fit plus forte. Elle l'entendit déglutir et il murmura :

\- Je sais que tu peux le faire.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, et observa le profil du garçon. Il gardait les yeux clos et des perles de sueur avait prit naissance sur ses tempes. Il était bien plus terrifié qu'elle ne l'était et pourtant il prenait encore le temps de l'encourager.

Esquissant un sourire, elle roula sur le côté afin de se blottir contre lui. Son nez enfouit dans cou, elle le serra de toute ses forces jusqu'à ce que ses muscles ne soient parcourus de spasmes. Remus étouffa un petit gémissement, accompagné d'un rire, tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour la regarder, surpris. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit alors qu'elle le libérait un peu.

\- Oui bien sûr que je peux le faire.

La main libre de Remus se posa sur sa joue, il la fit glisser doucement dans son cou alors qu'il se redressait sur son coude et s'avança doucement vers elle. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, Skeen se laissa aller à son tour. S'appuyant tout à fait contre lui, elle finit par l'enjamber, s'installant contre son torse, les genoux pliés de chaque côté. Elle éloigna quelques minutes son visage du sien, pour venir coller son oreille contre son torse. Les yeux clos, elle écouta le battement rapide dans sa cage thoracique. Etrangement, son propre coeur accéléra pour se mettre au rythme de celui de Remus et lorsqu'ils furent en quinconces, elle redressa le visage vers lui.

La peur avait disparue, transformée en une vague brûlante qu'elle ne pouvait pas décrire. L'embrassant à son tour, elle se sentait terriblement avide de lui, de contact. Quand il posa sa main dans la chute de ses reins, elle fut incapable de retenir un gémissement d'anticipation. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle scruta les joues rougies de Remus, ses pupilles brillantes de désir, ses lèvres entrouvertes si désirables.

Mais la douleur arriva, furieuse et brutale, elle envahit le corps de Remus qui s'arca vers l'arrière. Paniquée, Skeen s'écarta.

\- J'avais presque réussi à oublier ce détail, hoqueta-t-il entre les larmes.

Attrapant ses mains dans les siennes, Skeen serra de toute ses forces. Il la regardait avec angoisse tandis que la fièvre de la transformation le gagnait peu à peu. Elle sentait contre sa peau, la sienne moite et brûlante. Il fallait pourtant dépasser cet effroi pratiquement palpable, ne se concentrer plus que sur les liens magiques de la malédiction.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'échouerait pas et elle permettrait à Remus de garder sa conscience en cette nuit de pleine lune.

Quand enfin sa perception matérielle diminua pour placer en maître celle de la magie, elle reconnut immédiatement la trame de Remus, celle qu'elle avait perçu quelques minutes auparavant. Rudes et durs, les liens s'étendaient autour de son essence magique comme des fils barbelés, écrasant et limitant son essor.

En suivant les conseils du Joueur de Flûte, elle ne se contenta pas de défaire un à un chaque lien, elle l'avait réalisé pour Pomme : ce travail prenait trop de temps.

Décidée, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le point faible du voile de la lycanthropie. Quand elle l'eut atteint, la pièce sembla se démonter doucement, libérant le coeur magique de Remus. Les barbelés s'étaient écartés mais persistaient.

Le garçon avait gardé les yeux clos et tremblait sous l'effet de l'attente, il se préparait à la transformation même si Skeen lui avait assuré que cela n'arriverait pas. Il mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser que cette pleine lune, il serait sous forme humaine.

La douleur ne vint pas. L'angoisse s'apaisa.

Péniblement, ouvrant un oeil après l'autre, il scruta Skeen comme si elle venait de se révéler à lui. Elle le regardait tendrement, toujours en tenant ses mains même si cela était inutile à présent, elle resserra légèrement son étreinte sur les doigts tremblants de son tendre avant d'esquisser un faible sourire.

Ses iris se portèrent vers la fenêtre brisée de la pièce où ils s'étaient installés. La lune était pleine, brillante et majestueuse, et il pouvait l'admirer.

Pour la première fois. Il pouvait la regarder sans la craindre.

Les larmes affluèrent dans les yeux de Remus tandis qu'il se laissait tomber dans ses bras. Sanglotant jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir.

* * *

Peter se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. Ses rideaux étaient ouverts, laissant les rayons blafards de la pleine lune striés son lit de grandes lignes blanches. Il fit courire ses mains vers eux, jouant des ombres qui se projetaient derrière ses doigts.

C'était étrange et effrayant de se retrouver ici, dans le dortoir, par un soir comme celui-ci. Intérieurement, il aurait voulu que Skeen échoue, car ainsi tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour Remus n'aurait pas été vain.

C'était cruel de dire ça.

Il avait tout de même passé les deux dernières années à lui tenir compagnie dans la maison abandonnée. Mais maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient tous ici, dans le dortoir, c'était comme si ça n'avait servit à rien. Tous ces risques qu'ils avaient pris en devenant des animagus sans aucune aide autre que les livres et les rumeurs, ils étaient tous des hors la lois ! Ils avaient fait ça pour lui, pour Remus.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était là. Maintenant que _Salem_ était là. Remus n'avait plus besoin d'eux.

Étrangement, en levant les yeux vers les deux garçons qui s'étaient installés sur le lit de James, Peter n'éprouva plus vraiment de colère. Ils étaient dans la même situation que lui et même s'ils affichaient une mine réjouie en assurant qu'ils étaient très heureux pour lui, il savait qu'au fond d'eux ils se sentaient lésés.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du garçon.

Finalement **c'était un bon retour des choses**.

* * *

Minerva s'éloignait de la salle du coeur, milles pensées bouillonnantes dans son esprit. Les doigts dans son châle, elle le maintenait fermé sur sa gorge tandis qu'elle luttait contre l'air frais de l'automne qui s'était installé dans le château.

Dans cette zone-ci, les courants d'airs véhiculés par les mouvements de la magie étaient inévitables et pour des raisons de sécurités aucun sort n'avait été mis en place pour les éviter.

Humidité et fraîcheur étaient omniprésentes.

Poudlard téléportait encore des élèves au hasard, le problème ne s'était pas résolu. Par chance aucun accident grave n'était à déplorer et les choses ne semblaient pas s'être aggravées, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Mais tant qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver l'origine du problème difficile de trouver la moindre solution.

Arrivée devant l'immense aigle, elle marqua une pause. D'après ce que le directeur lui avait dit : il avait de la visite en cette fin de soirée. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui dire qui viendrait, mais les possibilités étaient limitées : l'invité était soit en rapport avec l'Ordre, soit avec la jeune Salem Loren. Elle hésita à monter un instant, se demandant s'il ne lui aurait pas simplement proposer de se joindre à lui si il sa présence avait été nécessaire, mais elle se dit également qu'il tentait peut-être de lui donner plus de temps libre suite à ce début d'année mouvementé.

Son regard s'arrêta alors sur l'un des tableaux qui encadrait l'entrée. Une huile sur toile, d'une étonnante finesse. Typiquement dans le style de l'art académique du milieu du XIXème siècle. Etonnamment il ne devait pourtant pas provenir de cette époque, car la jeune sorcière qui y était représentait semblait bien trop récente avec sa large montre à son poignet.

Elle se tenait assise à son bureau, une plume en main et rédigeait avec patience une lettre, sa chouette attendait juste à côté et fixait McGonagall de ses yeux ambrés.

C'était étrange, Minerva était attentive et pourtant c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait attention à cette peinture. Le personnage de la scène redressa le regard dans sa direction sans vraiment la voir avant de retourner à son travail.

L'artiste ne devait connaître que les rudiments de l'art de l'animation. Habituellement de telles oeuvres étaient reléguées aux couloirs pratiquement inutilisés. Elle le signalerait au concierge demain matin, si jamais elle y repensait.

Poussant un soupir, elle finit par réciter le mot de passe en face de la statue de l'aigle et grimpa rapidement les marches lorsque celles-ci se dévoilèrent. Elle fut surprise de reconnaître la silhouette de la personne qui s'était installée juste en face du bureau de Dumbledore. Albus lui adressa un grand sourire quand elle passa le seuil et l'invita d'un geste de main à les rejoindre.

\- Professeur Lunalère, lança-t-elle chaleureusement en écartant les bras pour embrasser la vieille femme qui souriait.

\- Voyons, Minerva, cela fait au moins dix ans que j'ai changé de métier, appelez-moi juste Violette.

\- Nous pourrions vous appeler Chercheuse Lunalère, proposa la professeure de métamorphose en prenant place à côté de son ancienne enseignante et collègue.

Elle était surprise, elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de différent. A ses yeux Dumbledore était un incroyable stratège et chacune de ses actions visaient quelque chose de précis. Et pourtant, il s'agissait aujourd'hui simplement d'une visite amicale ?

\- Violette était justement en train de m'expliquer qu'elle est à la retraite depuis cinq ans, commença Albus qui d'un mouvement de baguette apporta tasse et soucoupe devant sa collègue.

\- C'est étonnant, j'étais persuadée que vous aviez quitté Poudlard spécialement pour ces recherches. Et vous n'êtes pas si….

 _Vieille_ faillit-elle dire en regardant Dumbledore.

\- Tout le monde n'attend pas d'avoir deux siècles pour s'arrêter de travailler, rit Lunalère en accompagnant ses paroles d'un clin d'oeil en direction d'Albus. Mais malheureusement pour moi, il s'agissait d'une retraite forcée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Le ministère a commencé à réaliser que mes découvertes pourraient s'avérer plus qu'intéressantes et a préféré placer un de ses pions à la tête du programme, soupira-t-elle en prenant une gorgée.

\- Rappelez-moi quelle était la nature de vos recherches ? souffla Minerva tandis qu'elle ajoutait un peu de sucre dans son eau.

\- Je travaillais sur un possible remède contre la lycanthropie

Par chance sa tasse n'avait pas encore quitté la table car sinon elle se serait brisée plutôt que simplement renversée. L'air de rien Dumbledore inversa le temps sur le petit récipient et tout le thé regagna la tasse sans un bruit.

\- Et bien Minerva, je ne vous connaissais pas maladroite, lança Lunalère le rire dans la voix.

Elle ne répondit rien trop occupée à toiser Albus avec inquiétude.

FInalement, elle ne s'était pas trompée sur son compte. Albus Dumbledore agissait _toujours_ par intérêt.

* * *

Le week-end enfin arrivé, Allan Abbott put retourner à ses activités préférées en ce début d'année : espionner Regulus, le suivre et en apprendre plus. S'il avait commencé à discuter avec le garçon suite à l'étrange prédiction-blague que lui avait fait Marlène, il continuait à présent de le cotoyer car Regulus Black s'avérait bien plus intéressant qu'à prime abord. Une fois sa carapace de Sang-pur présomptueux passé, il était possible de découvrir un jeune garçon fasciné par les recherches et les animaux magiques, au point d'être capable de se rouler dans la boue pour récupérer un champignon.

Un champignon qui n'était pas un champignon comme se tuait à lui répéter Regulus. Mais qui avait drôlement la tronche d'un champignon malgré tout. Mais soit : Allan ne souhaitait pas le vexer et avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire entendre raison. Regulus appelait son champignon Aile de fée si cela lui chantait, pour Allan ça restait un champignon. Point.

Malheureusement pour lui, Regulus avait laissé un peu de côté ses recherches sur cette créature et s'était lancé dans une quête étrange d'informations sur des contes moldus. C'était un bon point pour lui, Regulus n'avait pas hésité à lire les livres moldus qu'Allan lui avait prêté, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était peut-être pas aussi ancré dans ses idées puristes comme d'autres auraient pu le croire.

\- Allan !

Entendre cette voix héler son nom avait quelque chose de terriblement satisfaisant. Le pouffsouffle esquissa son plus beau sourire et se retourna pour faire face à Regulus. Le cadet des Black était essoufflé, plié en deux, les mains sur ses genoux, il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

\- Tes livres sont supers, merci beaucoup, finit-il par dire en se redressant légèrement, essuyant sa sueur du revers de sa main.

\- Mais d'où viens-tu pour être dans un tel état ?

\- Je t'ai aperçu d'en haut, indiqua l'autre en pointant les escaliers.

Le sourire d'Allan se fit plus grand. Regulus ne l'avait pas simplement héler, il l'avait également poursuivi. Encore quelques jours et Regulus finirait par lui déclarer son amour !

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses de graveleux ? grinça Regulus un regard soupçonneux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Cette tête que tu viens de faire, tu l'as fait lorsque tu dis ou penses à quelque chose d'obscène.

\- Dis comme ça on pourrait penser que je suis quelqu'un de vulgaire, se plaignit Allan en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il reprenait sa marche en direction du parc.

\- Allan, il ne s'agit pas de pensées, tu es terriblement vulgaire, se moqua Regulus avec un sourire alors qu'il marchait dans les pas du pouffsouffle.

Le grand blond ricana un moment avant de s'installer à l'ombre d'un des grands arbres. Il avait appris à appréicier les rares fois où Regulus se permettait de se moquer. C'était étrange, comme s'il n'était plus attentif et arrêtait de jouer son rôle de son pur-présomptueux.

Et en ce moment, le masque tombait de plus en plus souvent quand il était en sa présence. Peut-être finirait-il par disparaître tout à fait ?

Les feuilles séchées tombaient, provoquant une pluie orange, or et rouge au moindre coup de vent. Regulus était toujours là, mains dans les poches il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Avec ses multiples observations Allan pouvait savoir que le garçon était en train de réfléchir, sûrement à la recherche de ses mots.

\- En quoi est-ce que mes livres ont pu t'avancer ? demanda Allan lorsqu'il fut incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

\- La légende du Joueur de flûte, existe aussi chez les sorciers.

\- Vraiment ?

\- C'est une autre sorte de légende, celle de l'ensorceleur, tu la connais ?

\- Les tatouages vermeilles ? J'imagine que tous les gamins de sang pur en ont entendu parler, raillait-il avec un rictus sardonique.

Les yeux de Regulus s'écarquillèrent pendant un instant marquant une nette surprise.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié, nota le garçon. Avec tous les livres que tu m'as prêté, je t'avais presque affilié aux moldus.

Se fut au tour d'Allan d'être étonné. Jamais Regulus n'aurait oublié d'où il venait. Après tout, tout comme Sirius, il représentait une honte terrible pour sa famille et en début d'année, le cadet des Black n'avait pas hésité à le lui rappeler.

\- Je me disais que tu me cotoyais car bien que traître à mon sang, je restais d'une famille fréquentable, mais là on dirait que j'aurais pu être un né-moldu ça n'aurait pas fait de grande différence, plaisanta le grand blond.

\- Je me demande, souffla Regulus en laissant son regard se perdre en direction du lac.

Si Allan ne s'était pas attendu à tout de sa part, alors il aurait sûrement fait un crise cardiaque. Le dernier héritier des Black venait-il bien de dire tout haut qu'il aurait pu côtoyer un Sang-de-Bourbe ? Difficile de réaliser qu'il discutait avec la même personne qu'à la rentrée et qu'il avait simplement percé sa fausse image de gamin pourri par la noblesse.

\- Alors la légende de l'enchanteur et celle du Joueur de flûte sont liées, est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ?

\- Ca montre juste que ce n'est pas tant que ça une légende.

\- Sur quelle base peux-tu dire ça ?

\- Du simple empirisme, expliqua Regulus en haussant les épaules. As-tu vu ne serait-ce qu'une seule histoire sorcière connue des moldus qui ne soient pas vraies ?

\- Actuellement il y a bien des milliers de romans qui me viennent en tête, lui apprit Allan fier de lui.

\- Je te parle de légende, pas juste d'histoires inventés. La sorcière d'En-Dor, Hécate, Pamphile, Circée, Merlin, par exemple. Et pleins d'autres.

\- Mais toutes les histoires vraies des sorciers ne sont pas connus des moldus.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. La formulation est importante, corrigea Regulus en croisant les bras.

\- Donc ? Les Maudits existent bien ?

\- Mais à quel point ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- A quel point existe-t-il et à quel point notre légende est-elle déformée ? On ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables.

\- S'ils ont vraiment existé, ne devraient-ils pas être morts ? rappela Allan en observant deux petites silhouettes qui se dessinaient dans le parc, une des premières années de Gryffondor et Salem Loren étaient en train de rire et discuter en remontant en direction du château. A moins que les marques vermeilles ne se transmettent de génération en génération, il faudrait que les maudits soient âgés de six-cent ans. Je veux bien que Dumbledore soit vieux mais quand même !

Regulus n'esquissa même pas l'ombre d'un sourire à sa blague, il était concentré, les yeux rivés sur la fille aux cheveux roses, il avait recommencé à se balancer sur ses pieds, dans une totale réflexion.

\- Je me demande, murmura-t-il finalement un petit sourire sur les lèvres.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La pleine lune était passée depuis plusieurs nuits, réduisant le ciel à une nappe sombre et opaque qui offrait aux deux jeunes filles une couverture idéale. Elles avançaient doucement, se glissant dans les ombres pour éviter d'être repérées par les préfets durant leur ronde.

L'impatience et l'adrénaline tordaient l'estomac de Victoria qui s'était accroupie dans un coin. L'escalier des cachots était non loin mais pour l'atteindre le plus simple était de passer par le grand hall. Ce qui voulait également dire : n'avoir aucun moyen de repli sur ces quelques mètres. Elles devaient s'assurer de le traverser entre deux des rondes, en évitant le préfet de Serdaigle et celui de Serpentard qui se croisaient à ce niveau.

Un tel niveau de préparation avait demandé plus d'un mois. Et l'aide de Sirius et James pour les horaires des passages de préfets quelques jours avant ça, lui avait permi de finaliser son piège.

Edward Abbott, Serpentard de son état, traversa le hall à grand pas. Baguette en main, son lumos éclairait d'une lumière froide et sinistre son visage. Sa cape volait autour de lui, et avec son air sévère lui donnait un aspect irréel. Pour la première fois, Victoria comprit pourquoi les autres premières années le craignait tant.

Il était terrifiant.

Arrivant de l'opposée, la préfète de Serdaigle, une petite jeune fille menue, s'avança sans le regarder, une mine parfaitement ennuyée qu'elle ne cacha pas et agrémentait d'un bâillement éhonté.

\- Sincèrement Flanders tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être une fille, grinça Edward en s'arrêta à son niveau.

\- Sincèrement Abbott, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être intéressant, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle réprimait un nouveau bâillement.

\- Tu aurais pu te faire remplacer si tu étais si fatiguée que ça, souffla-t-il en baissant légèrement sa baguette jusqu'à éblouir la serdaigle qui recula d'un pas en se frottant les yeux.

Victoria tira sa montre de gousset et regarda avec détresse les longues aiguilles. Le temps avançait, elles devaient se presser ! Si elles attendaient plus longtemps leur timing était foutu ! Elles n'avaient pas le temps de les regarder se disputer !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu admires Edward, soupira Flanders.

\- La fatigue te va bien au teint, souffla Abbott avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Tout me va bien au teint, rétorqua l'autre en s'avançant vers lui jusqu'à l'enlacer.

Les deux gryffondors, tapies dans l'ombre, eurent un mouvement de recul quand les préfets débutèrent une série de galochages intenses au beau milieu du grand hall. Malgré tous ses préparatifs et les nombreuses rumeurs qu'elle avait entendu, Victoria ne s'était pas préparée à _CE_ genre de choses.

Y avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne dans Poudlard au courant de _CA_?

Sous ses yeux, les aiguilles continuaient de défiler. Elles n'avaient plus de temps et allaient devoir utiliser le plan B. L'escalier du cachot était juste en-dessous d'elles, si elles étaient assez agiles, elles pourraient peut-être sauter par-dessus la rambarde. Le seul prérequis pour un tel exercice : ne pas avoir peur des deux mètres qu'il leur faudrait sauter. Mais au moins elles éviteraient la zone où se trouvaient les deux autres étudiants. Mais si elles étaient trop bruyantes et attiraient l'attention ?

Salem remarqua immédiatement le dilemme dans lequel son amie s'était lancée et se jeta la première. Légère et souple, seule sa cape bruissa lorsqu'elle passa par dessus la rambarde, et c'est à peine si son atterrissage fit plus de bruit. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers son amie, lui tendant les bras pour l'encourager à faire pareil et lui assurant une prise si jamais elle tombait mal. Moins agile et plus prudente, la jeune Carrow se prit les pieds plusieurs fois dans sa cape mais finit par atteindre les escaliers du cachot en bon état. Elle avait fait plus de bruit que Salem mais les deux amoureux, trop occupés à se lécher le fond de la glotte ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquée.

Plus rapides que jamais pour respecter les délais les filles se précipitèrent dans l'antre des cachots. Grâce aux explications des maraudeurs elles connaissaient maintenant la localisation de la salle commune des Serpentards.

A cette heure-ci le lieu était désert. Et même si l'ouverture de la salle commune se faisait uniquement grâce à un mot de passe en face d'un mur vide, un tableau se trouvait juste en face de celui-ci faisant office de semi-surveillant.

La scène représentait un homme qui allait se coucher et qui se faisait réveiller par un terrible incendie qu'il éteignait à l'aide d'un impressionnant aguamenti à l'apparence d'un dragon d'eau. Les événements se répétaient toutes les deux heures, et elle avait craint que réveillé le personnage ne les voit piéger la zone et ne les dénonce.

D'après les différents récits des maraudeurs, elle avait compris que les oeuvres ne les remarqueraient pas tant qu'elles ne faisaient que déambuler dans le château sans les déranger. Elle se doutait donc que la présence de cette peinture justement devant le mur de la salle commune avait une utilité. D'autant plus que le reste du couloir était entièrement vide. Elle avait donc prit avec soin son créneau horaire pour tomber pile durant une phase de sommeil.

Mais quand elles arrivèrent le personnage était déjà couché et impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps. Pourtant, hors de question de se laisser abattre, Victoria récupéra les fioles que tenait Salem et débuta son mélange.

Au départ, elle avait souhaité piéger uniquement les septièmes années, mais cela signifiait rentrer dans leur salle commune, atteindre leur dortoir, et c'était chose impossible, ses connaissances en sort et potion étaient trop limitées pour permettre une telle aventure.

Elle s'était donc décidée simplement sur une petite malédiction de métamorphose, liée à une potion. Quelque chose de classique qu'elle avait trouvé au fond d'un ouvrage plus qu'intéressant : déguisement et amusement de Lizza Shibo. L'un des seuls livres que Sirius devait avoir lu dans sa vie.

Elle avait prévu de lier le sort à une flaque dans laquelle les serpentards marcheraient forcément en voulant sortir de leur salle commune. En y ajoutant une composante temporelle pour éviter que les elfes ne remarquent la flaque et essayent de la nettoyer.

Et demain, chaque fois qu'un serpentard ferait un pas sur ses traces surgirait un magnifique arc-en-ciel suivi d'une envolée de licornes multicolores. Quelque chose terriblement peu discret qui ferait porter l'attention de tout le monde vers cette maison qui prônait la distinction et la noblesse. Parfait pour les humilier en toute gentillesse sans risquer de s'attirer des représailles hors de contrôle.

Juste ce qu'il fallait pour le prévenir qu'elle saurait se défendre !

Les liquides en place, elle sortit sa baguette et fixa la flaque avec intérêt. Elle avait déjà réussi à le faire seule dans le dortoir, elle y parviendrait à présent de nouveau.

\- _Lumière et paillettes,_ commença-t-elle les yeux clos, la baguette figée sous ses lèvres. _Eructus Arcentus Cealus. Prevenez l'ennui et illuminez nos vies. Discrétion oubliée, sourire retrouvé. Lumière et paillettes, Eructus arcentus Cealus !_

Elle avait pointé du bout de son arme la potion. La surface lisse du liquide se frippa comme sous l'effet d'un courant et prit une teinte rosée qui disparue rapidement pour redevenir d'un noir opaque.

\- Comment savoir si ça a marché ? chuchota Salem les yeux rivés vers le tableau.

\- Ca a marché ! Maintenant filons !

L'homme s'était réveillé et plutôt que de s'intéresser au feu qui ravageait sa maison, il les regardait avec surprise. Réalisant avec terreur, sa terrible erreur, Victoria lança au dernier moment le sort de retardement. Derrière elle, le petit sorcier s'était mis à hurler et elle entendait dans leur dos les pas affolés des préfets qui alertés par ses cris allaient arriver.

La main de Salem dans la sienne Victoria s'élança dans le couloir sans se soucier de passer juste là où la flaque s'était trouvée quelques secondes auparavant. Elles remontèrent les étages à toute allure, mais se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une impasse.

Victoria se maudit, elle avait dû tourner au mauvais moment et avait loupé l'une des sorties possibles vers le hall… Mais Salem ne s'arrêta pas là, elle se jeta derrière une des statues et appuya son épaule sur l'une des pierres, qui étrangement ressortait plus. Sous les yeux ébahis de son amie, le mur s'ouvrit. Ne se faisant pas prier, Victoria se jeta à sa suite et les deux jeunes filles se glissèrent dans le passage secret.

OoOo

Lorsqu'Abbott et Flanders arrivèrent sur la scène, le tableau avait cessé de crié et était retourné à ses occupations.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit la serdaigle en regardant l'homme et son dragon d'eau.

\- Il ne te répondra pas, il est totalement inutile, soupira Abbott en s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait prévenir un professeur ?

\- Laisse tomber, souffla-t-il en jetant un oeil vers l'entrée de sa salle commune. Ca ne doit être rien d'important.

Il pensait surtout qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un de ses collègues de maison, hors de question d'aller chercher plus loin. Les points étaient encore rares en ce début d'année, ce n'était pas le moment de les perdre.

Prenant la main de Serdaible dans la sienne, il la tira vers lui et ils reprirent leur activité.

* * *

Hélène Sternbleak faisait le tri dans ses affaires. Tous ses papiers, ses recherches et ses documents qu'elle possédait sur l'Expérience seraient confisqués, elle ne pourrait pas quitter le département avec un seul d'entre eux. Assise sur sa chaise, elle contemplait cahiers et parchemins voler dans deux directions : l'un qu'elle conserverait avec des documents non confidentiels, et un tas pour ce qu'elle serait obligée de détruire.

Elle aurait pu les garder pour son successeur mais il était hors de question de leur faciliter la tâche . Pas après qu'ils l'aient trahis comme ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient laissé son fils mourir, ils avaient modifié tout le protocole et avait détruit entièrement le programme ! Ces abrutis étaient une honte pour la recherche, incapables de se tenir à ce à quoi ils se préparaient.

Son regard s'arrêta sur des livres qui reposaient dans un coin de son bureau, des originaux, des manuscrits d'une extrême rareté. Elle les avait emprunté à la bibliothèque du département. Si jamais elle voulait trouver un moyen pour se venger : elle l'avait trouvé.

* * *

Assis à la table des professeurs, Albus tournait lentement sa cuillère dans sa tasse. Le sucre avait dû s'y dissoudre depuis longtemps et pourtant il ne s'arrêtait pas, continuer ce mouvement lui permettait de réfléchir.

Lunalère avait été congédié du projet de vaccin contre la lycanthropie et elle suspectait que ce changement était dû au fait que le département des mystères préféraient placer-là des personnes plus qualifiées. Ou plutôt plus maléables.

Les Langues-de-Plombs.

En se payant le privilège de leur service, le département des mystères obtenait un silence total de leur part et pour pouvoir agir en total liberté. Plus aucune autre règle que celle dictée par le département n'était prise en compte, pas même l'éthique la plus basique.

Lunalère connaissait le projet initial, elle avait refusé de lui en parler. Mais c'était sans savoir que son esprit était déjà dans le sien grâce à la Leggimancie. Décripter des souvenirs et des pensées n'était pas une chose facile, d'autant plus lorsque l'on doit se montrer prudent et imperceptible. Contrairement à Celestia Weedsant, Lunalère ne se méfiait pas, il avait pu donc récupérer quelques informations très utiles.

La solution à ce soi-disant vaccin avait eu pour but de travailler avec une Maudite. Une de ses créatures immortelles de légende, que l'Ensorceleur aurait privé de magie. Travailler avec n'était pas le terme adéquat, il s'agissait plutôt d'une utilisation abusive d'un être capable de raison.

La veille pendant un instant, il s'était dit qu'il s'agissait là d'une grande révélation : Salem Loren était une Maudite. Cela expliquait certaines choses : comme le changement de comportement de Poudlard, les inquiétudes d'Hélène Sternbleak. Mais cette hypothèse rencontrait des contre-arguments : pourquoi renvoyer Lunalère si le projet n'avait pas changé ? Et il ne pensait pas que Nesferatus était un homme dénué de sens, il n'aurait jamais laissé entrer une maudite au sein d'une école n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant quelque chose avait changé, en mal, et nécessitait l'utilisation de Langues-de-Plombs.

Glissant un regard vers la table des gryffondors, Albus chercha la fillette aux cheveux roses.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire qu'un Maudit ?

Minerva le coupa dans ses pensées :

\- Mais où sont donc tous les Serpentards ? souffla-t-elle.

Tournant un regard vers la table, Albus regarda avec surprise l'immense table abandonné. Et ils comprirent bien vite les raisons de cette absence, lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent.

OoOoO

Toute la grande salle éclata de rire à l'entrée des Serpentards. Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, observaient avec un grand sourire chacune des arrivées. L'un d'entre eux, alla directement voir les professeurs réclamant que quelque chose soit fait et que les coupables soient punis. Difficile de rester sérieux, lorsque l'élève, rouge de colère est entouré par des arcs-en-ciels et des mini-licornes multicolores.

Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, la sous-directrice courut directement dans leur direction pour leur retirer des points à la volée et leur offrir une magnifique retenue. Malheureusement pour eux, ils auraient beau nier, ils seraient forcément désignés coupables. Ils avaient donc prévu de subir leur sort en silence dans l'espoir de pouvoir protéger Victoria et Skeen qu'ils savaient responsables de cette blague plutôt incroyable.

Heureusement pour eux, dommage pour elles, quand elles arrivèrent sur les lieux plus personne ne pouvait douter de la sincérité des maraudeurs. Droites, elles s'avancèrent dans la grand salle suivit par une armée de licornes et de sublimes arc-en-ciel. Impossible de détacher le regard de cette étrange scène, d'autant plus qu'il était évident qu'elles en étaient fières, avec leur mine réjouie et leurs yeux brillants.

McGonagall toussota gênée alors qu'elle s'était tut en pleine réprimande, lançant un petit coup d'oeil vers les garçons, elle grimaça en remarquant les immenses sourires angéliques qu'ils affichaient. James profita de son désarrois :

\- Par Merlin Sirius. Nous avons été si vite jugés, s'exclama-t-il main sur le coeur tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur son ami.

\- Malheur à nous James. Nous qui apprenons pourtant en cours à ne pas faire de discrimination.

\- Discrimination, oui c'est le mot, insista l'autre avec une mine peinée. Vous vous rendez compte, nous aurions pu être jugé pour un crime que nous n'avions pas commis.

\- Ce genre de situation n'arriverait pas si jamais vous n'étiez pas de tels fauteurs de troubles, souffla McGonagall en serrant les poings.

\- Notre dernier punition nous a suffit professeur, je pense que nous avons tous décidé de revoir notre conduite et de nous comporter en élève modèle, continua Remus en fermant le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

\- Cette dernière punition n'était qu'il y a deux mois, grinça la directrice de maison.

\- Deux mois professeur ! Mais c'est énorme ! s'exclama James qui à présent complètement affalé sur le banc faisait mine de ses doigts que du sang jaillissait de sa plaie.

\- Si l'on prend en compte ses quatre dernières années, nous en sommes au moins à une bêtises tous les mois, et un peu plus en ne prennant que les deux dernières, commença Remus en croisant les bras.

\- Vous n'avez jamais été puni pour autant, peut-être que je devrais continuer ma réprimande et vous garder en retenue pour ce que vous avez effectué avant ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Non professeur, il y a prescription, assura Sirius. Mais avec des excuses nous oublieront immédiatement que vous avez été sur le point de choisir la facilité en nous accusant directement plutôt que de chercher le véritable coupable.

\- Vraiment gentil à vous, signala Skeen en se laissant tomber à leur côté.

\- Ecoute, vu les licornes et les arcs-en-ciel, il n'y a plus moyen de vous sauver, alors nous préférons utiliser la situation à bon escient, signala James qui s'était redressé pour jouer avec les illusions qui dansaient autour de Skeen.

\- Je ferais donc simplement mine de ne pas avoir entendu ça, et je vais retirer les retenues que je vous ai donné, n'attendez rien de plus, concéda McGonagall.

\- Et les points que vous nous avez injustement retiré ? quémenda Peter.

\- Nous diront que c'est pour les événements passés que vous avez vous même avoués, rappela-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sourire qui s'effaça immédiatement lorsqu'elle reporta son attention vers les deux jeunes filles.

\- Quant à vous, vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer quelles sont les raisons qui ont poussé deux gryffondors à se rendre dans les cachots entre hier soir et ce matin ?Vous allez me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau…

* * *

\- Je t'assure que je pensais que le sort à retardement avait fonctionné ! souffla Victoria alors qu'elle larmoyait sur son oignon.

\- Et il a marché, les poneys et les arcs-en-ciel ne sont arrivés que lorsque nous avons atteint la grande salle, rappela Skeen tout sourire. Au moins il avait réussi à rendre ta flaque invisible !

\- Des licornes pas des poneys, rectifia l'autre en reniflant. Bon sang mais tu es fait en quoi ? Ca ne te brûle pas les yeux ?

\- Quoi ça devrait ? s'étonna Skeen qui coupait avec prudence son oignon.

\- Oui ! Ca devrait et ça fait mal !

\- Au moins on a bien rit.

\- Tu as vu Abbott Senior ? ricana Victoria en reniflant.

\- Abbott Seigneur tu veux dire, rectifia Skeen un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Là c'était juste Abbott Saillant, continua l'autre en pleurant de rire cette fois-ci.

\- Comment penses-tu qu'il en soit arrivé à se rouler dans la flaque ?

\- Demande ça à Flanders qui était dans le même état que lui !

\- C'était joli les poneys qui brillaient tout autour d'eux, ça faisait comme un aura !

\- Bon sang Salem : des licornes pas de poneys, soupira Victoria s'essuyant les yeux avec sa chemise.

Pour marquer son mécontentement d'être ainsi corrigée, Salem fit mine de jeter le grand bol pleins d'oignon, mais elle s'arrêta devant l'air paniqué de son ami.

Cette punition était terrible, en plus d'être longue et périlleuse (Victoria n'était pas adroite avec un couteau et avait manqué de se trancher le doigt par trois fois), ses yeux lui piquaient et son nez coulait ! Le seul avantage à être dans cette cuisine surchauffée, c'était que les elfes avaient tant pitié d'elles qu'ils leur apportaient pleins de petites victuailles encourageantes.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses esquissa un sourire encore plus grand tandis qu'elle arrachait la peau de son bulbe. Le Joueur de flûte s'était moquée d'elle après les remontrances de McGonagall, il lui avait signalé qu'elle aurait pu facilement défaire le maléfice. Mais elle n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'elle préférait le garder car elle avait vu la déception de Victoria quand celle-ci avait réalisé que tout le monde serait persuadé que les maraudeurs étaient à l'origine de cette farce. Lorsqu'elles avaient commencé à briller, elles étaient juste devant la porte et si jamais Victoria n'avait pas voulu se montrer dans cet état alors il leur aurait suffit de retourner vers les dortoirs. Mais elle avait quand même ouvert la porte.

Au moins maintenant les Serpentards sauraient qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à Victoria-Grace Carrow !

En repensant au joueur de flûte, l'attention de Skeen se porta jusqu'à l'étrange peinture devant la salle commune. Contrairement au personnage de la tapisserie, il n'avait pas semblé être capable de quoi que ce soit, juste de continuer son cycle infernal. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait différencier les deux ?

Alors qu'elle retirait une à une les différentes surfaces sèches, elle demanda d'une voix rêveuse :

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que ce tableau ne s'arrête pas de répéter la même action, tout le temps ?

\- Il pourrait partir, quitter son cadre, avoua Victoria. Mais pour ça il faudrait que son artiste lui en ait donné la possibilité. La magie des oeuvres est très complexe, elle demande des années d'expérience. Mais ça reste de la magie.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Victoria s'arrêta de travailler, levant les yeux vers Skeen elle poussa un profond soupir alors qu'elle haussait les épaules.

\- Si un jour tu vas dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tu pourras voir tous les tableaux des anciens directeurs. Apparemment ils sont l'oeuvre d'une magie très complexe. Ils donnent l'air d'avoir un caractère, connaissent des choses, semblent capables de réflexion.

\- Donner l'air et sembler être capable de ? remarqua Skeen.

\- La magie n'est pas un être vivant, elle ne donnera jamais naissance à un être vivant.  
\- Dans nos cours de métamorphoses…

\- On peut transformer une chaussure en rat, mais uniquement si tu es très douée, et ça ne sera pas un vrai rat. Juste une représentation.

\- I Poudlard d'autres tableaux, une tapisserie en particulier, qui sont véritablement humains. Même toi tu ne pourrais pas dire le contraire.

\- Ils ne seront jamais humain, Salem, soupira Victoria en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est ce que l'artiste tente de te faire croire. Mais ce ne sont que des reflets. Pour les tableaux des directeurs, avant de quitter leur poste, ils ont tous été obligé de discuter avec leur représentation pendant des mois, peut-être des années, pour que cette pâle copie d'eux-même possède ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de ressemblance avec eux. Les tableaux n'ont pas de caractère.

\- Juste des copies, répéta Skeen en reprenant son travail.

Mais c'était étrange. Le Joueur de flûte ne semblait pas être uniquement un reflet, il connaissait trop de choses, il était trop aigrit, trop… Trop humain.

Victoria avait remarqué son comportement morne et lui lança quelque tranches d'oignon à la figure, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Skeen ouvrit la bouche et tenta de les attraper. Elle sourit en machonnant l'une d'elle sous les applaudissements de son amie, hilare.

Plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait, Victoria se mit à ressentir de la fatigue et de la lassitude. Son ventre se faisait douloureux. Elle mit la faute de son mal sur les sucreries qu'elle engouffrait sans s'arrêter depuis tout à l'heure sous l'exemple de Skeen qui elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle reprit d'ailleurs un dernier cup-cake citrouilles-carottes avant de sortir des cuisines.

Elles étaient venues à bout de plus de trois kilos d'oignons et les elfes les avaient félicité à de nombreuses reprises, s'excusant tout autant de ne pas avoir pu les aider.

Victoria porta sa main à son ventre. Plus bas que d'habitude. Habituellement quand elle mangeait trop son estomac le faisait souffrir, ici juste sous son nombril l'entière zone lui paraissait tendue jusqu'à rompre. La nausée monta, et elle s'arrêta.

\- Victoria ? murmura Salem inquiète en se rapprochant de son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ses iris disparaissaient sous ses pupilles alors qu'elle perdait conscience.

OoOoO

Peter avançait rapidement, mains dans les poches, il était pressé de rejoindre Regulus. il ne l'avait pas prévenu et aurait peut-être dû, car il était maintenant dans les couloirs de la salle commune des Serpentards et s'était risqué pour un gryffondor de s'y trouver alors qu'ils avaient été victime, la veille, d'une blague.

Il avait besoin de retrouver Regulus car il voulait reprendre au plus vite les recherches et savoir ce qu'il avait de nouveau. Au départ, quand il avait réalisé que Salem était l'origine de tous ses maux : il s'était dit qu'il allait arrêter les recherches, passer à autre chose. Qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Après tout c'était de _sa_ faute si il avait tourné le dos à ses amis, s'il s'était isolé des autres en se laissant bouffer par la jalousie.

Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait pour mériter les sentiments qu'il avait cru avoir à son égard.

Mais même s'il avait commencé ses recherches dans l'idée de se rapprocher d'elle : il ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce qu'il avait apprit.

Skeen possédait bien des tatouages rouges sang sur les bras, des runes, semblables en tout point aux descriptions qu'il avait trouvé sur les Maudits. Même si les écrits sur cette légende accentuaient le côté monstrueux de ses créatures en leur attribuant également des apparences terrifiantes, cornes, écailles et crocs ensanglantées, détails que Skeen ne possédait pas de ce qu'il avait pu voir. D'après ces mêmes livres, les maudits étaient dangereux, Regulus l'avait dit, Sirius et James aussi.

Il voulait maintenant avoir l'avi de Regulus. Car il était évident que si Skeen était belle et bien une maudite, elle n'avait ni crocs ni cornes, alors jusqu'à quel point était-elle dangereuse et à l'origine de la faiblesse de Remus ?

C'était donc pour ça qu'il était descendu en direction des cachots. En prenant l'un des passages, il avait court circuité une partie d'une chemin et avait prit de l'avance sur Regulus qui avait quitté la Grande Salle juste avant lui. Il l'attendait maintenant à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Appuyé contre le mur, il observa l'homme qui luttait contre l'incendie tout en réfléchissant à ses paroles. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il allait dire ou de comment le formuler.

\- Peter ?

Comme pris sur le fait, il leva les mains au ciel en se retournant pour pouvoir faire face à son interlocuteur. Regulus le regardait avec un air mi-surpris mi-amusé tandis qu'il finissait le trognon d'une pomme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu te parler des recherches.

Lançant un coup d'oeil derrière lui, en direction des voix qui se rapprochaient. Regulus invita Peter à le suivre d'un simple geste du menton.

\- Allons vers les cuisines, conseilla-t-il alors qu'ils prenaient le large. Je ne pense pas que les autres seraient très contents de te savoir là.

Ils continuèrent leur route, remontèrent quelques marches et se glissèrent en direction des couloirs bien éclairés qui menaient jusqu'aux cuisines. Tandis qu'ils marchaient Peter reprit :

\- A vrai dire je suis venu te demander ce que tu as trouvé.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé. En ayant été obligé de travailler sur des supports moldus je n'ai pas pu avoir le rythme que j'aurais voulu. Grâce à de l'aide extérieure j'ai…

\- Tu as demandé de l'aide extérieure ? siffla Peter surpris.

\- Allan Abbott, lança Regulus en haussant les épaules. Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça en recherche.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il nous aiderait là-dessus, avoua le gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Moi non plus ! Mais grâce à lui nous avons confirmation : le conte moldu et le conte sorcier parle bien de la même légende.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Quand les deux cultures finissent par en parler c'est que l'événement était suffisamment impressionnant pour que même eux soient au courant ! Les Maudits existent vraiment Peter.

Peter n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, ses pensées fourmillaient et un frisson de terreur s'était propagé dans son corps. En levant les yeux vers le fond des cachots, il apercevait la porte des cuisines qui s'étaient ouvertes sur deux silhouettes. L'une d'elle était l'origine de sa peur et l'autre était la pauvre Victoria qui se tenait repliée sur elle-même, souffrante.

Les propos de Regulus, la faiblesse de Remus, celle apparente de Victoria… Et Skeen qui se tenait là debout au-dessus de sa pauvre victime. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se jeta en avant :

\- Skeen écarte-toi d'elle ! ordonna-t-il.

Regulus surprit, était resté en retrait, regardant le gryffondor parler avec tant de brutalité à son amie. De son côté aussi les pièces semblaient s'emboîter. Il avait déjà eu un soupçon d'hypothèse à ce propos. Mais maintenant tout se confirmait : La recherche de Peter, son agressivité après que Regulus ne lui ai appris l'existence réelle des Maudits. Il se souvenait encore lui avoir demander ce qui motivait de telles recherches. Peter lui avait bredouillé une excuse et avait nié connaître un Maudit. Mais son comportement actuel prouvait autre chose.

Peter Pettigrow soupçonnait également Salem Loren d'être une Maudite.

Une fois Victoria déposée à l'infirmerie, Peter attrapa la main de Skeen et la traîna sans pitié jusqu'à un des couloirs déserts. Le couvre feu ne tarderait pas et plus personne ne traînait dans ce coin-ci. Poings serrés, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux alors que l'énervement grandissait.

\- C'est toi ! Depuis le début c'est toi ! Tu es responsable de tout ça !

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Peter, souffla Skeen terrifiée qui reculait.

Mais le couloir n'était pas assez grand, lorsque son dos se posa contre la surface froide du mur, elle comprit qu'elle était piégée.

\- Tu es aussi responsable pour Servilus ? C'est toi qui l'a ensorcelé en début d'année ? Tout comme tu nous as ensorcelé ?

\- Je…

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tout ça ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Skeen n'est qu'un mensonge ! Qu'est-ce que tu es vraiment ?

\- Peter, s'il te plait, murmura la jeune fille, les bras dressés devant elle comme pour tenter de maintenir la distance entre lui et elle. Tu me fais peur, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? railla-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. Tu ne comprends pas ?! Et ça tu ne le comprends pas non plus ?

Il avait retroussé la chemise de la jeune fille, dévoilant son avant-bras pâle et recouvert des marques rouges sang. Elle le regarda inquiète, incapable d'agir tandis qu'il désignait les tatouages vermeilles.

Son coeur manqua un battement.

C'était fois c'était fini.

Pour de bon.

Elle ne pourrait pas se sortir de cette situation, elle allait être obligé de quitter Poudlard. De quitter James, Sirius, Victoria, Lily, Marlène. De quitter Remus. Ne plus jamais le revoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

\- Je peux tout expliquer, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix alors que la peur se muait en terreur.

\- Tu es en train de tous les tuer !

\- Je ne suis pas dangereuse ! hoqueta-t-elle entre ses larmes.

Le coeur battant, elle lui faisait face.

Elle voulait se défendre, elle voulait protéger tout ce qu'elle avait mit en place.

Elle se sentait prête à se défendre bec et ongles, jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne.

Elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

\- Tu es dangereuse ! Tous les livres le disent ! Tu pompes leur magie, pourquoi crois-tu que Victoria et Remus sont dans cet état ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? murmura-t-elle inquiète.

Les traits de Peter s'étaient tordus dans une grimace de désespoir, mêlée à de la peur, il avait marqué deux pas de recul comme si soudainement se trouver près d'elle le dérangeait. L'inquiétait.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Les gens autour de toi meurent. Tu es un danger. Les Maudits prennent la magie qui les entourent.

\- Personne n'est mort à cause de moi.

\- Pomme ? proposa Peter. Remus qui ne tardera pas si ça continue comme ça. Regarde dans quel état est Victoria.

\- C'est complètement idiot, murmura-t-elle malgré une certaine hésitation. Le Joueur de flûte a bien dit que je n'étais pas un danger.

\- Je vais prévenir Dumbledore ! Tu seras renvoyée au département des mystères et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Toutes ses histoires c'est de ta faute ! Mon année aurait pu être comme les autres ! Tu as brisé notre groupe !

Il s'était détourné d'elle et avait commencé à avancer d'un pas décidé vers le couloir principal. Plus il s'éloignait et plus ses chances de rester au sein de l'école s'amenuisaient.

Les images du département des mystères s'enchaînaient dans la tête de Skeen.

Sa cellule, celle vide de Pomme.

Son cadavre.

Les recherches et tests incessants.

La peur.

La gorge sèche, Skeen ne savait plus comment s'y prendre. Malgré ses tremblements, lorsqu'elle parla sa voix paraissait sûre, presque forte :

\- Si tu penses que je suis si dangereuse que ça, crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser aller voir le directeur aussi facilement ?

Le garçon s'arrêta à mi-parcours, surpris, il se retourna lentement, la peur bien visible sur son visage.

\- Tu me menaces ? souffla-t-il hésitant.

\- Non bien sûr que non, murmura-t-elle mais il ne l'entendit pas. Je voulais juste te faire réaliser que...

Elle contempla dans ses yeux toute l'étendue de sa terreur. Il avait réellement peur d'elle et il avait cessé de bouger. Il était peut-être là son seul moyen pour pouvoir rester.

Elle pouvait jouer sur l'effroie qu'elle lui évoquait, faire semblant d'être confiante ?

Un sentiment amère et désagréable l'envahit alors qu'elle portait ses mains à ses hanches, immitant la gestuelle d'Alecto quand elle les avait attaquées, si semblable à celle de Celestia face aux Loren.

Sourire cruel et sourcils hauts sur le front. Il fallait qu'elle donne la sensation qu'elle avait confiance en elle. Elle pouvait le faire car elle était prête à tout pour protéger son secret. Pour rester ici avec Remus.

\- Sinon nous pourrions directement aller voir tes soi-disant amis et nous pourrions chacun de nous donner nos arguments, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire. Nous verrions qui ils pourraient croire.

En jouant l'assurée, elle avait l'impression que ses incertitudes disparaissaient, qu'elle pouvait aller au delà et se trouver une force nouvelle.

L'adrénaline pétillait sous sa peau, chassant ses craintes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? lança le garçon.

\- Je ne sais pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses que j'insinue ?

\- Les preuves sont sur tes bras ! Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que penser qu'ils ne me croieront pas.

\- Oh, ils auraient sûrement cru immédiatement l'ancien Peter, continua-t-elle d'un air taquin. Mais comme dirait Sirius : "ne l'écoute pas, Peter n'est pas dans son _assiette_ ". Imagines-tu la scène ? Tu arrives, les joues brillantes, avec ton air fiévreux, devant eux et tu leurs annonces que _je_ suis une créature dangereuse ? Tu crois que Sirius et James ont oublié de quelle manière tu les as snobé durant ce dernier mois ? Et maintenant tu arriverais devant eux avec des arguments débiles pour leur prouver tout ça ? Et qui croira Remus ? Toi ou moi ?

Aux yeux de Salem, les arguments qu'elle avançait n'avait aucun sens. C'était du bluff, elle essayait le tout pour le tout. Elle aurait pu rire ! Elle n'était même pas crédible !

\- C'est complétement stupide, se défendit Peter. Nous avons trouvé avec Regulus que…

Alors même qu'il parlait, il réalisa l'ampleur du problème. Regulus Black. Il avait demandé de l'aide au Serpentard de frère de Sirius sans jamais l'en informer. Il avait agit dans leur dos depuis des mois, de surplus avec un Serpentard ?

\- Oh Regulus Black, répéta Salem avec un sourire plus moqueur encore. Ca fait longtemps que vous discutez tous les deux ? C'est amusant, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi tu as changé peu à peu…

\- Skeen arrête, murmura-t-il.

Cette fois-ci la situation s'était inversée, il était au pied du mur et elle se sentait libre et forte. Terriblement puissante, elle jubilait et se délectait de son air terrifié. Elle s'avança lentement, pour pouvoir encore plus apprécier le changement sur les traits du garçon, peur, horreur, il donnait la sensation d'être face à la mort.

Son avant-bras toujours dénudé, elle fit courire ses doigts sur ses tatouages rouge-sang qu'elle avait toujours exécré.

\- Que crois-tu que je pourrais faire ?

\- S'il te plait, croassa-t-il.

Peter était faible, facilement influençable et si elle ne pouvait pas lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait vu, elle pouvait toujours le manipuler pour qu'il garde le silence.

Etrangement cette position de domination était euphorique, elle avait dû mal à penser normalement, elle voulait continuer, voir tout espoir le quitter. Le regarder réaliser sa médiocrité et son inutilité. Le faire souffrir comme il avait voulu la faire souffrir.

 **C'était un bon retour des choses** , n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait voulu lui faire peur en l'emmenant ici, seule, dans un couloir qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Oh, chanta-t-elle. J'ai une idée, il y a des choses que je pourrais **ne pas** faire si tu gardes ta langue pour toi !

\- Ils risquent leur vie en restant avec toi.

\- Tu risques ta propre vie en voulant leur en parler ?

\- Je ne les trahirais pas !

\- Penses-tu vraiment que tu devrais mourir plutôt que de les trahir ? Devrais-tu mourir pour eux ? Réfléchis bien Peter, feraient-ils la même chose pour toi !

\- Je…

\- Alors qu'ils t'ont déjà laissé seul pendant un mois ?

Il ne dit plus un mot, l'incertitude était présent dans son regard. Elle avait réussi… Elle avait fait germer la graine du doute dans son esprit et il ne serait pas capable de s'en défaire.

\- A toi de voir ce que tu veux faire. Rester dans le silence et continuer tranquillement ta petite vie.

\- Tu es une menace pour Remus.

\- Tant que tu restes assez loin de moi, il ne t'arrivera rien, continua-t-elle sans s'arrêter sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Tu vas le blesser, je pensais que tu _l'aimais_.

\- Que choisis-tu, Peter ?! hurla-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

En parlant d'amour, il avait alimenté la colère chez elle. C'était pour l'amour qu'elle faisait ça, c'était pour pouvoir rester avec Remus qu'elle faisait ça. Jamais elle ne le laisserait ! Elle avait trop _besoin_ de lui ! Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse pour lui ! Elle en était sûre, le joueur de flûte lui avait dit !

Plus tard quand Peter se serait calmé, elle lui prouverait qu'ils ne risquaient rien en sa présence, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait éliminer toute rébellion chez lui.

L'arme braquée sur lui, Peter s'était figé et ne respirait plus. Les traits doux de Skeen s'étaient tordus dans une rage terrifiante. Une personne normale aurait rougi de fureur mais Skeen était blafarde, ses cheveux paraissaient blancs et malgré sa teinte laiteuse son regard était plus noir que jamais. Si Peter en avait été capable, il aurait voulu que son coeur cesse de battre car il lui paraissait trop bruyant dans sa poitrine.

Il confrontait la mort, il était face à la décision la plus importante de sa vie.

Si il mourrait là, Skeen ne pourrait pas se cacher. Elle serait démasquée rapidement et Remus serait sauvé. Mais elle avait évoqué un point important qui était terriblement vrai : si la situation était inversée, les personnes qu'il pensait être ses amis lutteraient-elles de leur vie pour la sienne ?

Il avait si peur que même les tremblements avaient cessé. Avec un peu de chance il finirait par mourir asphyxié et il n'aurait pas à faire de choix. Mais la peur était là et ce besoin terrible de vivre.

Oui. C'était ça.

Il voulait vivre.

Quand il reprit une profonde inspiration, il avait sa réponse.

\- Si je garde le silence tu ne feras rien.

\- Je ne ferais rien, répéta-t-elle en baissant peu à peu sa baguette rosée.

\- Remus va mourir, murmura Peter alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Il ne mourra pas, lui affirma-t-elle d'une voix sûre.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il s'était redressé lentement, le regard perdu dans le vide, alors que les sanglots inondaient ses joues.

\- Faisons un marché, lança-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Il la toisa avec horreur, comme si il répugnait à la toucher.

\- Peter, gronda-t-elle menaçante.

Il serra sa main, les yeux clos, toujours larmoyant.

\- Si jamais tu brises notre marché, tu peux t'assurer que j'aurais ta mort, je te le promets.

Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir pensé ces mots avant de les dire car quand ils résonnèrent à ses oreilles, ils lui semblaient plus terribles. Peter ne semblait pas remarquer son hésitation et sa surprise car il acquiesça lentement de la tête, sans bouger. Ses doigts tremblaient contre sa paume, elle sentait la moiteur de sa peur et elle s'en savait responsable.

Il ne leva pas un regard vers elle et s'éloigna, vacillant sur ses jambes. Quand il disparut de sa vision, les larmes débordèrent des yeux de Skeen tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber au sol, terrifiée.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?! Comment avait-elle pu dire ça ?! Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été possédée, d'être devenue quelqu'un de complètement différent. Au départ, elle avait simplement voulu faire croire qu'elle avait confiance, elle avait imité Celestia et Alecto, mais maintenant, elle réalisait qu'elle s'était transformée en elles.

Elle avait été aussi cruelle, froide, et terrible qu'elles.

Tremblante sur ses jambes, elle repensa aux propos de Peter qui craignait pour la vie de Remus. Elle repensait à Victoria qui s'était effondrée dans ses bras.

Elle aurait voulu disparaître au fond de son lit, dormir jusqu'à oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle devait voir… Le joueur de flûte. Quand elle sortit le mouchoir, elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas là et elle eut beau l'appeler il ne vint pas.

Tremblante sur ses jambes, elle rejoignit le couloir principal vers les escaliers, tâchant de cacher aux autres étudiants sa mine défaite et son air inquiet.

Quand elle arriva à l'étage, le Joueur de flûte se tenait sur son rocher, jouant une mélodie énigmatique qui paraissait étrangement fausse.

\- Tu as des questions pour moi ? devina-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être venu quand j'ai appelé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- J'ai pensé que la discussion qui suivrait cette scène nécessiterait que je sois présent dans mon plus bel appareil, lui apprit-il en se redressant pour la saluer.

\- Tu as entendu.

\- J'ai entendu, confirma-t-il. Que veux-tu savoir.

\- Tu as dit que je n'étais pas un danger.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois un danger _actuellement_ , confirma-t-il.

\- Peter a trouvé que les maudits l'étaient.

\- Les maudits le sont, affirma-t-il de nouveau en hochant la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas, hoqueta-t-elle tandis qu'elle tenait de mettre en ordre ses pensées. Ces deux affirmations ne peuvent pas être correctes, l'une des deux doit être fausse ! Forcément !

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Si les maudits sont dangereux, comme je suis une maudite, je suis dangereuse !

\- Et si le problème était là. Tu ne prends pas en compte tous les éléments !

\- Ca n'a pas de sens….

\- Attends, je vais essayer de reprendre ta formulation pour que cela soit plus clair… Hummm… Comment puis-je dire ça.

Il jubilait. Le joueur de flûte se plaisait de cette situation d'horreur ! Sans aucune honte ! Comment était-il possible que ce caractère infect et répugnant ne soit qu'une copie ?!

\- Les maudits sont des êtres humains, commença-t-il en tapotant son menton du bout de ses longs doigts filiformes. Les maudits sont dangereux. Skeen n'est pas humaine, Skeen ne peut pas être une maudite, donc Skeen n'est pas dangereuse ?

La jeune fille avait reculé alors qu'elle contemplait avec panique la tapisserie. Sur son perchoir, le joueur de flûte jubilait, un grand sourire barrait la ligne fine qui lui servait de lèvres.

\- C'est impossible.

\- Tout est possible Skeen. Tout.

* * *

Victor Erudime, chercheur de son état, étendit ses jambes sur son bureau. Maintenant qu'Hélène Sternbleak était partie, cette pièce lui appartenait et il ne pouvait en être que fier. Alors qu'il se balançait sur sa chaise la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, surpris, il faillit basculer en arrière mais se rattrapa au dernier moment.

La jeune femme qui venait de rentrer, s'excusa et lui tendit un papier avant de disparaître en courant.

Il aurait voulu la réprimander et lui montrer tout l'étendu de son pouvoir, mais son regard s'arrêta sur la note qu'elle lui avait tendue. Sa main trembla légèrement alors qu'il assimilait lentement la nouvelle.

" _Documents demandés :_

 _Recherches et essais, **Obscurus** , _N. Dragonneau _._

 _Protocole extraction **Obscurus** , _N. Dragonneau et O. Von Svarjlins _._

 _Demande :_ _ **REFUSÉE car documents indisponibles.**_ "

Ces deux manuscrits ne pouvaient pas être indisponibles. Indisponibles signifiaient volés ou perdus. C'était forcément un erreur !

Autrement cela signifiait que quelqu'un était parvenu à faire sortir ces documents du département des mystères, et à eux deux ils contenaient des informations capitales qui ne pouvaient pas tomber en de mauvaises mains. Pas en une époque si troublée et pas avec l'Expérience dans une école remplie d'enfants.

Cette fois-ci ils avaient un réel problème.


	19. Nouveau départ

La surprise avait eu raison de ses forces, accroupie à même le sol, elle ne parvenait même pas à regarder la tapisserie. Le joueur de flûte, son instrument aux lèvres, avait entamé une mélodie marquée de tristesse. Elle aurait pu toucher Skeen, la faire pleurer, mais les yeux perdus dans le vide, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il avait forcément tort.

\- Je suis une maudite, murmura-t-elle sans vraiment y penser.

\- Je t'assure que non, lança le Joueur en baissant son instrument.

\- Mais les marques, souffla-t-elle en tirant ses manches pour les lui montrer.

Les avait-il oublié ? C'était à cause d'elles qu'ils avaient commencé à parler !

\- Justement, c'est une très bonne question ! Je n'ai jamais connu personne capable de les imiter.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûre que je ne le suis pas ?

Un sourire en coin arqua la bouche cousue du personnage qui s'accroupit vers elle. Les yeux plissés et malicieux, il lui murmurait :

\- Car je les ai créé ces marques ma chère Skeen. Au début, j'ai eu un doute, je me suis dit que tu pouvais être une maudite, que tu étais dangereuse. Beaucoup trop. Surtout pour moi. Quand j'ai envoyé cet élève après toi, Severus. C'était dans le but de t'éliminer. Mais il s'est avéré que tu l'as libéré de son ensorcellement sans lui voler entièrement sa magie. Et ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : tu es une défaiseuse. Les Maudits n'en sont pas. Ils annihilent simplement et purement la magie.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, souffla-t-elle les poings serrés.

\- Quel aurait été l'intérêt ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé fondamentalement pour toi ?

\- Pourquoi dis-tu que je ne suis pas humaine ?

Le Joueur de répondit pas, les yeux clos il sembla se concentrer. Quand ses paupières se rouvrirent, il pointa du doigt le bout du couloir où quelques élèves s'avançaient en discutant. Il fit un petite révérence et s'éloigna jusqu'au rebord de sa tapisserie pour disparaître, Skeen sentit dans sa poche son arrivée sur le petit mouchoir.

 _Continuons notre discussion dehors,_ proposa-t-il en s'invitant dans son crâne.

Serrant les poings, Skeen aurait voulu lui hurler dessus, lui signaler qu'ils auraient pu commencer directement cette conversation dehors. Mais non, monsieur avait préféré la faire venir jusqu'ici pour le plaisir d'accentuer le côté dramatique de la situation en jouant avec sa foutue flûte ! Mais elle ne dit rien, se contenta de conserver cette rage brûlante.

 _Rage..._

Ce sentiment était réel. Et les sentiments distinguaient les humains des autres. Elle était obligatoirement humaine. Alors comment le Joueur pouvait-il en douter ?

Elle descendit les étages à vive allure, sans s'inquiéter des préfets et des professeurs qui lui ordonnèrent de ralentir. Une fois le lac atteint, elle s'arrêta enfin, tremblante, le coeur battant à vive allure, le souffle court.

Elle était fatiguée, elle ressentait l'épuisement de ses muscles qui étaient devenus lourds et douloureux sous l'effet de cet exercice. Les humains étaient pareils ! Elle avait vu les autres être essoufflés. Ils étaient humains tout comme elle l'était !

N'est-ce pas ?

\- Disons que je me suis mal exprimé, reprit le Joueur de flûte après qu'il est vérifié deux ou trois fois qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Tu n'étais pas humaine. Capable de voir la nuit, tu ne dormais pas, tu ne ressentais pas la douleur, tu ne pouvais pas te blesser, tu ne saignais pas. Suffisamment de signes pour indiquer que la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant moi n'avait rien d'humain.

\- Je pensais que c'était quelque chose de classique pour les Maudits. Tu as laissé entendre que c'était normal !

\- Faux ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit, signala-t-il avec un petit reniflement amusé.

Non en effet, il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Quand il lui avait montré ses marques ce n'était pas pour dire qu'il était un maudit juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient parlé, il l'avait simplement rassuré, en lui disant toujours qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle était dangereuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis dans ce cas ?

\- Ca s'est une très bonne question. A vrai dire j'ai quelques hypothèses, mais hors de question de t'en faire part maintenant. Je préfèrerai avoir l'occasion d'en parler avec une personne plus... Compétente.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- De ta réaction, avoua-t-il sans honte. Je ne pense pas que tu sois dangereuse dans l'état actuel des choses, tu es devenue terriblement humaine, et ennuyante, rajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Mais si les choses que je pourrais dire réveillaient quelque chose chez toi ? Je suis là, dans ce mouchoir de poche ou cette tapisserie, ce qui limite grandement mes possibilités de défenses.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Ca s'appelle l'instinct de survie, ma belle !

\- Où est-ce que je suis censée trouver des informations ?

\- J'imagine que tu le sais déjà.

Elle roula en boule le mouchoir sous l'effet de l'énervement et n'écouta aucune protestation du vulgaire bonhomme en ligne qui s'y trouvait. Une fois fourré dans sa poche, elle ne l'entendait plus et par chance il ne chercha pas à la joindre dans sa tête comme il pouvait pourtant le faire.

Les yeux clos, elle glissa son visage dans ses bras, tentant désespérément de donner un sens à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle avait d'abord torturer psychologiquement Peter pour le faire taire sur un secret qui finalement était faux. Elle n'était pas une Maudite, ses marques n'existaient pas. Et si le Joueur avait raison, elle n'était peut-être même pas humaine.

En redressant le visage, elle serra de toutes ses forces ses avants-bras marqués. Pourquoi ses tatouages étaient-ils sur sa peau ? Pourquoi avait-elle souffert à cause d'eux ? Elle n'était pas une maudite alors pourquoi étaient-ils ici ?!

L'énervement grandit en elle alors qu'elle griffait avec force cette peau pâle, striés par les runes sanglantes. Ses ongles traversèrent la barrière biologique, mais elle s'arrêta en observant paniquée les sillons qu'ils lassèrent sur leur passage. Pas une trace de sang. Les plaies s'étaient ouvertes simplement, comme si elle avait creusé dans une motte de beurre, écartant sa peau pâle sur des filaments blancs qui s'agitaient.

Ca n'avait rien d'humain.

Elle avait pourtant saigné la dernière fois. Pourquoi était-ce redevenu comme ça ?

La panique la gagna et s'accentua quand les tatouages rouges sangs s'estompèrent sur sa peau une fois les blessures refermées. Elle continua sans s'arrêter, tremblante, griffant ses membres sans cesse, regardant la peau se reformer. Elle ne s'immobilisa que lorsque ses avant-bras furent totalement homogène. Blafarde, sa peau semblait plus belle que jamais, pratiquement de porcelaine. Toute teinte rosée avait disparu.

Elle n'était pas humaine.

Un froid immense lui bloqua la poitrine suivi d'un silence terrifiant, celui d'un coeur qui avait cessé de battre.

Terrifiant?

Non. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était incapable de décrire cet étrange apaisement. Elle n'était pas soulagée pour autant, _non_ , c'était juste comme si son esprit s'était transformé en désert aride sans aucune émotion.

Etrangement, cela lui semblait plus normal. Elle ne se torturait plus l'esprit pour savoir si elle agissait en bien ou en mal. Ses sentiments n'étaient plus là pour lui tordre l'estomac ou lui écraser le crâne. C'était une sensation de liberté étonnante.

Un silence apaisant.

Les yeux clos elle prit une profonde inspiration, non nécessaire, qui gonfla sa poitrine.

Elle voulait savoir, se souvenir. Retrouver dans sa mémoire n'importe quelle scène qui pourrait lui permettre de comprendre.

Malgré ses paupières closes, les images se dessinèrent dans son esprit.

 _C'était comme dans son rêve. Elle était là, flottant au-dessus du sol, à observer la scène, à scruter les différentes magies autour d'elle. Pas de sentiments non plus pour la gêner. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre, mais alors qu'elle se pensait libre, des liens terribles la ramenèrent au sol, la bloquant dans cette cellule. Elle tenta de se débattre, de s'éloigner. La sensation étouffante était pourtant toujours là._

Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était un souvenir. Quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà vécu _._

 _Elle se revoyait à présent assise dans la cellule, les genoux sous le menton à fixer la personne de l'autre côté des barreaux. Ce n'était pas Pomme qui s'y trouvait mais un homme à la peau parcheminé. Il était épuisé et mourant, elle pouvait le deviner à la faible quantité d'énergie qui émanait de lui. L'homme tourna un regard dans sa direction. Ses bras laissés nus par la chemise en papier qu'il portait, abordaient les traces sanglantes de tatouages runiques._

 _Elle se rapprocha de lui, s'aggripa aux barreaux d'une main et passa l'autre entre eux. L'homme tenta de reculer mais en fut incapable, il avait beau s'éloigner, elle pouvait toujours étendre son bras, celui-ci lui semblait immense et éternel. Quand elle serra sa main autour de son avant-bras, l'homme hurla en tentant de se débattre._

 _La flamme brillante de son énergie s'éteint dans un souffle tandis qu'il la regardait, les yeux écarquillés, un éclat singulier dans son regard._

 _La terreur._

 _Elle recula quand sa gorge se noua. Elle toussa à plusieurs reprises pour se débarrasser de cette chose qui l'encombrait, déglutit. Mais la boule restait là et ses yeux se mirent à piquer. Quand sa vision se flouta et que du liquide glissa sur ses joues, elle s'accrocha à la porte de sa cellule et cria. Elle hurlait de toute ses forces car une vague brûlante et pourtant froide lui enserrait la poitrine._

 _Elle avait peur._

 _C'était son premier sentiment._

 _Après ça, les humains en blouses blanches étaient venus. Ils avaient toisé avec agacement le cadavre de l'autre homme et avait tourné dans sa direction un regard glacé et accusateur. Elle se souvenait d'avoir pleuré, de s'être agrippée aux barreaux en tentant de tendre le bras dans leur direction, ce bras dont le poignet était orné d'une bracelet de jade. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir les supplier de la libérer de cette sensation affreuse qui lui dévorait la poitrine. Mais c'était chose impossible, elle était incapable de s'exprimer. Ils ne la comprenaient pas quand elle tentait de communiquer._

 _Ils n'étaient pas pareils._

 _Les humains en blouses utilisaient quelque chose dans leur poitrine, comme ses hurlements, mais contrôlés. Différents tons, intonations, avec des pauses. Et cela leur permettait de se comprendre les uns les autres. Mais pour elle ça n'était rien d'autres que des bruits, comme tout le reste._

 _Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi leurs visages se déformaient, pourquoi leurs sourcils se fronçaient et leurs bouches se tordaient. Mais quand cela arrivait, ces expressions s'accompagnaient d'une modification de leurs essences. Elles s'agitaient, brutalement, se tordaient._

 _Il ne lui fallut que quelques contactes avec cette émotion pour l'éprouver à son tour. Plus désagréable encore que la peur, la_ **colère** _envahissait sa poitrine et tordait tout son être. Elle se débattit plus violemment contre les barreaux, hurla plus souvent. Mais plus pour supplier. Elle aurait voulu exploser, se libérer de ce bracelet qui la limitait._

 _Elle n'était pas limitée ! Elle était grande et forte !_

 _Mais ce corps, cette enveloppe. Cette forme l'en empêchait ! Elle se fit plus violente encore, crachant et hurlant. Fonçant contre les barreaux, elle tenta de les faire plier._

 _La colère était dévorante, cruelle et amère. Plus incontrôlable que la peur._

 _Puis cet homme était apparu. Son visage était lisse, sans trace de rage. Il la contemplait avec curiosité et ses lèvres s'étaient étirées de chaque côté sur ses joues, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se plissent et brillent._

 _Il lui avait parlé, elle ne comprenait pas, mais il s'adressait à Elle. Il voulait la contenter. Il lui offrit des vêtements. Une blouse verte comme celle de l'homme mort dans la cellule d'à côté. Elle avait aimé ce vêtement alors qu'elle aurait dû le détester. Tout comme le bracelet, il l'enfermait dans un cocon, caressait sa peau en ne faisant qu'accentuer le fait que celle-ci représentait les limites de son être. Mais c'était un cadeau._

 _Il lui ramena d'autres choses. Du liquide teinté qu'elle pouvait se mettre sur les doigts et étaler autour d'elle._

 _Au départ, elle ne fit qu'apposer contre le sol de la cellule ses mains peinturées, laissant son empreinte. Puis du bout des doigts, elle forma des cercles, des lignes._

 _Elle découvrit la joie. Quand l'Homme revint, il admira son oeuvre, la félicitant tout souriant. Il était encore plus heureux quand elle représenta les dessins rouges que le cadavre avait porté sur ses avant-bras. Et elle sentit qu'elle voulait le rendre encore plus heureux car ce sentiment se transmettait. Il était euphorique et doux, il grandissait dans sa poitrine et pouvait vaincre la colère._

 _Pour le rendre plus heureux encore, elle sut rapidement comme faire._

 _Alors lorsqu'il revint le lendemain et qu'elle lui montra ses avant-bras, le sourire de l'Homme fut encore plus grand._

 _Il avait admiré ses marques rouges sur ses bras. Il l'avait félicité et cette fois-ci elle avait compris._

 _\- Tu es incroyable._

Quand Skeen rouvrit les yeux, elle tenta de se débarrasser de se souvenir encombrant et désagréable. Elle ne l'aimait pas car elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Le joueur de flûte avait raison. Elle n'avait jamais été humaine. Elle avait voulu le devenir.

Et Nesferatus pourrait lui donner les réponses dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

Dumbledore avait décidé de prendre contact au plus vite avec Nesferatus. Il était hors de question de laisser cette situation dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Il était celui qui avait permi l'accueil de cette fillette dans l'école et si elle représentait un plus grand danger encore que les maudits, il était hors de question de continuer comme ça.

Sa lettre fut portée par son phénix et il avait décidé de réunir tous ses souvenirs dans la fontaine pour se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de Salem Loren. Il s'était déjà penché au-dessus de la grande vasque magique, sa baguette sur sa tempe, lorsque la jeune fille rentra avec fracas dans son bureau.

Il crut avoir à faire avec une apparition. Comme lorsque Nesferatus l'avait ramenée, le lendemain du décès du lycanthrope, la fillette était pâle. Ses yeux écarquillés, iris blafardes, le regardaient sans le voir. Il aurait pu penser qu'une expression de surprise tendait ses traits mais c'était faux. Il n'y en avait pas. Son visage n'était qu'un masque d'une totale neutralité.

\- Je dois voir Nesferatus, lança-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je dois le voir. Il doit me dire la vérité, reprit-elle sans aucune intonation, sans aucune émotion.

\- Et si vous m'expliquiez la situation ? proposa Albus en tirant un chaise de son bureau pour l'inviter à s'assoir.

Il aurait voulu s'infiltrer dans son esprit mais une douleur fulgurante le prit lorsqu'il tenta ne se serait-ce que de le frôler. Plié en deux, il étouffa un gémissement et quand il releva le regard, la fillette le fixait étrangement.

C'était la première fois qu'il se heurtait à ce genre de mur.

\- Je ne suis pas humaine, souffla-t-elle la voix tremblante et brisée, exprimant pour la première fois le semblant d'un sentiment.

 _Ca je l'avais remarqué,_ pensa Albus en laissant son regard dérivé vers sa fenêtre. Il avait besoin d'une réponse de Nesferatus au plus vite.

Quand les larmes gagnèrent les yeux de Salem, les inquiétudes du directeur s'appaisèrent. Elle se mit à trembler et ses lèvres se brisèrent dans une grimace peinée. Reniflant gauchement, elle passa maladroitement le revers de sa main sur ses joues, à la manière d'un enfant perdu.

\- Je ne comprends pas, hoqueta-t-elle entre les sanglots.

\- Et si on en discutait, proposa-t-il de la voix qu'il voulait la plus douce.

* * *

Nesferatus avait froissé la lettre de Dumbledore. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait déjà découvert la vérité. Il avait déjà perdu sa place depuis longtemps mais avec cette nouvelle erreur il se demandait si il conserverait sa tête sur ses épaules lorsque cela serait su.

Il aurait été tenté de laisser Albus seul avec ses réflexions, faire mine de ne pas avoir reçu son message, mais le phénix sur le rebord de sa fenêtre continuait de le fixer avec une intensité dérangeante.

Il était si concentré sur ce morceau de papier dans son poing qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce. Debout, contre le rebord de la fenêtre, se tenait une vieille dame de petite taille. Elle caressait le phénix avec un petit sourire discret.

Sa peau fine et brune était parcourue par des rides et ses cheveux noirs s'élevaient sur son crâne en un chignon sans défaut et sévère. Elle aurait pu passer pour une personnage âgée et douce, car elle jetait un regard tendre, teinté de mélancolie à Fumsek mais dès lors qu'elle posa ses yeux d'un bleu métallique sur Nesferatus, ils se firent froids et cruels. Les coins de ses lèvres tressautèrent en un sourire narquois tandis qu'elle gardait ses mains dans son dos.

Quand l'asiatique réalisa sa présence, il se redressa brutalement, faisant racler les pieds de sa chaise sur le sol qui manqua presque de se renverser.

\- Iella, souffla-t-il le coeur battant.

\- Nesferatus, salua-t-elle en se rapproche doucement de lui.

Malgré son grand âge, elle se tenait droite et au-delà de son apparence paraissait en parfaite santé, ses iris pâles brillaient de vitalité. L'homme, sous l'effet de la surprise, avait lâché la lettre froissée en boule. Celle-ci roula sur son bureau jusqu'à la dénommé Iella. Du bout des doigts, elle l'ouvrit et lut avec intérêt chacun des mots apposés par la plume poétique d'Albus Dumbledore. Son sourire se fit plus tendre et elle sembla presque se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Mais dès que Nesferatus esquissa un geste, elle redressa immédiatement le regard vers lui et lui demanda d'un ton inquisiteur :

\- Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

\- Je…

\- Vous ne savez pas ? devina-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- Je vais trouver, se précipita-t-il.

\- Bien entendu.

Le sourire qui illumina son visage déstabilisa le chercheur qui marqua un mouvement de recul. Iella n'était pas une femme encourageante, il savait que cette mine réjouit cachait quelque chose, et il était terrifié à l'idée de découvrir quoi.

\- Si vous ne trouvez pas comment arranger cette situation, vous savez ce qu'il va arriver, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction de la fenêtre.

Sa salive se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il tenta de déglutir. Le noeud de peur qui s'y était formé, l'empêcha même de parler.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, vous vous souvenez, reprit-elle toujours souriante.

Les traits de sa silhouette s'estompèrent dans une brume pâle et bientôt il se retrouva de nouveau seul. Le souffle court, il reporta son attention vers la lettre. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici sans rien faire.

S'il voulait encore sauver toute son Expérience, il devait se dépêcher. Il était hors de question de Les laisser y mettre un terme !

* * *

Skeen avait cessé de pleurer et ses explications furent d'une étrange clarté. Ses aveux permettaient de comprendre de nombreuses choses même si d'autres restaient sans réponse. Elle était responsable des changements à Poudlard, indirectement de l'ensorcellement du jeune Severus. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas : il n'avait jamais eu connaissance d'un tableau de l'Ensorceleur et encore moins qui soit capable de lancer des sorts. Poudlard possédait des secrets qu'il avait encore à découvrir.

De plus la nature véritable de la jeune fille n'était pas connue. Elle lui avait confirmé les soupçons qu'il avait déjà mais tant que Nesferatus ne daignait pas répondre ou venir, ils ne seraient pas plus avancé. D'ici là pouvait-il se permettre de la garder sous son toit ? La représentation de l'Ensorceleur semblait penser qu'elle n'était pas un danger dans l'état actuel des choses, mais à quel point pouvait-il se fier à l'avi d'une simple oeuvre animée par la magie ?

Il plissa les yeux tandis qu'une de ses mains se perdaient dans sa barbe. A quel point s'agissait-il uniquement d'un objet magique ? Serait-il possible que le véritable Enchanteur soit prisonnier ? Cela pourrait expliquer sa capacité à ensorceler les élèves. Mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être l'une des oeuvres de ce puissant sorcier. L'étendu de ses talents, tout comme ceux de Merlin, ne connaissaient pas de limite.

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez de la visite, souffla l'un des tableaux en ouvrant un oeil. Un invité attend à la grille principale de Poudlard. Il dit se nommer Nesferatus.

\- Prévenez Apollon s'il vous plaît et dites lui de l'emmener jusqu'ici.

De l'autre côté du bureau, la jeune fille s'était figée. Elle avait serré ses doigts autour de la petite tasse. Cette étrange pâleur lui donnait la teinte de la porcelaine.

Nesferatus dû se montrer extrêmement pressé car ils n'attendirent pas dix minutes. Il atteint le bureau, essoufflé, mais toujours impeccablement vêtu. Il salua d'un signe de tête Dumbledore et se tourna vers la jeune fille. Si son élégance était à toute épreuve, sa subtilité elle semblait s'être perdue dans sa panique.

\- Un retour à zéro ? nota-t-il en observa les yeux vidés d'émotions qu'elle portait sur lui.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit-elle simplement en se redressant.

oOoOo

C'était la première fois qu'elle se levait et se dressait ainsi vers lui. Skeen n'avait plus peur. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, car il ne pouvait rien lui faire. Elle n'était pas humaine et ne se laisserait pas faire.

\- Je suis au courant. Je voudrais juste en savoir plus maintenant, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. A quel point ne suis-je pas humaine ?

Nesferatus fronça les sourcils, tournant un regard inquiet en direction d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Nous sommes tout ouï, ajouta le directeur avec un sourir.

\- Je dois d'abord vous demander de me promettre quelque chose, dit-il en serrant les poings.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Mes supérieurs, commença Nesferatus avant de se reprendre. Mes anciens supérieurs. Ceux qui se sont occupés de cette affaire, n'hésiterons pas à faire cesser tout si jamais ils considères que les choses deviennent hors de contrôle.

\- Les choses ? Quand vous parlez des choses, vous parlez de moi ? murmura Skeen.

Cette fois-ci la colère s'épanouit dans tout son être, alors qu'elle avait beau fait tout son possible pour faire taire ses sentiments à l'arrivée du chercheur.

\- Skeen, murmura Nesferatus. J'aimerai pouvoir expliquer tout. Je te fais confiance, tu sais que je te fais confiance. Je t'ai toujours traité bien !

\- Non c'est faux. Vous êtes comme les autres, vous ne m'avez jamais considérée autrement que comme votre sujet de recherche.

\- Difficile de faire autrement, grinça plus bas Nesferatus.

\- Comment souhaitez-vous procéder ? demanda Dumbledore coupant court au début de dispute.

\- Trop de personnes sont au courant à présent. Mon département a fait une première erreur en distribuant des avis de recherches, après ça : la présence de l'Expérience au sein de l'école aurait pu se faire sans heurt mais des gamins étaient au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Bref. Ils ont considéré qu'ils n'avaient plus assez de contrôle.

\- Ils ? nota Dumbledore.

\- Les premières recherches sur le vaccin contre la lycanthropie ont commencé il y a une dizaine d'année. Mais ça ne fait que cinq ans que le Département des Mystères a placé ce projet sous la tutelle de personnes… Plus haut placées.

\- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Skeen.

\- Des personnes discrètes, lui expliqua Nesferatus. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas t'en dire plus. Ce changement s'est fait à cause d'un petit accident. Les laboratoires étaient utilisés pour deux projets simultanéments. L'un des deux projets à empiéter sur l'autre. Les employés des deux équipes ont été licencié, et Ils m'ont placé à la tête des recherches pour trouver une solution.

\- Vous êtes une Langue-de-Plomb, devina le directeur en fronçant les sourcils. Comment pouvez-vous nous informer de ça ?

\- Je ne le suis plus, soupira Nesferatus. Je ne le suis plus à cause des avis de recherches et autres éléments inattendus. C'est un milieu très fermé, continua-t-il avec un sourire sardonique. La moindre erreur peut vous coûter votre place.

\- Lorsque la jeune fille est arrivée, vous aviez l'air de vous inquiéter que votre projet ne soit représenté au ministre. Si vous aviez l'accord de Ce Genre de Personne comment aurait-ce pu être un soucis ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Il s'agit d'un projet semi-ouvert du département des mystères, expliqua-t-il en serrant les poings. Etant donné que nous reprenions une étude ouverte, nous ne pouvions pas passer par nos circuits fermés, nous avons été obligé de le représenter le projet au ministre. Je ne sais pas comment Ils ont fait pour le faire accepter, mais ça n'aurait pas fonctionné une seconde fois. Surtout avec le nouveau ministre et son désir de contrôle.

Albus hocha la tête de compréhension avec une mine intéressée. Les magouilles du département des mystères étaient bien plus impressionnantes qu'il ne se l'était jamais imaginé.

\- Les deux recherches simultanées, chuchota Skeen les yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs. Il y a avait ce vieil homme dans la cage d'à côté, c'était lui qui avait les marques…

Nesferatus parut surpris et il marqua un mouvement de recul en découvrant que les bras de la fillette ne portait plus aucune trace des tatouages vermeilles.

\- Les Maudits semblaient être une solution idéale pour venir à bout de la lycanthropie, malheureusement, malgré tous nos essaies, chaque personne soignée devenait cracmol. Puis…

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Quel était mon sujet ? demanda Skeen les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Le Maudit est décédé, continua-t-il sans se soucier de l'écouter. Ils n'avaient plus rien pour travailler sur leur vaccin. Il était le seul ayant survécu à leur méthode de stockage de la malédiction.

\- Quelle était-elle ? demanda Albus.

\- Contenir les marques de l'enchanteur, un travail périlleux. Mais ils y sont parvenus, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu leur échapper.

\- Quelle était la nature de l'Expérience ?! gronda Skeen.

Nesferatus avait porté sa main vers l'intérieur de sa veste. Prudent, Dumbledore avait rapidement fait glisser sa baguette jusqu'à ses doigts mais il attendait de voir les gestes du chercheur avant d'aller plus loin. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce ne fut qu'une photographie qu'il en sortit.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Le souffle manqua à Albus tandis qu'il observait la chose qui se mouvait sur l'image. Blanche et pure, il s'agissait pratiquement d'un nuage de filaments magiques. Il avait déjà vu quelque chose de cette forme.

\- Obscurus, souffla-t-il.

\- Tout à fait.

Skeen observait l'image avec intérêt. Cette fumée de magie était libre, s'agitait au grès de ses propres envies, elle n'était retenue dans aucune enveloppe charnelle. Prisonnière d'aucun lien. Mais si elle était vraiment libre ? Pourquoi restait-elle ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un obscurus ?

\- Lorsqu'un jeune sorcier retient trop longtemps ses capacités, doit les cacher, sa propre magie finit par le dévorer de l'intérieur. C'est une magie noire parasite qui sans corps ne peut pas survivre, reprit Nesferatus. Grâce aux recherches de Norbert Dragonneau nous avons pu permettre à certains enfants de survivre quand ils sont à des stades moins avancés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'il reste là ? s'enquit Skeen.

\- C'est la question que l'on s'est posée, normalement. A la mort de son sorcier, l'obscurus disparaît.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé celui-ci ?

\- La photo a été prise dans notre laboratoire mais nous avons trouvé l'enfant dans la maison des Loren, murmura Nesferatus en lançant un regard inquiet en direction de Skeen.

\- Salem Loren est vraiment morte ? souffla d'une petite voix la jeune fille en levant les yeux vers lui.

Ils parurent tout de suite surpris qu'elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne mais Nesferatus la corrigea immédiatement :

\- Tu es Salem Loren.

\- Pourquoi m'appeler Skeen alors ?

\- Simplement parce que tu avais l'air de préférer cette appellation que l'autre.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? interrompit Dumbledore.

\- Quand nous l'avons trouvé, elle n'avait pas encore été entièrement dévorée par sa propre magie. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il y avait sûrement un moyen pour la sauver. Avec les recherches de Nobert et peut-être même son aide. Il n'a malheureusement pas accepté.

\- Et mes parents ? chuchota-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.

\- Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour les sauver. Les blessures faites par les obscurus aspirent toutes forces vitales. Et même si les recherches de Norbert Dragonneau à ce sujet nous on permit de faire un cataplasme efficace, il demande trop de préparation et d'ingrédients, soupira-t-il avec une mine désolée. Nous n'avions pas le temps. Ils sont morts.

\- Vous n'avez prévenu personne d'autres ? s'intéressa Albus.

\- Les gens sont plutôt frileux quand il s'agit d'Obscurus. Les superstitions sont encore nombreuses à leur sujet, soupira Nesferatus en baissant les yeux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? incita Skeen.

\- Tu n'as pas récupéré, nous n'avons pas réussi à te contenirDe petite fille, tu te transformais un peu plus chaque jour en obscural quasiment incontrôlable. Tu n'avais que 11 ans. Puis un jour à la place de la fillette, nous avons trouvé ça, reprit-il en pointant du doigt la photographie. Ca ne ressemblait pas à un Obscurus habituel. Au début nous l'avions isolé. Et au bout de quelques jours il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange.

\- J'ai pris son apparence, murmura Skeen en contemplant ses mains.

\- Dans la cellule se trouvait une petite fille. _Pratiquement_ identique à Salem Loren.

\- Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Albus s'était redressé sur sa chaise, les yeux brillants, il semblait presque terrifié. Les souvenirs de sa propre expérience avaient déposé un voile devant ses yeux, celui d'une tristesse sans nom.

\- Comme je le disais, nous n'avons jamais réellement su. Je me suis pourtant dit que c'était peut-être un de nos actes qui avaient permi à ce que la fillette revienne. Mais, elle n'en avait que l'apparence. Elle ne mangeait pas, ne buvait pas, ne dormait pas, ne parlait pas. Ne ressentait pas. En la plaçant avec un autre humain, j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait peut-être redevenir ce qu'elle était. Mais personne ne voulait se risquer à rester à proximité d'elle, soupira Nesferatus.

\- C'est à ce moment-ci que vous avez décidé de me mettre avec le Maudit, se souvint Skeen.

\- Tu as cherché à rentrer en contact avec lui. Mais il était trop faible, les tests que nous avions fait sur lui, n'étaient pas concluant, il était épuisé.

\- Je l'ai tué, murmura la fillette les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Non. Il serait mort de toute manière, corrigea Nesferatus en refermant son costume d'un geste agacé. Mais après ça tu as commencé à montrer les premiers signes d'émotions.

\- la peur, la colère, cita-t-elle tremblante.

\- La joie, continua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Lorsque vous m'avez apporté la peinture, confirma-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

\- Tu as commencé à dessiner des choses. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être trouvé un moyen pour être totalement en accord avec ta part d'ombre, ton obscurus. L'Humain se distingue des autres espèces pour sa capacité à faire de l'art. Et tu as commencé à dessiner les runes. Les runes des tatouages du Maudit.

\- J'ai réalisé que ça vous rendait heureux, alors j'ai continué. Et je me suis dit que si je devenais comme l'homme peut-être que vous en serez encore plus heureux.

\- Les tatouages de l'ensorceleur sont apparus sur ses bras. C'était extraordinaire ! s'exclama avec trop d'enthousiasme Nesferatus. Tes capacités étaient sans limite !

\- Mais et le bracelet de Jade, qu'est-ce que c'était ? senquit-elle. Pourquoi m'empêchait-il de faire de la magie ?

\- Le bracelet de jade ? répéta Nesferatus surpris. De quoi est-ce que tu parles.

\- Je portais un bracelet, vert, reprit-elle en mimant le cerceau autour de son poignet.

\- Quelles ont été vos hypothèses sur ce qui est arrivé à Salem Loren ? coupa Dumbledore qui étrangement agité faisait tourner entre ses doigts l'une de ses bagues.

\- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, je pense que Salem Loren est entrée en accord avec sa partie Obscrurus.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

\- Nous avons essayé d'en parler avec toi, quelque fois. Les choses ne se sont pas… bien passée, termina-t-il les lèvres brisées dans une grimace. Tu redevenais incontrôlable.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, avoua Skeen la mine défaite.

\- Comment en êtes-vous venu à utiliser le jeune Douglas ? intervint Dumbledore.

\- Il était faiblaird et malade, lorsqu'il a été mordu sa mère savait qu'il mourrait si jamais il restait seul pour ses transformations. Quand elle a apprit que j'avais repris l'étude, étant donné les tatouages apparus sur les bras de l'Expérience, elle a tenu à ce que son fils soit choisi. Nous avions beaucoup de sujet qui étaient intéressés pour travailler avec nous, et pourtant nous avons prit ce gamin qui voulait juste vivre librement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hélène est un génie. En quittant le Département des Droits aux Créatures Magiques et en venant travailler chez nous, elle nous rendait un énorme service. Plus motivée que tous les autres, elle déblayait le travail de trois personnes. Et sa condition était qu'on prenne son fils.

\- Pomme voulait juste vivre comme les autres, larmoya Skeen.

\- Il aurait pu, et il serait mort comme les autres, soupira Nesferatus. Mes supérieurs ont fait le choix d'accepter la présence du gamin dans leur étude car sa mère était efficace.

Il marqua un pause, les lèvres pincées tandis qu'il faisait mine de réfléchir. Quand il reprit sa voix était encore plus sûre :

\- Le gamin a fait quelque chose d'incroyable. Pour lui, l'Expérience était une Maudite et rien d'autre. En la traîtant comme telle…

\- C'est ce que je suis devenue, murmura la fillette en fermant les yeux.

\- Il lui a donné du pain, l'a fait manger, il lui a parlé, lui a apprit à lire, lui a donné un nom. Etrangement, elle a commencé à se comporter comme lui. Je pense que les liens se sont tissés très rapidement.

\- Oui, confirma-t-elle alors que la peine de sa perte était plus vive que d'habitude.

\- Le gamin s'est transformé deux fois. Seulement deux fois, pour la troisième pleine lune il est resté sous sa forme humaine. Nous n'avons pas tout de suite compris comment fonctionnait l'Expérience mais nous avons découvert après qu'il s'agissait d'une technique de Défaiseur. Après ça, pendant 5 ans, nous avons fait tout notre possible pour déterminer comment éviter la lycanthropie.

\- Mais vous aviez un autre objectif, nota Albus en haussant un unique sourcil.

\- J'avais vu l'évolution de l'Expérience, je savais que c'était mauvais de la garder dans ses conditions. Elle avait retrouvé son humanité. Grâce à Douglas elle avait aussi obtenu un désir de liberté. Quand Salem Loren est arrivée sous son état instable chez nous, elle a reçu une lettre d'inscription à Poudlard. J'ai pensé que ça serait un bon facteur de motivation. Et s'est allé au-delà de mes espérances : Grâce à ça, Douglas lui a donné un nom et si le gamin était trop faible pour s'échapper, elle a toujours tenté de le faire. Quinze fois au total, et la dernière était la bonne.

\- C'était de la manipulation ? Depuis le début vous vouliez que je m'échappe ? s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas tout simplement libérer depuis le début ?

\- Ce n'était pas mon objectif, je reste un chercheur, et je devais continuer d'observer ton évolution. Peut-être quand en apprenant plus sur toi, nous aurions pû être capable de soigner les enfants en transition.

\- Vous parlez au passé, remarqua Albus Dumbledore.

\- Mes supérieurs sont en train de me mettre la pression. Le projet rencontre trop de problèmes, récemment des documents ont été volé, impossible de savoir qui a pu mettre la main dessus. Ce qui n'est pas une très bonne chose avec tout ce qu'il se passe.

\- Voldemort ? devina Albus Dumbledore.

\- C'est ce qu'ils pensent. Et si jamais les choses tournent mal, ils vont arrêter tout le projet, expliqua Nesferatus avec une mine dépitée.

\- Ce qui voudrait dire ? chuchota Skeen, inquiète.

\- Ils te supprimeront.

Ses yeux s'étaient plantés dans les siens pour lui dire ça. Il n'avait pas peur de lui annoncer sa mort. Pourtant sa voix avait tremblé, seul détail qui pourrait laisser à penser qu'il éprouvait un quelconque regret à cette idée.

\- Quelles sont leurs conditions pour qu'ils laissent la jeune fille tranquille ? questionna Albus.

\- Que les choses continuent comme elles sont, le moindre changement suffira pour qu'ils décident qu'ils ne veulent plus prendre cette affaire en charge.

Skeen ne parlait plus. Elle fixait de nouveau ses mains. Il y avait trop de choses dans son esprit, trop d'informations pour qu'elle soit capable de les prendre en charge. Elle n'imaginait pas que son monde reste comme il était à présent mais si jamais il évoluait c'était la mort qu'elle risquait.

Ce mot.

La mort.

C'était plus abstrait que jamais. Pourrait-elle mourir ?

\- Je voudrais juste revenir sur un détail. Vous pensez donc que je serais une humaine ayant prit le contrôle de son obscurus ?

\- C'est ce que je pense, confirma Nesferatus avec un petit sourire.

\- Non, quelque chose ne va pas, contra-t-elle en se redressant tandis qu'elle agitait la tête. Je ne peux pas être humaine. L'Ensorceleur dit que je ne le suis pas.

\- Tu l'étais à l'origine et je pense que tu peux le redevenir. Il ne faut pas que tu doutes Skeen ! Tu es l'exemple parfait pour montrer que les enfants peuvent survivre même à un stade très avancé !

\- C'est merveilleux, chuchota Albus entre se massant les yeux.

\- Vous en avez connu un ? devina Nesferatus en se tournant vers le directeur.

Il hocha simplement la tête sans pour autant répondre.

Skeen restait immobile. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire Nesferatus, l'Ensorceleur était à ses yeux plus digne de confiance. Et pourtant ? Et pourtant : le Joueur de flûte n'était qu'une tapisserie. Un résidu de magie.

Il lui suffisait d'écouter Nesferatus et tout irait pour le mieux. Elle retournerait à sa vie, en sachant sans expérience passée, elle pourrait redevenir de plus en plus humaine. Elle avait saigné, elle avait dormi. Elle était devenue plus humaine que jamais. Peut-être pourrait-elle redevenir Salem Loren ? Pour de bon ? Mais il restait un autre problème...

\- Remus est malade, Victoria aussi. Peter pense que c'est ma faute, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée de leur avouer ça. Car cela voudrait peut-être dire qu'ils seraient obligé de la tuer ?

\- Remus est malade ? répétèrent Dumbledore et Nesferatus en coeur.

\- Peter pense qu'il est affaiblit par ma faute. Et…

Marquant une pause, elle revint sur ses souvenirs. Quand elle l'avait trouvé couché sur le canapé, elle avait eu peur, elle l'avait trouvé aimaigri, épuisé.

\- Et je pense vraiment que quelque chose ne va pas, termina-t-elle enfin en prenant le courage de regarder Nesferatus dans les yeux.

\- Les analyses de sang étaient parfaites. Et tu m'as dit que tu avais parfaitement réussi à lui empêcher la transformation la lune dernière. Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu provoquer ça. Mais je vais lui proposer de me rendre visite.

\- Pour la jeune Victoria, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était allée se reposer à l'infirmerie cette après-midi, avoua Dumbledore. Mais je pense que vous devriez aller directement la voir pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Je vous assure pourtant que vous n'en êtes pas la responsable.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- J'ai mes sources, lança Albus tout heureux en laissant ses yeux dérivés vers les multiples portraits qui ornaient le mur.

\- Je viens de découvrir l'un des grands secrets d'Albus Dumbledore, ria Nesferatus qui s'était redressé.

Il semblait soulagé, son visage s'était apaisé et aucune ride d'inquiètude ne venait briser ses traits fins et parfaits. Un sourire avait même prit naissance sur ses lèvres fines. Le directeur plissa les yeux tandis que quelque chose en sa mémoire semblait lui revenir. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite de chercher et se redressa.

\- Nous avons pourtant un autre problème, le coeur de Poudlard a été modifié. J'imagine que la particularité de Salem doit y être pour quelque chose.

\- J'imagine que ça représente un changement particulier, admit Nesferatus son sourire effacé. A quel point est-ce un problème ?

\- Nous n'avons pour l'instant pas d'accident trop grave à déplorer. Mais j'imagine qu'il faudra trouver une solution.

\- Je chercherai. N'informer personne, pria le chercheur. Je vous promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. Si je ne trouve pas de solution d'ici deux mois, je vous laisserai faire le choix que vous voulez.

\- Je ne compte pas mettre notre jeune Salem à la porte, rappela Dumbledore qui s'était rapporchée de la jeune fille pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

Un geste enveloppant et protecteur.

Elle sourit, rassurée.

Il fallait qu'elle y croit. Elle voulait y croire : elle était Salem Loren. Elle avait survécu à quelque chose de terrible mais pourtant elle était toujours en vie et entière. Elle était en vie car elle était un être vivant et même une humaine. Elle allait redevenir complètement humaine car elle le voulait.

Elle prit une pronfonde inspiration, gonfla sa cage thoracique, ses poumons, alimenta son corps en oxygène et souffla profondément. Dans sa poitrine, le rythme lent et régulier avait reprit.

Elle était Salem Loren et elle était vivante.

Elle n'était un danger pour personne et elle continuerait de vivre.

\- Est-ce que je peux en parler à mes amis ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'imagine que tu pourrais en parler au garçon qui pense que tu es une maudite, lança Nesferatus avec une grimace. Mais ça ne doit pas s'ébruiter. Assure-toi qu'il soit digne de confiance.

La joie éclata dans sa poitrine. Elle allait pouvoir tout dire à Peter.

* * *

Le juge esquissa un grand sourire alors qu'il signait les papiers. Celestia se tenait juste à côté d'elle, tenant sa main dans la sienne tandis que son pied s'agitait en signe d'impatience. Son sourire était immense alors que l'homme apposait le tampon du ministère.

\- Et voilà, maintenant c'est pour de bon. Salem Loren tous vos papiers sont remplis, vous allez pouvoir retrouver votre héritage, dit-il en lui tendant les papiers.

Celestia les intercepta avec un grand sourire, humidifiant son doigt de la poite de sa langue, elle commença à les feuilletés, comme si elle vérifiait chacune des phrases. Ses yeux bleus couraient sur les pages, rapidement, et plus grand son sourire se faisait. Quand elle atteint la dernière page, elle fut incapable de retenir un petit rire de victoire.

\- Te voilà de retour parmi les vivants, Salem, s'exclama-t-elle en serrant tendrement la main de sa nièce. Nous allons pouvoir récupérer tous tes biens !

Salem fut incapable de cacher sa surprise. Car les mots de Celestia sonnaient étrangement comme : "Nous allons pouvoir mettre ton oncle et ta tante à la porte". Pour l'instant, elle ne dirait rien. Elle attendrait d'être seule avec Celestia pour lui parler du fait qu'elle voulait que Robert et Louisiane restent dans leur maison avec Samuel. Après tout, elle en avait le droit ? Cet héritage lui appartenait ?

\- Nous allons faire votre photo pour votre carte d'identité, reprit le juge. Vous devriez aller voir mes collègues dehors.

Derrière la porte, une femme en robe longue les attendait. Toute souriante, elle invita Salem dans une petite pièce, elle la fit s'assoir devant l'une des grandes teintures blanches et lui demanda un grand sourire. Quand le flash retentit la jeune fille sursauta mais n'oublia de sourire.

Quand elle reçut sa carte d'idendité, Salem sourit à la jeune fille sur la photo animée. Avec ses cheveux roses, ses joues rougies par l'embaras, elle sursautait en boucle avant d'esquisser un grand sourire.

Caressant du bout des doigts les lettres inscrites en or, elle relut pour relue le nom plusieurs fois, juste pour le plaisir.

"Salem _Médée Canidia_ Loren"

* * *

\- Alors tout ça c'était pour rien ? souffla Peter.

\- Pas pour rien, corrigea Salem. C'est juste que c'était…

\- Tu n'es pas une Maudite, répéta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Son regard était accusateur et ses yeux brillaient de colère.

\- Je ne suis pas une Maudite, confirma-t-elle en lui montrant ses bras nus.

\- C'est impossible, elles étaient là ! Je les ai bien vu ! Est-ce que tu as utilisé un autre type de sort ?

\- Non, je t'assure Peter.

\- Facile à dire ! Tu crois que je vais simplement te croire après tout ce que tu nous as caché ? cracha-t-il avec aggressivité. Et c'est quoi d'abord un obscurus.

\- Si j'ai bien compris c'est une sorte de maladie chez les enfants sorcier. Mais du coup je suis soignée.

\- Et en quoi ça aide Remus ? Comment tu fais pour lui éviter la transformation ? Comment être sûr que tu n'es pas responsable de son état ?

\- Il n'allait pas plus mal après la dernière lune. Nesferatus pense qu'il a simplement récupérer de la précédente où je n'étais pas là.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de répondre à toutes ses accusations. De ne pas perdre pied, de ne pas prendre peur face à toute cette amertume qu'il avait à son égare. Elle pouvait pourtant comprendre pourquoi il lui parlait de cette façon, elle avait été monstrueuse avec lui. C'était encore un miracle qu'il est accepté de lui parler en seul à seul quand elle lui avait demandé.

\- Et Victoria ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Les joues de Salem rougirent furieusement alors qu'elle détournait le regard.

\- Et bien ? s'impatienta le gryffondor.

\- Apparemment c'est quelque chose de normal. Les menstruations m'a-t-elle dit, lança Salem en haussant les épaules.

\- Les mens….

Se fut au tour de Peter de se teinter de rouge, alors qu'il faisait mine que brutalement le mur avait beaucoup plus d'intérêt que Salem.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire. Mais apparemment elle ira mieux bientôt, termina la jeune fille toujours souriante.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Peter n'osait toujours par la regarder et Salem tentait désespérement de capter son attention. Quand elle comprit que c'était inutile, elle lui dit simplement, d'une petite voix :

\- Je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois.

Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit un mensonge. Sur le coup, elle était persuadée qu'elle pensait chaque mot qu'elle avait dit, et elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas finalement vraiment été capable de le tuer si jamais il avait révélé son secret. Mais elle préférait ne pas y penser et se dire qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne. D'une Skeen, Maudite, prête à toute pour conserver son secret.

Maintenant, elle savait qui elle était, elle n'avait plus de doute. Et était persuadée qu'elle ne réagirait jamais plus comme ça.

Elle s'en faisait la promesse.

\- S'il te plait, pardonne-moi, supplia-t-elle en se rapprochant un peu de lui.

Peter afficha une moue agacée, puis embarassé. Quand enfin il posa ses yeux sur elle, il lui demanda timidement :

\- Tu ne diras pas aux autres que je les aurais laissé mourir ?

Elle éclata de rire et l'encouragea :

\- Je pense que tout le monde ferait la même chose pour sauver sa peau ! Ca s'appelle l'instinct de survie !

* * *

Peter était resté seul dans le couloir, les yeux posés sur ses mains, il n'était pas parvenu à faire cesser de trembler ses doigts. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que Salem lui avait dit. Elle n'était pas une Maudite, elle en avait eu l'apparence mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle l'avait menacé de mort. Mais elle lui avait demandé de la pardonner. Comment aurait-il dû réagir ? Comment aurait-il pu lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ?

Elle n'était pas une Maudite. Non. Mais elle venait de maudire sa vie.

Sa vision se troubla lorsque les larmes gagnèrent ses yeux. Il était censé reprendre sa vie comme si de rien n'était ? Alors qu'il avait été persuadé que sa vie arrivait à sa fin ? Alors même qu'il avait trahi sans pitié ses soi-disants amis ? Promettant leurs vies contre la sienne ? L'instinct de survie avait-elle dit ? Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, peut-être que c'était son désir de vivre qui avait fait qu'il avait préféré les sacrifiés. Après tout ils auraient fait pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses doigts se recroquevillèrent dans sa paume alors qu'il serrait désespérément le poing jusqu'à s'en faire mal.

Bien sûr qu'ils l'auraient plutôt laisser mourir pour se protéger. N'importe qui aurait eu cette réaction...

A force peut-être qu'il finirait par s'en persuader et que cette affreuse culpabilité qui lui dévorait la poitrine finirait par disparaître.

* * *

Bientôt, plutôt que de passer son temps à étudier les cours, Salem se concentra sur ce qu'elle était capable de faire en tant qu'elle-même. Son premier but était d'avoir un corps parfaitement humain. Elle ouvrit tous les livres de physiologie et d'anatomie que la bibliothèque de Poudlard possédait. Après un nouveau mois d'entraînement, quand elle se coupait : plus aucun filament blanc étrange n'apparaissait, juste deux pans de peau ouverts sur une couche plus profonde qui s'ensanglantait. Elle aurait été tenté d'aller plus loin, découvrir si elle avait été capable de former une couche de graisse dans la partie inférieur de derme, mais la douleur de la première blessure lui avait fait renoncer à une telle tentative.

Réseaux sanguins et récepteurs sensoriels semblaient très efficaces !

Etrangement, alors qu'habituellement les pans se refermaient rapidement et cicatrisaient sans laisser de trace, la marque qu'elle s'était fait resta longtemps sur sa peau, légèrement moins colorée. Pendant un moment elle s'inquiétait car elle était devenue plus épaisse que le reste de sa peau, plus ronde et laide. Mais grâce aux potions et bons soins de Pomfresh, elle finit par disparaître.

Elle ne parla jamais de ce qu'elle avait apprit à Remus, mais il réalisa rapidement que quelque chose avait changé. _En bien_ , disait-il. Comme lui avait expliqué Nesferatus, le garçon retrouva rapidement ses forces et après une nouvelle lune passée en sa compagnie, il était de retour totalement à la normale.

Pour le Joueur de flûte ? Elle l'avait relégué au fond d'un tiroir et ne lui adressait plus que rarement la parole.

Elle avait également demandé à tous ses amis de l'appeler Salem. Elle ne tenait plus à penser à Skeen. D'une certaine manière s'était pour oublier Pomme et ses années passées dans la cellule du Département des mystères. Et de l'autre : c'était son moyen à elle de se persuader qu'elle l'était vraiment. Qu'elle était vivante.

Au début de mois de décembre, alors qu'une douleur forte l'avait fait souffrir toute la nuit dans son bas ventre. Elle découvrit du sang dans le fond de sa culotte. Avec tous les livres qu'elle avait lu, elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle était persuadée qu'aucune jeune fille n'avait été aussi heureuse qu'elle en découvrant ses règles pour la première fois. Quand elle demanda à ses collocataires si l'une d'elle n'avait pas de quoi l'aider, les larmes baignaient ses joues.

Elle était vivante.

Elle était Salem Loren.

* * *

Dumbledore avait une totale confiance en sa sous-directrice, c'est pour cette raison qu'il lui parla de tout ce qu'il avait apprit. Elle ne parla pas de tout son monologue, se contentant de paraître outrée par instant, et d'écarquiller les yeux pour d'autres. Quand il arriva à la fin de son discours, elle semblait perdue dans ses réflexions.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne convient pas, Albus, souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Quoi donc ? s'étonna-t-il.

Pour lui toutes ses explications lui avaient pourtant permi de comprendre de nombreuses choses, et il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir trouver quoi que ce soit qui ne concordait pas.

\- Comment les Loren auraient-ils pu laisser leur fille développer un Obscurus ? Je ne connais pas Olympe, mais son mari était un Serdaigle des plus débrouillards. Nous connaissons les moyens pour éviter ce genre de chose à notre époque. Et pour les soigner dans des stades peu avancés, continua-t-elle en passant une main sur le bas de son visage.

\- Et pourtant la jeune Salem Loren n'a été retrouvé qu'au dernier moment, acqueiça-t-il.

En effet, quelque chose ne concordait pas… Comment des parents attentionnés auraient-ils pu laisser une telle chose arriver ? D'autant qu'ils vivaient loin des moldus, aucune chance que cela se soit passer de la même manière qu'avec Ariana.

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent intensément. Ils devaient trouver une explication. Rapidement.

* * *

Avec les papiers, Celestia était maintenant également propriétaire du manoir jusqu'à ce que Salem n'atteigne ses 16 ans. Quand elle arriva à la porte, ses lères s'étirèrent d'un sourire.

Elle ne se serait sûrement pas ouverte, malgré les papiers. N'étant que simple tutrice par les papiers, elle ne possédait pas les droits de l'Héritier de la maison. Pourtant, grâce à la jeune fille quand elle tourna la poignée, la serrure se déverrouilla comme n'importe quelle porte basique. La dernière fois, Skeen avait ouvert la porte par un autre mécanisme que celui de l'Héritier : elle avait brisé l'ensorcellement. Comme Celestia l'avait prévue. L'Expérience ne se préoccupait aucunement des sortilèges et autres florilèges, elle défaisait avec une étonnante simplicité chacun d'eux. Tout comme la porte de son laboratoire qu'elle avait déverrouillée quelques jours après sa rentrée.

Et maintenant, la porte du manoir était ouverte pour n'importe qui. Mais ça, les Loren ne le savaient pas.

Les lieux n'avaient pas bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'y était rendue. Un coup d'oeil attentif aurait pu remarquer qu'une fine couche de poussière avait prit place sur les meubles maintenant que le sort qui immobilisait la maison s'était brisée. Celestia commença sa recherche par des simples sorts de localisations et d'observations mais le néant le plus étonnant lui répondit. Si jamais il avait existé un sort pour camoufler quelque chose, celui-ci avait été brisé en même temps que tous les autres sorts de la maison.

La puissance de Skeen était plus impressionnante qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle dû donc se résoudre à fouiller comme une moldue, ouvrant chaque coffre, chaque meuble qu'elle rencontrait sans pour trouver ce qu'elle désirait. L'énervement prit rapidement le dessus lorsqu'elle décrocha chaque tableaux avec espoir d'y retrouver un quelconque coffre. L'un d'entres eux tomba au sol si brutalement que le cadre se brisa. La poitrine brûlante, elle n'accorda qu'un vague regard dédaigneux à la peinture qui fit mine de s'indigner avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine. Elle entreprit de s'asseoir un moment pour lister chaque détail qu'elle aurait pu manquer mais quand elle fit l'inventaire pour la cinquième fois sa rage fut trop grande, attisée par l'épuisement de la recherche.

Elle se redressa brutalement et prit appui sur le buffet pour reprendre son souffle. Yeux clos, elle tenta de se concentrer pour ne pas s'énerver.

Ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve _ce_ qu'elle cherchait. _Ce_ n'était pourtant pas compliqué ? C'était forcément ici puisque _ça_ n'était pas dans le coffre de Gringott.

Et si les Loren avaient finalement réalisé que la porte était restée ouverte ? Et s'ils étaient déjà venu pour récupérer ce qui l'intéressait ?

Ces enfoirés de roturiers à peine fiers ! La rage brûla si vivement qu'elle balayait tout ce qui se trouvait sur le buffet. Le service à thé, en porcelaine chinoise, encore intact s'écrasa au sol, se brisant en millier d'éclats blancs et bleus.

Celui qu'elle avait offert à sa soeur pour son mariage.

Elle poussa un grognement désespéré avant de sortir sa baguette pour le réparer. Mais son regard s'arrêta sur un détail. Parmi les débris, elle remarqua un petit anneau argenté qui enserrait une pierre de jade.

Souriante, elle s'agenouilla pour le récupérer.

Cette fois-ci, c'était bon. Elle l'avait.


	20. Chapter 20

**Merci à Selminia pour sa correction, bonne lecture.**

Même aménagé, il émanait du manoir une atmosphère lourde et pénible. D'après ce que Salem avait vu, Celestia avait organisé les meubles à l'identique. Peut-être même s'était-elle contentée d'un simple sort de rangement ? Malgré le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, sa lueur orangée et chaleureuse ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître l'aspect glacé et rigide des lieux.

Salem déposa sa valise dans l'entrée et fixa Celestia qui déambulait dans le grand salon joyeusement. Sa tante lui expliquait les changements qu'elle avait apportés, c'est à dire peu, puis lui contait tout ce qu'elle avait réparé, c'est à dire tout. Depuis qu'elles avaient reçu ce papier prouvant bien son identité et lui redonnant l'ensemble de son héritage, Celestia semblait encore plus heureuse et enthousiaste que jamais. Une chance car Salem avait détesté la voir débattre avec les Loren lors du repas et n'aurait pas voulu assister une nouvelle fois à un tel duel.

Alors qu'elle s'était inquiétée de la réaction de sa tante, celle-ci avait finalement accepté de laisser aux Loren de la branche secondaire la possibilité de conserver leur résidence sur le domaine. Elle lui avait simplement signalé qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait preuve du même altruisme s'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même situation mais Salem n'en avait cure. Malgré ce bout de papier signé, elle ne se sentait pas plus héritière de cet endroit et ne souhaitait pas priver une famille de sa résidence.

En marchant dans ce salon, tandis que son regard épousait les formes des meubles parfaitement réparés, un soupir mélancolique grandit dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait voulu que tout ce soit éclairé, que tout devienne simple et logique. Mais les souvenirs de sa vie en tant qu'humaine ne lui étaient toujours pas revenus.

 _Pas encore revenus_ , se corrigea-t-elle alors qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts le velours ras du grand canapé.

Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un sapin orné de quelques boules et d'une guirlande rachitique. Il semblait presque être là par dépit, pour les apparences, le plus éloigné possible presque rendu invisible par la grande armoire mitoyenne. Il était le seul élément de Noël que cette pièce contenait. Celestia n'avait sûrement pas considéré ça comme important étant donné qu'elles passeraient toutes les deux leurs réveillons ailleurs.

Apparemment sa tante avait dû travail. Et elle l'avait donc autorisé à rejoindre ses amis pour le soir de fête. Ce que sa tante ne savait pas, c'est que ses amis n'en représentaient qu'un seul à vrai dire.

 _Remus_.

Et qu'elle allait passer Noël avec lui et ses parents.

Rien que dit penser, une vague de chaleur mêlant embarras et inquiétude lui brûla les joues.

La proposition du jeune homme avait été tout à fait spontanée lorsqu'il avait entendu Celestia parler de son absence pour ce jour-ci. Au départ, ça n'avait pas eu beaucoup de signification aux yeux de Salem. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque les regards attendris et impatients de ses amies.

Lily souriait bêtement tandis que Marlène s'agitait sur son siège avec impatience, et Victoria avait haussé un unique sourcil avec son sourire en coin si particulier…

Plus tard, chacune d'entres elles s'étaient empressées de lui expliquer tout ce qu'elles avaient compris de cette invitation.

Pour Victoria c'était très clair : n'importe quel sang-pur agirait ainsi s'il était question de demander plus tard à ses parents une future autorisation pour un mariage d'amour. Pour Lily : il s'agissait juste de la plus grande preuve de confiance et de durabilité. D'après Marlène s'était juste pour le cul.

Mais ce dernier point-ci, Salem n'était pas encore sûre de l'avoir compris. Elle ne comprenait pas encore quel aurait été l'attrait de ses fesses pour Remus.

\- Tu rêvasses ! remarqua Celestia en passant juste à côté d'elle.

Sa tante esquissa un immense sourire lorsque les joues de Salem se tâchèrent de rose et qu'elle bredouilla une excuse.

\- N'importe qui a le droit de rêvasser Salem, l'arrêta-t-elle tendrement. Tu devrais demander à Spik de s'occuper de ta valise, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Spik c'était l'elfe de maison que la jeune femme avait récupéré. Malheureusement pour Salem, il ne parlait pas anglais, ainsi elle se contenta de lui montrer son bien quand il apparut devant elle. Elle s'inclina légèrement pour le remercier et suivit sa tante dans les escaliers.

Au première étage, les murs avaient repris place et il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de l'incident. Sa chambre se trouvait être la première porte et celle de Celestia était un peu plus loin de couloir. L'intérieur avait été réaménagé, ça ne faisait aucun doute, car les couleurs rouges et or qu'arboraitla literie n'aurait sûrement pas eu sa place ici avant sa répartition.

\- Je me suis dit que ça pouvait te plaire, expliqua Celestia avec un sourire tandis qu'elle présentait d'un geste vague l'ensemble de la pièce. Ca change un peu d'avant, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je ne me souviens pas d'avant, crut bon de préciser Salem en tournant un regard vers sa tante.

La femme haussa simplement des épaules, ses traits détendus et lasses marquèrent son désintérêt total sur le sujet.

Salem l'avait remarqué. Il existait deux Celestia _Weedsant_.

Non. Il existait simplement deux Celestia.

Une Celestia Weedsant, professeur calme, douce, et pourtant avec une certaine autorité lui permettant de conserver l'attention de tous ses élèves.

Et il y avait Celestia Von Svarjlins. Conspiratrice et effrayante, c'était celle qu'elle était par instant, comme celui-ci. Des expressions fugaces, des changements de comportement rapide, presque discrets.

Malheureusement, Salem pensait savoir laquelle était la vraie et laquelle était jouée.

Les mots qu'elle lui avait dit en découvrant sa romance avec Remus et son comportement avec les Loren avait suffit à lui faire comprendre que Celestia était bien plus Von Svarjlins que Weedsant.

La jeune fille attendit que l'elfe dépose ses affaires aux pieds de son lit et se laissa tomber sur les couvertures pour regarder le plafond. Étrangement, il lui semblait plus bas que dans les autres pièces. Peut-être se trouvait-elle non loin des combles ?

Les bras pliés sous sa tête, elle observa les rayons orangés du soleil couchant qui s'étendaient sur le mur. La nuit commençait à tomber tôt en ces journées raccourcies d'hivers et il n'eut bientôt plus une seule lumière dans la petite pièce. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment avant de se fermer alors qu'elle se laissait glisser dans une somnolence agréable.

C'était étrange, ici elle n'entendait pas les murmurs de ses colocataires, aucune respiration supplémentaire. Juste la sienne. Et le silence.

Plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Ses rêves furent agités.

 _Les murs qui se trouvaient face à elle n'étaient pas peints. Pendant un instant, elle crut même qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau dans un rêve sur ses souvenirs du ministère. Mais derrière elle se trouvait une fenêtre. Elle n'avait jamais vu la lumière du jour là-bas._

 _Elle n'était pas libre de ses mouvements, son corps se mouvait de lui-même. Bras tendus devant elle, elle put observer les membres rosées et pâles, plutôt courts, aux doigts raccourcis et ronds. Ceux d'un enfant ?_

 _Etait-ce ici son premier souvenir d'enfant ?_

 _Elle observa plus attentivement les murs. Ils étaient bétonnés, gris, sans le moindre recouvrement. Des traces fines de griffures le parcouraient, induit de quelques tâches plus sombres. De sang ?_

\- Salem ?

La jeune fille entrouvrit péniblement les yeux. Celestia avait passé la tête par la porte et lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Et si nous mangions ? proposa la jeune femme. Tu pourras te coucher tôt comme ça ce soir, tu sembles épuisée. Et je dois sortir quelque part.

Surprise et encore somnolente, Salem mit un moment avant de se redresser pour rejoindre sa tante.

Le repas avait été servi dans l'une des salles adjacentes au grand salon. Deux entrées, un plat et autant de desserts que la jeune fille était capable d'ingérer. Au premier abord, Salem s'était sentie légèrement impressionnée par le service en argent et les grandes assiettes richements ouvragées. Mais Spik parvint à la mettre en confiance, malgré sa difficulté à s'exprimer en anglais.

La table en chêne massif était longue mais Celestia et elle avaient été installées côte à côte. Mais malgré ce rapprochement, elles n'échangèrent que quelques politesses creuses dans une atmosphère pesante dont Salem se serait volontièrement sauvée.

Heureusement pour elle, sa tante partit avant même d'avoir commencé son dessert puisque des affaires importantes l'attendaient. Sa nièce profita donc de son cheese-cake et se resservit plusieurs fois. Après ça, elle quitta la table et marcha un long moment dans le manoir.

Elle parcourut les différents salons, au nombre de cinq, et admira les deux grands bureaux. Dans chacun d'eux, les murs étaient recouverts d'immenses bibliothèques alourdies par des milliers de livres.

Elle tira plusieurs d'entre-eux et les feuilleta avec intérêt. Les sujets étaient étonnants, elle n'en avait jamais vu de tels à Poudlard. Ils regorgeaient de secrets, d'informations capitales, sur toutes les sortes de magies.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le titre du chapitre qu'elle était sur le point de commencer. Surprise et suspicieuse tandis qu'elle observait les lettres à la calligraphie soignée.

N'avait-elle pas entendu dire par tous les autres que la magie noire était une très mauvaise chose ? Alors pourquoi ses parents possédaient-ils autant d'oeuvres à ce propos ?

Elle plissa les yeux alors qu'elle se remémorait les paroles de James et Sirius. " _De toute manière, tous les serpentards vont finir au service de Voldemort. Ils n'arrêtent pas de fricoter avec les forces du mal."_

La grimace de Salem s'accentua alors qu'elle tournait encore quelques pages du livre qu'elle avait pris. Il ne lui fallut que quelques paragraphes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien d'un manuel de magie noire.

Est-ce que sa famille _fricotait_ avec les forces du mal ?

* * *

La pluie était battante en cette fin de soirée. La température trop douceâtre de Londre avait fait fondre le peu de neige qui était tombée, couvrant les rues d'un mélange boueux de neige fondue.

Abandonnant ses robes de sorcière longues et ajustées, Celestia s'était contentée d'une jupe bordeau en velours côtelés et d'un trench assorti. Un sort la protégeait de la pluie et du froid et deux runes inscrites sur la semelle de ses bottines l'empêchèrent de patauger dans la boue à la différence des autres Londoniens.

Poussant sèchement la porte du petit pub, elle aperçut immédiatement sa cible quand elle rentra. Elle fut incapable de retenir une grimace de dégoût quand son regard glissa sur les moldus installés ici et là. Ils lui semblaient répugnants, humides, gauches. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix… La femme qu'elle devait rejoindre avait besoin de discrétion et il avait été hors de question de se retrouver dans un lieu sorcier. Et apparement, elle ne lui faisait pas non plus suffisamment confiance pour l'accueillir chez elle.

La commissure de ses lèvres tressauta en un sourire cynique.

Hélène pensait-elle vraiment que ses moldus la protégerait d'elle ?

\- Hélène !

\- Celestia, comment allez-vous ? demanda la femme en se redressant pour serrer sa main gantée.

\- Bien ! Fort bien, répondit-elle en s'installant.

Elle ne retourna pas la question tant la réponse était évidente. Les traits de la chercheuse étaient creusés et tirés, ses rides s'accentuaient et elle semblait avoir pris deux ou trois décennies en quelques mois. Elle ne semblait toujours pas s'être remis de la perte de son lycanthrope de fils. C'était une chose que Celestia n'était pas capable de comprendre, la mère aurait pourtant dû faire son deuil à partir du moment où son fils avait été mordu.

Peut-être s'était-elle trop attachée à l'espoir qu'un jour une solution soit trouvée. Sa déception avait dû être énorme quand l'Expérience avait été détourné de son objectif principal.

\- Vous aviez dit que vous étiez rentrée en possession de certains documents, commença Celestia avec un petit sourire.

\- En effet, j'allais vous les donner avec plaisir mais j'en suis venue à me poser une question…

Celestia transforma son visage en masque d'impassibilité avant que son agacement ne soit rendu visible.

 _Bien entendu, ça n'aurait pas pu être aussi facile._

Elle s'autorisa seulement à tapoter sur bout des ongles sur la table pour marquer son impatience.

\- Pourquoi les voulez-vous, que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Hélène.

\- Etant donné le mal dont est éteint ma nièce, vous comprenez bien qu'il est de mon intérêt d'obtenir le plus d'informations possible, souffla-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Elle le sentit : ses lèvres se tendirent trop brutalement et trop froidement et Hélène le remarqua immédiatement car son regard se fit encore plus soupçonneux.

\- Travaillez-vous pour… Vous-savez-qui ?

L'évocation de ce surnom idiot provoqua un éclat de rire chez la jeune femme. Un vrai rire. Elle avait couvert sa bouche de ses mains et mit quelques secondes à se reprendre.

\- Quelles sont vos craintes, Sternbleak ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que ses informations tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Les recherches de Dragonneau ne sont inconnues de personnes, ce manuscrit comporte uniquement quelques éléments supplémentaires que les éditeurs de son ouvrage n'ont pas voulu publier par soucis d'économie.

\- Je ne pensais pas forcément au livre de monsieur Dragonneau, corrigea Hélène qui resserra son emprise sur la sacoche qu'elle tenait contre elle.

 _Les manuscrits se trouvaient-ils dedans ?_

\- J'ai pris le temps d'analyser rapidement les recherches du deuxième ouvrage, reprit la chercheuse. Et même si le nom de Norbert Dragonneau apparaît dans les auteurs, il n'a participé que pour une seules des quinze questions de recherches qui apparaissent.

\- Continuez, incita Celestia alors qu'elle devinait la réflexion de la femme qui lui faisait face.

\- Olympe Von Svarjlins, cita Hélène.

Imperceptiblement, Hélène ressera son poing qu'elle tenait sous la table. Son masque n'avait pas bougé mais elle sentait la colère bouillonner en elle.

\- Elle a fait beaucoup de découvertes très intéressantes, lui apprit-elle. Vraiment beaucoup. Sur les obscurus en stade terminal. Etrange quand on sait qu'il est maintenant possible de détecter dès leur plus jeune âge les sorciers à fort talent qui risque de développer ce genre de pathologie.

Devant le silence de Celestia, Sternbleak prit le temps de prendre une gorgée de thé avant de reprendre :

\- Je n'avais pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement. Jusqu'à ce que je parle avec les Loren de la branche secondaire. Ils m'ont très rapidement parlé de vous. De vos origines ainsi que celle de votre soeur. Je savais que vous étiez la soeur jumelle de la mère de Salem Loren. Mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez toutes les deux des Von Svarjlins. Et j'ai été particulièrement surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'Olympe Von Svarjlins.

\- Qu'insinuez-vous ?

\- Les Von Svarjlins sont connus en Angleterre. Et pas en bien, railla Hélène qui du bout de sa cuillière tapotait la table.

Celestia se retenait à présent difficilement. Ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, elle était sur le point de se broyer les doigts. Mais son visage restait parfaitement serein, elle se doutait que son sourire était de moins en moins naturel mais elle s'en fichait.

\- Leurs consciences a été de nombreuses fois remise en cause, certains parle d'une famille de chercheurs fous. Etonnant que vous soyez parvenues, votre soeur et vous à trouver d'aussi bons partis que les Loren ou les Weedsant.

Celestia prit une profonde inspiration.

\- J'ai été surprise quand j'ai trouvé le rapport d'autopsie de votre époux, reprit Hélène en portant sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Elle prit une gorgée, lente, aspirant bruyamment le liquide. Trop bruyamment. Celestia rêvait de lui faire avaler la porcelaine et de la regarder s'étouffer avec. Mais elle ne frémit même pas, figée en statue de marbre, elle écoutait patiemment la femme qui lui faisait face.

\- Est-il vrai que les Von Svarjlins sont connus dans leur pays pour leur héritage impressionnant dans le domaine de l'empoisonnement ? Je pourrais vous proposer un marché. Tuez Nesferatus pour moi et je vous donnerai les manuscrits, sinon je dévoilerai ce que j'ai découvert sur votre mari et vous finirez votre vie à Azkaban.

\- Du chantage ? remarqua Celestia amusée.

\- Du marchandage, corrigea l'autre surpris d'une telle réaction, peut-être s'était-elle attendue à de la peur ?

Celestia ferma les yeux une seconde. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle apprécia le mouvement de recul qu'esquissa Hélène. Son masque s'était brisée et elle affichait une mine parfaitement satisfaite. Elle aimait à se dire que la chercheuse avait simplement peur de son regard mais malheureusement elle se doutait que la baguette qu'elle tenait discrètement pointée sur elle, juste au-dessus de la table en était la véritable origine.

\- Les Von Svarjlins, dit Celestia d'une voix rendue chantante par son accent plus fort que jamais. Sont connus pour leur empoissonnement en effet. Mais pas seulement.

\- Je ne vous donnerai jamais les manuscrits, je ne les ai pas avec moi.

\- Je m'en suis doutée à partir du moment où vous avez commencé à vouloir me faire chanter, avoua Celestia en haussant les épaules dans une attitude parfaitement décontractée sans pour autant déplacer sa baguette.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire de mal. Si vous le faites vous ne saurez jamais où je les ai mis.

\- Oh… Vous n'avez vraiment fait que survoler le sujet, affirma la sorcière avec un rictus sardonique.

Celestia s'était redressée et se tenait en avant sur la table, de manière à ce que son visage colle pratiquement celui de Hélène. Elle lui murmura :

\- Nous sommes aussi particulièrement connu dans nos sorts de tortures…

Sternbleak était plus pâle que jamais, ses iris bleus brillants plongés dans le regard de Celestia.

\- Hélène, je vous assure, vous allez me supplier de prendre ces livres...

* * *

Salem referma brutalement l'ouvrage et se redressa, un frisson parcourait encore sa colonne quand elle glissa le manuel parmi les autres. Maintenant, elle en était sûre. Tous les livres contenues dans cette bibliothèque était en rapport avec la magie noire. Etrangement, tous ne représentaient pas de cruelles sacrifices, affreux sorts interdits et autres atrocités, mais il régnait entre ses pages une atmosphère curieuse d'interdit.

Tous les professeurs le répétaient et même les élèves qu'elle côtoyait : la magie noire était une chose mauvaise, il fallait la combattre.

Les poings serrés, elle s'éloigna de la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Elle avait pourtant vu des sorts intéressants, utiles. Elle s'était attendue à ce que les choses se distinguent parfaitement : blanc et noir. La magie pure et la mauvaise. Mais il y avait trop de nuances et elle n'était pas parvenue à les distinguer durant sa lecture.

Quand elle retourna au salon, Celestia n'était toujours pas revenue et il n'y avait que Spiik dans cette grande maison. C'était étrange, de se trouver ici. A Poudlard, la salle commune était toujours pleine, sauf peut-être pendant la nuit profondément installée.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, ennuyée, attrapa un parchemin et une plume et rédigea une lettre pour Remus. Elle se demandait comment il allait.

* * *

Noël arriva enfin. Celestia était déjà partie tôt le matin, comme tous les autres jours. Elle n'avait passé que très peu de temps au manoir. Apparemment elle avait beaucoup de travail.

Salem avait donc passé un long moment à sortir toutes les robes et différentes tenues qu'elle avait dans son armoire. Certaines lui étaient inconnues, sûrement des cadeaux que Celestia lui avait fait. Elle avait hésité à prendre l'une de magnifiques robes bustiers au velours noirs avant de se rappeler que Remus et ses parents n'étaient pas fortunés. Il n'était pas nécessaire de faire étalage de sa propre richesse, elle choisit donc une simple jupe et un pull chaud.

Quand elle fut prête, Spik l'amena jusqu'à la maison des Lupin et l'abandonna sur le perron avec un maigre sourire. La jeune fille tenait serrés entre ses doigts deux cadeaux. Elle avait apprit trop tard qu'il fallait en faire pour Noël lorsque Celestia lui avait demandé si elle avait prévu quelque chose pour ses amis. Salem était terrifiée, elle n'avait jamais fait de cadeau et s'inquiétait qu'ils puissent ne pas plaire.

L'un était pour Remus, il s'agissait d'une tasse qu'elle avait elle-même décoré. Elle y avait passé des heures pendant les précédents jours de vacances et espérait sincèrement qu'il l'aimerait. Le deuxième était pour les parents, il s'agissait d'un livre riche en gravures sur les créatures magiques qu'elle avait trouvé dans un des deux bureaux. Celestia l'avait autorisé à le prendre, sans trop sans soucier. Les explications étaient dans une langue que Salem ne connaissait pas mais les illustrations étaient sublimes.

Une femme, petite et ronde vint lui ouvrir. Elle ressemblait un peu à Louisiane car elle affichait une expression paisible et son sourire était tendre.

\- Tu dois être Salem, lança-t-elle d'une voix chaleureuse alors qu'elle s'écartait pour laisser entrer la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour madame Lupin, je suis Salem Loren, confirma-t-elle en tendant la main.

\- Appelle-moi Espérance, lui souffla la femme alors qu'elle prenait ses affaires. As-tu fait bon trajet, Salem ?

\- C'était rapide, ria-t-elle en tirant sur ses doigts, embarrassée.

Elle ne savait pas comment agir. Ici, contrairement au manoir Loren, tout semblait charmant. Les murs étaient recouverts de photos, et même si les meubles et les tapisseries vieillissaient, il régnait une ambiance apaisante.

Un fracas dans les escaliers la fit se retourner et elle aperçut Remus qui rouge jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles la saluait avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu aurais pu te faire mal, signala Espérance dans une fausse réprimande tandis qu'elle regardait son fils avec une lueur amusée.

\- J'aurais pu, mais je ne me suis pas fait mal, précisa-t-il. Viens Salem je vais te montrer la maison.

La visite fut de courte durée. Il y avait si peu de pièces. Le petit salon sur lequel donnait l'entrée, une cuisine dans sa prolongation, deux chambres minuscules en hauts, et une petite salle de bain.

Salem fit la rencontre de Lyall Lupin dans la cuisine, autour de lui, ingrédients et saladiers s'agitaient au rythme de sa baguette. Remarquant le regard surpris de la jeune fille, il lui demanda si elle avait déjà fait la cuisine et devant sa réponse négative toute la famille se mit en préparation.

Elle leur apprit qu'elle était devenue une professionnelle de l'épuchage des oignons, et rougit quand ils lui en demandèrent la raison. Ils lancèrent un regard lourd de sens à leur fils quand elle leur donna toute l'histoire et Remus cria à son innocence. Mais ses parents n'étaient pas dupes, ils avaient l'air de connaître la réputation de leur fils et de ses amis.

Les questions fusaient, ils lui demandèrent si elle était contente de Poudlard, si ça n'était pas trop dur de s'intégrer en première année alors qu'elle était plus âgée.

Après le repas, ils firent un jeu tous ensemble. Des questions de culture générale. La jeune fille était bien capable de répondre lorsque cela tombait sur des sujets qu'elle avait pu lire dans les livres, mais son manque de connaissance pour le reste était flagrant.

Elle en eut d'abord honte mais les Lupin la taquinèrent si gentiment, qu'elle finit par rire d'elle-même sans le moindre complexe.

Elle but pour la première fois du café et faillit s'étrangler devant l'amertume du breuvage mais finit malgré tout sa tasse car il était hors de question de laisser quoi que ce soit que cette famille aimante pouvait lui donner.

Elle se demanda si sa famille avait été ainsi. Si elle finirait par retrouver des souvenirs de son enfance, heureux tous les trois installés à une table pour fêter Noël comme ici. Mais dès qu'elle fermait les paupières, elle ne revoyait que cette pièce sombre. Elle pensait qu'elle se trompait, que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours et assimilait deux moments ensemble. Car même si elle se voyait jeune, cela ressemblait bien trop aux cages du Département pour être réel. Nesferatus lui avait bien dit : elle n'avait été admise là-bas qu'après le décès de ses parents quand elle avait onze ans. C'était donc impossible.

Alors qu'ils débarrassaient, Lyall semblait remarquer son malaise. Il lui demanda avec un aimable sourire :

\- Quelles sont les réflexions qui assombrissent un si joli visage ?

\- Je me demandais juste si toutes les familles étaient aussi chaleureuses, mentit-elle. Je n'ai presque pas vue ma tante des vacances. Elle est toujours en train de travailler.

\- Louisiane Loren ? Je ne pensais pas qu'elle travaillait, lança Lyall surpris.

\- C'est Celestia Weedsant qui est ma tutrice, lui apprit-elle alors qu'elle posait les assiettes dans l'évier.

A l'intérieur de la vasque, éponges et brosses s'étaient mis en action pour faire briller la vaisselle.

\- Oh. J'aurais pensé que les Loren auraient eu ta garde étant donné ton nom. Ces histoires sont vraiment compliquées, n'est-ce pas ? soupira-t-il en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- Dépêchons-nous de faire une petite séance cadeau avant que Salem ne reparte, s'exclama Espérance qui avait glissé la tête dans la cuisine toute souriante.

Les Lupin furent surpris et pourtant très honoré du cadeau qu'elle leur fit. Apparement ils n'avaient jamais vu un livre aussi beau et Lyall retrouva la date avec surprise. Ce livre datait du 13ème siècle ! Ils faillirent lui dire qu'ils refusaient son présent, mais en réalisant l'étendue de la détresse de la jeune fille quand ils firent mine de lui rendre le livre, ils décidèrent de la garder.

Remus faillit presque se jeter dans ses bras, mais se retint en se souvenant que ses parents étaient là. Il était très content de la tasse et expliqua qu'il la ramènerait à Poudlard pour faire joli sur sa table de chevet.

Salem, elle, fut incapable de retenir ses larmes quand elle reçu le cadeau des Lupin. La photo qu'ils avaient prit durant le repas se trouvait dans un petit cadre, les cadres protagonistes souriaient et discutaient. Impossible de manquer l'ambiance plaisante qui régnait.

Remus lui ne lui montra pas tout de suite son cadeau et malgré le regard insistant de ses parents, il ne lui donna que lorsque Pike arriva dans le jardin et qu'elle allait le rejoindre.

Salem avait embrassé les parents de Remus et s'était avancée dans l'allée. Le garçon l'y avait rejoint et avait attaché à son cou un collier. Le pendentif de bois en forme de loup retenue par une ficelle en cuir sombre. Elle fut incapable de parler et se contenta de lui voler un rapide baiser avant de disparaître.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, entre les rideaux, Espérance Lupin se mit à glousser de contentement en voyant son fils rentrer avec le pas léger et un sourire béant.

* * *

Heureusement pour elle, les vacances se finirent rapidement et Salem retrouva avec joie son Poudlard adoré. Elle embrassa avec tant de joie chacun de ses amis, qu'ils en restèrent figés de surprise. Elle avait installé sur sa table de chevet la photo et s'était maintenant installée sur son lit. Le bras tendue vers le plafond, elle observait la bague qui ornait son doigt. Celestia la lui avait offert pour Noël. Elle n'était pas sûre de l'apprécier mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau, il était hors de question de ne pas le porter.

Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un dragon ou d'un serpent qui mordait une petite pierre de jade. Malgré son aspect très Serpentard, le bijou possédait une certaine finesse qui pouvait attirer l'oeil.

\- Et bien Salem, tu fais parti de la famille Lupin maintenant ? demanda Marlène.

La jeune fille s'était glissée vers elle et se tenait devant la table de chevet. Elle regardait avec un air amusé la photo que les Lupin lui avaient offerts.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup mais je ne sais pas si ça marche comme ça, répondit-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Salem, je pense que Marlène voulait parler du mariage, se moqua gentiment Lily en la rejoignant sur son lit.

Elle attrapa le petit cadre et regarda avec admiration l'image qui se mouvait devant ses yeux. Son sourire se fit plus grand quand elle s'arrêta sur le reflet de Salem.

\- Ils ont vraiment dû te faire bon effet, remarqua Lily tendrement.

\- Ils sont comme Remus, souffla Salem en s'asseyant sur le lit en tailleur.

\- Et est-ce que tu es passée à la casserole ? railla Marlène toute sourire en se roulant sur le lit de Salem.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre cette… expression…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, chantonna McKinnon en se redressant légèrement, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Maman Marlène va tout t'expliquer…

Aux expressions inquiètes et désolées de Lily et Emy, Salem aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'allait pas apprécié cette conversation. Malgré son inquiétude grandissante face aux propos de Marlène, à aucun moment elle ne lui demanda de s'arrêter. Elle en aurait bien été incapable car elle était figée, surprise et inquiète devant les propos et explications plus que détaillées de la jeune fille.

\- Et c'est comme ça qu'on fait les enfants, termina Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon sang Marlène tu aurais pu te contenter de la première partie !

\- Oui je ne suis pas sûre que cette histoire de menottes et de cordes soient réellement… Nécessaire, continua Emy en retenant un rire.

Salem avait la bouche sèche comme du parchemin, les yeux grands ouverts elle fixait le vide et tentait désespérément de comprendre comment tout ce que Marlène lui avait dit était possible. Elle s'était doutée que les enfants ne venaient pas de nulle part, son étude approfondie de l'anatomie et de la physiologie l'avaient déjà mise sur la voie. Mais… Le reste ?!

Elle ne s'imaginait même pas capable de faire face à Remus maintenant !

* * *

Allan se promenait dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches il sautillait presque en regardant l'afflux d'élève. Il avait apprécié les quelques premiers jours de ses vacances, Poudlard vide, son dortoir à lui tout seul. C'était une bonne occasion pour pouvoir faire le point sur ses pensées. Mais il n'était pas fait pour être solitaire, non, il avait besoin des autres pour briller. Il avait finit donc sa semaine dans la solitude et la mélancolie.

Ses pas l'avaient porté au-delà des cuisines, en direction des cachots. Il aurait pu dire que c'était inconscient, que son esprit l'avait mené là sans qu'il ne le veuille, mais il savait pertinemment que son regard se promenait sur chaque élève avec un but précis.

Il était à la recherche d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux gris. Il avait quelque chose à lui offrir.

L'avantage à être lui ? Les autres avaient fini par s'habituer à son excentricité et même s'ils lui lançaient régulièrement des regards blasés, ils avaient fini par se lasser de se moquer de lui. Il pouvait donc circuler comme bon lui semblait au bout milieu des cachots, en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lui fasse la moindre remarque.

Malheureusement, aucune trace du jeune homme qu'il cherchait et quand il se décida enfin à rebrousser chemin, la déception était visible sur son visage. Les poings serrés dans ses poches, il resserra son emprise sur le petit cadeau dans sa poche. Il aurait presque voulu rentrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards mais ça n'aurait pas été correct. D'autant qu'en plus de ne pas être censé connaître son emplacement, il n'était pas non plus censé connaître le mot de passe.

Mais y avait-il une seule chose qu'Allan Abbott ne connaissait pas ?

Un vague sourire sur les lèvres, il était tant perdu dans ses pensées que lorsqu'il regagna le couloir des cuisines, il faillit ne pas apercevoir le quatrième année d'une tête de moins que lui qui partait dans l'autre sens.

\- Allan ! s'exclama celui-ci les yeux pétillants quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Regulus ?

Sa voix se voulait neutre mais il n'avait pas été capable de retenir le léger trémolo qui trahissait sa joie de le revoir. Et dire que ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Leurs sourirent s'agrandirent alors qu'ils se tendaient leurs paquets respectifs. Le cadeau donné à Regulus était petit, suffisamment pour rentrer dans une poche, celui qu'Allan tenait à présent était plus grand et et sa forme ne laissait pas vraiment place à l'imagination.

\- Un livre ? nota le Pouffsouffle avec un sourire.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être tant que tu t'intéresses vraiment aux Ailes-de-fées, rétorqua Regulus avec un sourire en coin.

\- Les champignons ?

\- Oui, c'est justement pour ça que je voulais que tu aies ce livre, railla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Prudent, comme s'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux, Allan décolla en douceur le papier cadeau pour dévoiler l'ouvrage à la couverture en cuir brillante. Il fit glisser les pages entre ses doigts, admirant de temps à autres les sublimes gravures qui se mouvaient sur les pages.

C'était sûrement le plus beau livre qui lui ait étédonné de voir. Et maintenant il avait presque honte du cadeau qu'il avait trouvé à Regulus. Il paraissait si… vide de sens.

\- Merci beaucoup Reg, souffla Allan. Est-ce que je dois y voir un message caché ? Tu comptes me proposer de venir te rejoindre dans ta chasse aux champignons ?

\- Crétin, grinça faussement froidement le Serpentard en faisant mine de lui lancer son cadeau.

Mais il s'arrêta dans son mouvement et se décida à l'ouvrir. Il regarda surpris un moment la petite boîte en velour noir.

\- Est-ce que c'est une demande en mariage ? demanda-t-il un sourcil haut sur son front.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses que j'en serais capable ? se moqua Allan.

\- Oui, justement, c'est pour ça que je demande !

Abbott se mit à pouffer et alors que Regulus ouvrait la boite, il lui expliqua :

\- Il me semblait que tu t'intéressais à la magie des pierres… Alors en voilà une.

Regulus semblait un peu surpris alors qu'il tenait entre ses doigts le rubis soigneusement taillé en forme d'alvéole d'abeilles, maintenu par une cordelette en cuir noir.

\- Quelle est la caractéristique de cette pierre ? demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

\- Pierre de la passion et de l'amour fou, lui apprit Allan accentuant ses propos d'un clin d'oeil.

Les doigts de Regulus se refermèrent brutalement sur le bijou alors que ses joues se tintèrent d'un rouge aussi profond que celui de son cadeau. Allan fut presque surpris, il s'était attendu à une réponse froide de sa part. Lui qui restait pourtant toujours aussi calme.

\- C'est une blague Regulus, se précipita-t-il de lui dire en tendant sa baguette dans la direction du bijou.

Un simple _finite_ suffit et lorsque le Serpentard rouvrit la main, le bijou avait une teinte bleutée.

\- Un saphir ?

\- Pour la créativité et l'inventivité, précisa Allan avec un sourire. Je me suis que c'était la plus adaptée.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Salem fut incapable de trouver le sommeil. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait le dessus de son lit, les mains posées sur son coeur, elle comptait ses battements effrénés.

L'inquiétude engourdissait ses extrémités et elle avait la sensation que ses membres lévitaient, loin de son corps. Malgré une respiration qu'elle gardait lente et régulière, sa poitrine se noyait dans une vague de terreur.

Elle avait déjà ressenti l'envie de se rapprocher de Remus mais depuis les explications de Marlène sur la reproduction, le dégoût l'avait gagné. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils faire ce genre de choses ?

Ses paupières s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle déglutissait avec difficulté.

 _Les humains._

Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi, elle était également humaine. Elle était Salem Loren !

Après avoir jeté un rapide regard en direction de la chambre plongée dans le noir et ses colocataires endormie, elle commença à psalmodier dans un souffle : "Je suis Salem Loren, je suis Salem Loren, je suis Salem Loren".

Peut-être qu'à force de se le répéter elle finirait par le croire.

* * *

Depuis la soirée tendue d'Halloween, Regulus n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de discuter avec Salem Loren. Mais d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait l'observer, certains changements importants avaient opéré.

Il avait eu des doutes, beaucoup. Ses discussions avec Peter Pettigrow lui avaient fait croire qu'elle pouvait être une Maudite. Mais le Gryffondor avait fini par rompre tous contacts avec lui et ils ne s'étaient plus jamais revus dans un cadre privé, simplement croisés dans le couloir et adressés quelques regards et ombres de sourire. Finalement, Regulus en était venu à douter de ses propres hypothèses, surtout lorsqu'il avait aperçu la fille aux cheveux roses, les manches remontées haut sur ses coudes alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir.

Pendant un moment il avait pensé qu'elle avait peut-être simplement trouver un moyen de camoufler les tatouages, c'était une chose faisable avec un peu d'entraînement et d'intelligence et elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque avant les vacances de Noël, peut-être pour ça ?

Mais les fiches d'emprunts ne trompaient pas. Elle n'avait prit que des livres de médecine, sans importance pour un tel enchantement. A moins qu'elle ne s'intéresse à la création de ses propres sorts ? Des sorts ? C'était idiot, si elle était réellement une maudite, elle n'était pas capable de faire de la magie.

Il avait donc été obligé de se résoudre au fait qu'il s'était peut-être trompé depuis le début.

Malheureusement, maintenant qu'il avait terminé ses recherches sur les Maudits ou plutôt qu'il les avait abandonné, il se retrouvait de nouveau à tourner en rond.

Regulus reposa sa cuillière, abandonnant son pudding après une seule bouchée. Son manque d'amusement venait de lui couper l'appétit. Et alors qu'il comptait se lever et partir, son regard fila dans la Grande Salle, s'arrêta un moment sur Allan puis sur Peter un peu plus loin.

Les Ailes de fée !

Il était peut-être temps de réclamer à Peter sa part du marché.

Il allait récupérer la pierre !

* * *

Salem avait obtenu l'autorisation de participer à quelques cours de cinquième année durant ses temps libres. Elle avait passé à chaque fois pour ses cours supplémentaires des tests qu'elle avait réussi haut la main. Si les professeurs lui avaient proposé de passer entièrement en cinquième année, elle avait refusé la proposition pour pouvoir continuer de passer du temps avec Victoria. Et surtout, elle désirait rester le plus longtemps possible à Poudlard et il était hors de question de sauter quatre années complètes !

Pourtant sa soif de connaissance l'avait incité à se rendre malgré tout au cours qu'on lui proposait. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait fini par se retrouver en Potion avec ses amis. Tous en retraits, ils regardaient Slughorn avec attention pendant qu'il leur tendait à un petit flacon d'échantillon à se faire passer.

\- Sentez la et je voudrais avoir votre réponse après.

Un sourire s'afficha à tour de rôle sur le visage des élèves tandis qu'ils se tendaient le tube à essaie. Salem, dernière de la file, renifla en douceur laissant le parfum envahir ses narines. Elle chercha les ingrédients qui pouvaient composer cette étrange odeur. Elle sentait que la magie se mêlait aux volutes teintés de la vapeur. Yeux clos, il ne lui fallut qu'une minute supplémentaire pour déterminer une grande partie des composants.

Toute fière d'elle, elle rendit le tube à professeur.

\- Alors Miss Loren qu'avez-vous senti ? demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire.

\- Ecorce de Woggertree, pollen d'Elivflor, poudre de verre, essence de draugr et pour le côté acidulé, je dirais du venin mais je ne saurais pas dire lequel.

\- Venin de Harpie, murmura machinalement Slughorn sans détourner son regard d'elle alors que son doigt passait vers le deuxième élève.

\- J'ai senti l'odeur du poil de mon chat, de la poudre de ma mère, lança Emy.

\- J'imagine que c'est une potion d'Armortantia ? supposa l'un des élèves.

Avec ses cheveux longs et gras, Salem n'aurait pas pu l'oublier. C'était le garçon que le Joueur de Flûte avait ensorcelé pour la tuer en début d'année.

Il fixait le professeur, en attente d'une réponse à sa question. Mais Slughorn avait cessé de bouger, comme s'il était figé dans sa position, la bouche entrouverte. Comme le temps semblait long, il finit par s'impatienter et se tourna vers Salem pour lui dire :

\- Si tu avais reconnu la potion à sa couleur nacrée, peut-être que tu aurais pu le dire avant. Le professeur n'attendait pas que tu lui donnes les ingrédients de la potion mais ce que tu sentais. Pas besoin de faire ton intéressante, ajouta-t-il plus bas en détournant le regard.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse pendant que le professeur de potion semblait reprendre vie. L'homme éclata de rire et s'empressa de reprendre son cours. Mais Salem n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille, juste suffisamment pour comprendre qu'en sentant cette potion elle aurait dû être capable de sentir les choses qu'elle aimait.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû sentir l'odeur de la peau de Remus ? Celle de ses cheveux ?

Mais elle avait été capable de reconnaître la matière première de la potion, malgré la transformation des ingrédients qui avaient été haché, bouillis et mélangés.

Ses doigts se resserrent autour de sa plume jusqu'à en tordre la pointe, elle regarda sa peau rougir puis blanchir au fur et à mesure qu'elle augmentait la force de sa prise.

Elle était humaine, le sang circulait dans son corps. Elle était redevenue Salem Loren.

La plume tomba sur la table.

Salem s'écarta brutalement, récupérant à l'occasion tous les regards surpris de ses camarades de classe. Elle s'excusa en riant, gênée et se réinstalla en silence, fixant d'un air surpris la plume qui lui avait glissé des doigts.

Avait-elle réellement glissé de ses doigts ?

Pourquoi alors avait-elle eu l'impression de voir à travers sa main pendant un instant ?

* * *

Regulus s'était appuyé contre l'un des murs des cachots, il n'avait pas eu cours juste avant et attendait patiemment que les cinquièmes années sortent. Peter n'avait pas cessé de l'éviter depuis la rentrée et il était hors de question de le laisser échapper à sa promesse ! Cette fois-ci il l'aurait et devant tous ses copains s'il le fallait.

Un regard vers sa montre et soupira d'ennui à l'idée d'attendre encore pendant les dix prochaines minutes. Il avait été si enthousiaste à l'idée de récupérer la cape qu'il avait quitté la Salle commune un peu trop tôt.

Ses yeux se perdirent un moment sur le saphir qu'il avait accroché à son poignet. A l'abri sous un pan de sa chemise, personne ne pourrait faire attention au fait qu'il gardait une pierre de Serdaigle à son bras. Même s'il avait d'abord été dubitatif par rapport aux propriétés soi-disant magiques des pierres, deux livres et un essai avaient fini par le convaincre.

Tous les éléments naturelles pouvaient posséder des caractéristiques magiques en fonction de la manière dont on les extrayait et les traitait. Les ingrédients utilisés en potion pouvaient être tout à fait "habituels" et pourtant une fois taillés, coupés, bouillis, récupéraient des spécificités magiques.

Le bois en était l'exemple parfait.

Et les pierres également.

Si les moldus leur conféraient des capacités en fonction de leur origine, les livres sorciers eux précisaient que la taille du caillou était primordiale, selon quelques formules d'arithmétiques bien trop difficiles pour lui.

Tout ce qu'il avait compris c'était que la forme de la pierre offerte par Allan était particulière. L'hexagone. La forme géométrique la plus retrouver dans la nature, entre les alvéoles et les flocons de neige… Une forme qui permettait d'augmenter les propriétés des pierres. Ainsi les capacités de la pierre de créativité et inventivité pouvaient réellement avoir un impact sur lui.

A moins que toutes ces histoires ne soient que du pipeau et reposent uniquement sur l'effet placebo.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit avant même que sa montre n'indique la fin de l'heure. Quelques Gryffondors qu'il connaissait simplement de visu sortir en premier, bientôt suivi par un petit groupe de Serpentards qui l'observèrent surpris sans pour autant s'arrêter. Il dû attendre cinq autres bonnes minutes pour que les derniers sortes enfin, ceux qui l'intéressaient vraiment.

Bruyant comme à leur habitude, ils passèrent sans même le voir trop occupés à rire. Quelque chose de drôle avait dû arriver en cours car ils affichaient tous une mine réjouie, même Evans qui se tenait légèrement en retrait avec McKinnon.

Le Serpentard fut surpris que la fille aux cheveux roses soit avec eux. Encadrée par Sirius et Potter, elle était en train d'expliquer quelque chose en pouffant, une main portée devant son visage.

Pendant un instant, le regard de Regulus s'arrêta sur la bague qu'elle portait. La jade ronde et brillante était sublime. Parfaitement polie, il n'y avait aucune trace de taille. Il se demanda si cette forme, à la manière de l'hexagone, possédait la moindre caractéristique mais quand il remarqua la silhouette de Peter, il s'en désintéressa pour fondre sur sa proie.

Par chance, le garçon se tenait légèrement en recul et les autres étaient si concentrés dans leur conversation qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas que l'un des leur manquait à l'appel.

Regulus tenait Peter par le pull même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de force cela avait suffi pour lui faire cesser tous mouvements. Silencieux, le Gryffondor s'était laissé tiré jusqu'à un recoin où ils purent se faire face.

Dans les yeux du rondouillard, Regulus pouvait lire réticence et crainte. Il savait ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il devait s'attendre depuis longtemps à sa demande.

Le sourire de Regulus s'agrandit alors qu'il lui lança dans un murmure :

\- Je vais en avoir besoin ce soir.

\- Après demain, tenta Peter.

\- Ce soir.

Les lèvres du Gryffondor se tordirent légèrement alors qu'il détournait le regard, comme pour échapper à sa demande.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire aussi vite. Laisse-moi un jour s'il te plait, souffla-t-il finalement d'une voix pratiquement larmoyante.

\- Demain, dernier jour. J'imagine que tu sais ce qu'il arrivera si tu ne remplis pas ta part du marché, lança Regulus.

A vrai dire lui même ne savait pas ce qu'il arriverait. Il n'avait pas pensé lors du compromis que Peter pourrait se défiler. Maintenant il en avait peur et se voyait obligé d'employer des menaces qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de mettre en exécution. C'était une chance que sa cravate aborde cette couleur et que Peter soit un froussard car il n'avait même pas besoin de les détailler pour qu'un éclat brillant d'inquiètude ne vienne briller dans le regard du Rouge et Or.

\- Demain, promit Peter en se dégageant de la prise de Regulus.

Les bras croisés, le Serpentard le regarda fuir vers ses amis.

Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

* * *

Remus lança un rapide regard en direction de Salem. Sirius et James avaient terminé de la féliciter pour la blague qu'elle avait fait à Slughorn. Le pauvre avait été dans tous ses états durant l'entièreté du cours. Etrangement, même si elle avait rit avec eux, assurant qu'elle était fière de son petit tour, Remus la sentait étrangement tendue. Pas uniquement depuis le cours, ce matin aussi.

Lorsqu'il voulut se rapprocher pour lui prendre la main, il la sentit s'éloigner comme un souffle. Les yeux baissés, elle continuait d'avancer faisant mine qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait essayé de la toucher.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Lily, un peu en arrière, remarqua leur manège et afficha un air un peu triste, savait-elle quelque chose ? Devant son regard questionneur, elle finit par se glisser vers lui et lui expliquer à voix basse la petite conversation que Marlène avec eu avec Salem. Au fur et à mesure de ses mots, les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent et ses joues se tintèrent de bredouilla quelques mots inintelligibles tandis qu'il regardait inquiet la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

A quoi pouvait-elle penser ? Croyait-elle qu'ils devaient faire ce genre de chose ?

Il avait trop de pensées différentes, il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, il était embarrassé et déçu. Mais il devait agir vite ! Alors que le groupe tournait en direction de la Grande Salle, il parvint à l'attraper et la garder avec lui. Elle parut vouloir fuir un moment mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement quand ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Remus.

\- Tu veux bien qu'on parle ? demanda-t-il désespéré.

Il ne savait même pas de quoi il voulait parler ! Mais il était hors de question qu'elle reste avec les idées de Marlène en tête ! Elle parut hésiter un instant avant finalement de hocher doucement de la tête, les yeux pointés vers ses chaussures.

Ils marchèrent d'un pas lent vers l'une des petites cours extérieurs. Les fenêtres tout autour d'eux laissaient filtrer la lumière chaleureuse de l'intérieur, éclairant faiblement le sol pavé recouvert d'une fine couche de neige. Les traces de pas y étaient rares, et personne ne s'était aventuré jusqu'au centre où se trouvait la grande fontaine. L'eau avait cessé d'y ruisseler et il ne restait que de longues dents cristallines de glace sur son rebord.

Le froid lui rappela rapidement qu'ils n'étaient habillés que de leur uniforme et que leur fine cape ne suffisait pas pour combattre l'air de l'hiver. Mais Salem ne fit pas mine de s'en inquiéter, elle s'était avancée jusqu'au centre, attrapant entre ses mains nues l'un des stalactites.

Il la rejoint rapidement, serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine pour garder un peu de sa chaleur.

\- Lily m'a dit pour la conversation d'hier, finit-il par dire.

Le bâton de glace se brisa en deux dans le poing serré de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle le contemplait comme un animal blessé.

\- Est-ce que tu….

Il déglutit difficilement en détournant le regard, prenant appui sur la fontaine car ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler.

\- Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? parvint-il à terminer.

L'hésitation dans la réponse de Salem lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras pour essayer de la rassurer, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, mais à peine eut-il esquisser un mouvement qu'elle fit un pas un arrière.

Il s'était préparé à ce que les gens aient peur de lui car il était un lycanthrope, il avait vu de trop nombreuses fois ce regard qu'elle lui lançait sur leur visage. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il serait ainsi jugé parce qu'il était humain.

\- Est-ce que tu veux faire ces choses avec moi ? murmura-t-elle en écrasant la neige de la pointe de son pied.

La mâchoire de Remus se décrocha quand il se remémora les paroles de Lily.

\- Oui ! Enfin ! Non ! Je veux dire…

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je veux être proche de toi, par tous les moyens. J'aime quand on s'enlace, j'aime quand on s'embrasse, je voudrais pouvoir connaître chaque partie de toi !

Les mots sortaient sans qu'il ait à y réfléchir, son coeur battait à cent à l'heure et maintenant l'air froid ne l'atteignait même plus.

\- J'aime ta chaleur, ton odeur ! Ta voix ! Ton rire !

Le feu avait envahi toute sa poitrine et tout son corps.

\- Je t'aime Salem.

Elle avait même cessé de respirer, plus aucune vapeur ne s'échappait de ses lèvres ou de son nez. On aurait dit une statue. Devant cette immobilité et cette absence de réponse, la chaleur qui avait gagné Remus s'échappa dans un souffle.

Il venait de tout lui donner. Tout ce qu'il avait.

Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ?

Sa gorge s'était tordue alors qu'il esquissa un pas en arrière. Puis un second. Tout son corps lui ordonnait de fuir, le plus loin possible, de courir pour s'éloigner de cette situation.

Il ne savait pas si c'était l'embarras qui prédominait dans ses sentiments ou la tristesse.

Ses yeux le brûlaient et il ne tarderait pas à fondre en larmes s'il restait là. Ses genoux s'étaient pliés pour lui donner de l'élan, il était prêt. Mais il n'avait pas la force pour donner l'impulsion final à son départ. Heureusement car une main glacée vint saisir la sienne.

Elle ne dit rien, elle se blottit simplement contre lui. S'agrippant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il se pencha légèrement, pour que son nez repose dans ses mèches teintes. Il ne lui fallut qu'une inspiration pour se souvenir de l'odeur de la potion.

C'était exactement ça.

Elle s'écarta légèrement pour lui faire face, les yeux mi-clos, les joues rosies par le froid ou l'émotion. Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle diminua la distance en se plaçant sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'avança un peu, appréciant la douceur de sa bouche contre la sienne.

Douce et tiède malgré l'air ambiant.

Il sentit ses doigts glacés se glisser dans son cou, se mêler dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle se rapprochait encore un peu de lui, approfondissant leur baiser. Il sentait sa poitrine contre la sienne et malgré les couches de tissus il pouvait sentir son coeur battre aussi vite que le sien. Il la prit à son tour dans ses bras, glissant ses mains dans son dos.

Quand elle s'écarta, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il appréciait. Jamais elle ne lui avait semblé si belle.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Remus, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

réponse review Spero Targaryum : merci beucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu seras toujours là pour lire la suite et que mes chapitres pourront répondre à tes questions. Bonne continuation :)


End file.
